Antes del amanecer
by AppleNinde
Summary: Después del gran cataclismo y de la guerra mas sangrienta de todas, el mundo a cambiado. Una enorme muralla que va de polo a polo a dividido a nuestra tierra en dos partes.Un mundo moderno y un mundo que se quedo estancado entre la segunda guerra mundial y la dictadura Stalinista. En este caos, ocho personas tan diferentes como complicadas se unirán con un solo fin: ser libres.
1. Hace mucho tiempo atrás

Después de una terrible crisis económica, el mundo fue testigo de los peores acontecimientos que se hayan visto en toda la historia de la humanidad.

China convoco a una alianza entre los países asiáticos, quienes acordaron cerrar sus puertos aéreos, marítimos y terrestres, aislándose del resto del mundo, esperando conservar su estabilidad.

En Estados Unidos, desesperados por sacar de la quiebra a su país se aprobaron planes económicos y se acordó cobrar los montos totales de los préstamos que habían hecho a otros países. Como consecuencia, estos países quienes también se encontraban en la misma inestabilidad, protestaron a la demanda de la ex potencia mundial e ignoraron su petición.

En Europa, la situación financiera empeoro. La mayoría de sus bancos se declararon en quiebra y la industria estaba paralizada. A un año de la alianza asiática, Rusia se incorporó a está, dejando sin gas natural a la mitad del continente. Esa decisión haría que las fricciones entre los países de la Unión Europea crecieran rápidamente, terminando en su disolución meses más tarde.

Para América Latina las cosas tampoco fueron sencillas. El presidente mexicano, aprovechándose de la incomoda situación que los Estados Unidos provoco; llamo a todos los países latinos a unirse y sublevarse en contra de las peticiones imperialistas de Estados Unidos. Este hecho, seria el detonador de la guerra que todos preveían pero se negaban a aceptar.

El ambiente mundial era triste, tenso y prevalecía el miedo. Cada país luchaba contra dos enemigos: los invasores extranjeros y la escasez de alimento y agua.

Y quizás fue la naturaleza quien no soporto el nivel de maldad que reinaba en su ambiente y decidió terminar con ello, pues los desastres naturales se desataron sin piedad. Como si fuera un castigo divino por la ambición y soberbia de los hombres, varios sismos sacudieron las regiones que se encontraban en las uniones de las placas tectónicas, desapareciendo poblaciones enteras en cuestión de minutos. Grandes sequías sacudieron al continente Africano y las regiones del Oriente, lo que ocasiono que la hambruna se elevara a índices nunca antes vistos. Tsunamis en las costas de los continentes, tornados en América del Norte, grandes taludes e inundaciones en América del Sur y Asia, las peores nevadas de la historia en Europa y como si eso no fuera suficiente, aun continuaba la gran guerra.

Las grandes potencias militares, sacaron a relucir sus armamentos que a no eran las típicas pistolas ni ametralladoras; eran poderosas armas nucleares o bioquímicas, que desaparecieron varias ciudades en cuestión de semanas.

Se echó al olvido la diplomacia y los esfuerzos de varias personas por buscar la paz y la conciliación fueron en vano. Los gobernantes estaban cegados por la ambición y su única meta era triunfar sobre los demás.

Millones de muertos en todo el mundo, produjeron grandes epidemias de enfermedades nuevas o mutadas, que terminaron de aniquilar a los sobrevivientes.

La guerra se expandió por todos los rincones del mundo, cada ser humano había experimentado el amargo trago de vivir en esa década de la historia mundial que todos querían olvidar.

Pero un día los ejércitos detuvieron sus batallas, pues se percataron que ya no había más ejércitos que vencer. Los grandes dirigentes voltearon a ver a su mundo por primera vez en largo tiempo, sin aquella venda en los ojos y lo que observaron fue aterrador. Aquel lugar no se parecía nada a lo que un día fue llamado Tierra. Era una imagen triste y desoladora, grisácea con un fuerte olor a muerte. Fue entonces que el milagro que los sobrevivientes pidieron en sus plegaras sucedió, la guerra por fin termino.

Los líderes de esos grandes países de los cuales ya solo quedaban ruinas; se reunieron en una cumbre para planear como rescatar a los sobrevivientes y reconstruir al mundo.

Sería la única vez que se unirían con el único fin de salvar a la raza humana. Las personas enfermas y depresivas dejaron de preocuparse por su pasado. En esa larga tortura de ver morir a sus seres queridos, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, quienes eran y todo lo que una vez había sido suyo, solo era un fantasma en sus memorias; así que lo único que pedían era tranquilidad. Por otro lado, con el cuarenta por ciento de la población exterminada, la mayoría de los sobrevivientes eran niños y adolescentes, huérfanos sin esperanza. Los adultos habían fallecido en los grandes combates o por las enfermedades que terminaron con sus débiles cuerpos. La esperanza de vida apenas había alcanzado los treinta y cinco años, convirtiendo a los Estados en los padres de millones de niños y adolescentes que aceptarían lo que ellos dijeran sin replicar ninguna de sus decisiones.

Ese fue el momento en el que los líderes vieron una oportunidad que revivió su ambición. El pueblo no quería saber nada de política, simplemente pedían que no volviese la guerra y esos ambiciosos hombres concederían sus peticiones. Aislados en Helsinki, los gobernantes decidieron dividir el globo terráqueo en dos partes en la llamada cuarta etapa de reconstrucción programada para el 2035. Usando como referente el muro de Berlín de 1961 se iniciaría la construcción de un muro que iría desde el polo norte hasta la Antártida. Rusia y el continente asiático se harían cargo de su población moribunda, pero no permitiría ninguna intromisión de los países americanos, principalmente de Estados Unidos; al que acusaban de ser el causante de todos los males en el mundo y a cambio, este nuevo régimen no invadiría al Occidental. Aceptado el convenio, se agregó una clausula mas, donde ambas regiones Oriente y Occidente desaparecerían aquella trágica década de la historia humana. Todos los archivos, pruebas, libros, vídeos y fotografías pasarían a ser archivos secretos exclusivos del gobierno y la milicia y en los libros de historia, en las líneas del tiempo quedaría plasmada como "la década del cataclismo" donde solo se hablarían de los desastres naturales que casi terminaron con la raza humana, pero no de la sangrienta guerra. Todos quedaron satisfechos, fue como un juego de ajedrez en el cual ningún civil fue participe y donde solo quedo como recuerdo el_ "Pacto de la Paz de 2024". _

Firmado el convenio, los grandes ejércitos se encargaron de la construcción del gran muro al mismo tiempo que se empezó con la reorganización y reconstrucción de sus países. Se crearon órganos para regular que ambos lados respetasen las alianzas firmadas y Finlandia quería como un Estado neutral que velaría el pacto de la paz.

En las décadas de la reconstrucción, las personas de ambos lados no tenían conocimiento de la existencia del muro, solo aquellas que vivían en los bordes de este pero ni ellos se atrevían a preguntar de su origen, disfrutaban de una tranquilidad utópica que temían perder.

El tiempo paso lentamente para ambos hemisferios. Occidente rápidamente se modernizo. Grandes edificios que emulaban a las construcciones de los noventas, pero con detalles tecnológicos, decoraban las enormes ciudades ecológicas. Oriente en cambio vivía estancado en una época de la historia conocida como la guerra fría, con gobiernos "_socialistas"_, en los cuales solo se les proporcionaba lo suficiente para vivir.

Pero a pesar del respeto tenso que tenían los hemisferios respecto a sus formas de organización, las rivalidades entre ellos volvieron. La ambición de los gobernantes de cada hemisferio era grande, pues del otro lado del muro tenía lo que ellos carecían.

Los rumores de la existencia del muro, empezaron a correrse rápidamente entre las ciudades. Causo gran curiosidad saber porque había sido ocultado por tanto tiempo, porque tenía resguardo militar las veinticuatro horas. Las leyendas urbanas, no se hicieron esperar pues tenía que haber una manera de calmar a la población. En occidente se contaban que aquel que cruzaba el muro era llevado a las terribles cárceles como preso político y eran torturados hasta la locura, por ser considerados espías del gobierno. En cambio, en Oriente los mitos del lado Occidental siempre llevaban a la felicidad y por consecuencia a la libertad que ellos anhelaban. Pero aquellas historias no iban demasiado lejos. En el mundo occidental, se enseñó a amar al prójimo, se criaron personas con valores e intentaron crear _"un mundo mejor" _un slogan que la mayoría del tiempo funcionaba.

La armonía de Occidente se vería destruida el día que un habitante de Oriente milagrosamente logro cruzar el muro y escapar a Occidente. Aquel hombre contaría de todas las atrocidades que se vivían del otro lado, perturbando a un mundo donde no había cabida para las injusticias. Los occidentales empezaron a protestar por la libertad de los orientales y la caída de su injusto gobierno.

Ese fue el momento clave que los gobernantes Occidentales que estuvieron esperando para planear la caída de las cabezas Orientales.


	2. El camino hacia la libertad

**El muro **

—Siempre ha estado ahí—se decía a si misma Svetlana Weigel mientras miraba el muro que estaba pintado de color azul claro, como queriéndose perder entre el panorama.

Durante sus dieciséis años de existencia diariamente lo había contemplado. Cada mañana al despertar, cuando salía rumbo al colegio o regresaba de él, siempre estaba esa enorme construcción de concreto, inmutable, perpetua, aferrada a cubrir un secreto. ¿Acaso le quería decir algo? , se preguntó. La mayoría del tiempo, Svetlana se la pasaba imaginando como era vivir en el mundo al otro lado de la pared. Ella conocía un poco a ese enigmático lugar, desde su recamara que estaba en el tercer piso podía observar la ciudad e Berlín Occidental así que su mente prácticamente vivía en ese Berlín y su cuerpo en su recamara del otro lado. Sentía mucha envidia cuando veía a las niñas correr o jugar por las calles de Occidente con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, tan libres; mientras que ella nunca podría hacer eso pues tenía que seguir el régimen comunista-socialista que reinaba en su país. ¿Por qué si eran alemanes tenían que estar separados? ¿Por qué fue su país y no otro el que eligieron dividir? , se cuestionó con frustración. Al pasar frente a una casa de color gris, que tenía una cinta amarilla de seguridad que impedía el paso por esa zona lanzo un suspiro. En la banqueta estaba dibujada con tiza la silueta del joven que se había suicidado aventándose desde la azotea, con la ligera esperanza de caer en el lado Occidental y sobrevivir para ser libre. Aquella manera de morir se había puesto de moda entre los adolescentes. El joven fallecido lo había hecho por no querer enrolarse en el ejército. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse quién sería el siguiente en suicidarse de esa forma, era un pensamiento frió pero lo más apegado a su realidad.

Finalmente llego a su casa. Era una casona de tres pisos, con una fachada muy vieja de color ocre. Daba un aspecto triste, pero así era casi todas las casas de Berlín porque en ese hemisferio "todos eran iguales" y por eso las casas tenían el mismo color. Al entrar a su hogar se percató de la soledad que se sentía como siempre no había nadie. Desde pequeña estuvo acostumbrada a estar sola. Sus padres tenían horarios de trabajo de dieciséis horas diarias, aunque lo más probable era que en ese momento, su madre y su hermana mayor Katya se encontraran en la zona restringida. Desde que se había formalizado el compromiso de su hermana, pasaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar _"afinando los detalles de la boda"_. Antes la soledad no se sentía pues su hermano Yerik estaba con ella por las tardes, pero desde que se había enrolado en el ejército Svetlana tuvo que aprender a vivir de nuevo en total soledad. Pensándolo bien, ella siempre había estado sola. Si bien tenía unas cuantas compañeras en el colegio no podía considerarlas sus amigas. De hecho dejo de hacer amigos y encariñarse con las personas desde que su más allegada amiga Gerlinde, se suicidó por no querer casarse con uno de los pocos-y por tanto-viejo comerciante. Su pérdida le había dolido tanto, que decidió no hacer más amistades. Su clase que hacía unos meses era de sesenta y cinco alumnos habían disminuido dramáticamente a cincuenta.

Con desgano entro a la cocina, sobre la mesa había una nota de su madre. La tomo para leerla:

_"Te deje comida en el refrigerador. Llegaremos tarde" _

Suspiro sin mucho ánimo e hizo bolita el papel. Dejo su mochila sobre la mesa y se acercó al refrigerador. Saco la comida fría y la llevo al fregadero, donde se deshizo de ella. La comida que hacia su madre era realmente insípida, le producía nauseas; así que prefería no comerla. Hecho esto, se acercó a la alacena y saco del fondo una caja de galletas. Como ella era la que se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa, nadie se daba cuenta de la existencia de sus dulces y galletas que compraba en el mercado negro con sus ahorros. Los dulces no estaban permitidos en casa, pero como ellos no le prestaban atención, no se daban cuenta que ella los comía. Tomo de nuevo su mochila y subió lentamente las escaleras, degustando de sus galletas de fresa dirigiéndose a su recamara. Aunque a primera vista su casa aparentaba ser grande, no lo era. En realidad era muy estrecha y vieja. Los escalones crujían cuando alguien los pisaba y era un ruido que la irritaba con facilidad así que los subía rápidamente. Su habitación era la última de toda la casa, se encontraba al final del pasillo del tercer piso. _"La recamara olvidada"_ como solían llamarle sus hermanos, se preguntaba si sus padres alguna vez la quisieron y si lo hacían, no la querían mucho pues esa habitación era la más fría de la vivienda y ellos jamás le habían dado autorización de usar el calefactor para darse un poco de calor en invierno.

Su pequeña recamara, era de color rosa palo con muebles desgastados de caoba y una pequeña cama pegada a la orilla junto a una ventana de mediano tamaño. Pero lo que más le gustaba de su habitación era la delgada puerta café que estaba justo al lado del closet, ya que detrás de ella había una escalera que llevaba hacia la azotea su lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Le gustaba sentarse y contemplar los dos Berlines al mismo tiempo pues eran muy contrastantes o mirar hacia el cielo. Las estrellas y el cosmos en general era su tema favorito, así que pasaba largas horas mirando el cielo nocturno. Cuando bajaba a dormir, se recostaba mirando a través de la ventana donde tenía una vista adorable. Una enorme residencia de cuatro pisos en color beige se elevaba sobre el muro. Era la casa de sus sueños que le daba una sensación de calidez inigualable y una malsana angustia al saber que solo dos enormes calles, dos ejércitos y un muro la separaban de su lugar de ensueños. Lo más triste de todo era que esa casa parecía estar abandonada. Durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo ahí, jamás había visto a alguien habitarla; aunque sus dueños siempre tenían personas a su servicio cuidando que la casa se mantuviera tan hermosa como ella la conocía.

Suponía que la zona de enfrente era la zona más rica de Berlín. Las calles de ese vecindario siempre estaban limpias, las señoras risueñas y bien vestidas cambian por ellas, los niños jugaban divertidos, había autos muy elegantes y por supuesto los militares impecables que parecían ser amables y cuidaban de la seguridad de sus habitantes. Observar esa residencia y el ambiente alegre que la rodeaba, le daba la esperanza de que tal vez un día ella pudiese ser libre y vivir en un hermoso lugar como ese.

Después de sentarse a hacer los deberes escolares-que le parecían totalmente ilógicos sabiendo el destino que le depararía-, subió al techo de su casa. Llegó justo antes del atardecer, que era lo que más le gustaba contemplar porque solo a esa hora podías ver de una forma más personal al Sol, una de sus estrellas favoritas. Luego dirigió su vista a una pareja occidental que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle frente al muro. Lanzo un suspiro triste, verlos le recordó que ella nunca había tenido novio, ni si quiera un pretendiente y no sabía el motivo. Ella no era fea, pensó, tenía unos grandes ojos negros que contrastaban con su piel pálida, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada y labios un poco carnosos. Su cabello ondulado de color negro le llegaba a la cintura. Era muy delgada eso se debía a que casi nunca comía y cuando lo hacía solo comía galletas. No era muy alta y tampoco tenía un cuerpo bellísimo, era normal ¿no? Pensó que seguramente a los chicos les parecía una chica aborrecible pues su aspecto era el de una persona enfermiza y moribunda.

Pero ni ser tan fea como pensaba, la salvaba de su destino. Un terrible destino al que le tenía más miedo que a su propia muerte. Antes de cumplir dieciocho- aunque faltaba más de un año para eso, pues apenas cumpliría diecisiete-su padre le presentaría a un hombre, preferentemente un soldado y después de un incómodo noviazgo la terminarían casando. Aquella tradición la hacía sentir que vivía en un mundo estancado y primitivo donde ella carecía del derecho de elección, por esa razón hacía tiempo atrás había dejado de lado sus aspiraciones de ser alguien en la vida, pues su fin seria ser una simple ama de casa y con algún oficio como costurera o cocinera de alguna empresa del gobierno. ¿Qué podía pasarle de maravilloso en su patética vida como para recuperar sus ilusiones?, se preguntó pero ni si quiera intento responderla de manera positiva pues por más que lo intentara no había nada positivo en su futuro. En ese momento salió de sus negativos pensamientos al escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia, que en unos segundos se perdió entre los demás sonidos de la ciudad. Alguien se había suicidado, no existían otra clase de accidentes en Berlín, más que los laborales y esas ya no eran horas de trabajo. Fue entonces cuando miro hacia abajo, se encontraba a una gran altura y si se tiraba del techo, ella si caería al otro lado del muro pues la separación entre las calles no era tan larga como en otros lados de la ciudad y eso se debía a que el muro no seguía una línea recta y perfecta. Movió un pie y luego el otro por el borde del techo. ¿Era el destino el que le estaba diciendo que terminara de una vez con su vida? , se cuestionó con la mirada fija en la calle de abajo, se quedó varios minutos pensando en si tenía que tomar las agallas para suicidarse, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió.

—No—dijo en voz alta—, ¿Qué culpa tienen los occidentales de ver mi horrible cara después del impacto? ¡arruinaría sus perfectas vidas!—exclamo con una sonrisa tristeza, para después ponerse de pie y bajar del techo. Ya era hora de dormir y dejar de pensar estupideces, como ella les llamaba a sus más profundos deseos.


	3. Un nuevo hogar

—Tranquilo, te encantara este lugar—menciono una mujer rubia de grandes ojos verdes, a su pelinegro compañero de viaje. Él desvió su vista de la ventana del auto para mirarla de manera comprensiva, era increíble cómo se estaba esforzando por hacer su viaje y mudanza más agradable.

—Es espero, mamá—suspiro tomando su delicada mano—. Pero es muy diferente a Nueva York, lo veas por donde lo veas.

—¡Oh, Blake!—exclamo riendo y estrechando su mano con firmeza—sé que es diferente, todas las ciudades lo son, pero Berlín tiene un aura especial que nunca encontraras en otro lugar y no puedes quejarte, aquí está el mejor conservatorio de música en el mundo—él sonrió de medio lado, dándole la razón— . Y lo más importante, estaremos cerca de tu padre y tu hermano, ¿no los echas de menos? —le pregunto angustiada por no ver una respuesta positiva de su parte. En parte Blake tenía grandes motivos para no aceptar la mudanza, pues la única justificación que encontraba para abandonar su vieja y tranquila vida, por una nueva en un lugar que le era tan ajeno era que sus decisiones dependían-vergonzosamente-de la vida política de su padre. Sin embargo, el estar más cerca de su padre y su hermano, también era un alivio para todos.

—Sí, mucho—respondió—. No te preocupes por mi mamá, estaré bien. Solo necesito aclimatarme y acostumbrarme, no debe ser tan difícil—. Anneliese, sonrió abiertamente. Esa era la clase de respuesta que estuvo esperando en catorce horas de viaje y se sentía satisfecha. En cambio, Blake no estaba tan seguro de lograr lo que le había dicho pero ver un poco de tranquilidad en el rostro de su progenitora, era suficiente por el momento. El resto del camino se quedaron en silencio.

El joven trataba de distraerse mirando por la ventana del lujoso auto que los escoltaba hacia su nuevo hogar. Estaba muy nervioso por mudarse a Berlín y sonaba como una tontería, pero no lo era. Aunque era alemán de nacimiento, nunca había vivido en Alemania. Su padre, el Ministro de Defensa Alemán: General Otto Lütke; había sido transferido a Estados Unidos cuando él nació, pero en su treceavo cumpleaños, Otto fue requerido de nuevo en Alemania. El General, era una de las doce personas más importantes de la política del mundo Occidental; entre las múltiples tareas que tenía a su cargo ser el presidente del Consejo de Seguridad del Parlamento de los Países Hermanos, acompañar activamente al Presidente Alemán en sus viajes al extranjero y atender el Ministerio de Defensa de su país. Era incuestionable el patriotismo nato de Otto, una persona que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación se había ganado todas sus condecoraciones y grados.

Su madre, la retira Capitán Anneliese Lütke, decidió quedarse en Nueva York con sus hijos para que terminaran sus estudios primarios tranquilamente, pues en ese momento no era seguro que ellos vivieran en Berlín, ya que eran blancos de varios grupos contrarios al sistema. Un par de años más tarde, su hermano mayor Maximilian Lütke, decidiría enrolarse en el ejército y tomo un vuelo de regreso a su tierra natal. Aunque nunca lo expresara, Blake le tenía una gran admiración a Max, quien se desempeñaba como Mayor de su batallón. Al pelinegro siempre le había parecido curioso el que personas tan jóvenes adquirieran puestos tan altos en el gobierno y la milicia, pero eso tenía su origen en el desastre demográfico mundial. Luego de la época del cataclismo, al mundo le estaba costando recuperar el nivel de crecimiento de la población, porque las parejas tenían miedo de engendrar muchos hijos y tener que hacerlos pasar por una guerra, tal como había pasado con sus antecesores. Era muy común que las parejas tuvieran solo un hijo, ver una familia con dos o tres hijos era muy extraño. Los gobiernos trataban de incentivar a las parejas para que tuvieran más de tres niños con becas completas, pensiones, facilidades de crédito, pero no lograban el efecto esperado. Como consecuencia, muchas de las razas del antiguo mundo había o estaban desapareciendo.

La nueva estructura social que se creó luego del mal llamado cataclismo, permitía la vida laboral desde los quince años, lo que ocasionaba que los mayores se jubilaran muy jóvenes y estos a su vez, tuvieran muchas más oportunidades laborales.

Los pensamientos de Blake se disiparon, cuando sus ojos contemplaron la imponente construcción que obstruía su panorama. Por primera vez en su vida se encontraba con aquel famoso muro y como había leído en una descripción de algún boletín de su conservatorio, era una estructura deprimente. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, pues la sencillez de la construcción, contrastaba con la bella ciudad restaurada. Tan consternado estaba por el muro, que no noto cuando el auto aparco justo delante de este y su madre descendió. Cuando se giró y vio la puerta abierta, trago saliva con miedo, inhalo profundo y siguió a Anneliese. Apenas había puesto un pie sobre el concreto, cuando escucho que lo llamaban:

—¡Blake, hijo!—exclamo una gruesa voz, el joven inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de su misma estatura, pero de complexión robusta, una peculiar nariz chueca y pequeños ojos azules que lo observaban con una ternura rara vez vista en un hombre tan duro como él.

—¡Papá!—lo saludo, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí—le susurro con alegría, estrujándolo fuertemente para después soltarlo. Blake sonrió, no tenía nada que decir—. ¡Vamos! Pasen, espero que les guste la casa—señalo el General. Blake se detuvo un momento para observar su nueva residencia, una casa de cuatro pisos, color beige, con molduras blancas y grandes ventanales. Pensó que era hermosa, pues nunca antes había vivido en un lugar tan grande, se había acostumbrado a su pequeño departamento cerca del Parque Conmemorativo Central. Siguió a sus padres hasta el interior y al dar un paso dentro se encontró con una cómica escena que le robo varias carcajadas. Su madre tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos a un corpulento joven enfundado en su traje militar color verde:

—¡Mama!—exclamo el muchacho casi sin voz.

—¡Qué grande y guapo estas!—decía Anneliese con emoción. Le dio dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla y finalmente lo soltó—Blake, ven a saludar a tu hermano—le ordeno. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. Cualquiera que los conociera dudaría que eran hermanos, pues Max era castaño de ojos celestes, robusto y un poco más bajito que Blake, por lo que físicamente no tenían ningún parecido.

—¡Hermanito! Vaya que has crecido en estos años—comento el castaño con una sonrisa sarcástica dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Max, que gusto verte otra vez—dijo aceptando el abrazo con una tímida sonrisa. Aunque no fueran más expresivos, los dos estaban muy contentos. Habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto en persona, aunque mantenían comunicación por e-mails y llamadas, sin embargo eso no se sentía tan real como tenerlo de frente.

La reunión familiar continúo con una comida. Anneliese y Blake escuchaban atentamente a Otto que hablaba de las últimas noticias que circulaban en el gobierno. Durante todo ese tiempo, Blake se sintió fuera de lugar y paso el rato jugando con la comida en silencio. No era porque estuviera aburrido, en realidad se sentía muy frustrado. En la mesa todos eran militares menos él y eso lo avergonzaba. Blake era conocido por ser la oveja negra de la familia Lütke, pues todos sus ancestros-al menos los que él conocía-tenían una carrera militar y habían hecho grandes cosas en el ejército, la fuerza área o la marina, todos menos él. Aunque el pelinegro intento enrolarse al ejército, fue rechazado inmediatamente por una enfermedad que lo aquejaba desde que tenía memoria. Pensó que su padre estaría desilusionado por haber fallado, pero Otto era un hombre benevolente y no se molestó en lo absoluto con hijo menor. Al contrario, lo reconforto pues él jamás espero que Blake quisiera enrolarse en el ejército.

En cambio, Max estaba muy atento a cada palabra que su padre pronunciaba. El Ministro les estaba hablando de uno de sus más fieles hombres: el Teniente Coronel Braun, quien pronto seria transferido a su campo. El Mayor ansiaba conocerlo, pues Braun tenía una reputación que causaba escalofríos hasta el más duro de los soldados, pero no a Max, él estaba ansioso por conocerlo y terminar con su fama. Quizás Braun tenía un gran temperamento, pero nada se comparaba al carácter de un Lütke y menos si se trataba de Maximilian. Sin dudarlo dos veces, su mente empezó a maquinar un plan para pisotear el enorme ego del Teniente Braun.

Anneliese, observo los rostros de sus hijos. Mientras uno parecía estar planeando una travesura, el otro estaba muy avergonzado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, definitivamente había echado de menos tener a su familia reunida. Pero ella no quería hacer sufrir más a su hijo menor y decidió darle un giro a la conversación, para que todos pudieran participar sin sentirse fuera de lugar, lo que hizo mucho más llevadera la tarde que pasaron juntos. Luego de que ambos militares tuvieron que regresar a sus labores, Blake y su madre comenzaron a instalarse en su casa.

El pelinegro eligió una habitación del segundo piso como su recamara, como aún se encontraba muy cansado por el largo viaje, solo dejo su maleta en la recamara y decidió darle un vistazo a la casa.

Tenía seis habitaciones, un estudio, un despacho, una enorme cocina, patio trasero y el que posiblemente sería uno de sus lugares favoritos, la sala que resguardaba el piano que su padre le dio como regalo de bienvenida.

Blake se acercó al piano negro de cola larga, lo recorrió delicadamente con la yema de sus finos dedos. Brillaba tanto que lo embelesaba, era un piano perfecto. Se sentó frente al instrumento, paso sutilmente sus dedos sobre las teclas sin dejar de mirarlas con ternura; aquello le producía una sensación extrasensorial que nadie más que él podría comprender.

Inmediatamente toco algunas notas de una canción muy conocida y querida para él, la había escrito para su ex novia, Angélique. Con cada nota que tocaba, le daba una punzada en el pecho. La echaba tanto de menos y la tristeza lo abruma al darse cuenta que nunca la volvería a ver. Angélique, era una chica que había conocido en la Escuela de Artes de Nueva York, donde estudiaba teatro. Era la persona más simple, mundana y despreocupada que hubiese conocido en su vida, pero cuando subía al escenario se transformaba de tal manera que nadie podía asegurar que se tratase de la misma persona. Eso fue lo que lo enamoro, se convirtió en su musa y casi enseguida iniciaron una relación muy pasional.

La última vez que la vio fue en el Parque C. Central, recordaba estar muy nervioso y triste por tener que comunicarle los planes de mudanza. Ella tranquilamente, escucho todo lo que Blake trato de decirle, pues las palabras apenas tenían un sentido lógico cuando salían de su boca. Angélique, no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, de hecho no parecía que la noticia le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Cuando él termino de hablar, ella sonrió y le susurró al oído: _"Cuídate"_, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Blake, concluyo la pieza dando un largo y doloroso suspiro. Quisiera o no tenía que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, tendría que empezar de cero por más difícil que pareciera. Se levantó del banquillo para seguir con el recorrido por la cálida sala. Sobre la chimenea estaban varias fotografías de sus abuelos, de Max y él cuando eran pequeños y otra más de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Tomo el portarretratos entre sus manos para mirarlo más de cerca. Sintió envidia del amor que se tenían sus progenitores, que a pesar de la distancia y de las muchas dificultades que tuvieron para poder estar juntos, no se dieron por vencidos y lograron su sueño de casarse y formar una familia. ¿Qué fue lo que logro mantener a ese amor vivo? , se preguntó. Quizás lo que ellos sintieron era esa clase de amor del que tanto había oído hablar y que Angélique nunca sintió por él como él lo sentía por ella. Frustrado, dejo la foto en su lugar y salió de la habitación. No quería seguir pensando en ella, pero en ese momento parecía que era lo más difícil de hacer. Estar enamorado era algo que dolía más que una enfermedad.


	4. La reunión

—¡Mierda, alguien debería lanzarse una silla a la cabeza!—exclamo un joven rubio enfundado en un pulcro uniforme militar, Svetlana se rió.

—No son las luchas—comento conteniendo la risa, pues varias personas habían volteado a verlo—, es la honorable sala juvenil—le recordó con burla.

—Honorable mis…

—¡Para ya, Volker!—le interrumpió Svetlana risueña—, no querrás que tu padre se entere que estuviste de revoltoso en la sesión de los jueves—el joven refunfuño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ella sonrió, le encantaba verlo enfadado por las discusiones sin sentido que había siempre en la sala juvenil, una de las tres salas que conformaban la Honorable Asamblea Alemana.

—Te juro que no entiendo porque nos tienen aquí, podríamos estar haciendo cosas más importantes.

—Bueno—ella miro su reloj digital—, ya no falta mucho para poder irnos.

—Esta espera se me hará eterna, me estoy pudriendo de la aburrición algo de sangre no caería nada mal—comento para finalizar la conversación. Ella se rio, mientras las personas alrededor de ellos los miraban con impresión, pero ellos dirigían su vista al presídium de la sala.

Volker Heisenberg era el General de Brigada más joven de Alemania, a sus veintiocho años había hecho todos los exámenes necesarios para llegar a ese grado y ese privilegio se debía gracias a su padre el Presidente Klaudius Heisenberg, dictador de Alemania del Este y quizás la persona más desconfiada de Oriente. El rubio de ojos chocolates, era un joven de carácter mandón y casi siempre de pocas palabras. No gustaba de presumir de su grado o de su apellido y tenía muy pocos amigos, entre ellos Svetlana. Para todo el mundo, incluso para la propia joven le parecía curiosa su relación con él. Nunca había logrado entender porque a pesar de los once años de diferencia que había entre ellos, eran tan buenos amigos. Lo había conocido en su primera reunión en la Sala Juvenil cuando cumplió doce años. Sus hermanos la habían perdido entre la masa de jóvenes que entraban al recinto, se había asustado mucho con esa muchedumbre; pero el entonces Mayor la tomo de su mano y a partir de ese momento se volvieron inseparables. A veces Volker más que un amigo parecía su propio padre, pues cuidaba de ella aún más que su propia familia.

Aunque pudiera parecer que sus padres se opondrían a esta peculiar amistad, no fue así. Para el padre de Svetlana fue como un rayo de esperanza, pues aparentemente Volker "pretendía" a la pelinegra y si eso era cierto, se casarían en cuanto ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad y con ello ascenderían a ese pequeño grupo y restringido grupo social que siempre soñó. Teóricamente o al menos en los diccionarios y libros de historia e incluso en la propia constitución se decía que en el socialismo no existían las clases sociales, que todos los seres humanos eran iguales y por ende tenían la misma cantidad de todo. Pero como es evidente, si una persona podía ejercer un poder ilimitado no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de enriquecerse a costa de los demás y Oriente era el ejemplo perfecto.

Para Svetlana, Volker no era su pretendiente, él era su hermano mayor. Le tenía un amor fraternal infinito, quizás más que el que debía sentir por su propia familia y es que le resultaba imposible querer a esas personas a las que llamaba padres cuando solo las veía tres veces al día o a esos que se decían sus hermanos cuando el protocolo lo exigía. Volker se había ganado el titulo de hermano, pues a pesar de que ningún vínculo sanguíneo los uniera, que ni si quiera formaran parte del mismo grupo social, la quería y la protegía sobre todas las cosas; incluso sobre su padre.

El rubio a pesar de ser hijo del hombre con más poder en Alemania, siempre estuvo en contra del _"socialismo hipócrita" _como solía llamarlo. Él tenía que estar presidiendo a la sala juvenil, pero se opuso rotundamente a engendrar una carrera política, así que no tuvo otra opción más que inscribirse en el ejército y dedicarse de lleno a la milicia. Pero aun estando en el ejército no le quitaba la obligación de asistir semanalmente a la sala juvenil y a la sala berlinesa cosa que le parecían la mayor pérdida de tiempo en la historia.

Esa sesión era de lo más protocolaria, incluso se notaba el aburrimiento del presidente de la sala juvenil mientras leía las últimas líneas de su discurso. Realmente no había un tema que pudiese ser de relevancia para discutir. En las últimas fechas, no había nada interesante de que charlar a nivel político, todos los jueves se oían mentiras tras mentiras para despistar la atención del pueblo.

Finalmente, se escuchó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final de la sesión. Volker se puso de pie de un salto y tomo de la mano a Svetlana, que parecía sorprendida y dio unos torpes pasos esquivando los pies de los demás asistentes.

—¡Vamos, apresúrate!—le ordeno Volker corriendo hacia la salida.

—¡Tranquilo! Me matare antes de llegar—suplico acelerada, pero él no logro escucharla. Después de tres agotadores minutos llegaron a la explanada de las Salas Se detuvieron y finalmente soltó su mano. Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Tienes que avisarme cuando hagas eso—dijo entre suspiros.

—No te paso nada—le sonrió—. Sobrevivimos a otra sesión y merece dulces del mercado negro—ella le sonrió devuelta.

—Con eso seguro que te perdono—empezaron a caminar con dirección al lugar—¿Cómo estuvo esta semana?—pregunto Svetlana después de dar unos pasos.

—Lo de siempre, saltadores—respondió sin ánimos mientras ponía sus manos detrás de el—, mercancía robada, entrenamientos—lanzo un suspiro.

—¿Agitada entonces?

—No, normal. Creo que estoy perdiendo la sensibilidad—contesto un poco asustado por su respuesta.

—Ya veo—se mordió el labio preocupada.

—¿Y la tuya?

—Colegio, casa, colegio—él se rio.

—¿Qué tal el colegio?—inquirió con interés.

—No sé por qué sigues preguntando, creo que voy a suspender—el negó con la cabeza—. Ni se te ocurra decirme algo, sabes bien que ese papel no me servirá de nada—él se rio.

—No quiero una esposa descerebrada Lana—musito con risa, ella le siguió. Lana era la forma cariñosa en la que todos sus conocidos le llamaban.

—Mira no voy mal en las materias que realmente importan, tengo 3 de calificación.

—¡Qué inteligente!—le interrumpió con sarcasmo, ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Y en las materias que no importan—siguió ignorándolo—tu sabes, cocina, administración del hogar, corte y confección voy suspendiendo, tengo 4—el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No eres una mujer digna de ser mi esposa—ella se rio.

—Seguro, General, pero lo has prometido o morirás de celos al verme casada con un flamante soldado ruso—el joven rubio se puso serio.

—Primero lo castro, a tu padre y luego te obligo a casarte conmigo—ella se rio.

—Eres encantador.

—No me parece gracioso.

—Tranquilo—siguió riendo—es una pequeña broma—lo noto muy tenso, así que dejo de reír y se aclaró la garganta—. Desviándome un poco del tema—dijo con seriedad—estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de Katya.

—¿Tan pronto se casa?—pregunto tratando de sonar más relajado.

—Si, en un par de meses pero tienes que ir arreglando tus permisos de transito será en Moscú—el asintió.

—Casa en Moscú para la familia Weigel—musito con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Por fin!—él se rio por la fingida emoción de la pelinegra—aunque dicen que la boda será aún más esplendorosa que la nueva casa de papá.

—Imposible, la nuestra será aún mejor—negó rotundamente, ella se rio.

—Espero.

—Por supuesto que sí, le doy mi palabra de honor—ella sonrió y lo tomo del brazo. Aunque en apariencia Lana parecía estar feliz, ella trataba de ocultar su tristeza. Desde aquella noche donde estuvo a punto de convertirse en una saltadora más de las estadísticas suicidas, no había dejado de pensar en ello. Estar sola la dejaba de pensar sin límites y de manera utópica. Con el paso de los días la sensación de tener esposas y grilletes se incrementó. Sentía una desquiciada presión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar y la tristeza parecía fluir como la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía miserable, enferma, que no valía nada y pensaba en lo bueno que sería para todos el que ella se quitara la vida, incluso para ella sería bueno pues dejaría de sufrir y pasaría a ser como el aire, liviana, imperceptible , sin sentir algún tipo de dolor. Pero luego recordaba a Volker y eso la traía de vuelta a la Tierra. Él sentía una aversión por los suicidas, no solo por los saltadores. Cualquier clase de suicida se convertía en su objeto de odio y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

Aferrarse a su brazo era como si se aferrara a vivir y a sentirse querida. Volker noto un poco extraña a Svetlana, pero decidió no preguntarle. A veces pensaba que la asfixiaba con su lado sobre proteccionista, pero era algo que le nacía y no podía evitar hacer. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la tienda y Volker compro una bolsa de los dulces favoritos de la pelinegra para animarla un poco.

Caminaron en silencio, comiendo en dirección hacia la casa de Lana. Pero al pasar por la calle del muro, encontraron marcada con tiza la silueta de un saltador. mbos se quedaron callados frente al dibujo, mirándolo fijamente inmersos en sus pensamientos.

— Aun no entiendo—dijo Volker rompiendo el silencio, desviando su mirada hacia la pelinegra que lo escuchaba pero seguía prendada en el dibujo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No entiendo por qué lo hacen, tienen toda una vida por delante—suspiro con rencor.

—Es que nunca lo entenderás Volker—musito rechinando los dientes. El rubio la miro sorprendido, ¿Estaba enfadada?, se preguntó con temor—. Cuando tienes tu vida planeada, cuando todo se vuelve monótono y te das cuenta que eres igual que una espora, solo quieres un poco de libertad, que tu voz sea escuchada y que le importes un poquito a alguien más y en este lugar, esa es la única forma de llegar a esa libertad—la pelinegra subió su mirada y lo miro a los ojos. El General sintió un escalofrió al observar sus ojos enrojecidos que reflejaban una tristeza profunda. La expresión de Volker se volvió dura, como cuando tenía que dar una orden a su batallón, la tomo con fuerza del brazo:

—¿Qué tratas de decirme Svetlana?—pregunto con enfado—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —vocifero, pero ella desvió la mirada al suelo. La respiración del General se agito, estaba furioso—¿Intentaste suicidarte?—inquirió con incredulidad. Ella guardo silencio, exasperándolo todavía más—¡Responde!—le ordeno desesperado. Aquel grito, había entrado en seco a su cerebro. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Estaba tan impresionada por el dibujo, que pensó en voz alta y dejo salir aquel resentimiento que sentía. Su enfado con Volker, desapareció.

—Si, intente saltar hace unos días—confeso avergonzada. El rubio la soltó instantáneamente del brazo, estaba sorprendido y decepcionado. Lo último que imagino era que Svetlana sería una suicida, qué pensaría en querer quitarse la vida. Todos esos años, estuvo empeñado en tratar de mantenerla lejos de esos pensamientos, tratando de hacer su vida un poco más fácil y en ese instante comprobaba que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. ¿Cuándo fue que la perdió?, se preguntó mirándola con incredulidad. Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, lo que menos debía hacer era enfurecerse así no resolvería el problema, solo lo empeoraría. Lana espero nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirarlo o hablar, tenía miedo y la vergüenza le impedía siquiera disculparse, pues sabia cuanto había hecho enojar al rubio.

—Me has decepcionado—musito con la voz bajita.

—Lo sé y me arrepiento—Volker la observo bien, ella estaba llorando. Otra de las muchas cosas que él no soportaba, era ver llorar a una mujer y si era Lana le dolía aún más. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Alguna vez, una persona le dijo que la mejor manera de aliviar la tristeza de una persona era dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

—Lo siento, de verdad perdóname. Sé que te desilusione pero—sorbió sus lágrimas—a veces pierdo el suelo. Me frustra la soledad, no podre más con ella—Volker la escucho sin dejar de abrazarla. Se sentía triste, incluso culpable porque ella se sintiera tan sola.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer—le susurro con dificultad—, no seas una cobarde más. Aun tienes mucho más por vivir—continuo con un poco más de soltura, no quería sonar muy frio, pero tampoco podía consolarla y ser cariñoso. Por más triste que se sintiera, lo que ella había hecho, no estaba bien ni era digno de alabarse—¿Serás capaz de dejarme aquí?—pregunto.

—No—respondió enseguida—, no lo volveré a hacer, Volker—ella respondió al abrazo. Los brazos de Volker le transmitían un cariño fraternal y sincero, que la hacían sentir protegida—. Fue muy estúpido lo que hice, pero estar sola solo me ha hecho sentir más vulnerable. Ya no quiero estar así.

—No estás sola, sé que no he podido estar tanto tiempo como quisiera contigo, pero sabes que estoy a tu lado—le consoló—. No vuelvas a hacerlo Lana, me aterra pensar que pueda pasarte algo—confeso un poco abrumado. Ella asintió separándose de él, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No pasara de nuevo—le aseguro con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió un poco inseguro.

—Vamos—la tomo por los hombros—, será mejor que sigamos camino a casa—saco de su pantalón un pañuelo y se lo tendió. Ella lo acepto, aunque seguía cabizbaja. Volker decidió terminar con la tensión, contándole acerca de su cita con una bibliotecaria. A Lana le gustaba escuchar aquellos relatos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver al General con una chica y cuando esos momentos surgían le hacían muy feliz. El micro romance de Volker, empezó el día que el joven tuvo que supervisar la entrega de los nuevos paquetes de libros de Historia autorizados por el gobierno en la Biblioteca Nacional. Tenía un par de semanas visitándola casi a diario, pero a pesar de eso no tomaba muy enserio el tener una relación. Esa actitud incomodaba a la pelinegra. Desde que ella había cumplido quince años, él dejo de tener novia, salía con algunas jóvenes pero con ninguna prosperaba la relación y eso se debía a que él quería seguir fingiendo que pretendía a Lana. Tenía su lado bueno, pues así evitaba que ella sufriera de situaciones incomodas con los pretendientes promiscuos que su padre le impusiera en esos momentos en el que quería ejercer presión sobre Volker. Aunque su padre todavía no podía obligar a Volker a formalizar el compromiso pues tenía que esperar a que Svetlana cumpliera la mayoría de edad; si podía ejercer una sutil presión sobre el para que no se retractara, a nadie le convenía que eso pasara. Pero en momentos como ese Lana prefería que Volker dejara de fingir y decidiera tener una relación de verdad con alguna joven. Pero él se negaba haciendo que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Sin embargo, la pelinegra no perdía la esperanza de que algún día él se enamorara de esa forma tan profunda que aparentemente se había extinguido en Oriente.


	5. El Teniente Coronel Braun

—¿Ya ha llegado el Teniente Braun al cuartel?—cuestiono Max con seriedad al joven cabo que se encontraba detrás de él.

—Afirmativo, Mayor. El Teniente Coronel Braun, está aquí, señor—respondió enseguida. Max, quien observaba el campo desde la ventana de su oficina, ubicada en el tercer piso del edificio central, sonrió de lado al escuchar esa respuesta.

—Cabo, puede retirarse—musito sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Sí, señor!—el joven se despidió con el tradicional saludo y salió en un instante de la oficina. El castaño suspiro con un aire de superioridad, fascinado por saber que el Teniente ya estaba en su campo. Durante varios días estuvo esperando ansiosamente por ese momento y estaba seguro de que no lo desperdiciaría. Las noticias acerca de Imán Braun llegaban de todo el continente y es que en Occidente, existía la _"Alianza Militar de las Naciones Amigas"_, un programa de intercambios militares que permitía a los mejores elementos, con el voto de confianza de los jerarcas de la milicia de cada nación, viajar y ejercer funciones en otro país de Occidente por una temporada. Iman, era uno de los pocos militares que había obtenido ese privilegio, pues no era sencillo reunir todos los requisitos que se pedían. Cuando describían al Teniente lo hacían con frases como: "tiene una mano dura", "su carácter es de los mil demonios", "es la encarnación del diablo en la Tierra" y eso había generado una enorme curiosidad en él, pues además Braun formaba parte de los hombres de confianza del ministro Lütke, un lugar que ni si quiera él como su hijo, había alcanzado todavía; todos esos factores crearon la fama de Braun, que colmaba de miedo hasta al más valiente de los soldados. Sin embargo, Max creía que aquella confianza y preferencia de su progenitor, derivaba del origen de Braun, quien era hijo del presidente austriaco, Hugh Braun y por ello se encontraba en otra esfera de poder. Luego de que se firmara el tratado de 2024, Austria se había convertido en un país muy pequeño por lo que realizo varios convenios con Alemania para mantener su estabilidad, entre ellos la fusión de sus ejércitos para su defensa. Y fue por sus orígenes y sus privilegios que entre los soldados le habían apoderado como "el General sin grado" y le temían más que cualquier otro elemento, todos menos Max. Él se había propuesto terminar con su fama, había llegado a su campo y quizás no tenían el mismo grado, pero él era alemán de nacimiento y el Teniente austriaco, ambos estaban en territorio alemán así que él mandaba en ese lugar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Max se enfadó enseguida, giro en dirección a la puerta encolerizado: "¿Quién sé cree este imbécil para entrar sin presentarse?", se preguntó apretando los puños. Ya iba a vociferar contra el soldado que hizo tal atrevimiento, cuando perdió toda la concentración al observar a una joven rubia enfundada en un impecable uniforme, que lo miraba de forma desafiante. Nunca antes la había visto en el campo y eso le sorprendía porque conocía a todas las mujeres del cuartel. La miro por un momento, su apariencia jovial le decía que era una novata y una bastante osada, porque ninguno se atrevía a presentarse de esa forma con sus superiores y mucho menos lo retaría con la mirada con sus grandes orbes azules. Max pensó que se trataba de otra mujer que pretendía ganarse el respeto de los hombres mostrando que no le tenía miedo, pero siempre causaba el efecto contrario:

—¿Quién diablos crees que eres para entrar de esa forma a mi oficina?—le pregunto alzando la voz, tratando de retomar su posición de Mayor y jefe del cuartel. La mujer se carcajeo enseguida:

—Soy la Teniente Coronel Iman Braun—se presentó y observo la transformación del rostro de Max, sin dejar de reírse. Él se sonrojo—y esta, es mi oficina—termino con decisión.

—¿Tú eres Braun?—pregunto incrédulo—¡imposible!—exclamo contrariado, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo. Max imaginaba a Braun como alguien de gran tamaño, voz gruesa y mala cara, no una mujer de apenas 1. 70 metros y con rostro angelical. Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente:

—Teniente Coronel Braun, grábeselo. Mi grado me costó trabajo, como para que una basura como tú—recalco con desprecio la última palabra—me rebaje a su nivel y desde ahora, no hablaras hasta que yo te pregunte algo—sus ojos estaban tan llenos de ira que intimidaron a Max profundamente, sin embargo por orgullo trato de aparentar que no era así. Ella camino pasando por su lado para sentarse frente al que solía ser el escritorio del Mayor. Max se mordió la mejilla izquierda para contener la rabia que sentía, tenía que respetar las ordenes de sus superiores:

—Preséntese, solado—le ordeno acomodándose en el sillón de cuero.

—Mayor Maximilian Lütke, Teniente Coronel Braun—respondió saludándola. Ella sonrió de lado.

—¿De verdad eres hijo de Lütke? Porque no tienes nada que ver con tu padre—le comento tratando de herirlo y lo logro, Max odiaba cuando lo comparaban con Otto porque siempre decepcionaba a todo aquel que lo conocía por no ser como su progenitor—. Bien Lütke, escucha desde hoy este es mi campo—le informó con altanería—y no aceptare que des una sola orden a mis hombres a menos que me hayas consultado antes, me doy cuenta que no han sido lo suficientemente severos contigo y te han consentido demasiado como para que te atrevas a gritarle a tu superior, pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo y desde hoy vas aprender cuál es tu lugar ¡en mi campo!—vocifero, mirándolo con menosprecio—, así que vaya acostumbrándose a mi manera de trabajar o pida su cambio al cuartel de señoritas ¿le quedo claro? —el castaño se quedó estupefacto, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra y seguir sosteniendo su pesada miranda, pues le estaba resultando molesto y denigrante—. No lo escucho responderme, Mayor ¿le han quedado claras mis órdenes?

—¡Si, Teniente Coronel!—exclamo lleno de furia.

—Excelente, ahora…

—¡Teniente Braun!—escucharon ambos la voz del General Lütke, quien entraba a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa interrumpiendo su vergonzosa charla. Max se giró para saludar al General, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—Ministro Lütke—contesto de forma amable, levantándose de la silla para saludarlo.

—Veo que ya ha conocido al Mayo, ¿la ha recibido bien?—cuestiono, aceptando el saludo y buscando con la mirada al joven que parecía contrariado por la situación.

—Encantadoramente, señor—le sonrió, también dirigiendo su mirada hacia Max, que estaba aún más sorprendido por el cambio de humor de Braun. Él esperaba que exhibiera su "mal comportamiento" ante su padre, pero no lo hizo y eso le daba muy mala espina.

—Es bueno saberlo. Mayor Lütke—su padre lo miro con seriedad—puede retirarse.

—Entendido—el joven dio unos pasos para salir de la oficina—, General, Teniente—se despidió evitando sus miradas. Ambos militares le asintieron con la cabeza para permitirle la retirada. Las palabras de su padre lo habían herido, el que le pidiera irse le demostraba a Iman que su padre no lo consideraba como un hombre de confianza y aquello se sentía en su boca como una amarga derrota llena de vergüenza. Salió de su antigua oficina dando un portazo. Estaba furioso que aquella joven lo hubiese hecho quedar como un idiota, nunca antes alguien lo había hecho sentir así y eso que estaba muy acostumbrado a al rudo trato del ejército. Sin embargo su verdadero pesar era que quien lo logro había sido una mujer. Camino hacia el comedor del campo, aquel lugar era lo bastante amplio para dar albergue a los quinientos elementos que vivían en el lugar. Tenía unas enormes mesas de madera café oscuro, que en aquel momento estaban llenas de soldados que disfrutaban de los alimentos. Max busco con la mirada a un soldado en especial, tardo unos segundos en localizarlo en una de las mesas del fondo, a lado de otro de sus colegas. Era su mejor amigo, el Capitán Andreas Strunz. Destacaba entre los demás por su cabello, que era un rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco, tenía pequeños ojos azules, prominente barbilla, muy alto y con otros rasgos característicos de los escandinavos. Llevaban siendo amigos por más de quince años y confiaba casi tanto en él como confiaba en Blake. Max se acercó al rubio que estaba entretenido comiendo en silencio, sin intervenir en la charla que sostenían los otros comensales. No es que se llevara mal con ellos, simplemente él era muy serio, prefería escuchar y guardar silencio. Max se sentó a su lado con violencia, pero eso no inmuto la tranquilidad del rubio, que ignoro el hecho:

—¿Tienes un mal día?—pregunto Andreas sin mirarlo, pues estaba ocupado cortando su trozo de carne.

—Horrible—respondió recargando sus codos sobre la mesa. Andreas, espero unos pocos segundos pues no necesitaba preguntarle el porqué de su mal día, el mismo se lo diría—. Conocí al "temible Teniente Braun"—le comento imitando la chillona voz de la mujer.

—¿Y cómo es?—inquirió curioso. Andreas esperaba que cuando Braun y Max se conocieran, su amigo saliera triunfador de la batalla de egos, no que estuviera enfadado.

—¡Es una chica!—exclamo, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio ante el alterado grito del Mayor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Una chica? No me jodas, Max—insistió el rubio que no creía lo que había oído. Todo el mundo sabía, por los rumores, que Braun era un gran hombre, de fuerte temperamento, casanova y temible, no que iba a ser una chica.

—Como lo oyes, Braun es una rubia, de ojo azul, supongo que muy buen cuerpo por el ejercicio—pensó un segundo en este último hecho y luego negó con la cabeza, no podía dejar que la lujuria lo controlara—, ¡es una chica!—repitió con desesperación.

—¿O sea que los rumores de que se robaba a las enfermeras, que había estado con más de trescientas chicas y todas esas cosas son una mentira?—pregunto Andreas desilusionado. Aunque le tuvieran miedo a Braun por su fama, también le tenían un poco de admiración por sus grandes hazañas-más por las sexuales- y con la noticia de que era una mujer, toda la admiración que le tenían se esfumo.

—¡Si, es una chica!—guardo silencio, mientras todos en el comedor lo observaban con decepción. Por el grueso tono de voz de Max, todos se habían enterado de la noticia—. A lo mejor es lesbiana o algo parecido, para estar en el ejército y no ser enfermera, seguro no es heterosexual—todos se rieron por el comentario. En Occidente eran muy pocas las mujeres que tenían un grado militar sin dedicarse a la medicina, no muchas se aventuraban a estudiar otra carrera fuera del área de salud, pues en apariencia ahí era más fácil que terminaran con éxito. Las otras áreas estaban controladas por los hombres y los entrenamientos eran brutales, por lo que pocas mujeres los resistían y curiosamente ese pequeño grupo que sobrevivía tenia tendencias homosexuales.

—De ser así—intervino Andreas—, quizás si sean ciertos los rumores—añadió con una sonrisa traviesa, que hizo carcajearse a todos.

—Tal vez, pero esa enana me las pagara. Le enseñare que esto es de hombres, es más deseara desertar, sino es que lo hace—agrego con determinación, cerrando uno de sus puños. Andreas lo miro confundido.

—¿De dónde sacaste tanto rencor, Lütke?

—¡Me reto!—contesto enseguida furibundo—Entro como jefa a mi oficina, su ahora oficina y me prohibió dar órdenes—contesto consternado. Andreas se rio por la expresión de su amigo.

—No te ofendas, pero me sorprende que siendo abogado militar se te haya olvidado que legalmente es tú jefa—Max lo miro horrorizado, mientras el rubio se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pan.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Tengo una gran capacidad de retención de preceptos legales y te puedo citar exactamente todo el Código Militar si es necesario—se defendió—, pero ¿estas poniéndote de su lado?—le insinuó encarando la ceja de forma intimidante, Andreas tosió porque casi se atraganta.

—No, nunca.

—Eso espero, Strunz.

—Entonces, conocerá tu ira. Eso quiero verlo—dijo Andreas cambiando la conversación, para luego tomar un trago de agua. Max asintió sin dejar de pensar y guardo un largo silencio, planeando una estrategia eficaz para vengarse de ella. Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde, por segunda vez en el día fue interrumpido de forma abrupta:

—¡Mayor!—saludo el cabo—, el Teniente Coronel Braun le envía esta nota—dijo extendiéndole un papel. Max se lo arrebato.

—Puede retirarse—contesto ignorando al cabo, pues estaba apresurado por saber el contenido de la nota. Invadido por la curiosidad, la leyó.

—¿Qué dice?—pregunto Andreas tratando de leer la nota detrás del hombro de Max, pero este no se lo permitió. Cuando termino de leerla, muy enfadado hizo bolita el papel y la aventó con fuerza al suelo. Andreas lo miro con preocupación—¿Qué sucede?—Max se llevó las manos a la cabeza y ahogo un grito desesperado mordiendo una manga de su uniforme.

—Que desde mañana me tengo levantar a primera hora, porque tengo que entrenar al primer batallón de infantería—contesto rojo del coraje. Andreas no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, que enseguida fue aplacada por un coscorrón por parte de Max.

—¡Ouch!—exclamo sobándose la cabeza con la mano.

—¡No es para que te rías! Me levantaran a las cuatro de la mañana, ahora sí que tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias—dijo alzando el puño.

—Si tú lo dices—susurro Andreas alzándose de hombros, mientras observaba el malévolo brillo en los ojos de Max. Era muy tarde para impedir que pensara en vengarse.


	6. Caminos Cruzados

Blake caminaba hacia su casa luego de un pesado día en del conservatorio de música de Berlín. Traía puestos los audífonos del mp4 para olvidarse de la gente que caminaba a su lado. Siempre llamaba la atención cuando salía por los guardaespaldas que lo seguían a todos lados, por lo que eran el centro de todas las miradas en la calle. Bien podía viajar en uno de los autos que su padre puso a su disposición, pero él prefería caminar era algo que le gustaba hacer porque así fluía su inspiración. Ya tenía un mes y medio viviendo en Berlín y poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando al idioma y a la gente. No era un lugar tan malo como pensó, había hecho buenas relaciones con algunos compañeros de la universidad, veía a su padre y hermano casi a diario y aún seguía estando en contacto con sus amigos de Nueva York. Todo parecía ir bien, menos el inicio y el final de cada día. La luz del sol o de la luna nunca entraba por su ventana, pues el enorme muro cubría el paso de los rayos solare a su habitación. Diario al despertar lo primero que veía era ese enorme muro que aunque fuese color amarillo claro, le hacía sentirse deprimido. Por las noches, esa colosal construcción impedía que durmiera mirando al cielo nocturno como estaba acostumbrado hacerlo en su antiguo hogar. Dormirse sabiendo que del otro lado había un extraño mundo aprisionado, le producía pesadillas. Definitivamente ya no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo o terminaría dándole una fuerte depresión por tanta tristeza y soledad que le causaba vivir alado de ese pseudo ornamento.

Finalmente llego a su hogar, en seguida busco a su madre que estaba en la sala de televisión mirando una película.

—¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?—pregunto Anneliese con una radiante sonrisa, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—Bien, me gusta mucho el programa libre del conservatorio—respondió con desidia, recostándose en uno de los sillones algo fatigado por la caminata. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y aunque el sonido de la película distraía a ambos, Anneliese sintió que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué tienes hijo?— inquirió su madre con preocupación al verlo tan callado.

—Me deprime estar en casa—confeso apenado. Anneliese apago la televisión y lo miro con ternura.

—¿Por qué? Nuestra casa es hermosa, aún más cómoda que el departamento en Nueva York—comento angustiada de verlo tan amargado, pues usualmente era una persona muy sonriente y alegre. Sabía que iba a ser difícil para el acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, pero pensó que al ser una persona tan positiva haría lo posible por adaptarse a los cambios. Pero desde que piso el Aeropuerto Internacional, el chico había sonreído pocas veces, se había vuelto más callado y pasaba la tarde entera encerrado en su habitación o en la sala con su piano, no quería salir de casa.

—El muro mamá—respondió con voz cansina—, ¿papá no puede comprar otra casa? ¿En otro lugar que no sea frente al muro?—inquirió con fastidio. Él jamás había ordenado nada, de hecho se acostumbraba muy bien a todas las decisiones de sus padres. Él era obediente, pues sabía que todo lo que decidían por ellos eran por su bienestar, desgraciadamente no eran personas normales que tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir una vida más tranquila Ella suspiro un poco molesta.

—Blake—dijo con seriedad—, no creas que vivimos aquí porque tu padre quiso. Aquí es donde el presidente lo asigno. Las casas de esta zona son solo de jefes militares y del gobierno por el hecho de que no quieren alarmar a la ciudadanía con los suicidios que se comenten del otro lado—explico tratando de no gritar. El pelinegro suspiro, las sirenas de las ambulancias era lo peor de dormir en una casa junto al muro. Todas las noches al menos una vez las escuchaba una vez pasar frente a su casa, lo cual le producía una sensación de vacío en el estómago y tristeza absoluta. Anneliese, lo miro un poco apenada. Ella no solía hablarle fuerte a sus hijos y cuando lo hacía, le remordía la conciencia—. Para mí también ha sido difícil—dijo comprensiva.

—Pero ¿por qué tuvimos que venir aquí? ¡Pudimos haber seguido teniendo nuestra vida perfecta en Nueva York!—grito enfadado. Anneliese lo miro con sorpresa, nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma. Su remordimiento desapareció enseguida. Estaba bien que su hijo pequeño estuviera triste, pero eso no justificaba que le alzara la voz.

—¡Blake!–vocifero furiosa. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y desvió avergonzado la mirada—, ya no aguantaba estar tan lejos de tu hermano y tu padre. Si tanto te molesta vivir con nosotros puedes regresar a Nueva York en este momento, pero no nos haremos responsables de lo que pueda pasar. Sé que dejaste todo allá, pero nosotros también hemos tenido que sacrificar cosas para mantenernos a salvo. Aquí tienes mucho más de lo que podrías pedir, pero para ti todo ha estado mal, todo es pésimo si viene de este país. No eres americano ¡entiéndelo! Eres europeo, alemán y estas en esta hermosa ciudad, estudiando en el mejor conservatorio a expensas de la vida de tu hermano y tu padre. No pensé que podrías ser tan malagradecido—el pianista sintió enrojecer sus mejillas, ella jamás le había gritado. Siempre se habían llevado extraordinariamente bien y en este momento estaban peleando por una estupidez.

—Mamá, yo no quise decirte eso—se levantó del sillón y corrió a las piernas de su madre—.Perdóname—se disculpó enseguida, pues odiaba estar enfadado con los seres que amaba—, no debí haberte hablado de esa forma, pero he estado muy deprimido. Me entristece ver el muro cada mañana y yo entiendo porque está ahí. He investigado, pero nadie me quiere decir ¿por qué nos separaron con ese muro? ¿qué tienen ellos que necesitan estar aislados de nuestro mundo? ¿por qué se están matando?—inquirió con frustración que podía interpretarse como poco sincera, pero era lo que realmente el pianista sentía. Aunque el pareciera un muchacho frívolo y egocéntrico, no lo era.

—Ni yo misma lo sé cariño—respondió comprensiva tomando sus manos entre las de ella—. Pero tenemos que confiar en los que decidieron alzar el muro, por alguna razón lo hicieron y tenernos que respetarlo—no era la respuesta que Blake esperaba escuchar, pero su madre era honesta con él—.Ahora, si te molesta tanto la pared, están las habitaciones del tercer piso o del cuarto, toma la que quieras, pero ten cuidado. Puede que veas cosas que no te agraden mucho del otro lado y tengas que guardar silencio—el pelinegro tomo con firmeza la mano de su madre.

—Gracias mamá—dijo con una sonrisa—, es muy difícil acostumbrarse a este lugar.

—No te preocupes, sé que debe serlo—ella le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron un rato más platicando en la sala.

Mientras tanto, Svetlana caminaba con su madre de regreso a casa. Parecían tener mucha prisa, pues caminaban rápidamente entre las calles. No era usual ver a Lana con su madre, cada mes salía con ella cuando tenían que ir a los almacenes a abastecerse. Esta ocasión, no era por esa razón. También algunas veces al mes, el gobierno daba horas libres a los trabajadores para que comieran con su familia. Usualmente los trabajadores comían en los enormes comedores de las empresas, pues así resultaba más eficiente la productividad. Pero como el partido aun quería mantener la unión familiar, en días específicos daban hora y media a los trabajadores a comer, es decir un hora más para comer. Lana odiaba esos días, en lugar de ser tranquilos eran los días en que más problemas tenían con sus padres. La madre de Svetlana, Helena Tlimakhova; era una mujer muy joven pero aparentaba ser mayor debido a los malos tratos que recibía de parte del padre de Lana, Frederick Weigel, quien era quince años mayor que su madre, lo cual hacía referencia a que la habían casado muy joven. Helena, era un poco más alta que su hija, de complexión extremadamente delgada, piel pálida, cabello castaño claro ondulado, pero siempre lo traía recogido. Tenía unos ojos pequeños de color azul y una nariz de tipo aguileña. Siempre usaba suéteres y faldas largas en colores oscuros, lo que le hacían ver aún más enfermiza. Era una persona muy callada, casi siempre que hablaba estaba molesta. Tenía una clara preferencia a sus hijos mayores, Svetlana sabía que eso se debía a que ella era un descuido, no estaba planeado que naciera un tercer bebé en la familia. Aun así a veces tenía sus momentos maternales con ella, la pelinegra pensaba que lo hacía porque se sentía culpable por prestarle tan poca atención, por eso muchas veces la defendía de su padre.

Al pasar por la torre de control del muro Volker las saludo amablemente, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Lana sabía que algo andaba mal. Aunque el rubio quiso acercarse a ellas, le fue imposible pues estaba supervisando el trabajo del lugar. Solo las observo hasta que llegaron a su hogar.

—¡Ve a cambiarte! —le ordeno mirándola de reojo—, no quiero que al llegar tu padre te encuentre en esa ropa—concluyo con repudio en la voz. Lana se observó en el reflejo del espejo, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera gris. Esa ropa era muy usual entre los jóvenes. Todos en Oriente recibían vales de comida, ropa y otros productos de primera necesidad que se cambiaban en los grandes almacenes de la ciudad. La ropa para todos era exactamente igual, solo cambiaban la talla y el estilo respecto a la edad. Svetlana siempre pensaba que era como uniformar al pueblo.

—Está bien—contesto con desgano dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—Y más te vale que no hables durante la comida, odio que tu padre se enoje cuando come—comento la mujer mientras ponía las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Si madre—susurro sin ánimos, subió a su recamara. Nunca había entendido porque al hablar causaba el enfado de su papá, apenas se veían pero eso era suficiente para desatar su ira. Se puso una de las faldas que le obligaban a usar cuando su padre estaba en casa, eran igual de largas o quizás más que las de su madre. Mientras se cambiaba, se asomó por la ventana. Enseguida se percató que Volker platicaba con su padre. Aquel señor al que llamaba padre, era muy alto, regordete, rubio, de ojos medianos de color verde con una nariz perfecta. Cuando era joven, fue un chico muy apuesto, pero con el paso de los años había perdido mucho cabello y su anterior rostro perfecto, tenía muchas arrugas. Siempre había sido muy ambicioso. Su sueño era pertenecer a una de las legislaturas de uno de los sindicatos a los que estaba inscrito y en recientes fechas lo había logrado. Veía la expresión feliz de su padre y como no iba a estarlo, vivir a un lado del muro tenía sus beneficios. Por no revelar nada de lo que veían del otro lado, recibían una paga extra en sus sueldos. Dependiendo de cuantos suicidios o asuntos nuevos pasaran del otro lado, más grande era la paga.

Cuando vio que retomaba el camino para casa, se quitó de la ventana y bajo al comedor. Su padre se enojaba muchísimo si no estaba ahí cuando él llegaba, pues retrasaba la comida. Al bajar se encontró con su hermana que ya estaba sentada en su silla frente al comedor. Ella lucía un bonito traje sastre de color azul marino. Desde que el capitán ruso, Nikolai Erochkin, había pedido su mano había cambiado su forma de vestir de una secretaria cualquiera a una mujer elegante. Katya era tres años mayor que Lana. Era una de las pocas jóvenes que no se habían casado a los dieciocho pues ella por sus medios había conseguido un empleo en el sindicato de secretaria, cosa que hizo a su padre muy feliz, así que tuvo tiempo de conocer a varios muchachos para elegir, hasta que el capitán Nikolai apareció en su camino. Ella era una mujer muy bonita, alta como su madre, de buen cuerpo, rubia, con los ojos azules, la nariz redondita y de labios carnosos. Nunca se llevó bien con ella, pues junto con Yerik acostumbraban decirle que era adoptada por el poco parecido que existía entre ellos y de tanto que se lo repetían, llegaba a pensar que era cierto. Eso parecía ser creíble cuando pensaba en el rechazo de su padre, pero después de un largo tiempo descubrió que no era así. Un día mientras estaba en el ático descubrió las fotos de sus abuelos paternos y se dio cuenta que ella era el vivo retrato de su abuela, la madre de Frederick. Ni ella ni sus hermanos habían conocido a sus abuelos y su padre nunca hablaba de ellos; quizás era por ese parecido que no la quería.

Se sentó en el comedor aun lado de Katya. Esta la miro de arriba abajo negando con la cabeza desaprobando su imagen. Ella prefirió no hablar, sabía que con lo dramática que era su hermana, seguramente haría que la encerraran en su recamara. Unos minutos más tarde entro su padre.

—¡Buenas tardes familia!—saludo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a la mesa.

—Buenas tardes padre—contesto Lana sin siquiera verlo, le intimidaba mucho.

—¡Hola papá!—saludo con entusiasmo Katya. Helena se apareció con la comida, empezó a servir mientras el padre se sentaba y se aflojaba su corbata—¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?—pregunto Katya curiosa. No es que realmente estuviera interesada en ello solo fingía interés para adularlo.

—Muy bien, después de una ardua jornada de trabajo—saco su billetera, Svetlana pudo apreciar una buena cantidad de billetes. Negó con la cabeza y prefirió mirar su plato—la paga es lo mejor del día—ambos sonrieron—. Es más la próxima semana, puedes ir con tu madre a seguir comprando lo que deseas para tu boda—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio papá? ¡Muchas gracias!—le sonrió contenta. Su madre se sentó enfrente de Katya y empezaron la comida. El tema de conversación en la mesa era la boda de su hermana. Afortunadamente pasó desapercibida en todo el ritual nadie le prestó atención, ni le preguntaron nada o le pidieron su opinión acerca del tema; podía decir que salió triunfante e ilesa de la comida. Así que después de lavar los trastes, su madre le dio la autorización de irse a su recamara.

A unos pasos detrás del muro, Blake encontró su nueva habitación. Estaba ubicada al final del tercer piso, en la esquina derecha de la casa. Tenía una ventana que daba hacia Berlín Oriental. Alguna vez en los libros de historia leyó que en la Guerra Fría que también se llevó en ese mismo territorio, los edificios de Oriente no tenían ventanas hacia occidente e incluso las habían cubierto con ladrillos. A veces cuando caminaba por la orilla del muro, intentaba ver los edificios, pero se veían borrosos debido al campo de fuerza colocado en lo más alto del muro, a diferencia que en ese momento que podía ver la ventana, observaba que los edificios si tenían ventanas y eran algo viejos.

Le estaba gustando mucho su habitación, el sol entraba directamente iluminando cada rincón de la recamara, lo cual lo hacía sentir cómodo. Otra cosa que le gustaba, era la soledad que se sentía parecía como si tuviera su propio departamento. Finalmente, el lugar quedo listo. Se sentía mucho mejor en esa habitación, pues al despertar no vería ese deprimente muro, si no el cielo y un edificio un poco cercano pero más lejano de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Svetlana estaba bastante estresada tratando de resolver una ecuación. Ni si quiera sabia para que se estresaba por la escuela cuando no le serviría de nada en el mundo real. Estaba cansada de perder el tiempo en sus deberes. Cerró sus libros, y se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a su cómoda. Se puso un pijama cálido, el clima últimamente estaba muy loco hacía calor, llovía, viento, cualquier cosa podía pasar en un solo día. Esa noche no podría salir al techo, estaba haciendo demasiado aire. Se sentó frente a su tocador para cepillarse el cabello. Pero en lugar de terminar con su labor, dejo caer el cepillo y se quedó prendada a la imagen que reflejaba su espejo. Cada día se veía más enfermiza, sus ojeras eran enormes y el color pálido de su piel le recordaba a la piel que ponían a secar para hacer abrigos invernales. Observo sus manos, cerró los puños y se dio cuenta de cómo sus nudillos parecían montañas, podía tocar cada hueso de su mano, era un esqueleto, sin un trocito de musculo. Tomo un mechón de su cabello, estaba seco, sin vida parecían las ramas de un viejo árbol. Sin duda ella era como un zombi y le pareció que cualquiera que la mirara, sentiría escalofríos por su horrenda imagen. Comparándose con Katya, con su imagen tan elegante, ella parecía una pordiosera. Odiaba como se veía, como se sentía era como un fantasma, como un costal de lentejas para todos, que tenían que cargar con ella. Siempre pasaba desapercibida para su familia, para sus compañeros de la escuela; la única persona que realmente la quería era Volker, pero ni si quiera él podía estar con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. La soledad la abrazo y de nuevo sintió la tristeza correr por sus venas. Ella nunca se iba, quizás ella era su única compañera, la que realmente no la dejaría sola. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, bajo la mirada pues no podía seguir observando su miserable rostro. Fue entonces, que un destello proveniente del suelo llamo su atención. Un poco curiosa se agacho hacia el suelo y con unos golpes torpes trato de alcanzar aquello que brillaba con la luz y parecía estar atorado. Unos segundos más tarde lo libero de la pared y lo acerco para mirarlo, era una filosa navaja. Nunca antes la había visto, ni si quiera en su cocina tenían algo como eso. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, se preguntó. Tomo la filosa arma con delicadeza y con sumo cuidado paso la yema de su dedo índice por el filo de la cuchilla. Trataba de recordar a quien podía pertenecer el dichoso artefacto que la tenía embelesada, seguramente era de su hermano o de su padre. Brillaba mucho cuando la ponía a contra luz, parecía nueva y su reflejo se veía como un espejo. Era tan bonita, que fue inevitable que su cerebro se convirtiera en una máquina de pensamientos incoherentes, la belleza la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué tenerla entre sus manos hacia que dejara de sentirse tan miserable? ¿Sería el destino diciéndole una vez más que terminase con su vida?, se cuestionó. Pero pronto se vio sorprendida por dos secos golpes en su puerta. Brinco del susto, tirando la navaja al suelo cortando ligeramente su dedo, pero eso no le provoco ninguna especie de dolor. Es más, incluso podría asegurar que ese leve pinchazo se había llevado una ligera carga del dolor que sentía. Volvieron a tocar, con su pie empujo la navaja debajo del tocador. .

—Adelante—dijo nerviosa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su madre que parecía estar enfadada por haberla hecho esperar.

—Mañana iremos a Munich, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?—le pregunto la mujer sin mucho ánimo.

—No madre, he quedado con Volker—respondió tratando de sonar más segura, pero fue en vano. Su madre la miro de arriba abajo, sabía que su hija había estado llorando. Sus ojos hinchados la delataron, pero aunque por un momento quiso preguntar se abstuvo. Ella nunca había tenido el sentido de la maternidad desarrollado, además de que sabía que Lana lloraba casi a diario por estupideces que no valían tanto como para darles importancia.

—Está bien—dijo en tono indiferente—, tendrás que estar atenta al teléfono; llamara el jefe de tu padre, así que toma nota de lo que te diga—Svetlana asintió con la cabeza, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente para que luego se quebrara por los crujidos que su puerta producía al cerrarse. Ella dio un gran suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el tocador. Si su madre hubiese visto la navaja, seguramente la hubiese echado de casa. Nadie quería ser el familiar de un saltador o un suicida, pues eso costaba una gran pérdida de reputación en las Salas, los sindicatos y además en los salarios. Sintió un ligero ardor en el dedo pulgar, dirigió su mirada hacia su pequeña herida que ya había dejado de sangrar. La observo por varios minutos, alejando su dedo y acercándolo mientras pensaban en lo absurdo que le parecía el que aquella pequeña herida le hubiese dado un gran alivio. Y entonces Lana se perdió en ese mundo tan extraño que solo sucede en la mente de un suicida. Se puso de pie y decidió bajar al segundo nivel, solo para asegurarse de que ya todos dormían y que no se viera interrumpida de nuevo. Con cada paso que daba más segura se sentía de su decisión, esa noche terminaría con su sufrimiento. Aventarse de la azotea requería más valor que el cortarse las venas, además que era demasiado escandaloso. Posiblemente, si todo salía como su atormentada mente lo planeaba; su familia no se daría cuenta de su muerte hasta que regresaran de Munich. Sonaba tan perfecto, que incluso una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

En ese instante, Blake estaba recostado en su cama mirando curiosamente a través de la ventana. Le parecía tan fascinante el observar el mítico Este, que le fue imposible quedarse prendado a sus edificios por varios minutos. Miro minuciosamente cada detalle de sus estructuras, aun no se atrevía a asomarse más de cerca los vigilantes podrían llamarle la atención, así que se conformaba con la extraordinaria vista que tenía desde su cama. ¡Qué contrastante era!, se dijo a sí mismo; parecía una ciudad estancada en el tiempo. ¿Todo el Este sería así?, se preguntó y así mismo se respondió afirmativamente. Observo a lo lejos algunos soldados que estaban en un callejón medio iluminado tomando una cerveza, carcajeándose mientras brindaban. Le pareció extraño, el no haber visto a ningún civil paseando por las calles. Pero luego poso su vista hacia los edificios frente a su casa, eran varias casonas que le recordaban a las casas que observo en las imágenes de su libro de historia cuando estudiaron la segunda guerra mundial. En casi todas esas viviendas las luces estaban apagadas, parecían edificios abandonados; pero la única luz que brilla provenía de una habitación de la residencia justo frente a su habitación. Hizo un poco de esfuerzo para verla detenidamente, la habitación parecía tener un empapelado en color rosa palo, lo cual le hizo suponer que esa recamara pertenecía a una chica. Y como si su cerebro trabajara más rápido de un pensamiento, fue brincando a otro hasta que termino pensando de nuevo en su querida Angélique. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría pensando en el?, se cuestionó mientras el rostro de la francesa se dibujaba en su memoria. La echaba tanto de menos y no podía decidirse cual era de todas sus cualidades la que más extrañaba. ¿Ella lo extrañaría?, se preguntó. No, ella no lo echaba de menos; si fuese así ya le habría llamado. Pero entonces recordó que no le había dejado ni un número o una dirección con la cual pudiese comunicarse. ¡Qué tonto había sido!, ilusionado se levantó de un salto de su cama para tomar el teléfono y llamarla. Después de varios minutos realizando el protocolo que tenía que seguir para las llamadas internacionales, escucho los repiques. Sintió la adrenalina subir por su cuerpo, estaba nervioso, ilusionado. ¿Qué le diría?, pensó instantáneamente; no quería sonar como un loco desesperado. Al quinto repique, levantaron el auricular del otro lado, sintió que dejaba de respirar, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que sintió que se saldría en cualquier momento de su cuerpo y un enorme vacío en su estómago se hizo presente.

—¿Hola?—pregunto una voz masculina con un marcado acento inglés, que congelo al pelinegro—¿Quién llama?

—¿Quién es cariño?—pregunto la dulce voz tan familiar para el con acento francés. Ya no cabía lugar a dudas, era Angélique. Colgó el teléfono, para luego aventarlo hacia el suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía como el hombre más idiota de toda la tierra. ¿Cómo se atrevió a pensar que ella lo echaría de menos?, era Angélique la chica más zorra de toda la universidad. Ella no tenía sentimientos, cambiaba de novio tan rápido como se quedaba soltera. Recordó cuando él se hizo su novio y que justo había coincidido con la muerte por sobredosis del anterior; ni si quiera estaba afecta o había guardado un luto, había sido como perder un par de calcetines en la lavandería.

A ella no le importaba nada, todo era reemplazable en su pequeña cabeza. Él se negaba siempre a verla así, tan inhumana y es que le costaba creer que ella no sintió nada por él.

Sus besos, recordar esos dulces besos que lo engañaron y le hicieron creer ciegamente en ella. Con ella había vivido cosas que jamás se había imaginado, la había amado, había sido su mundo entero y en cambio el no significaba nada para ella. Por más que se negara a ver su realidad, esa misma le había dado de bofetadas para que abriera los ojos. Se levantó de la cama siéndose la persona más miserable de la Tierra, justo iba a apagar la luz para tratar de dormir un poco y olvidar sus negativos sentimientos; cuando observo una silueta femenina en la recamara que había estado observando varios minutos atrás. Nunca antes había visto a una persona Oriental, que no fuesen militares o gobernantes y tenerla relativamente cerca le hizo querer observarla. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó hasta su escritorio, que estaba pegado justo aun lado de su ventana. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, las lágrimas impedían tener una buena visión de su objetivo. Se sentó con torpeza en su silla, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, lo distinguía pues gracias a su blusón blanco era lo que más resaltaba pues era tan delgada que apenas podías notar su figura. Ella le parecía el ser más extraño que hubiese visto jamás. Tenía tantas preguntas, ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Cuantos años tendría? ¿Quince?, tanteo; ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Por sus movimientos parecía estar apresurada o nerviosa. ¿Qué haría ella antes de dormir? ¿Rezaría? Tenía tantas dudas, pues poco se hablaba de ese lugar, era un curioso por naturaleza y sin duda alguna no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía para indagar la vida de un oriental. Quizás después podría pedirle a su padre que le diera un par de binoculares, así podría espiar perfectamente la vida de los Orientales sin tener que acercarse mucho.

La observo limpiarse la cara de forma desesperada, ¿Estaría llorando? Aunque su visión no tenía ni un fallo sin duda alguna hubiese querido poder tener la vista de un halcón para poder distinguir mejor los detalles. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana, recargándose en su escritorio, entonces noto un reflejo, ella estiro su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acercaba el objeto brillante, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… ¡La chica se iba a suicidar y él era el espectador! Abrió la ventana de manera torpemente lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡No lo hagas!—grito lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando que ella pudiese oírlo. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, estaba horrorizado por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. En ese momento ella dirigió su vista hacia él.

—¿Está todo bien?—inquirió un militar que vigilaba la zona occidental El miro hacia el guardia aun presa del pánico, si él lo había escuchado era porque habida gritado muy fuerte, pero no sabía si había sido lo suficiente para impedir que ella cometiera una locura.

Aquel grito desesperado había hecho que la navaja se deslizara por su brazo, cayó en el suelo y el sonido imperceptible que produjo su caída, hizo que saliera de su trance. En menos de un microsegundo, regreso a su realidad. Había una pequeña línea de sangre recorriendo su antebrazo, un occidental había gritado y podía escuchar la alarma de los militares. El fuerte grito de ese joven hizo que los soldados orientales se pusieran alertas y eso podría traer muchos problemas. Sin dudarlo, se puso de pie y corrió a apagar la luz de su recamara.

—Lo siento, no pasa nada—Blake se excusó tratando de no sonar tan nervioso, pero su voz temblaba sin que pudiera impedirlo. Tenía que ocultar lo que había visto, pues sabía que si abría la boca se metería en muchos problemas; técnicamente había violado una norma del reglamento de seguridad.

—¡Estos chicos de ahora!—refunfuño el militar algo molesto, odiaba esa clase de euforia sin sentido que tenían los jóvenes.

—Lo siento, buenas noches—se disculpó nuevamente, para cerrar la ventana. Regreso su mirada a la ventana de enfrente pero eta vez no podía ver nada más pues la luz estaba apagada. Se sentó nervioso en la silla, ¿Qué llevaría a esa chica a querer terminar con su vida?, se preguntó sin despegar la vista de enfrente. No fue hasta ese momento que comprendió que los mitos de los suicidios en oriente eran ciertos, pero esperaba realmente deseaba que ella no hubiese cometido una locura. Ya no tenía sueño, en cambio sentía náuseas y estaba más preocupado que en lo que en toda su vida hubiese estado y aún más sorprendente por una persona desconocía; pero para el joven pianista el suicidio era algo incomprensible. Sintió pena, porque seguramente ella se sentía sola, deprimida y nadie merecía sentirse así y quizás por eso sentía una extraña necesidad de querer ayudarla.

Lana lo observaba recostada en su cama. El joven que había gritado buscaba una señal de que estaba viva, pero ella no se inmuto en responder. Debajo podía escuchar los sonidos de las sirenas, de las órdenes de los militares. Nunca antes lo había visto, de hecho siempre pensó que esa casa estaba vacía. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero la principal era ¿Por qué le había impedido que se suicidara? Justo en el momento decisivo, había escuchado su voz. El grito rezumbaba en sus oídos, atormentándola y confundiéndola aún mas ¿Qué rayos quería el destino? ¿Qué se matara o que viviera?, se preguntó pero no encontró una respuesta. Elevo un poco la mirada para encontrarse con el cielo, ahí estaba Venus como queriendo recordarle la promesa que Volker le hizo, el ser libre alguna día no muy lejano. Pero ¿qué tan cercano estaría ese día?, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tiempo porque sin duda alguna estaba perdiendo la razón. Sus lágrimas cesaron y con ello, la sensación de sentirse la persona más estúpida del planeta se hizo presente. Volker se enteraría de su fallido plan de suicidio, se enojaría mucho con ella y lo decepcionaría. Volvió a mirar al pelinegro, que parecía haberse recostado en su cama sin apagar la luz de su lámpara. ¿Él tendría problemas por haber gritado?, esperaba que no. El solo había hecho lo que cualquier persona en su situación habría hecho, salvar una vida. Decidió mirarlo hasta quedarse dormida, a pesar de todo se sentía agradecida con él, pues era la primera persona aparte de Volker que la había notado y evito que cometiera una gran locura.


	7. A través de la ventana

Los rayos del sol que entraban a través de la ventana, acariciaban su rostro delicadamente. Hacía varias semanas que Blake no tenía un despertar tan confortable que le producían los tenues rayos rozando su cara. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, desperezándose sin mucha prisa. Tomo conciencia del lugar en donde estaba, en su nueva habitación. Dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de su buró, marcaban las once y cuarto del día; demasiado tarde para ir al conservatorio. Estaba un poco molesto por haberse quedado dormido pues odiaba faltar a sus clases. Se sentó en la cama para estirarse, pero apenas alzaba las manos cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el edificio de enfrente, al instante recordó todo lo que había acontecido esa madrugada. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hasta la ventana. Enfoco su mirada en la oscura habitación, pero por más que lo intento no logro ver algo. No había rastro de la chica, pero tampoco se veía que el lugar estuviera clausurado ni tampoco recordaba haber escuchado el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, lo que le pareció una buena señal. Un poco más tranquilo, aunque no lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en ella, decidió darse un largo baño. Pero aunque trato de relajarse, fue en vano. Cada que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de la chica apunto de cortarse las venas se proyectaba en su mente e incluso sentía escalofríos, casi iguales a los que sintió en ese momento. Un poco enfadado salió de la ducha y bajar a la sala a practicar en el piano.

Se sentó frente a su piano de cola larga y acomodo las partituras que había dejado sobre este la tarde anterior. De estas, cayo una nota perfectamente doblada, se agacho para levantarla. La desdoblo y leyó con detenimiento trataba de recordar el rostro de la autora de la nota. Era una flautista que había visto en el conservatorio, una chica de gráciles y femeninos movimientos, muy linda sin duda alguna. Había anotado su nombre y su número, quizás después podría llamarla aunque no se sentía muy animado.

Regreso su vista a sus partituras, dejando de lado aquella nota. Tenía que hacer algo, nueve de cada diez de sus pensamientos terminaban con la joven oriental. Situó sus dedos sobre las teclas, las toco delicadamente. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cada una de esas bellas teclas que le producían tanta paz y empezó a tocar, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo. Sin duda alguna, la música era su salvación.

La clase de física alguna vez había sido su favorita. Veían tantas constelaciones que se sentía enamorada, desde niña se había sentido fascinada por el espacio y cuando descubrió que en física además de ver leyes y formulas fascinantes que regían al universo, lo estudiaban a fondo se quedó prendada de la materia. En esa clase estudiaban las leyes de Newton y aunque el maestro parecía dar la conferencia de su carrera, por la emoción que mostraba mientras explicaba; ella no podía concentrarse y dejar de pensar en el desconocido que la detuvo antes de cometer una locura. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente cada que recordaba aquella vergonzosa situación que provocaron sus locos pensamientos. Sus vellos se erizaban cuando el miedo se hacía presente, después de la alarma lanzada por los militares, hicieron cateo en las casas de la línea del muro. En su vivienda, su padre dejo pasar a los militares que por suerte no irrumpieron en su habitación, pues Frederick les aseguro que todo el mundo dormía y agrego el pequeño detalle de mencionar al General de Brigada Heisenberg que seguramente se pondría furioso de saber que catearon la habitación de su novia. De nuevo y sin si quiera tener una idea, Volker la había salvado.

En la cafetería de la escuela, todo el mundo murmuraba acerca de la cobarde chica que había intentado suicidarse, pues no quería casarse con un viejo decrepito. La encontraron a la mitad de la noche, durante el cateo en la tina de su baño con los brazos cortados. Los militares llamaron enseguida a una ambulancia, que llego justo a tiempo para poder trasladarla con ida al hospital militar y detener la hemorragia que tenía. Sintió una enorme pena, con aquella pobre chica que se encontraba hospitalizada y custodiada por un escuadrón militar. En cuanto se recuperara seria procesada por el delito de suicidio. En los libros de historia, jamás había leído que una persona fuese a juicio por tratar de quitarse la vida, pero en Oriente ese estúpido delito era severamente castigado. Se sentó a comer en una banquita alejada de todos, no toleraba el escándalo que había en la cafetería. Mientras comía una jugosa manzana, pensaba en la chica; aquella desdichada puedo haber sido ella. No previo que de haber cortado su brazo unos segundos antes de que el occidental la viera, los militares la habrían encontrado desangrándose. Subió un poco la manga de su sudadera, la herida que tenía no era profunda, pero sí bastante y llamativa. Después del grito, no se dio cuenta que la navaja si le había cortado su piel, hasta que despertó y descubrió una mancha de sangre en sus sabanas y su blusón. Esperaba que no le quedara una cicatriz, pues entonces todo el mundo preguntaría por esa marca y tendría que buscarse una buena excusa para que no fuera incriminada por "tentativa de suicidio". El resto de las clases, pasaron lentamente abrumándose con pensamientos referentes a la noche anterior.

Al termino de las clases salió corriendo, necesitaba estar asolas en su casa y reordenar sus pensamientos, pero justo al dirigirse a la esquina de la calle observo una silueta muy familiar. Volker estaba esperándola, sintió los pies pesados cuando él la miro con enfado, pero pronto se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que no venía solo. Lo acompañaba un hombre castaño, un poco más alto que el, fornido y nariz larga; lucía un impecable traje negro con una corbata en el mismo color y camisa blanca, acompañado zapatos negros bien lustrados, el uniforme de los agentes especiales de la policía. Al llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, observo los pequeños ojos verdes agua del hombre que lo acompañaba, sin duda alguna era bastante apuesto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando este la miro.

—Hola—saludo tímidamente cabizbaja.

—Hola—respondieron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo. Volker parecía más enfadado de cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Svetlana dirigiéndose al General con cierta frialdad.

—Vengo a invitarte a comer—contesto con cierto sarcasmo—.Aunque no debería decir vengo a invitarte.

—¡Vamos Volker!—interrumpió el hombre del traje negro—no seas tan duro con tan adorable señorita—Svetlana sintió enrojecer aún más sus mejillas al observar la sonrisa de lado que le regalo el apuesto hombre.

—¡Deja de coquetear con Svetlana, Fabián!—vocifero Volker con enfadado.

—¡No estoy coqueteando con ella!—le respondió de la misma forma—¡Mal educado!

—¡No soy un mal educado!—refuto el rubio iracundo.

—¡Claro que sí!—Svetlana se empezó a reír sonoramente por la infantil escena que estaba presenciando. Ambos voltearon a verla sin comprender su risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto Volker sin gracia.

—¡De lo niñatos que son!—contesto tratando de dejar de reírse. No es que hubiese sido tan gracioso lo que dijeron, pero ver a dos "hombres" pelear por una estupidez y además en sus uniformes de trabajo, era muy divertido.

—Que confiancitas para reírse de mi señorita—comento Fabián cruzando los brazos en una pose enfada.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó enseguida Svetlana mirando al suelo con las mejillas más rojas que antes por la falta de respeto que cometió hacia el hombre. Escucho la risa de ambos jóvenes. Ella alzo la mirada, que enseguida se tornó molesta—¡Son de lo peor!—les grito al verlos reír. Volker la jalo del brazo.

—¡Lo siento Svetlana! Es que cuando estoy con Fabián, siempre me dejo llevar por sus bromas—ella no lo veía a la cara, pues seguía molesta.

—Discúlpame Svetlana, no quise hacerte enfada—se excusó el castaño—. Me presentare como se debe a falta de que este maleducado no hizo las presentaciones— Volker se rio—. Soy el agente especial Fabián Kirchner—le extendió la mano—y es un placer al fin conocerte, me han platicado mucho de ti.

—Presumido—mascullo Volker.

—Encantada—contesto Svetlana, devolviéndole el gesto y omitiendo el comentario del rubio.

—Ella no sabía de tu existencia, no le había contado de ti—interrumpió Volker con indiferencia, aunque era mentira puesto que él hablaba mucho de Fabián—, pero solo para que sepas, Fabián acaba de llegar de Mongolia—añadió mirándola.

—¡Vaya! Con razón no te había visto antes—dijo sorprendida.

—Eso cambiara—comento Fabián y sonrió de nuevo—, estaré por estos rumbos por mucho tiempo.

—Para mi mala suerte— agrego Volker agobiado. Svetlana se rio—. En fin, vamos a comer que ya tengo hambre.

—Si—dijo Svetlana un poco roja. Volker le tendió el brazo y ella lo tomo. Pensó que quizás él no sabía nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, o que al menos ya lo había olvidado.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a un restaurante exclusivo de las grandes personalidades políticas del país. Era uno de los sitios más elegantes y escondidos de Berlín, al cual tenían acceso debido a Volker. Después de ordenar lo que comerían, Fabián tuvo que retirarse de la mesa, había recibido una llamada de suma importancia que no podía dejar en espera. El castaño no había dado ni siquiera dos pasos hacia la salida cuando Volker con cierta elegancia levanto su vaso de agua para darle un sorbo.

—No creas que lo olvide—menciono y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Svetlana volteo a verlo con sorpresa. El General la miro con cierta perspicacia y enojo en la mirada—. Esta mañana llego un reporte del escuadrón nocturno que vela la línea. Tenía algo diferente a lo usual. Hubo una amenaza occidental—ella lo miraba con cierta vergüenza—.En las primeras horas de la mañana, un Occidental grito "No lo hagas" por la ventana de su recamara. Se revisó la zona, pero no se encontró el objetivo del joven— ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la desvió a la mesa—. No se investigara más acerca de ese tema. Pude arreglarlo enseguida, pero quiero saber por qué el occidental grito despavorido y sé que tú sabrás bien pues el punto de origen del grito casualmente esta justo frente a tu recamara—ella lanzo un suspiro triste. Volker la miro con cierta impotencia—.Lo intentaste de nuevo ¿no es así?—Svetlana siguió sin responder, haciendo enfadar más al General—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Volker la tomo de la barbilla—¡Contéstame!—le exigió tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

—¡No me trates así!—le quito las manos de encima, Volker pudo ver los ojos llorosos de Svetlana, sintió un vacío en el estómago—. Si lo intente y falle por el grito de ese chico. No había notado que me estaba viendo—le explico, Volker suspiro enfadado. Se quedaron callados por varios segundos—. Tu no entiendes el por qué lo intente, jamás lo entenderás—murmuro con tristeza. El rubio decidió no responder, no era la primera vez que ella se victimizaba de esa forma.

—Tu sudadera se manchó de sangre—señalo Volker a la manga derecha de la joven. Svetlana no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a sangrar, eso quería decir que había traspasado la vendeja que traía—. Déjame ver—le pidió con incomodidad. Ella un poco apenada le extendió el brazo. Volker delicadamente subió la manga de la sudadera gris. Como se imaginó, la herida no estaba bien curada—. En cuanto lleguemos a tu casa te curare, no quiero que se te infecte—Volker apretó más el vendaje, ella hizo una mueca de dolor aunque no emitió ningún sonido—.Con esto para de sangrar—enseguida él se levantó, se quitó el saco del uniforme y se lo dio—. Póntelo, no quiero que Fabián se dé cuenta.

—Gracias—susurro apenada—Lo siento mucho no quise hacerte enojar. Últimamente hago todo mal—Svetlana se sentía muy triste. El rubio la miro por varios segundos, no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería ser dulce y comprensivo con ella, pero por otro lado estaba enojado, quería hacerla entender que no debía escoger la salida fácil. Pero al observar su rostro lleno de tristeza y soledad, se quebró. Por más que lo intentara, no podía ser muy duro con ella.

—No es así—dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio—, todos pasamos por este tipo de situaciones, pero solo las personas fuertes sobreviven. Tu eres una joven muy fuerte y sé que podrás con esto—ella lo miro incrédula.

—Volker tú has tenido todo durante toda tu vida. ¡Nunca has sentido esta soledad de la que yo hablo!—exclamo enfadada y con ello aniquilo la comprensión del rubio. Si algo molestaba a Volker, es que pensaran que él tenía una vida fácil por ser hijo de Klaudius, cuando la realidad era muy diferente.

—Tú no sabes varias cosas de mi—replico con frialdad—. No sabes lo que es una verdadera soledad. Tienes que dejar de comportarte como una idiota, porque para que lo sepas no eres la única víctima de este régimen y ni si quiera te acercas a ser la persona que más sufre en Oriente. Si te matas, solo serás una cobarde más que no quiso enfrentar con dignidad su futuro—la miro desafiante. El jamás le había hablado de esa forma, pero quizás aunque no quisiera reconocerlo era lo que necesitaba. Ni si quiera supo que responderle, lo había palabras para defender su vergonzosa situación. En ese momento vieron a Fabián acercarse a la mesa. Ambos dejaron de discutir enseguida, aunque la tensión seguía presente en el ambiente. Svetlana estaba muy incómoda y aunque Volker tratara de ocultarlo, ella sabía que estaba muy molesto, pero Fabián no se inmuto de lo que sucedía o al menos fingió lo suficientemente bien para no hacerlo más notorio.

Al término de la comida, Fabián se despidió de ellos y Volker decidió acompañarla a casa. Iban en silencio, no sabían que decirse. Ninguno hablo en todo el trayecto, cuando llegaron a casa de la pelinegra, ella lo invito a pasar. Volker fue en busca del botiquín, mientras ella esperaba sentada en el váter. Pronto el rubio estaba quitándole la venda con mucho cuidado para no causarle un dolor mayor. Svetlana lloraba en silencio, ya no sabía si era de dolor o si era por el sentimiento de culpa. El rubio le curo la herida lo más delicadamente que pudo. Cuando termino de curarle la herida, Volker le paso su pañuelo por la cara, secándole las lágrimas que tenían su rostro empapado.

—Eres una llorona—le dijo con una sonrisa de lado—, no me gusta verte llorar—expresó con ternura.

—Perdóname—se disculpó con sinceridad, Volker la abrazo.

—No tengo nada de que perdonarte—contesto comprensivo, acariciando con una mano su cabello.

—Pero siempre te decepciono— replico recargándose en su pecho, como si buscara refugiarse de todo.

—No me decepcionaste, aunque no puedo decirte que no me hiciste daño alguno. No quiero perderte de esa forma, ¡eres como mi hermana! No me perdonaría nunca si algo te llegara a pasar—le confeso preocupado, ella lo abrazo con más fuerza.

—Te prometo que jamás volveré a intentarlo—sollozo.

—No lo prometas—le pidió—solo cúmplelo ¿sí?— susurro al oído para después separarse de ella y sonreírle. Ambos salieron del baño, Volker tenía que irse. No quería dejarla, estaba aterrado pensando en que ella volviera a hacerse daño; pero no podía deslindarse de sus obligaciones. En el marco de a puerta, la miro a los ojos y aunque su rostro decía lo contrario ella leyó la desesperación del General.

—No lo hare, cuídate mucho—susurro regalándole una sonrisa.

—Tú también—un poco dubitativo salió de la casa y emprendió su camino al cuartel. Svetlana subió a su habitación. Aunque no sentía muy bien, comparado con el día anterior se sentía aún mejor. En el tocador encontró la navaja que tantos problemas le había causado. La tomo entre sus manos y como si sostuviera algo que le quemara la piel, la tiro en el bote de basura. Después, se sentó en su escritorio para hacer sus tareas. Estaba concentrada en sus labores, cuando la luz de la habitación del edificio de enfrente llamo su atención. Desde que se encontró con Fabián y Volker, no había pensado en el occidental, no hasta ese momento. Enseguida pudo observar al joven que seguramente lanzo aquel grito desesperado que salvo su vida. Tenía cierta curiosidad de ver detenidamente a quien la había salvado. Al parecer él no se había percatado de la pequeña espía que tenía, pues se acostó sobre su cama. Svetlana jamás había de sufrido de problemas visuales, pero por la distancia que los separaba no podía observar bien los rasgos del joven. Por más que lo intento, solo pudo observar su cabello negro, un poco largo y ondulado, su alargada y delgada silueta y su piel blanca como la porcelana. Jugo un poco con su mente y decidió encasillarlo como un tipo atractivo, aunque sabía que si alguna vez lo tenía de frente seria todo lo contrario. Aunque lo que más llamo su atención, fue la ropa que llevaba una camiseta negra y pantalones de mezclilla. Por lo regular en Oriente, los chicos que no estaban en la milicia vestían pantalones deslavados de mezclilla aparentemente muy viejos y las usuales enormes sudaderas en colores oscuros, sin algún diseño nadie se preocupaba por verse bien. El joven se veía tan fresco, era algo novedoso para ella. Hubiese querido verlo más de cerca, quería saber cómo eran sus facciones, el color de sus ojos, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sintió apenada. Ladeo la cabeza enérgicamente y decidió mejor seguir con sus tareas.

Blake yacía recostado en la cama mirando el techo de su habitación. Al final de la tarde, decidió salir con Frieda la chica del conservatorio para distraerse un poco. Por un rato pudo olvidar la nefasta noche que paso, pero solo eso duraba un momento, porque cuando menos se daba cuenta, se encontraba pensando en la Oriental. Lanzo un suspiro y volteo a ver a la ventana sin mucha esperanza de encontrar algo, pero ahí la vio sentada con la mirada en el escritorio. Se sentó de un salto, estaba aliviado de saber que ella estaba bien Esta vez ella no parecía estar llorando, incluso se veía más tranquila. Blake se recostó boca abajo, descansado su cabeza en sus manos para poder observarla en una posición menos cansada. La chica le parecía de lo más entretenida, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su cabello, sus ondas y el brillo que tenían le daba la sensación de sedosidad, sin duda alguna le hubiese gustado tocarlo. Daba una imagen muy dulce, delicada. ¿Sería bonita?, se preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima pero no podía responder esa pregunta, la distancia le impedía contestarla. Sin saberlo, se había quedado prendado a ella.

Svetlana sintió la mirada de alguien sobre de ella, cuando alzo la vista hacia la ventana se encontró con la graciosa posición del joven que la observaba. Sintió enrojecer sus mejillas, ¿por qué la miraría?, se preguntó avergonzada.

Blake deseaba tener unos binoculares para poder observar más de cerca sus facciones, pero que ella dirigía su vista hacia su ventana miraba pensaba en cuál sería la mueca que adornaba su rostro. ¿Enfado?, ¿vergüenza?, ¿Quizás una sonrisa? Esos segundos mirándose, se convirtieron en largos minutos. Cuando Blake se dio cuenta de lo bobo que debía de verse observando a la pelinegra, se sentó de un salto sintiéndose completamente avergonzado.

Svetlana no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio que el chico cambiaba de posición de manera graciosa. Se sentía extrañamente alegre al mirarlo y no sabía a qué se debí ía algo extraño al mirarlo, no sabía exactamente que era y pensó que quizás era por lo agradecía que se sentía con él, pues si no fuera por él estaría muerta. Se paró sorpresivamente de la silla y se acercó a apagar la luz, pero no fue directa a la cama como pensó Blake, ella quería espiar un rato más al joven sin que este lo supiera. Era una lástima que el viviera del otro lado, puesto que aquel chico le parecía ser muy guapo, pensó lanzando un suspiro.

¡Oh no!, pensó Blake, la chica había apagado la luz. ¿Se habría sentido acosada por su insistente mirada?, se preguntó. Él quería seguir contemplándola y aunque ella había terminado con el juego pronto, una sensación extraña nació en él. Tenía unas terribles ganas de escribir una canción. Tomo una libreta de su escritorio y se dirigió a la cama para escribir. Ese golpe de inspiración le parecía algo divino, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía con un tremendo golpe de inspiración.

Svetlana lo observo un rato más pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo. A pesar de que quería seguir espiándolo, sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados. Ella quería averiguar qué era lo que tenía al pelinegro tan concentrado escribiendo, ¿Seria tarea?, ¿Sería una carta? ¿Qué clase de tareas tendrían del otro lado? ¿A quién le escribirían cartas?, se preguntó. Perdiendo la batalla, camino hasta su cama sin dejar de observar la ventana. No quería dormir, pero su organismo pensaba de forma diferente. Con su último parpadeo, la imagen del pelinegro quedo guardada en su memoria.


	8. Vendetta

El batallón de infantería número 1 de la zona militar 01 de Berlín, corría su veintisieteava vuelta alrededor del campo de pruebas, mientras el Mayor Lütke los observaba con un poco de furia reflejada en sus ojos color marrón. Aquellos pobres soldados estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de la ira contenida de Maximilian contra la Teniente Braun. Se percató de que algunos soldados flaqueaban en sus pasos, pues ya estaban demasiado cansados, habían estado dos horas en el gimnasio, una hora corriendo y aunque su cuerpo estaba entrenado para sobrevivir situaciones extremas, sin desayuno era obvio que sus energías estaban colapsando; pero para Maximilian eso no era excusa.

—No he dicho que pararan, ¡sigan corriendo!—vocifero. No toleraría hombres sin ánimos de servir. Cuando él quería, podía ser el más duro de los jefes y más aún cuando estaba enojado. La sangre del castaño hervía al pensar en la Teniente y sus estúpidas tareas, las cuales no podía renunciar pues ella era su mayor jerárquico.

Por lo regular, se encontraba con Iman en las tardes, cuando coincidían en el gimnasio. Aunque él se iba del otro lado del gimnasio para evitar escuchar su voz la observaba a través del enorme espejo que había en el lugar. Odiaba que fuera tan bonita. Ella tenía un hermoso cuerpo tonificado que conservaba a la perfección todos sus preciosos rasgos femeninos. Era una lástima que fuera una perra bien hecha, pues si fuera diferente él ya hubiese estado sobre de ella; pensó. Enseguida ladeo la cabeza enérgicamente, no tenía que estar pensando en el cuerpo de Iman. Ella era una mal nacida, grosera, ruda y autoritaria; con la única persona que se portaba bien era con el ministro Lütke. Por eso la odiaba más, porque había creado la imagen del soldado perfecto frente a su padre y eso era una mentira y lo peor de todo es que su padre la tenía como uno de sus hombres de confianza lo que la hacía aún más ruin.

—¡Ataque!—grito Maximilian, mirando como el batallón enseguida se acomodaba en la formación de ataque. El empezó a caminar a la salida del campo de entrenamiento. Lo último que le había ordenado Iman había sido la supervisión de la vigilancia del campo y ni si quiera lo había relevado de su entrenamiento diario con el batallón a las cuatro de la mañana. Eso realmente lo estaba acabando físicamente, no dormía más que unas 4 horas del día, si es que a la princesita; como él la llamaba, no se le ocurría otro capricho.

—¿Listos?—vociferó mirando las perfectas maniobras del batallón, levantando su mano derecha—¡Disparen!— grito un segundo más tarde. El proceso siguió por media hora más. Hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro en medio de la balacera interminable que acontecía. Al girarse se encontró con Andreas.

—¡Mayor!—saludo con gracia el rubio, eso provoco una leve risa de Max.

—¡Capitán! ¿qué te trae por aquí?—inquirió volviendo su mirada al campo mientras el batallón se alistaba para continuar con otra ronda.

—Tengo que platicar contigo, es algo importante—Max lo volteo a ver confundido. Andreas no solía ir hasta el campo de entrenamiento y decir "algo importante", sin que realmente lo fuera.

—Dame un segundo—le pidió el castaño.

—Última prueba. ¿Listos?—grito d de nuevo levanto la mano—¡Disparen!—el mismo procedimiento. Después de unos minutos, el batallón cansado fue relevado de su entrenamiento y regreso al cuartel para tomar el baño. Andreas y Maximilian se desviaron y siguieron su camino hacia el comedor para tomar los alimentos.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?—pregunto Maximilian con tranquilidad, mientras cortaba un trozo de pan.

—Hoy recibí una carta del ministro de Defensa—respondió Andreas sin mucho interés. Max lo miro serio y confundido, no recordaba que su padre le hubiese mencionado que le mandaría una carta a Andreas.

—¿Qué decía?—inquirió enseguida.

—Tienen una vacante como espía en el lado oriental—Max abrió los ojos de par en par—y me designaron ahí—suspiro un poco abatido.

—Pero eso es muy peligroso—comento Maximilian tratando de seguir estando sereno, pero le resultó imposible.

—Lo sé, pero es mi deber. Y si soy honesto, no me molesta, será una gran aventura ¿no crees?—el rubio le sonrió con su vaso de jugo en la mano.

—No, si te descubren no sé qué harán contigo. Podrías morir—contradijo visiblemente preocupado.

—Mmm es un riego que tengo que correr, además creo que estoy muy capacitado para lograr esta misión—replico seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cuándo te vas?— inquirió Max omitiendo el comentario de Andreas.

—Mañana— respondió con tranquilidad. Max casi se ahoga al oír eso. No pensó que lo requirieran tan rápidamente, aunque en la milicia las cosas eran siempre así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?— pregunto fríamente.

—No lo sé En cuanto tenga más información te la comunico— le sonrió sincero.

—Te daré un celular de alto alcancé, en caso de que suceda algo en Oriente me avises y te rescataremos—Andreas se rio por la paranoia de Maximilian.

—Creo que si me das el celular no funcionara del otro lado, acuérdate que las señales satelitales están protegidas. Pero no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme muy bien—le aseguro.

—Eres un despistado, no confió en eso—ambos no pudieron evitar reírse, recordando la vez que Maximilian evito que una bala le diera a Andreas en la pierna.

—Prometo ser más precavido, pareces mi novia y por algo no tengo—menciono con picardía.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Más respeto a tu Mayor!—Andreas se rio más fuerte—Todavía que me angustio por ti, tú te burlas de mi—le grito, pero acabaron riéndose nuevamente.

—Lo siento Mayor, no volverá a pasar Señor—se disculpó con gracia. Maximilian negó con la cabeza, Andreas siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas—.Se me olvido comentarte de lo que le descubrí a la princesa—el Mayor lo miro atento, la sonrisa de su cara se había desvanecido.

—¿Qué descubriste?—inquirió enseguida con emoción.

—Que es muy femenina—Maximilian se rio, pero Andreas se quedó serio—Es enserio.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunto riéndose, pero al rubio no le causaba gracia—.Perdóname Andreas, pero eso es totalmente imposible. Incluso Blake es más femenino que ella— explico Maximilian trataba de controlar su risa, pero le resulto en vano.

—Ayer me mandaron llamar de las oficinas del cuartel, pues la Teniente tenía un problema con su computadora. Así que fui a su oficina, ella me dejo solo ahí. El problema que tenía era muy simple lo arregle en un par de minutos, pero por casualidad abrí su reproductor de música y vaya sorpresa. Estaba lleno de canciones empalagosas de amor—en ese momento la sonrisa de Maximilian se volvió maliciosa, ese secreto era muy valioso.

—Así que nuestra Teniente es una romántica empedernida ¿eh?—comento con malicia. Ambos se rieron.

—Así es… ¿quién lo diría?—contesto Andreas, sin imaginarse lo que la malévola mente de Max estaba planeando. El día se pasó rápido y el plan quedo listo, solo esperaría a que Andreas ya no estuviera en el campo para no involucrarlo. Lo que menos quería es que él se fuera castigado.

A la mañana siguiente fue a despedir a su mejor amigo y si le dio el celular de alto alcance, eso causo la risa de Andreas que enseguida se lo devolvió. Nadie permitiría que dejara Occidente con un aparato de ese tipo y además inservible. Si Max hacia memoria, pocas veces habían estado separados usualmente estaban en el mismo campo, en los mismos servicios, era su acompañante, su mano derecha. Por eso estaba tan preocupado, él se iría a una misión que pondría en riesgo su vida y sin posibilidades de ser salvado. Se sentía triste, nunca le habían gustado las despedidas menos una tan abierta con un final incierto. Pero esperaba, cruzaba los dedos para que regresara sano y salvo. Al observar al auto desaparecer en el horizonte, su preocupación se difumino un poco, tenía una venganza que llevar acabo.

Espero una semana y media después de la partida del capitán, así no sería tan sospechoso. El día prometido llego, como siempre se levantó temprano e inicio sus tareas. En cuanto su batallón empezó a calentar, invento una excusa para dejarlos por unos minutos. Cronometro su reloj de mano, tenia 7:30 minutos exactos para concretar la misión. Corrió hacia las oficinas centrales del cuartel, al no haber nadie vigilando la entrara resulto. Corrió hacia las oficinas del cuartel al no haber nadie vigilando la entrada le fue fácil. Por inercia llego a su antigua oficina y de un salto se sentó frente al escritorio y encendió la computadora La espera se le hizo eterna, pero trato de distraerse un poco mirando las fotografías que la Teniente tenía sobre su escritorio. Mientras esperaba impaciente a que la computadora se iniciara, miro la fotografía que tenía la Teniente sobre su escritorio. El marco negro cuidaba la foto de la familia Braun Le pareció muy extraño que Iman, siendo la única mujer de los cuatro hijos del presidente austriaco, fuese militar. Conocía a la familia Braun desde que vivía en Nueva York, cuando ni Otto ni Hugh aspiraban a los cargos que ejercían en sus países. Recordaba haber visto a Iman algunas veces, pero no muchas pues Max tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que convivir con los otros hijos de personalidades de la política internacional. Pero por esa razón, él sabía que los hermanos de Iman eran burócratas del gobierno, tan contradictorio con la profesión de la joven. Era una extraña familia, pensó. Dejo la foto en su lugar y volvió sus ojos a la computadora. Busco el reproductor de música, después de hacer unos ajustes, conecto el alto parlante a la computadora y salió corriendo del lugar. En cinco minutos todos en el campo tendrían un fabuloso despertar por una melosa canción de amor.

Cuando regreso al campo de entrenamiento, los soldados hacían su serie de abdominales y su reloj sonó. Sonrió para sí mismo, había completado su misión en el tiempo establecido. Vigilo a sus hombres caminando de un lado a otro a través de las filas perfectas que ellos formaron, miraba discretamente su reloj, que avanzaba lenta y tortuosamente. Pero a los cinco minutos exactos-como se espera de todo lo que pasa en la milicia-por los altavoces del campo, en lugar de escucharse el Himno Alemán, se escuchó la canción que Max eligió. Una enorme sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, sintiéndose eufórico por dentro, la venganza había sido completada satisfactoriamente.

Del otro lado del campo, Iman se despertó de golpe al escuchar la canción. En un principio pensó que estaba soñando y la música que le resultaba tan familiar era producto de su imaginación, pero cuando se desperezo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. No era un sueño, era una de sus canciones favoritas sonando a todo volumen por el campo, en lugar del tradicional Himno Alemán. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y no supo cómo se vistió, pero era demasiado tarde ya había cambiado la canción a otro más melosa. Estaba furiosa, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Quién habría sido?", se preguntó acomodando su cabello en un recogido sencillo. El segundo capitán del campo ya estaba en la puerta de su recamara, esperando escuchar sus órdenes. El pobre hombre trataba de mantener su serenidad, pero le estaba costando trabajo no soltarse a reír. Iman salió del edificio dando pesadas y rápidas zancadas y detrás de ella el capitán sosteniéndole su gorra, que no podía más aguantándose la risa. Al ver la expresión de enfado en la cara de Iman, el capitán dejo de reír, pero todo el campo estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Corrió al edificio central lo ms rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo frente a su computadora desconecto el alto parlante y encendió el micrófono dándole un golpe al interruptor.

—¡Atención! Todo el campo deberá está formado en menos de cinco minutos frente al asta bandera—vocifero enojada para después aventar el micrófono. Tenía que descubrir al charlatán que la había hecho quedar en ridículo frente a todo el cuartel. Mientras tanto, Maximilian se reía a más no poder al escuchar a Iman tan enfadada. Su venganza había salido mejor de lo planeado.

—Ya la oyeron chicos, vamos a ver a la Teniente—ordeno tratando de contener la risa, pero al igual que los demás soldados le costó mucho trabajo.

Todos los miembros del campo estaban frente al asta bandera, en posición de firmes. Por la época la mañana estaba realmente helada y sentían que se les congelaban los dedos, pero no podían desobedecer la orden de la Teniente por más que le hubiesen perdido un poco de credibilidad seguían y debían profesarle un profundo respeto. Iman tardo cerca de una hora en hacer acto de presencia, todos seguían en su posición pero temblaban de frio, ya que muchos como habían recibido la orden estando en pantaloncillos, no traían ni una chamarra para cubrirse y nadie dio la orden de dejar la posición. Cuando observaron la cara de la Teniente, sintieron un poco de miedo, estaba roja de coraje e incluso sus ojos bañados en el mismo color parecían que te dispararían como las silenciosas armas nucleares y exterminaría a todos.

—¡Este acto de vandalismo que acaba de ocurrir es la mayor falta de respeto que he recibido en mi vida!—vocifero enfurecida. Max la observaba escondido entre las filas, disfrutando del sabor que la venganza—Y más vale que el culpable o de la cara o se atenga a las consecuencias. Tengo orden del General de Lütke—alzo un papel blanco con el enorme sello rojo de la Secretaria, para que pudieran observarlo. Maximilian sintió un tremendo hoyo en el estómago al oír el apellido de su padre y mirar el papel ondear en las temblorosas manos de la rubia, pero no era de miedo era de coraje—, de encontrar y mandar a corte al culpable. ¡No se quedara sin pena este acto! Por lo pronto todos recibirán como castigo dos horas diarias de cuatro de la mañana a seis de entrenamiento de guerra—un suspiro de arrepentimiento se escuchó en las filas—.Es todo inicien sus actividades—la Teniente salió de escena con paso acelerado.

Iman tenía en la mira al Mayor Lütke, algo en su interior le decía que ese joven tenía que ver con dicho acto, pues desde que llego le había dado problemas. Pero ya lo investigaría a fondo, por lo pronto se encontraba feliz de hacer pagar a todos los soldados del campo por haberse mofado de ella. Sin duda amaba ser poderosa.


	9. Un abismo

Por una extraña razón incomprensible para cualquiera, Blake tenía una nueva manía. Desde aquella noche en la que su nueva musa oriental y él se habían mirado tratando de visualizar y memorizar correctamente las facciones del otro, lo habían venido repitiendo cada noche.

Al principio le parecía gracioso cuando de una u otra forma sus miradas se cruzaban, las desviaban enseguida y se reían tímidamente, o al menos eso era él lo que creía y hacía. Era estúpido, porque por la distancia quizás ella no veía que se reía, pero sí que agachaba la cabeza, así que eso daba rienda a su imaginación que no para de formular las posibles muecas que ella hacía. Con el paso de los días y quizás la pérdida de un poco de vergüenza, podían quedarse varias horas en la misma posición observándose sin desviar la vista a otro lado. No había dudas de que ella seguía con ese aire de misterio que integraba tanto al pelinegro, pero eso no le disgustaba para nada. De hecho, le parecía algo extraordinario. A partir de que ella había aparecido en su vida, su inspiración había regresado. Componía sin parar, las partituras salían una tras otra lo que en cuestión de días a Blake no le quedó más remedio que desechar todo el trabajo que tenía inspirado en Angélique. Pronto se dio cuenta que podría escribir un concierto, lo cual lo ilusiono. En el conservatorio, sus maestros estaban impresionados por la oleada de inspiración del pelinegro, la velocidad con la que lograba completar sus piezas y perfeccionarlas eran habilidades que no se veían muy seguido. Pero Blake no escribía para que su música fuera famosa, en realidad, él quería que esas melodías fueran escuchadas por su musa. Si algún día encontraba la forma de que ella oyera su música, entonces habría valido la pena todo el esfuerzo que él ponía a cada melodía.

Cuando el chico no estaba escribiendo o ella no estaba en su recamara, la imaginación de Blake seguía trabajando. Se recostaba en su cama mirando al techo y formulaba decenas de preguntas, que hasta ese momento parecían sin respuestas, acerca de su musa y de todo Oriente. Pero todos sus pensamientos terminaban con la misma oración: _"que bizarra situación",_ se decía a sí mismo. ¿Por qué el destino lo llevaría a vivir en carne propia la experiencia de obsesionarse con una desconocida, de una chica a la que nunca conocería en persona?, se preguntaba a diario y pensaba en posibles respuestas para tranquilizar a su atormentada alma, pero al final del día solo eran hipótesis, sin posibilidad de comprobarse. Ironías de la vida, concluía, pero esta conclusión solo lo amargaba un poco más. No es que se hubiese enamorado de ella, ni si quiera podía pensar en quererla, uno no quiere a las personas de la nada o solo con el hecho de verlas, pero cada que dibujaba una nota en el pentagrama pensando en ella, recordaba su filosofía del amor. Su hermano y el eran la prueba de que el amor aún existía en el mundo y desde pequeño, aunque no lo reconocía frente a su padre, pues le avergonzaba; creía fervientemente en que el amor verdadero existía. Pero observando su deplorable situación pensaba que quizás estaba muy equivocado con sus percepciones y debía cambiar un poco su manera de pensar. Lanzo un largo suspiro, mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana con tristeza. Solo dos calles enormes, dos ejércitos y un enorme muro los separaban. Antes de si quiera dirigirse hacia la puerta, a observo entrar en su recamara y como si fuera un imán, regreso sobre sus pasos.

Lana miro hacia la ventana y a lo lejos observo la figura masculina que como cada tarde, estaba ahí esperándola. ¿Qué de interesante vería en ella para pasar todas las tardes mirando hacia su ventana?, se preguntó sin lograr si quiera pensar en una posible respuesta. Pero al verlo sentarse frente a su escritorio y comenzar a escribir pensó en que quizás estaba estudiándola, no era muy común ver orientales Recordó que al principio pensaba que él estaba haciendo tarea, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que constantemente subía la mirada para verla y a veces parecía escribir en las hojas sin dejar de observarla, fue cuando se sintió como una rata de laboratorio. Era escalofriante el simple hecho de pensarlo, pero luego pensaba que aquello era imposible, porque él no tenía pinta de ser un científico degenerado. Se sentó en su cama y observo el calendario que estaba pegado en su pared con la enorme cara del General Klaudius como adorno, _"regalos del partido",_ así los llamaban pero a Svetlana le parecían basura. Pero no era esa cara la que miraba, si no el día que marcaba. No es que fuera especial para el mundo, ni si quiera ella podía decir si era algo por lo cual alegrarse pero era inevitable recordar que ese era el día de su cumpleaños. Volker siempre intentaba que el día fuese especial, como esa tarde que la llevo a comer y le regalo un hermoso telescopio En Oriente los cumpleaños no eran una fecha especial, de hecho no era muy común que los festejaran, recordaran o cualquier cosa afín a una celebración; el único importante era el del Presidente, así que a excepción de Volk, su cumpleaños paso desapercibido para todo el mundo. La caja del telescopio yacía en la cama, cuando anocheciera un poco más y con toda la pena del mundo, dejaría al occidental solo y subiría a mirar las estrellas. Eso lo tenía muy emocionada, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de observar el cielo tan cerca. Volker le había dado el mejor regalo-de los pocos que tenía-del mundo. Pensándolo bien, quizás ese instrumento le serviría para _"observar"_ un poco mejor al occidental. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada al darse cuenta en que se estaba convirtiendo en una acosadora en potencia, pero su curiosidad podía más que la vergüenza. Se estaba obsesionando con él o algo parecido, pues aquel extraño joven ocupada nueve de cada diez de sus pensamientos al menos cuando ella se daba cuenta, pero estaba segura que cuando estaba distraída terminaba pesando en él. En una hoja al final de su libreta había anotado lo que había descubierto de él. Aun no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero quizás si se esforzaba un poco podría averiguarlo. Además de sus rasgos físicos, también sabía que él era una persona muy importante o rica o ambas cosas a la vez, había llegado a esa conclusión por dos cosas que eran muy obvias; la primera era la hermosa casa en la que vivía y que seguramente resultaba bastante caro mantener y la segunda la seguridad que rodeaba la casa. No eran los mismos militares que cuidaban el muro, ellos usaban impecables trajes diferentes a los de los vigilantes. También estaba segura de que él no era un militar, a pesar de que siempre había autos del ejercito fuera de casa-aparte de los civiles-, jamás lo había visto usando uno de los uniformes. Aquello le alivio, de haber descubierto que él era un soldado habría perdido todo interés en él. La milicia no era de su agrado, ya tenía suficientes soldados en su vida como para querer anexar otro más y si algo le gustaba del occidental es que él le permitía salir de su realidad e imaginar cosas utópicas que la hacían sentir mejor para soportar su realidad. El sin saberlo, le había devuelto una seguridad que ella había perdido. Lo observo y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos a ese lugar donde ella se sentía viva.

Varios días más tarde, para ser exactos el jueves Svetlana tuvo que ir de mala gana a la Sala Juvenil. Ella se quería quedar en casa para encontrarse con el occidental, no asistir a una aburrida reunión; pero no podía escapar de sus obligaciones. Por suerte se encontró con Volk en la entrada, apenas firmaron su asistencia salieron corriendo del lugar. El joven General noto extraña a su pequeña amiga, aparte de sonreír tontamente sin decir una palabra, estaba callada y parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar. Volk sugirió que debían ir a la casa de los Weigel, pues quería comprobar que el telescopio estaba funcionando bien. A Lana le pareció una excelente idea, aunque no lo parecía quería pasar un rato divertido con su viejo amigo. Los dos se sentaron en el borde del techo comiendo algunos dulces mientras esperaban que el cielo oscureciera completamente. Svetlana escuchaba el relato de Volk acerca de su pesada semana en el trabajo, pero no presto mucha atención cuando su vista inconscientemente se dirigió a la ventana del occidental, que había encendido la luz haciéndole saber que ya estaba ahí, esperándola como todos los días. Suspiro profundamente, llamando la atención del rubio.

—Bueno, ya estuvo bien—dijo tratando de no reírse—¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te trae suspirando?—inquirió mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada al suelo sonrojada.

—¿De qué hablas?—dijo tratando de hacerse la desentendida. El rubio se rio.

—No me trates de engañar niña, te la has pasado en la nube toda la tarde, suspirando continuamente y según tu no entiendes de que hablo.

—No me pasa nada, la gente suspira todos los días y no necesariamente es por algo.

—¡Qué tonta eres!—exclamo carcajeándose—¿Cuántos años piensas que tengo?—Lana refunfuño—Te conozco bien y esta expresión nunca la había visto en tu rostro.

—¿Cuál expresión?—pregunto sorprendida.

—Tu cara está totalmente iluminada, no tienes tu aspecto fantasmal de todos los días y te sonrojas cada cuatro segundos mientras piensas. Así que anda, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Es que—dudo—, es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Mira que yo te ayudo, solo tienes que decirlo como lo estás pensando—le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro—. Te daré una ayudadita, ¿Cómo se llama?

—¡Eres imposible!—gruño riendo—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Bueno en primer lugar porque soy tu novio oficial, casi todo Berlín lo sabe; así que si planeas salir con un chico me gustaría saber que no anda en malos pasos, no es fanático de mi padre y es potencialmente aceptable para que tu padre acepte nuestra inminente separación—en listo con seriedad, Lana estallo en risa.

—No saldré con ningún chico, es imposible y no creo que yo le agrade.

—¿Imposible?¿Por qué no habrías de gustarle?, si te ha tratado mal es mejor que me digas su nombre para que vaya apartarle las bolas—ella se rio aún más, aunque por dentro se sintió agotada. Volker era insistente y sin duda no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería.

—No, no me ha hecho nada. Yo—titubeo—yo no sé cómo se llama—dijo agobiada. Él la miro incrédulo.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No—respondió desanimada. Él sonrió cálidamente, le dio mucha ternura la mueca que la pelinegra dibujo en su rostro, el chico la tenía muy ilusionada. Volk, la atrajo hacia el con su brazo derecho, para consolarla. Ella retranco su cabeza en su hombro, había echado de menos que la abrazara.

—Yo podría ayudarte a saber su nombre, ¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿En el colegio, la cuadra, la milicia o la sala juvenil?—inquirió, pero ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—¡No digas barbaridades! Yo no podría salir con un aspirante a político—dijo asustada.

—Uno nunca sabe—declaro con alivio—¿Entonces?—inquirió sintiendo como temblaba, ¿realmente estaba tan asustada?, se preguntó incrédulo. Estaba bien que ella nunca hubiese tenido novio-o al menos hasta donde el sabia-, pero no era para tanto—. Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo si no es un fanático de la política entonces no es malo—lo medido algunos segundos, cerró los ojos y señalo hacia la habitación del otro lado del muro. Volker siguió la línea que imaginariamente se dibujó en su cabeza, frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza enérgicamente. Ella no podía estar hablando enserio.

—¡Oh no, Lana!, deja de bromear—dijo dejándola de rodear.

—No estoy bromeando—musito con firmeza—, es el occidental que me salvo—en el fondo, ella no esperaba esa reacción de Volk.

—¡No, Svetlana! ¡No, no y no!—exclamo con enfado e incluso con pavor.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió en un susurro.

—¿Recuerdas dónde vives? ¿Lo has olvidado? Eres oriental y él es tu enemigo.

—¡Por favor, Volker! No puedes decir que él es el enemigo cuando tu apoyas sus ideales—le señalo con el dedo índice.

—Sí, pero por desgracia eso no nos tele transporta al otro lado, seguimos aquí y tenemos que respetar sus reglas para sobrevivir. ¿Cómo es que te fijaste en él? ¿Has establecido más contacto desde el incidente?—pregunto enfurecido. Lana empezó a relatarle todo lo que había acontecido desde que lo vio por primera vez, Volker no podía creerlo, con cada palabra sentía miedo y sin soportarlo más la interrumpió—¡Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso!—exclamo enfurecido. Svetlana lo miro sorprendida. Él se llevó las manos al cabello—¿Sabes quién vive ahí? ¿Quién es el chico que vez todas las tardes desafiando las salas y la seguridad de occidente?

—¿Si lo supiera, tendría esta cara?—inquirió sarcástica y enfadada.

—Pues deberías, en esa casa vive el Ministro de Defensa—le respondió severamente. Lana se quedó muda, incrédula por lo que oía—y seguramente tu platónico es el hijo menor, Blake.

—Y-yo no tenía ni idea—susurro—. Antes esa casa estaba vacía.

—Sí, pero es propiedad de su padre—Svetlana recordó aquella ocasión donde Volker le había explicado por qué las casas de Oriente eran tan grandes y elegantes. Al igual que en Oriente, el muro tenía que ser protegido casi como un secreto de estado y ellos consideraron que las personas más influyentes del país en la política, la milicia y las artes, serían las más adecuadas en guardar el secreto. Por eso a lo largo de la línea estaban las zonas más elegantes, los cuarteles militares y algunas instituciones del gobierno—. Apenas se acaba de mudar de América, pensábamos que era un soldado especial, entrenado para destruir oriente—sonrió.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—inquirió curiosa por la mueca del rubio.

—Mi padre estaba aterrorizado por ese chico, Lana, ninguno de nuestros hombres, pudieron darnos información concreta de él, temían que estuviera recibiendo un entrenamiento especial y por eso el gobierno lo protegía tanto. Hace unas semanas nos llevamos una sorpresa al descubrir que él era un simple estudiante de música—Lana sonrió para sí misma tímidamente, le daba gusto escuchar que Blake-un nombre que le pareció exóticamente encantador-era un músico; pero al igual al saber lo importante que era su familia, sintió que la distancia que los separaba era aún más larga y profunda que dos calles, dos ejércitos y un muro. Se hizo un silencio. Volker, la observo, en cuestión de minutos le había arrebatado el brillo de los ojos a Lana, lo cual le produjo un enorme vacío en el estómago. Sabía que él no era nadie para quitarle lo que la hacía un poco feliz, pero no era una situación fácil. Quizás si él fuese un simple civil todo sería un poco más sencillo, pero aún seguía siendo algo extremadamente peligroso. De una u otra forma no existía una salida sin heridas de ese inocente juego.

—Lana—dijo con un tono profundo—, tienes que dejar de verlo—continuo observando cómo se encogía con las palabras—. Es peligroso, para ti y para tu familia. Si te descubren, te tacharían de traidora del partido y de la patria, tu familia también se vería inmiscuida y sabes bien que ese delito se paga con pena capital—dijo crudamente, esperando que surtiera un efecto "positivo" en ella y entrara en razón. Se hizo un silencio, mientras ella miraba hacia el vacío con una profunda tristeza. La abrazo—. No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones—susurro a su oído, estrujándola fuertemente contra él. Ella sabía que era verdad, que todas esas dolorosas palabras que él decía eran una maldita realidad que hasta ese momento se negaba aceptar—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad no tienes idea cuanto lo siento—le acaricio el cabello—, pero quiero evitarte todo el daño que sea posible—él siempre estaba tan preocupado por ella, pensó con gratitud y un poco de miseria.

—Tienes razón, si quiera pensarlo es una estupidez ¿no?—inquirió con la voz entrecortada, no lloraba pero si tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Lo abrazo aún más fuerte—Tú nunca me dejaras ¿verdad? —susurro tratando de encontrar algo nuevo a lo que aferrarse.

—Nunca, somos hermanos ¿lo olvidaste?—dijo tratando de sonar reconfortante. Lana negó con la cabeza, tratando de sentirse mejor, pero era difícil. Durante el ratito que estuvieron juntos, Volker trato de platicar de otras cosas un poco más alegres para que ella olvidara su tristeza, pero al partir era evidente que ella volvería a sentirse más.

Svetlana se quedó en la azotea, no quiso bajar a despedir a Volker y el tampoco insistió demasiado. Miraba hacia la ventana de _"Blake, Blake, el libre"_, pensó. ¿En que estaba pensando?, se preguntó. Era una persona muy tonta, no media el peligro, afortunadamente siempre estaba Volk para protegerla y hacerla entrar en razón. Si sabía en que estaba pensando, en el veía algo que ella jamás podría tener, libertad. Eso era lo que la tenía obsesionada, el deseo de saber que era ser libre, sin miedo de que por hablar, mirar, escuchar terminaras siendo sentenciado por la pena capital. ¿El valoraría su libertad?, se cuestionó mientras movía sus pies al aire. Esperaba que sí. Se dio cuenta que así hubiese sido una chica, una persona adulta, un niño el que viviera del otro lado del muro, ella se habría obsesionado con esa persona por el simple hecho de tener algo que ella caricia. Agregando también el hecho de que sin tener que hacerlo, la salvo, pero tampoco era algo de lo cual pudiese impresionarse si bien había sido un acto valiente, también era un acto que cualquier humano habría hecho occidental, finés u oriental, la vida era algo que no se podía dejar a la deriva.

El occidental se asomó por la ventana, mirando directamente hacia la ventana de Lana. Ella miro su viejo reloj digital, marcaban las dos y cuarto de la madrugada y el seguía despierto. Quizás estaba esperándola, lo siguió con la mirada cuando se alejó del marco y luego observo como se apagaba la luz de la habitación. Él también se rindió, sin saberlo, lo había hecho y para Lana era el momento de volver a su vida, a Oriente a quedarse con sus grilletes y no volver a pensar en una utópica libertad, pues no apareciera de la noche a la mañana. Estaría condenada a ser una esclava más del partido y tenía que afrontar con dignidad su futuro. Se puso de pie y bajo a su habitación, pensando en cómo haría para evitar encontrarse con él, al menos hasta que él se cansara y dejara de esperarla. Pero ella sabía que eso era lo más fácil de lograr, lo difícil seria sacárselo de su cabeza.


	10. El pasadizo secreto

Andreas tenía la mirada perdida en los tejados ocres que podía observar a través del ventanal con un marco de madera. Por más increíble que pareciera y a pesar de haberse hecho unas enormes heridas en los brazos por los pellizcos que se daba para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando, él había llegado a Oriente. Lentamente miro su nueva habitación, la que sería suya en toda la misión. Estaba pintada en color blanco, con una pequeña cama individual de sabanas del mismo color, del otro lado; un amplio escritorio de aluminio que tenía encima una computadora de gran tamaño que le pareció una reliquia que debería estar en un museo. Su mochila estaba retrancada justo aun lado de la puerta de madera que llevaba al baño y del otro lado había una pequeña cómoda del mismo material. En la pared había un enorme retrato del presidente alemán, por ley todas las casas tenían que tener esa clase de adornos. Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el escritorio mientras pensaba en lo fría e incómoda que era su habitación. Incluso el cuartel era más cálido que ese lugar. Se dejó caer en la silla giratoria y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose pequeño. Aun no se sentía con ganas de desempacar, se sentía un poco enfermo, asustado. Uno está acostumbrado a saber que los soldados son personas frías, que probablemente no tienen sentimientos; pero la realidad es contraria solo basta con mirar a través de sus ojos, sin hacer caso lo que dice el resto de su cara para saber que aún son seres humanos y eso es lo que los ojos de Andreas delataban. En ellos podías percibir lo que su mente pensaba, era una serie de imágenes de lo que había acontecido en los días anteriores a su llegada. Trataba de distinguir entre la ficción y la realidad, pero no había nada de ficción en sus pensamientos, todo lo que el recordaba era realidad y en ese lugar tan desolado, triste, gris se daba cuenta porque decían que el viaje podría volver loco a cualquiera. Su travesía hacia el lado Oriental había sido uno de los viajes más bizarros que jamás hubiese hecho.

Todo empezó dos semanas atrás, cuando salió de la zona 01 y fue llevado un auto al estado de Kiel en un viaje de hora y media. Ahí en el campo 201, recibió un entrenamiento exprés acerca de la vida en oriente. Historia, gramática, regionalismos, leyes, normas sociales, listas enormes de personajes importantes con cada detalle de sus vidas, reglas de urbanidad e incluso recetas de cocina, fue lo que se le enseño e increíblemente tuvo que aprender de memoria. Andreas quedo impresionado mientras leía cada uno de sus manuales y libros, pensaba en lo obsoletos que debían estar, no era posible que en Alemania Oriental estuvieran estancados en el tiempo y vivieran como las sociedades aún más atrás de la época del cataclismo. Se imaginaba haciendo el ridículo por aprender reglas tontas que probablemente ya no se aplicaban y aunque estaba siendo muy escéptico no podía poner en duda los conocimientos de sus maestros o al menos no en voz alta. Fue entrenado para obedecer órdenes y nunca dudar de ellas, pero dentro de él podía hacerlo. Con el paso de los días, el joven fue preguntándose de que forma lo harían cruzar la frontera. Por cualquier vía que lo pensaba, era utópica el tratado del 2024 lo impedía y sin duda fue lo que más curioso le tuvo en su estancia en Kiel. Una mañana después del desayuno, fue llevado a una de las oficinas del cuartel donde se le dio una mochila con varios cambios de ropa oriental, que consistía en ropa interior, cuatro camisetas, dos pares de pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, dos sudaderas negras y un par de tenis. Era ropa fea y no es que alguna vez se hubiese preocupado por como lucia, pero esa ropa era horrible hasta una persona ciega lo hubiese visto. Le dieron un portafolio de doble fondo, donde escondieron la computadora que se le permitió llevar a oriente luego de revisar que no contenía ninguna foto o dirección de sus familiares y lo hicieron escribir una carta a su madre para que ella no se preocupara por su ausencia. Recordaba aun las líneas que redacto "_Estaré en América trabajando en las oficinas de tecnología e información, no tengo fecha de regreso pero me pondré en contacto contigo a menudo_"

En cuanto sello la carta, la entregó a un cabo y luego el siguió a un sargento que lo escolto hasta una camioneta que lo llevaría a su siguiente destino. La cuatro por cuatro atravesóel Bosque Negro. A el rubio le parecía un poco extraño, ese lugar era conocido por ser un área restringida para todo el mundo, por los altos niveles de radiación que había en la tierra. En la época del cataclismo fue usado como una central nuclear que producía armamento y antes del final de la guerra había explotado, lo que provoco el envenenamiento de la zona. La zona era propiedad del ejército y era fuertemente resguardado para proteger a la "_población",_ pero forme iba avanzando el auto él se daba cuenta de la mentira que les habían contado. ¿Era tan fácil cruzar a occidente? , se preguntó pero no se decidía a responderse pues si fuera tan fácil como cruzar un bosque hacía mucho tiempo que varios orientales lo habrían cruzado. Unos cuantos kilómetros más tarde, pudo ver algunas luces entre los enormes árboles secos y veía personal militar, hombres y mujeres en batas blancas y otros más en impecables trajes moviéndose por la zona que tenía varios edificios camufleajados, lo que lo dejo estupefacto.

El auto se detuvo frente a un imponente edificio de cristal que era resguardado por enormes y frondosos árboles de colores oscuros. Al bajar del auto, se dio cuenta que dos autos más se estacionaban en el mismo lugar. Un cabo llamo a atención del rubio al quitarle su mochila y portafolio y pidiéndole que lo siguiera. Andreas caminaba detrás de él, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle del lugar, que nunca se imaginó podría estar en una zona como esa. Camino dentro del edificio y en la recepción encontró una cara muy familiar, el Brigadier Bristow, un hombre de treinta y cinco años, con una expresión dura que enmarcaba sus pequeños ojos mieles. Él era uno de los hombres de confianza del ministro, vivía en la zona del muro y frecuentemente se le veía en el campo 01, donde era jefe. Esa debía ser la razón por la cual él estaba ahí, pensó. Lo observo teniendo una acalorada conversación por su celular, pero eso no era inusual siempre había problemas en los países fronterizos. Pronto fue distraído por otro par de soldados que se pararon justo a su lado y al parecer también venían siguiendo a un cabo como él lo había hecho antes. Los miro solo por un momento, uno era robusto y pelirrojo, no más joven que él y el otro era castaño y con rulos que sin duda tenía la edad de Max, a pesar de esos detalles no le eran familiares, probablemente provenían de otros campos.

—Bienvenidos a la Sede Principal de la Central de Inteligencia Internacional—dijo alegremente una voz que si le era muy conocía, con un poco de miedo y entrecerrando los ojos dirigió su cabeza hacia dónde provenía esa voz, deseando que fuese otra persona con el mismo tono de voz. Pero al abrir los ojos, se decepciono era la Teniente Coronel Braun, con una enorme sonrisa hablándole a los tres soldados del grupo—Señores—dijo solemnemente caminado frente a ellos—, desde hoy forman parte de nuestra nomina—Andreas se preguntó que hacia ella ahí, por rango no debería si quiera saber que existía ese lugar, como él; pero luego recordó a Max refunfuñando que Iman era uno de los hombres de confianza de Otto y sumado a su linaje austriaco, no había por que cuestionarse el que ella estuviera en la CII. Todo el mundo conocía la CII y si no había olvidado o mezclado los detalles, la sede principal estaba en Estados Unidos, seguramente la rubia estaba siendo demasiado presuntuosa, se dijo así mismo—. Este es uno de nuestros secretos mejor guardados, espero que ustedes también sepan cuidar bien de esta información—sonrió de esa forma tan falsa que fastidio a Andreas—. Se trabajan las veinticuatro horas del día durante todo el año, aquí no hay tiempo para descansos—les explico mientras con su dedo índice les indicaba que la siguieran—. Realizamos labor de rescate de civiles orientales, programas espía y somos la institución encargada de cuidar el tratado de paz de 2024. Contamos con tecnología de punta, los diseños de armamentos y medios de comunicación e informática más avanzados del mundo se realizan aquí. Lo que ustedes conocen como _"lo de hoy_", ya es ayer para nosotros—entraron por unas enormes puertas de cristal. Andreas miro con fascinación la arquitectura del edificio pues nunca antes había visto algo similar, era digno de admirarse. Dentro había tanta gente trabajando, muchas salas, maquinaria, instrumentos de trabajo y aunque pareciera increíble se respiraba una tranquilidad con olor a pino—Este lugar es supervisado por el General Otto Lütke y su directora es la General Olga Weis—Andreas sonrió lanzando un pequeño suspiro al escuchar ese nombre. Él conocía al General Weis de su época universitaria. Era una eminencia en Física, Química y Matemáticas y según recordaba, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que te invitaba a querer aprender más calculo infinitesimal—, a partir de hoy ella es su nueva jefa—indico Iman—. Ella les manda sus saludos, desgraciadamente ella no pudo estar presente el día de hoy pues está en un congreso en Argentina—Iman se aclaró la garganta—. Deben sentirse muy orgullosos por trabajar en esta institución, es una de las más leales y respetadas en el mundo militar y solo escogemos a las personas más inteligentes y capacidad para trabajar aquí, así que ¡enhorabuena soldados!—exclamo con otra sonrisa. Los tres hombres continuaron el recorrido por el elegante edificio. Iman les presento a cada uno de los agentes, médicos, físicos, ingenieros y militares que trabajaban en la CII. Finalmente arribaron a una habitación, donde volvieron a encontrarse con el equipaje que le dieron al cabo al llegar a la CII. También había un hombre de no más de treinta años, de piel morena enfundado en uno de los elegantes trajes que pertenecían a los agentes especiales.

—¡Iman!—saludo enseguida el hombre con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Albert!—respondió la rubia de la misma forma. El hombre se levantó enseguida de su silla para acercar a saludarla. Andreas volvió a quedarse atónito, desde que conocía a Iman nunca la había visto tan efusiva y coqueta con alguno de sus subordinados.

—Ya te he traído a los elegidos—le comunico con una adorable sonrisa, haciendo pensara a Andreas lo mucho que deseaba tener una sala en ese momento para grabar a la coqueta Teniente y mostrársela a Max—. Señores—dijo tomando un tono más serio—, les presento al agente especial Albert Johansson.

—Buenas noches—saludaron al unísono los tres jóvenes.

—Buenas noches—les devolvió el saludo. Albert se alejó de Iman un poco para tomar unos fólderes de la mesa—. Bueno, espías aquí están sus nuevas identidades—dijo el hombre amablemente dándole a cada uno un folder, Andreas se sintió un poco intimidado pues no lograba entender como los había podido identificar sin si quiera haberle dado su nombre—, por suerte logramos que conservaran su primer nombre, pero sus apellidos han cambiado así que acostúmbrense al nuevo—es indico mientras ellos revisaban sus actas de nacimiento, pasaportes, cedulas y demás papeles importantes. Andreas se sintió confundido e incluso un poco triste, hubiese sido más fácil si también le hubiesen dado otro nombre, pues con solo un cambio de apellido sentía que aún seguía siendo él y no podría llevar acabo de manera correcta sus labores—. Las misiones concretas se les darán del otro lado, el General Lundberg se encargara de eso.

—¿El secretario de gobierno Oriental?—pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

—Así es, él es uno de nuestros máximos aliados en Oriente—agrego Albert con una sonrisa. Andreas no se sintió tan impresionado, después de todo lo que había visto y oído ya nada le parecía extraordinario así le pusieran a un hipopótamo bailando ballet mientras sostiene una cuchara con un hueco con la punta de su nariz, ni eso lo sorprendería—. Aquí están sus maletas, han sido preparadas especialmente para cada una de sus misiones—les señalo las valijas. Ya sabía Andreas que había sido demasiado extraño el que le quitaran la mochila por comodidad—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Disculpe—dijo el castaño de cabello chino—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Oriente?—Albert suspiro.

—Esta acción conjunta con los gobiernos occidentales que tienen contacto directo con el muro, no tiene fecha definida—respondió un poco melancólico. Andreas sintió un hoyo en el estomago—.Todo dependerá de los avances y de lo que requiramos que cumplan del otro.

—No quiero interrumpir tu emotiva charla Albert—intervino Iman—, pero tenemos que irnos si no quieres que el día nos tome por sorpresa.

—¡Éxito espías! Espero verlos por las instalaciones en algunos meses—expreso de manera amable, pero ninguno de los soldados respondió. Un miedo terrible los invadió y los hacía presa de un pánico que sabían ocultar, pero sus ojos delataban. Todo parecía tan repentino e irreal, que no sabían cómo debían actuar. Caminaron de nuevo a la salida, donde los esperaba un auto que los llevaría al lugar donde partirían. Ahí sería la última vez que Andreas vería a Iman. El camino de cinco kilómetros se le hizo muy rápido, quizás eran los nervios pero sin duda había sido corto el viaje. El auto se paró justo enfrente de una separación natural del muro, era una montaña. Después de descargar sus valijas y cargarlas, el chofer del auto los guio hasta donde estaba el Brigadier Bristol, que estaba en un pequeñísimo auto. Parecía una camioneta compactada salida de una caricatura.

—¡Buenas Noches! Espero que tengan muchas ganas de ser sardinas por una noche—expreso el Brigadier con burla. Andreas pensó en que el Brigadier estaba loco, ¿Cómo cruzarían manejando? ¿y en ese auto? No sobrevivirá un camino montañoso, mucho menos uno donde no había un camino.

—Si señor—respondieron los tres al unísono, aunque ninguno sonaba muy convencido.

—¡Bien! manejaremos por esta caverna, son más o menos tres horas de camino hasta la salida—Andreas de nueva cuenta se sintió presa del pánico, ¡iban a pasar a través de una caverna!—. Se lo que se están imaginando, pero esta caverna no la construimos nosotros, de hecho es una caverna natural que comunica hasta la frontera entre Berlín Oriental y Potsdam. Increíblemente está en un bosque Berlinés, completamente camufleajada. Hasta cinco kilómetros antes de la entrada del lugar donde hay una desviación, el camino ha sido adaptado para que estos armatostes—señalo el auto—, puedan aguantar los viajes. Al parecer oriente jamás se dio cuenta de la cueva porque piensan que es peligrosa y nos ha servido para el traslado de civiles y espías de Oriente—Andreas comprendió porque estaba la sede de la CII en Alemania y no en otro país, era un hermoso y extraño fenómeno natural.

Subieron al auto, al sentarse Andreas se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que iba a ser el viaje pues el espacio era muy reducido. Mientras que sus otros dos acompañantes se durmieron unos minutos después de que arranco el Brigadier, él no pudo hacerlo. Iba observando los detalles del lugar, que simulaba uno de esos grandes túneles viales que construían bajo tierra, pero que cada vez se volvía menos iluminado y moderno, para no llamar la atención. El viaje duro tres horas y media, para ese entonces, el camino estaba lleno de raíces, tierra y piedras, sin iluminación más que la de los pequeños faros del auto. Andreas despertó a sus compañeros.

—Bueno señores—dijo Bristow bostezando—hasta aquí termino mi trabajo, de ahora en adelante siguen solos—los tres militares sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles al mirar el oscuro fondo de la cueva, aun no veían la salida—. Tendrán que caminar aproximadamente doscientos cincuenta metros encontraran la salida de la cueva, debe de estar esperándolos el Señor Lundberg. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Si señor!—contestaron con la voz un poco temblorosa, mientras descargaban su equipaje.

—Cuídense mucho—el Brigadier subió de nuevo al auto y emprendió el camino de regreso a la CII. Los chicos se quedaron completamente a oscuras.

—Sera mejor seguir—dijo una voz gruesa. Andreas suponía que era el chico pelirrojo, pues su voz era profunda. A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos, aun no se habían presentado.

—Si—susurro Andreas caminando a tientas, pues la oscuridad no le permitía ver el camino, después de unos eternos minutos salieron de la cueva. Se encontraron con grandes árboles y una espesa neblina. No escuchaban ni un ruido.

—Dijeron que él nos estaría esperando—comento el castaño dándole un vistazo al lugar, pero ninguno de los tres podía ver algo en las penumbras. No querían dar un paso de donde estaban pues si tenían que volver, con la neblina perderían el camino. Fue en ese momento que oyeron el acelerador de un auto que se acercaba a ellos, pero no sabían de donde, la niebla no les permitía distinguir. Sus corazones se aceleraron y un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo, nadie había dicho algo sobre un carro. No tardó mucho en que apareciera la primera estela de luz entre la neblina. Nunca antes Andreas había sentido tanto miedo por los faros de un auto. En unos segundos, dos autos pararon frente a ellos. Observaron varias siluetas defender de los autos y una se dirigió velozmente a ellos. Pronto observo al hombre alto, canoso, robusto enfundado en un traje gris que proyectaba la enorme silueta que veían hacia unos momentos atrás y sintió una profunda tranquilidad.

—Soy Richard Lundberg—saludo después de unos segundos de silencio—, por favor vengan conmigo, antes de la PSO llegue aquí—"¿_La policía secreta oriental?_ ", pensó Andreas mirando a algunos elementos de seguridad del Señor Lundberg, quitarles sus maletas para subirlas al auto. Ellos caminaron detrás de él y subieron al auto, que apenas y cerró la puerta acelero. .

—Bueno, ya me presente—expreso el General mirando por la ventana trasera del auto, verificando que nadie los hubiese visto—, ahora les diré que haremos. Yo los llevare a su nueva residencia. Tendrán que comunicarme cada paso que den, recuerden que son occidentales y tiene pena máxima si los descubren—a estas alturas ya nada les sorprendía, esas amenazas las habían aprendido en su curso de preparación. Andreas observo a Lundberg mientras se sacaba una hoja de papel perfectamente doblaba de su abrigo—¿Quién es Hendrick?—pregunto mirando la hoja blanca con un poco de esfuerzo, pues no había luz más que el reflejo de la luna.

—Soy yo— dijo el pelirrojo.

—Logramos infiltrarte en el Departamento de armas nucleares. Tendrás que informarme a diario a la hora que sea cualquier movimiento que se haga en el departamento. Es esencial que estemos al día en cuanto a la construcción de armas nucleares si no queremos que ataquen occidente por sorpresa y si pudieras colarte una que otra ocasión al departamento espacial, no nos vendría mal. Últimamente ambos departamentos están trabajando juntos—le explico con severidad, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza con solemnidad.

—Entendido señor.

—Vivirás con los Leedman, son aliados así que no tendrás por qué preocuparte—el señor Lundberg le estuvo explicando algunos detalles a Hendrick, hasta que llegaron a su nueva residencia. Después de dejarlo con una adorable pareja de la misma edad que Lundberg el auto siguió su camino.

El segundo joven de nombre Lucas, fue infiltrado en la policía secreta oriental. Aquel trabajo sí que sería difícil, pues aunque Lucas no quisiera tendría que participar en arrestos de personas inocentes y quizás presenciaría algunas sesiones de tortura. La única ventaja es que probablemente él seria el que menos tiempo pasaría en Berlin Oriental y terminaría su misión primero. Su trabajo consistia en investigar a fondo si se cometían torturas del otro lado y cuantos presos se tenían en Alemania, de ser posible en otras partes de Oriente. A él lo dejaron con un hombre de avanzada edad y que según había aprendido en su clase, de los pocos que existían. El promedio de vida en Alemania Oriental era de cincuenta y cinco años para hombres y de cincuenta y ocho para mujeres; diez años menor que en Occidente.

Finalmente ambos se quedaron solos, después de que el auto se puso en marcha un cansado Lundberg hablo.

—Tú debes de ser Andreas—dijo leyendo su hoja.

—Así es—respondió el rubio que miraba desde la ventana del auto el cielo que se teñía de algunos destellos dorados, ya empezaba a amanecer.

—Bueno, tengo que decirte que tu misión no es nada fácil, aunque el General Lütke cree que puedes llevarla a cabo muy bien.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?—dirigió su mirada al hombre que tenía muchas arrugas en su rostro.

—Como ya te mencione, tu participación activa en la Sala Juvenil es obligatoria, al igual que para tus compañeros—el asintió—, pero el plan que tiene el señor Lütke inicia con el servicio secreto de inteligencia. Tu trabajo es decirnos todo lo que encuentres ahí. Antes yo tenía acceso a esa información, pero ahora se me ha negado por mandato del camarada Heisenberg. También queremos que seas un ferviente seguidor del partido, aún más de lo normal. Probablemente que busques acceder a uno de los puestos del presidum de la Sala Juvenil y que te ganes la confianza del partido.

—Pero si usted está ahí—le interrumpió—¿para qué me quieren a mí?

—Andreas, el Camarada Heisenberg tiene grandes sospechas de mi traición, por eso te han traído, no dudo que en algunos meses él mismo me mande encarcelar, así que nos adelantaremos a los hechos. Pero por ahora no hablaremos más de eso, no tiene caso cuando llegue el momento te explicare todo con calma—el secretario sonrió cansado. Andreas le asintió y continuaron el resto del viaje en silencio.

Así fue como termino en ese lugar, mirando una fría mañana desde su nueva habitación. En menos de una semana empezaría sus labores, una sensación de tristeza y nostalgia lo invadía. Estaba lleno de dudas y miedos, pero tenía que afrontarlo, del otro lado tenía una madre, una prima y un amigo que esperaban que regresara con bien.


	11. Los pensamientos de un agente

Fabián, firmaba su salida en el edificio central de la Policía Secreta Oriental en Berlin. Tenía casi nueve años trabajando en esa institución como agente especial. No había entrado en ese puesto, se lo había ganado con el paso de los años. A veces se preguntaba si había perdido la razón por todo lo que había tenido que hacer para aspirar a ese cargo, eran actos inhumanos que siempre trataba de borrar y los suplía con pensamientos acerca de los beneficios que obtenía, el bienestar de su familia, pensaba que por ese daño que había ocasionado algunas personas se habían beneficiado y al menos su madre comería otro día sopa caliente y tendría un techo para dormir. Durante las hambrunas que el gobierno ocasionaba de vez en cuando "_porque eran necesarias_" para mantener el respeto al régimen; a sus familiares no les tocaban, ellos tenían lo necesario para sobrevivir esas severas semanas de ayuno; entonces al final del día pensaba que había valido la pena todos esos actos atroces.

Pero esa tarde después del trabajo su alma estaba intranquila, siempre era así. El último caso que vio lo dejo perturbado, habían detenido sin motivo alguno a un brillante profesor universitario. Fabián, sabía que su arresto se debía a que solo era una persona desagradable para alguno de los jefes de las Salas. Aquellos actos siempre le habían parecido miserables, pero tenía que acatarlos y registrar su acceso a la PSO. Lo que más odiaba de todo, era que al día siguiente en el expediente de ese buen hombre estaría lleno de cargos falsos de los cuales ni el mismo profesor sabía que los había cometido, pero que en el juicio aparecían miles de testigos inculpándolo. Inclusive entre esos testigos estaría algún miembro de su familia que lo acusaría sin piedad, pero así era todo en Oriente corrupción por todos lados. Le daba pena por el profesor, que parecía ser una buena persona y no mostro ninguna oposición ante su arresto e iba con la frente en alto, lo que le pasara dentro de la cárcel sería injusto.

Las prisiones civiles, eran muy diferentes a las prisiones de la policía secreta. Aunque afortunadamente el jamás pasaba más allá de las oficinas administrativas del lugar, se respiraba dolor y sangre en el aire. En sus celdas se cometían toda clase de torturas, pero que eran negadas por el gobierno que reiteraba, en cada ocasión que podía, que en Alemania los derechos humanos eran lo más importante. Justificaban el tener dos clases de cárceles para separar a los prisioneros que cometían delitos políticos y delitos penales, pues no podían ser tratados de la misma manera. A la prisión de la policía secreta, llegaban personas de toda Alemania a diferencia de las prisiones comunes en las que solo se recluían a las personas dependiendo del distrito en el que hubiesen cometido el delito. Mientras que existían veintisiete prisiones comunes, la prisión de la PSO no tenía más sedes. El proceso de admisión de reos iniciaba con el servicio médico pues si el preso provenía de una región alejada de la capital era muy probable que ya viniera con signos de tortura o violencia, así que primero había que curarlos para recibir su siguiente ronda de sufrimiento. Siempre era una pena presenciar la llegada de los extraditados, los agentes que los escoltaban no tenían ninguna misericordia para ninguna persona, así fuera una mujer o un anciano, recibían brutales golpizas. Aunque no era muy común ver ancianos o mujeres, cada mes sin falta, llegaban un par de ellos. Siempre que veía a una mujer, que por lo regular eran bastante jóvenes, recordaba a su hermana que vivía en Ucrania con su madre y deseaba con todo su corazón que ellas se encontraran bien. Aunque eran alemanes de nacimiento, Fabián no quería llevarlas a Berlin pues el régimen ucraniano era más benevolente que el alemán y a pesar de que las echara mucho de menos, prefería tenerlas lejos pero tranquilas.

Luego del servicio médico -algunas veces los presos se quedaban por semanas en la enfermería- acudían al registro, que era la oficina donde él se encontraba. Anexaba a sus expedientes actas, pruebas, fotografías, un listado de las pertenencias de los recién llegados. En cuanto firmaba el expediente, eran llevados a las celdas donde, dependiendo del grado de sus "_delitos_" recibían la visita de los agentes de distrito, que eran los encargados de "_interrogarlos_". Si sobrevivían a la sesión de interrogatorio, serían llevados ante la corte para tener un juicio tan rápido, que al día se llevaban acabo unos doce juicios mismos en los que inmediatamente se dictaba sentencia. Todo el mundo sabía que una vez que fuiste acusado de un crimen contra el estado y eras trasladado a la prisión de la PSO, nunca más saldrías.

Mientras caminaba hacia su departamento, miraba las largas filas que había en los almacenes de comida y ropa. Invariablemente estaban abarrotados y es que el resto de la población dependía de ellos para poder sobrevivir con lo esencial. Le daba pena cuando tenía que presenciar escenas donde señoras peleaban por una ración de comida o por el último par de zapatos. Pero a la mayoría de la gente ya no le parecía raro ver esas escenas todos los días, se habían acostumbrado a vivir de esa manera. Era en esos momentos en los que se preguntaba qué sería de él. Hacía dos meses atrás se había comprometido con Anastasia Petrova, una ucraniana de cabellos rojos y profundos ojos verdes. Ella vivía en Kiev, pero la conoció durante su adolescencia en un pueblo a varias horas de dicho lugar y se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. En aquellos días oscuros, ella había sido su gran apoyo y desde esa edad se dio cuenta que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. En un par de meses, ella se mudaría a Berlín para casarse. Ese era su sueño, formar una familia y tener una vida tranquila, pero con todo lo que veía dudaba que algún día eso pudiera pasar. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Nastia?, se preguntó amargamente El en cualquier momento podía morir en alguna de las misiones de la PSO y ella se quedaría sola, lejos de su familia. ¿Estaría haciendo mal en pensar aquello?, pero es que la amaba tanto que no podía evitar pensar siempre en su bienestar. También se sentía angustiado, su sueño de formar una familia quizás se vendría abajo, ¿cómo iba a traer un bebé al mundo en ese caótico mundo?, donde no gozaría de libertad y tendría muchísimas carencias, ¿qué clase de vida sería esa para sus hijos? Si podía ahorrarles ese tipo de sufrimiento lo haría, así que sería mejor que le empezara a plantear esa idea a Anastasia, el abstenerse de tener hijos. Quizás con un poco de suerte y las palabras correctas ella lo entendería. Aun así se sintió enfadado, era injusto que tuviera que echar sus sueños a un lado solo por la dictadura. Nunca había entendido por que habían decidido crear dos mundos, porque a él le había tocado vivir del otro lado del mundo o porque la gente decidió tener una forma de gobierno tan inhumana. Cuando él era pequeño e incluso aun en su adolescencia, el creía que todo el mundo era así. No fue hasta que entro en la PSO que se dio cuenta de todas las diferencias que había y de la existencia de ese famoso muro que divida a la tierra en dos. No podía renegar acerca de su vida, afortunadamente su madre se encargó de que su hermana y el no tuvieran muchas carencias y tuvieran una infancia tranquila y feliz; pero desgraciadamente no pudo, ni podría seguir viviendo en el mundo que ella invento para ellos. Creció y la realidad se presentó de la manera más brutal que pudo, haciéndolo sentir asfixiarse y que era un juguete de las personas poderosas. Se preguntaba si más gente de su edad pensaría como él, pero no podía asegurarse de ello, le hacía dudar la costumbre que todos tenían a vivir así. Se habían conformado y resignado a su destino, pero él no quería seguir haciéndolo, ni podía. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que buscar una forma de que el régimen terminara, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, se preguntó. Ladeo la cabeza enérgicamente, tenía que dejar de pensar un poco en ello, su mejor amiga, la migraña, se avecinaba. Apresuro el paso para llegar a casa y tomarse una capsula,luego pensaría en cómo hacerlo.


	12. ¡Salud!

Volker llego tarde a la sala juvenil, sabía que Fabián se enfadaría por dejarlo tanto tiempo "_solo_", en medio de una discusión aberrante. Lana no iría a esa reunión porque estaba un poco enferma. Como iba caminando tan deprisa, choco con una persona, tirándole los papeles al piso.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Volker, agachándose a recoger los papeles. Mientras los levantaba, se dio cuenta que varios tenían la firma del presidente lo que llamo su atención. Se puso de pie y se encontró con un joven muy alto y con el cabello casi blanco, que nunca había visto en la Sala. Le extendió los papeles para entregárselos.

—Gracias, tenga más cuidado al caminar—le dijo el rubio tomando sus papeles.

—Lo haré—le contesto aun mirándolo intrigado. El joven rubio se sintió un poco nervioso y se fue enseguida, Volker lo miro perderse entre la multitud de personas que estaban en la sala. Sin darle mayor importancia, siguió su camino para encontrarse con Fabián. Unos minutos más tarde, encontró al castaño en el segundo piso de la sala, durmiendo en uno de los asientos.

—Fabián—lo movió del hombro ligeramente—, Fabián—volvió a repetir la operación sin éxito—¡Fabián!—le grito al oído, el joven rápidamente despertó dando un salto en su silla.

—¡Volker! ¿Por qué tardaste en llegar?—pregunto el castaño con un ligero enfado de golpe, sin despertarse completamente.

—Pero si he estado aquí desde hace quince minutos y ¡no te has despertado!—mintió el rubio con gran habilidad.

—¿En serio?—inquirió el agente sorprendido, Volker le asintió con la cabeza—Bueno lo siento, esta no ha sido una semana de buen descanso—se disculpó el castaño desperezándose. Volker sonrió irónico, siempre funcionaba esa táctica. Se sentó en la silla vacía alado de Fabián.

—No te preocupes—le dio dos ligeras palmadas en la espalda—¿Por qué no has dormido, tuviste una misión especial?—pregunto curioso.

—¡Ojala hubiese sido eso! Como el chico que se encargaba de registrar a los presos está muy enfermo me han mandado a suplirlo. Es una total tortura todo lo que veo ahí— respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro efusivamente tratando de borrar las imagines que se proyectaban en su cabeza, ya estaba harto de que esas imágenes se presentaran en su cabeza todo el día.

—Debe de serlo—Volker lo compadeció—, mejor no hablemos de eso—Fabián le agradeció con una sonrisa de lado y dirigió la mirada al presídium de la sala. Ambos prefirieron guardar silencio y mirar otra típica sesión de los domingos por la noche. Estaba bastante acalorada la discusión sin fundamentos, a ambos les parecían ridículas sus discusiones y peticiones, bien sabían que el camarada Heisenberg siempre las negaba.

—Ya me hubiese gustado que te pusieran en lugar de Hunter como presidente de la sala—comento Fabián mirando al rubio de cabello chino que parecía se iba arrancar los cabellos de la cabeza por el estrés que tenía, ambos se rieron.

—¡Imagínate! Mejor no lo hagas, esto sería un lugar de ocio no de lucha libre—replico con perspicacia.

—Y me dejarían dormir aquí libremente ¡Hubieses aceptado!—dijo Fabián suspirando, imaginándose lo perfecto que pudo haber sido ese lugar con Volker a cargo.

—No, jamás. Tengo suficiente con el ejército, ya ser de la política es rebajarme—musito el General, el castaño se alzó de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices— bostezó—¿Y tú prometida?—pregunto estirándose un poco, pues tenía mucho sueño.

—¿Quién?— inquirió el rubio confundido—¡Ah, ya! ¿Te refieres a Svetlana?

—¿Tienes otra?—pregunto irónico, ambos se rieron.

—Es que aún no me acostumbro a decirle prometida, me da escalofríos la veo como mi hermana—explico un poco avergonzado.

—¡Incesto!—exclamo Fabián horrorizado. El rubio le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—¡Ouch, has estado entrenando duro!—el rubio se rio por las incoherencias de su amigo—bueno ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –rectifico.

—En casa, está enferma.

—¡Vaya! Espero que se recupere pronto—dijo preocupado.

—Sí, no es nada grave. ¿Y Anastasia?—pregunto Volker desviando el tema, el castaño lanzo un suspiro doloroso.

—En Kiev, si te dije que llega en un par de meses ¿no?—menciono amargamente. Volker volteo a ver a su amigo, no le gustaba que hablara con ese tono de voz.

—Si por lo del papeleo y esas cosas—agrego observándolo con preocupación.

—Exacto, pero... —hizo un silencio que angustio más a Volker—ahora no se si quiero traerla aquí.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto extrañado por el cambio de humor de su amigo, siempre lo había notado muy emocionado por la idea de tener a su prometida más cerca.

—Las cosas están peor aquí, que en Kiev. No quiero traerla a un lugar peor—respondió con preocupación. Volker no sabía que decirle porque en parte él tenía razón—. Me da miedo no poder cumplir lo que le prometí.

—¡Oh vamos, Fabián! ¡No te pongas paranoico! Te conozco y sé que la harás muy feliz—dijo el rubio tratando de animar a su amigo, el castaño negó con la cabeza

—No Volker, tú sabes que yo siempre estoy en peligro de muerte. Dime, ¿qué va a hacer ella si yo muero? Aquí está completamente sola—comento frustrado—. Queríamos formar una familia… pero ¿en estas condiciones? ¿Crees que es justo que traiga al mundo un niño con tantas carencias?—Volker sintió un vacío en el estómago, no sabía que Fabián se sentía así—La amo tanto que no me atrevo a hacerle daño.

—Pero Fabián…

—No Volker—le interrumpió—, tú no lo entiendes. ¿No te parece absurdo que para ayudar a tu mejor amiga tendrás que casarte con ella? ¿Qué yo prefiera estar solo que con la chica que amo solo para no hacerla sufrir más? ¿Qué siendo tan jóvenes vivamos a la expectativa por qué no sabemos si en el siguiente castigo del camarada vayamos a morir? ¿Qué clase de vida es esta?—cuestiono enérgicamente. Volker estaba atónito, su mejor amigo tenía mucha razón. Hasta antes de que él lo mencionara, no había querido pensar en ello. A comparación de los otros jóvenes de su generación y quizás en la historia de Oriente, él había tenido una vida "_desahogada_". No es que tuviera más privilegios, tuvo que pasar por las mismas cosas que ellos pero siempre tuvo ventajas por ser hijo de Klaudius. Pero por lo mismo, él también se sentía asqueado por las condiciones de vida que tenían y siempre se frustraba porque al ir a las salas veía a todos tan acostumbrados a su vida que probablemente nadie pensaba como él.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Fabián—dijo el rubio con decisión rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

—A menos que mates a las cabezas de oriente, no le veo solución—replico enfadado y sin prestarle mucha atención. Volker se quedó callado por un segundo meditando as palabras de su amigo.

—Pues no sería mala idea—manifestó con seriedad. Fabián volteo a verlo asustado al oírlo.

—¡No quise decir eso, Volker!—expreso alterado el castaño tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho. El rubio se dio cuenta que ese no era el lugar apropiado para explicarle la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo.

—Vamos a hablar a otro lado, Fabián—comento Volker levantándose de un salto de su silla, el castaño lo miro asustado, pero aun así lo siguió. Tenía que quitarle esa idea de matar a las cabezas de oriente. Él no lo había dicho enserio, solo en broma. Volker estaba perdiendo la cabeza, matar a su propio padre le sonaba a un cuento de terror y aunque podía equipararlo a las denuncias de delitos contra la patria cometidas por los propios familiares de los "_delincuentes_", seguía siendo un crimen atroz, pensó. Ambos salieron de la sala y Fabián acelero un poco el paso hasta que lo alcanzo a la mitad del atrio.

—Imagínate que muchos jóvenes como nosotros se sientan así hacia el régimen aquí en Alemania—empezó a explicar Volker emocionado—e imagínate que sea en todo el oriente. ¡Somos muchos más que ellos! El ejército está lleno de gente joven como yo que ya soy General de Brigada. Imagínate que entramos en contacto con Occidente, eso sería una gran ayuda—Fabián lo escuchaba atento—¡Podríamos mejorar todo esto!

—Suena muy interesante tu idea… pero dime. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer eso?—pregunto el castaño un poco pesimista.

—Bueno creo que para empezar… sería bueno que con tu amiga del archivo nacional veas si puede darte una copia de toda la población de las salas juveniles.

—¡Volker, estás loco!—exclamo Fabián riendo.

—¿Me vas ayudar?—pregunto Volker con una sonrisa. Fabián se detuvo y desvió la vista—¿Por favor?—suplico.

—Pues estaré igual de loco que tu pero te ayudare hasta el final… que espero no sea pronto—confeso, ambos se rieron.

—Bueno, Fabián—el rubio le paso el brazo por el hombro—creo que esto merece una cerveza—el agente le quito el brazo de encima.

—Sin tocarme, por favor—Volker se rio a carcajada limpia.

—¡Vamos!—grito Volker caminando directo a la taberna, mientras su cerebro trabajaba en su pequeña pero alentadora idea. Esa misma noche empezaría a trabajar en una estrategia. Fabián lo miro caminar, sí que había perdido el juicio, no esperaba que Volker sugiriera algo así pero tenía que confiar en él. Él siempre lo había ayudado y nunca antes lo había visto reírse de esa forma, quería decir que estaba feliz ¿no?, algo en la voz tan segura de su amigo explicando su plan maquiavélico lo hacía sentir que ese era el camino correcto aunque ahorita solo era una idea lo ayudaría. Quizás y solo quizás eso saldría bien. Corrió para alcanzarlo


	13. El camarada espía

El General Richard Lundberg, era el secretario de gobierno de la Republica Socialista Alemana Oriental desde hacía más de quince años. Todo el mundo creía que él era un ferviente seguidor del Partido Socialista Alemán, el partido político con mayor fuerza en el país donde, además, ocupaba la vicepresidencia. Pensaban que era un hombre entregado a su país, a los ideales del partido pero esa era una vida ficticia para él. Su verdadero nombre era Hugo Grossman. Creció en un orfanato militar de Alemania, pues perdió a toda su familia en la época de la reconstrucción y el final del cataclismo cuando solo era un bebé. A los trece años se enlisto en las fuerzas armadas pero su verdadera pasión eran las leyes, así que a diferencia de la mayoría de los militares que estudiaban alguna ingeniería, él estudio Derecho. Era dedicado, leal y eficiente, por lo cual se ganó el respeto del entonces ministro de Defensa Karl Braun, que se convertiría en su mentor. Un par de años más tarde, Braun le ofrecería la vacante como espía en Oriente. En un principio dudo de su oferta, el miedo a ser descubierto era evidente pero él no tenía nada que perder, no tenía familia o algún ser querido por el cual tuviera que preocuparse. Finalmente y por el profundo amor que le tenía a su patria, acepto el trabajo. En ese entonces, apenas se estaban construyendo las instalaciones de la Central de Inteligencia, contaban con un pequeño personal de no más de veinte personas de distintas nacionalidades. Recibió un precario entrenamiento de espionaje mientras ayudaba a cortar los enormes ventanales del lugar, pero no todo fue í conocería a una joven ingeniero en sistemas de nombre Carlota Ruge, con la que conviviría en toda su estancia en meses más tarde, Carlota, Hugo y cinco espías más cruzaron a Oriente en un cansado viaje a través de la cueva, convirtiéndose en los primeros espías Occidentales. Con sus nuevas identidades, Carlota y Hugo contrajeron matrimonio en el nuevo San Petersburgo. Luego de cinco años de espionaje en Oriente, Richard entro de lleno a la política, donde conocería a Klaudius Heisenberg, otro ferviente seguidor del Partido y del cual se haría su amigo íntimo. Por su gran habilidad en las leyes de Oriente y su capacidad de estrategia,Klaudius rápidamente lo tomo como su mano derecha durante su campaña presidencial. Heisenberg, enseguida se ganó la simpatía del pueblo alemán por sus magníficos discursos, pues era un gran orador y fue así como "_el dúo dinámico_" como eran apodados en el partido terminaron a la cabeza del país. La vida para la pareja Grossman se hizo difícil, Hugo sabía que difícilmente podría desaparecer de la vista de Klaudius y estaba condenado a vivir en Oriente hasta que pudieran derrocar al régimen. La pareja tuvo un hijo que por el bien de este, fue enviado casi enseguida a Berlin Occidental, con la familia de Carlota. Algunas veces, ambos fingían viajar a Praga la ciudad natal de Carlota para visitar en su familia, pero en realidad cruzaban la cueva para visitar al pequeño Bruno. A su esposa siempre le resultaba difícil dejar a su hijo y no es que a él no le costara trabajo, pero sabía ocultar bastante bien sus sentimientos. Hugo hablo con Karl y finalmente Carlota regreso a Occidente, mientras que él se tuvo que quedar en Oriente.

En Oriente los funcionarios tenían dos casas, lo cual era considerado un lujo debido a que la mayoría de la población ni si quiera poseía una, daban una renta al estado por el inmueble que ocupaban. La primera casa siempre era una vieja casona como cualquier otra de los barrios de Berlin. Ahí fue el lugar donde Andreas pasó sus primeros días y algunas veces Richard pasaba la noche ahí. La segunda casa, "_la casa grande_"; como la denominaba el secretario, estaba situada en las afueras de la ciudad en la llamada zona restringida. Aquella región estaba prohibida para la población y era fuertemente custodiada por los soldados, mientras que una gran barrera de pinos protegía a las casas de que fuesen vistas. En ese lugar vivían grandes personalidades del gobierno y la milicia. El que ellos pudiesen tener una doble residencia, era una de las estrategias que tenían para hacer creer a sus habitantes que ellos no gozaban de ningún privilegio y tenían las mismas carencias que los demás; una mentira que casi como se pronunciaba se hacía evidente.

Andreas se mudó a la casa grande después de que entraran a "_robarla_" o al menos eso fue lo que la policía dijo en su reporte. Richard sabía que en realidad alguien había entrado a su casa para buscar algo que en definitiva no encontró; pues increíblemente ninguno de los objetos de valor había desaparecido.

La primera vez que Andreas entro a la zona restringida, se sorprendió por lo lujoso que era el lugar. Era un paraíso en medio de la miseria, contrastaba tanto con el resto de la ciudad ahí las caras eran enormes, con grandes áreas verdes perfectamente cuidadas, calles pavimentadas y bonitas banquetas. La casa Lundberg, era de dos pisos, ocho habitaciones y con dos patios enormes. Por dentro, estaba decorada por pisos de mosaico y los muebles del más fino roble que había en Oriente. Ese lugar se equiparaba a las elegantes casas de Occidente, las mismas que siempre le causaron un poco de incomodidad y ese efecto también se presentó ahí. De lo único que carecían las personas que habitaban la zona restringida, era de servidumbre, solo el presidente tenía ese privilegio. La razón por la cual no tenían empleados, era porque nadie quería que el secreto se esparciera entre los ciudadanos. A Andreas no le importó mucho ese detalle, pues el sabia arreglárselas solo.

Con su mudanza, veía muy poco al General Lundberg el residía en la casa del centro y sus horarios de trabajo no coincidían, más que los viernes. Ese día se reunían para cenar en la casa residencial para platicar de su avance.

—¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana?—pregunto Richard mientras cortaba un trozo de carne que él había preparado.

—Debo decir que bastante bien—respondió dándole una sonrisa—. Aunque esperaba elementos más sofisticados para espiar occidente—declaro el rubio con desaire. La verdad se había desilusionado al conocer sus primitivos sistemas de espionaje.

—Me lo imagine—lanzo un suspiro—, aquí hay muy pocos ingenieros y son máquinas totalmente cavernarias. Tu sabes el Camarada Heisenberg no permite mucha tecnología se supone que en el departamento de inteligencia se tiene lo de más alta calidad mundialmente hablando—comento.

—Pues la verdad, creo que no deberíamos de tener miedo a algún ataque de Oriente. Estamos mucho más avanzados en tecnología—musito el rubio tomando su vaso de cristal para darle un sorbo.

—En realidad, Andreas—dijo apaciblemente—, si no nos hemos levantado en armas contra los Orientales es por sus armas nucleares. Aquí en Oriente se dio más prioridad a la creación de armas nucleares poderosas y Occidente lo descuido—Andreas estaba sorprendido por esa declaración—. Espero que Hendrick haga un buen trabajo en el departamento, es esencial que nos describa cada uno de los tipos de nuevas armas que se están creando.

—No tenga duda de eso señor, Hendrick es muy bueno en su trabajo—dijo el rubio sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, mientras degustaban de su cena. Andreas envidiaba la tranquilidad con la cual hablaba el señor Lundberg, no entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en esa sociedad tan caótica y angustiante.

—Disculpe, señor—Richard dirigió su vista hacia el joven espía.

—Dime.

—¿Todas las pruebas que estamos recabando son para la Organización Mundial de Paz?—inquirió dubitativamente. Richard asintió con la cabeza, mientras tragaba su bocado.

—Así es—respondió el camarada dándole un sorbo a su vaso con agua—el General Lütke busca dar pruebas contundentes de que se violó el tratado que se firmó después del cataclismo. Tenemos espías en todo el Oriente, aunque los países que más nos interesan son Rusia, China, Japón y Alemania Oriental. Los otros espías están haciendo un gran trabajo, tenemos mucha información que está sirviendo para que las cabezas empiecen a trabajar en lo que expondremos en el siguiente congreso. Pero si necesitamos aún más y si se puede, empezar a evitar algunos de los castigos que se imponen a la población.

—Si estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Cómo vas con la sala?—inquirió Richard, bajando la mirada a su plato. Andreas se sintió un poco apenado, pensó que el camarada le había cambiado la plática por haber preguntado algo que no debía.

—Bastante bien—respondió tímidamente—, durante las primeras reuniones me dedique a presenciar las sesiones para saber de qué forma intervenir, pero en las últimas dos ya he participado. Pienso hacerme amigo de un tal... — dudo un segundo—Hunter.

—¡Ah, del presidente de la sala!—afirmo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, el mismo. Considero que así será más fácil enterarme de los asuntos secretos de la sala. Me han hablado de un tal Volker Heisenberg—la sonrisa de Lundberg se borró enseguida, lo cual perturbo al rubio.

—Trata de mantenerte alejado de él—le recomendó en un todo serio.

—Pero, ¿él no sería un buen medio para llegar al Camarada Heisenberg? Es su hijo—inquirió rápidamente el rubio, Richard negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—No, será el único hijo reconocido del camarada, pero no se llevaban bien. Su relación es puramente estratégica—le explico.

—¿Estratégica?—pregunto intrigado, no entendía como no se llevaban bien esos dos.

—Si, a ninguno le conviene que el otro hable. Su relación se fracturo desde el que el chico entro a la armada. Él quería que fuera político no militar. Volker, es el General de Brigada por mandato de Klaus, creo que así planea tenerlo atado a él y además es una persona muy perceptiva—lanzo un suspiro cansado.

—Parece que lo conoce bien—musito Andreas al ver la facilidad con la que hablaba del General de Brigada.

—Así es—afirmo con seguridad—, lo conozco desde que era un niño—Andreas arqueo la ceja.

—Pues ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene siendo espía aquí?—pregunto un poco confundido.

—Treinta años—respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Demonios!—grito sorprendido Andreas—, sí que es mucho tiempo.

—Cierto y jamás me han descubierto, aunque no dudo que pronto lo hagan—decía con una tranquilidad que espantaba a Andreas—. Me temo que Volker sabe de mi contacto con el Occidente.

—¿Usted cree?—inquirió intranquilo. No quería que lo descubrieran, pues sabia del castigo que le esperaría.

—Sí. Aunque Klaudius no se lleve bien con su hijo, siempre recurre a él para saber quiénes lo están traicionando—Richard se recargo en la mesa y con su mano derecha se tocó las sienes—. Eso también me preocupa ¿sabes?—Andreas torció un poco la boca al ver tan abatido a Lundberg—la razón por la cual Volker todavía no me ha delatado—el rubio se quedó pensando en eso. ¿Qué razón válida tendría para no delatar a Richard? , si había delatado a otros miembros antes, ¿por qué se detenía con Richard? El silencio se prolongó por varios minutos—. Bueno, basta de hablar de ese tema—rompió el silencio Richard con un tono de voz despreocupado, Andreas le asintió—. Esta semana iré a la caverna, ¿no quieres que mande algo de correspondencia para tu familia?

—¿De verdad se las haría llegar?—pregunto emocionado.

—Seguro—le respondió sonriendo.

—Entonces si quiero enviar algunas cartas para mi madre y un amigo—le informo.

—Si manda lo que quieras—Andreas estaba emocionado por la idea. Echaba de menos a su madre, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos con su prima Pía. Aun así quería hacerle saber que él se encontraba bien y quería escribirle a Maximilian. Tenía que contarle algunas cosas que habían pasado y preguntarle cómo estaba respecto al tema de la Teniente Coronel Braun, era muy probable que ya quisiera estrangularla.

Después de lavar los platos, subió a su recamara. Estaba instalando el equipo de señal satelital que le tocaba. Al vivir tan cerca de la sede del departamento de inteligencia podría tratar de interceptar las señales que se mandaban a Rusia. Aunque estaba un poco desilusionando al ver que aunque su computadora tenía red satelital de alto alcance, no podía tomar la señal del satélite de occidente. Así que no pudo entrar a su red de internet para hablar con su prima o alguno de sus amigos, había estado tratando por semanas, pero no lograba nada.

En su habitación también había una computadora oriental, desde ahí si podía entrar a su mensajero oriental, aunque la red era de corto alcance y no podía contestar los mensajes. Le parecía muy raro aquello, ¿cómo habían logrado los occidentales que oriente no tuviera acceso a su satélite y a la vez ellos no tuvieran acceso al satélite occidental? , era la pregunta que se hacía diariamente. Todo un dilema que él se encargaría de descubrir. Si lo habían enviado a Oriente era para infringir la ley y lo haría lo más que pudiera.


	14. Hermandad

Blake estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del pórtico de su casa. Miraba al cielo que milagrosamente estaba lleno de nubes blancos y hacia una ligera brisa en la ciudad que movía su cabello lentamente. Desde niño le gustaban las nubes, porque parecían esponjosas y tan livianas que en ellas dejaba ir sus problemas. Cuando bajo la mirada, se encontró con su seguridad que estaban custodiando las escaleras donde el yacía. Eran dos corpulentos guardaespaldas con trajes azul marino y gafas de color negro, se veían muy intimidantes. Siempre le habían parecido innecesarios, pero su padre no le prestaba atención a sus quejas si él ordenaba algo se acataba. Su madre traía cuatro de esos hombres a todos lados, a ella si le gustaban pues si salía de compras o no quería manejar alguno de ellos lo haría por ella. El único que se salvaba de no traer guardaespaldas era Maximilian, él no los necesitaba pues estaba muy seguro en el cuartel. De hecho esos guardaespaldas eran nuevos, pues con la mudanza a Alemania tuvieron que dejar a los que ya tenían casi diez años trabajando con ellos. Toda esa seguridad se debió a aquella ocasión dondeunos radicales que apoyaban a Oriente trataron de atacarlos a Max y el mientras jugaban en un parque en Estados Unidos. El régimen Oriental, siempre estaba tratando de quitar a las cabezas occidentales pues sabían que así quedarían desprotegidos, pero para su mala suerte jamás lo habían lograd. Aunque si les habían hecho daño como a Blake, que luego de incidente termino un mes internado en el hospital. De hecho el clima que hacía en Berlín en ese momento, le recordaba el clima de aquel fatídico día lo que le provocó un ligero escalofrió. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, para borrar la imagen. Lanzo un suspiro, últimamente estaba más solo que de costumbre. Aunque Blake tuviera veinte años, odiaba la soledad. Sus padres no estaban en casa pues habían ido a comer con el presidente. Él también estaba invitado a esa elegante comida, pero rechazó la invitación pues sabía lo aburridas que llegaban a ser esas reuniones. Pero no solo era esa "_soledad_ " lo que lo traía molesto, por que a final de cuentas podía ir a visitar alguno de sus compañeros del conservatorio y terminaría con ese desagradable sentimiento. La verdadera razón de su molestia se debía a la chica oriental. Ya tenía más de dos semanas sin tener noticia alguna de ella. El primer día no le pareció extraño, quizás ese día sus horarios no habían coincidido, pero ese día se transformaron en dos, tres y luego en dos semanas. Regresaba lo más rápido que podía del conservatorio y esperaba en su recamara hasta altas horas de la noche mirando su ventana, esperando una señal de esa pelinegra, pero nada pasaba. La habitación se oscurecía y le resultaba imposible verificar si estaba ahí, a la mañana siguiente la habitación se veía impecable como siempre.

Se preguntaba si ella por fin habría logrado suicidarse. Cada que cerraba los ojos, podía ver ese momento en su cabeza; se repetía una y otra vez. Lo torturaban mucho esas imágenes, lo que le hacían implorar por que la chica no hubiese cometido semejante acto. Aunque también existía la remota probabilidad de que la chica se hubiese mudado, hecho que lo hacía sentirse patético. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella, de formularse ideas del motivo de su desaparición y aunque tratara de negarlo, sabía que estaba muy preocupado por ella; una chica de la cual ni si quiera conocía su nombre. Se sentó en las escaleras, recargo sus brazos en sus piernas, para después acomodar su cabeza entre sus manos y mirar la pared detenida mente.

Maximilian estaciono su camioneta de color verde de lado de la acera de su casa. Tenía una enorme sonrisa, el motivo de su repentina felicidad se debía al placer que le produciría observar la enojada cara de la Teniente Braun al encontrarse con todo el campo tapizado por los posters de ositos de peluche color rosa. Un par de días atrás Max había encontrado esa imagen en la oficina de Iman mientras fregaba el piso con un cepillo de dientes como castigo. En ese momento él estaba furioso, Iman lo había denigrado mandándolo a realizar tareas que les corresponden a los cabos. Está pensando en una manera de vengarse, algo que la dejara aun en más vergüenza entre los soldados y siguieran perdiéndole el respeto, cuando observo esa imagen tan tentadora. No lo pensó dos veces y la escaneo para enviarlo a su correo. Su cabeza trabajaba en su infantil plan y en cuanto pudo liberarse de sus tareas, fue a su oficina para imprimirlo y hacer cientos de copias de la obsesión de la Teniente… los ositos de peluche rosados.

En mente podía imaginarse la furiosa expresión de Iman, estaría tan enojada y avergonzada, su piel teñida de rojo. Suspiro, valdrían la pena las horas extras de trabajo por esa dulce venganza.

Descendió del auto y apenas dio dos pasos en la acera cuando se encontró con su hermano menor mirando hacia el muro en una posición muy familiar para él, la de la preocupación. Por la expresión que tenía en su rostro pudo notar lo demacrado y deprimido que estaba. Pocas veces Max se sensibilizaba con el dolor de las personas, pero no era porque no lo sintiera, él había sido entrenado para aparentar ser una persona frívola y sin sentimientos; pero cuando se trataba de su madre, hermano o mejor amigo le era imposible evadirlos.

—¡Hey, Blaky!—le saludo con una sonrisa. Su hermano dirigió su mirada de manera molesta. El odiaba que le llamaran Blaky, solía gustarle cuando era un niño pero se oía horroroso decirle así a un adulto.

—Hola, borreguito—saludo con malicia. Max frunció el ceño, ese apodo tampoco le gustaba. Se lo había puesto su madre cuando era un adolescente y le hizo pasar muchas tardes de vergüenza pública, aun trataba de olvidar esos bochornosos momentos. Max siguió caminando, saludo a los guardaespaldas y estrecho la mano de Blake.

—Bueno, bueno no te enojes. Ya no te diré Blaky—se disculpó sinceramente, pero no porque no le gustara verlo enfadado, sino porque no quería que nadie supiera de su apodo.

—Vale.

—¿Qué pasa, Blake?¿por qué esa cara?—inquirió preocupado. Blake miro a otro lado de manera huraña, otra de las cosas que odiaba era ser tan transparente o al menos que en ese momento se viera tan mal. Max era la persona más despistada del mundo, jamás se daba cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor y si se había dado cuenta de su tristeza debía ser porque realmente se veía terrible.

—Nada, estoy bien—dijo decididamente cruzándose de brazos para evadir el tema. Max suspiro, le costaría trabajo sacarle la verdad a su querido hermano. Con esa posición le recordaba su infancia, donde Blake se negaba a ir al médico y él tenía que convencerlo.

—Hazte a un lado—le ordeno haciendo una seña con la mano—, quiero sentarme—Blake se corrió en el escalón y le hizo sitio a su hermano, que se dejó caer enseguida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Papá dijo que no te veríamos por un par de semanas—dijo Blake con un poco de curiosidad, esperando cambiarle el tema.

—¿Papá les dijo eso?—pregunto con sorpresa, el pelinegro asintió—¡Vaya! Sí que corren rápido los chismes—se rio—. Vine a dejarle unos documentos y quería aprovechar para visitar a mamá.

—Pues si quieres, puedes dejarme los documentos yo se los daré a mi padre porque ahora no están.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—Están en una comida con el presidente—Max suspiro desilusionado.

—Bueno, eso hare. Pero—alargo la o—este tiempo libre ¡lo aprovechare para pasarlo con mi hermanito!—exclamo con emoción. Blake se dio un golpe seco en la frente con su mano derecha, negando efusivamente. No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Max, simplemente que ese día no se encontraba de humor para soportarlo—¿Qué?—Max lo miro con malicia—¿No te gusta la idea?

—Estoy fascinando, ¿no lo ves?—inquirió con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé, se nota a leguas—Blake suspiro abatido.

—Supongo que tiene que gustarme ¿no?—lo miro de reojo y Maximilian asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—¡Pues ya que!—exclamo molesto, el castaño se rio. Los jóvenes estuvieron platicando por un rato acerca de la escuela y el trabajo. Maximilian escuchaba atentamente a su poético hermano, no porque le gustara la poesía si no porque si no lo hacía no podía interpretar lo que él decía. Él hablaba de una forma "_rara_" que había catalogado de creativa o digna de los artistas y la mayoría del tiempo no le molestaba, pero esa tarde lo estaba sacando de quicio pues no le permitía adivinar qué era lo que lo traía tan triste y lo peor de todo era que Blake pensaba que estaba dando una gran actuación de una persona aburrida, pero en realidad con su pésima interpretación hacia saber lo miserable que se sentía.

—¡Ya Blake! ¡Dime que te tiene tan triste!—interrumpió el Mayor con desesperación.

—¡Que no tengo nada!—le respondió de la misma forma.

—¡Si claro! Y por eso tienes esos ojos de perro atropellado— Blake arqueo la ceja al tiempo que fruncía el ceño por la analogía de su hermano—.No puedes mentirme—prosiguió—, mira las ojeras que traes—Max lo tomo de las mejillas para estirarle la delgada piel de los ojos—y tú siempre has sido muy vanidoso para eso, hasta te vestiste sin coordinar tu ropa— el pelinegro observo su ropa, era verdad su look no se veía bien. El procuraba siempre verse aseado y elegante.

—Bu, bueno...—tartamudeo—quizás yo esta mañana no quise arreglarme—se defendió.

—¡Aja! Y yo soy un santo—Maximilian lo miro a los ojos de manera seria—. No quieras engañarme, ¿qué te pasa? de verdad me preocupas—Blake desvió la mirada. Se quedó mirando al suelo en silencio por unos minutos.

—Es que es estúpido—finalmente hablo—, te vas a reír de mi—expreso abatido.

—¿Por qué me habría de reír?—inquirió Max con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Porque te conozco y eres un burlón—contesto triste. Max puso su mano en el hombro de su delgado hermano.

—Te prometo no hacerlo— Blake volteo a verlo un poco incrédulo—, no lo hare. Lo prometo, palabra de honor—el pelinegro le sonrió.

—Estoy… yo… bueno… estoy enamorándome de una hermosa chica—en el rostro de Max se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa—. Es… ¡es como un ángel!—el Mayor sonrió, la cara de su hermano se iluminaba al hablar de esa chica—, pero lo nuestro es imposible—el rostro de Blake se oscureció y la tímida sonrisa de Max se borró.

—¿Cómo que es imposible?—inquirió enseguida. El cerebro del Mayor ya estaba formulando miles de ideas para conquistar al _"ángel de su hermano_", si de problemas del amor se trataban, Max era un experto en resolverlos.

—Porque…porque...—Blake dudaba en decirle—es una chica oriental—finalizo la frase con tristeza. Max no pudo ni pestañar, no entendía lo que Blake le decía.

—¿Oriental? ¿De ese Oriente?—señalo el muro perplejo.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —pregunto serio, ese problema era grave. Blake suspiro y empezó a relatarle todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado desde que la había visto por primera vez. Max estaba petrificado ante las palabras de su hermano, no había escuchado de nada similar en su vida y veía como la cara de su hermano se transformaba en el relato. Su pequeño hermano se amargaba al contarle todo eso.

—No sé ni que decirte—dijo Max atónito cuando Blake finalizo de contarle. Aun no podía comprender el nivel de locura de su hermano, enamorarse de una Oriental con el simple hecho de verla, le parecía sacado de una novela romántica y trágica.

—Ni yo sé que hacer—suspiro—, aun no logro entender como sucedió, me quede cautivado por ella y ¿sabes? Si jamás la vuelvo a ver, me quedare con esta duda quemándome el alma. Todas las noches ruego por que siga viva—el pelinegro sí que estaba muy afectado por la desaparición de su musa. Max se quedó callado por un momento, analizando de nueva cuenta la situación. Quería ayudar a su hermano, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Enseguida la imagen del rubio platinado se vino a la cabeza.

—No quiero que te ilusiones ¿está bien?—Blake lo volteo a ver con una mirada irónica—.No me refiero a la chica oriental, si no a lo que te voy a decir.

—Bueno, ¿qué es?—inquirió curioso.

—Es que quizás existe una manera de saber si ella está bien—el rostro de Blake se volvió a iluminar.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—le interrumpió.

—Sí, pero no te emociones. Primero tengo que hablarlo con A—titubeo por poco decía algo que no debía—alguien—continuo—y saber si está dispuesto ayudarte—comento seriamente. Yo te avisare.

—Gracias Max, enserio aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí—Max le sonrió al tiempo que lo despeinaba con su mano.

—De nada llorón—Blake le sonrió.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estas castigado?—cambio tema rápidamente. Max se echó hacia atrás recargándose en los escalones con las brazos detrás de su nuca. Lanzo un suspiro molesto.

—Por una rubia de ojos azules, que responde al nombre de Iman y que tiene un grado de Teniente Coronel—respondió con odio en sus palabras.

—Se ve que la aprecias—musito irónico.

—¡Oh vaya que sí!—le contesto de la misma forma—Te aconsejo jamás acercarte a una rubia con grado militar—Blake se carcajeo, su hermano a veces resultaba ser muy machista.

—¿Ese es tu problema con Iman? —inquirió curioso.

—No— negó mirando al cielo—.Mi problema es que es una perra, se ha dedicado a joderme la existencia desde la primera vez que nos vimos—suspiro recordando aquella ocasión— Blake lo miro atentamente—¿Sabes que me dijo Andreas?

—No—respondió enseguida.

—Que la última vez que vio a la Teniente estaba coqueteando con un agente especial, lo cual se me hace completamente extraño pues ¡esa mujer no tiene sentimientos!—Blake trataba de aguantarse la risa—. Además, no sé por qué Andreas me menciona eso, a mí no me interesa lo que esa Teniente haga con su vida personal—el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, a veces su hermano podía ser muy estúpido e infantil.

—Si, haces bien—ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en sus respectivos problemas.

—Oye, Blake— lo llamo Max.

—¿Sí?—respondió el chico sin ánimo.

—Deberías buscarte una chica un poco más accesible, de ser posible que viva de este lado—ambos se rieron.

—Así como tú también deberías buscarte una—Maximilian suspiro ante la idea de su hermano.

—Para que una, ¡si puedo tener a todo el escuadrón de enfermeras!—grito con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa

—¡No cambias!—exclamo el pelinegro negando con la cabeza.

—No lo hare, al menos no por ahora—agrego seguro de sí mismo—. Bueno—se desperezo—¡Vamos por una cerveza! ¡Yo invito!—se levantó enseguida y Blake le siguió.

—Faltaba más, pero espero que si traigas dinero porque yo ahora si no tengo nada—le comento al tiempo que caminaba con él hacia el auto.

—Si, si traigo.

—¡Pero enserio Max! No me quedare lavando trastes en la taberna y mucho menos saldré despacio cuando nadie nos vea—Max hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—¡Oh vamos! Juro que esta vez no pasa.

—Si pasa te acusare con mamá—Blake se subió a la camioneta, y Max enseguida se revisó los bolsillos, encontró su cartera y al abrirla se dio cuenta que todos sus billetes habían desaparecido, pero había una nota en papel rosado. Sabia de quien era esa nota, con miedo el saco y leyó:

"_No hay paga por el resto del mes_"

—¡Te matare Iman!—grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo añicos el papelito que había impregnado su cartera con el perfume de la Teniente, inclusive lanzo su cartera al suelo. Blake descendía muerto de la risa de la camioneta para ir por dinero. Por un momento, envidio mucho a su hermano pues él tenía a la joven que le gustaba cerca-aunque aún no se diera cuenta de ello-, pero esperaba que su suerte cambiara pronto.


	15. Un vuelo turbulento

**Un Vuelo Turbulento**

Svetlana buscaba en su closet una bufanda. La mayoría de sus prendas ya estaban afuera del mueble, creando aún más desorden en su habitación y complicaba su labor. Sus maletas ya estaban en el auto que en un par de minutos los llevaría al aeropuerto para viajar a Moscú. Finalmente el día había llegado, la boda de Katia se llevaría a cabo. Hacia muchos días que no estaba en su habitación a esa hora del día. Desde que le había prometido a Volker que dejaría de tener contacto con Blake, pasaba todas las tardes en la azotea o en la sala. Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que lo vio, inconscientemente se preguntó si el extrañaría no verlo en su habitación, pero quizás él ya la había olvidado. No supo explicarse por qué al pensar en la idea de que él le hubiese olvidado la hizo sentir triste. Entre un montón de suéteres, encontró su bufanda.

Ya tenía casi un mes sin verlo, se preguntaba si a él le extrañaría no verla en su Entre un montón de suéteres encontró la bufanda.

Por un momento, Blake odio el número de escaleras de su casa. Esa mañana las subía a toda velocidad, pues había olvidado su libreta pautada y la necesitaba para su examen del conservatorio. El día no podía mejorar aún más, pues era más que obvio que llegaría tarde a la escuela. En pasillo del tercer piso, acelero el paso maldiciéndose por no ser un poco más organizado. Abrió la puerta y enseguida busco con la mirada la libreta, que afortunadamente estaba sobre su escritorio. Sonrió para sí mismo de no haberla guardado mejor, pues eso hubiese sido aún más caótico. Un poco más tranquilo, camino hacia ella para tomarla, pero al subir la mirada hacia la ventana-un movimiento que últimamente se hacía más recurrente e inconsciente-vio aquella fina silueta, que diariamente repasaba en su memoria para no olvidar ni un detalle. Se tallo los ojos con el dorso de su mano, no iba a ser la primera vez en que su mente le jugaba una broma. Pero al mirar nuevamente, se quedó incrédulo y una pequeña emoción se empezaba a crear en su cuerpo, ella había regresado.

La pelinegra se quedó petrificada en el marco de su ventana, justo cuando pensaba salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que Blake estaba en su habitación. Trato de irse, pero sus pies se pusieron en su contra e impidieron su partida más sin en cambio, si le permitieron caminar hasta el borde de su pared, hipnotizada por lo que veía. Cuando se percató que el miraba hacia ella, sintió por primera vez cuanto lo había echado de menos.

—¡Svetlana! ¡Apresúrate o perderemos el vuelo!—escucho el grito enfadado de su hermana. Al oír eso salió de su estado hipnótico y corrió en dirección al pasillo.

"¡_No podía ser posible! ¡La estaba perdiendo otra vez!_", pensó Blake desesperado al mirar cómo se daba la vuelta. Corrió hasta la ventana y dejándose llevar por su angustia grito:

—¡Espera por favor!—Svetlana escucho el grito y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Tenían que salir corriendo de ahí, seguramente todos lo habían escuchado.

—¡Hey muchacho! ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto un guardia occidental a Blake que miraba con amargura la ventana de occidente.

—No—respondió desilusionado al ver que ella se había ido.

—¡Qué muchacho tan loco!—musito enojado el guardia. Blake suspiro triste, cerro la ventana, tomo su libreta y salió de su habitación con desgano. Para ese momento ya no importaba ni el examen ni nada más. Ella había huido, sin que el supiera por qué y eso lo entristeció.

—¡Si quieres te esperamos el tiempo que quieras!—le grito Katya muy enojada a Svetlana cuando esta bajaba de las escaleras. La joven rubia la estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta principal.

—Lo siento—se disculpó enseguida y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Antes de subir al auto, se dio cuenta que un montón de militares caminaban inspeccionando la zona, el grito los había alarmado.

—¡Qué imprudente te has vuelto Svetlana!—le regaño su madre, que ya estaba sentada en el auto—Ni porque es la boda de tu hermana tienes un poco de consideración con ella.

—Parece que no quiere verme casada—comento Katya con falsa tristeza en su voz. Lana agacho la mirada, su hermana aprovechaba cualquier situación para hacerse la víctima.

—No le hagan caso, esta celosa de mi pequeña—consoló Frederick a la rubia, que se recargo en su hombro.

—Lo siento, no volveré hacerlo—volvió a disculparse apenada. Por suerte, Katya cambio el tema de conversación para volver a ser el centro de atención. Svetlana decidió mirar por la ventana del auto; aunque realmente no estaba observando el panorama, ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que en ese momento solo giraban en torno a Blake. ¿Por qué razón le habría gritado que esperara? Quizás si la había extrañado después de todo, lo cual la confundió y la hizo sentir un poco estúpida por aquel sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que cuando salió de estos se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Se desperezo, para así poderle dar un buen vistazo a tan enigmático lugar.

Lo miro despacio, era como un enorme almacén, frio y tétrico. Había muy pocos civiles por ahí, la mayoría eran militares y eso se debía a las estrictas medidas que existían en Oriente para poder viajar. Si viajar en bus, metro o tren era considerado un privilegio, pues viajar en avión era casi imposible para una persona al igual que poseer un auto. Los aeropuertos, solo eran usados por los hospitales, los políticos y el ejército en general. Si había vuelos para civiles, pero eran muy pocos y esporádicos. Para poder viajar en avión se necesitaban dos cosas, tener mucho dinero y además paciencia, el trámite para viajar consistía en formarse por días a fuera de la Secretaria de Transito para poder obtener un permiso que costaba mucho dinero y después formarse en la cola de la embajada del país al que se quería viajar, para pedir permiso de ingreso y este trámite se tenía que hacer con muchos meses de antelación. Pero en el caso de los Weigel había una excepción. Su hermana se casaba con el Capitán Nikolai Erochkin, que era el sobrino y protegido del presidente ruso Nikita Erochkin, por obvias razones la boda sería un gran evento.

—¿Conoces alguien de aquí?—pregunto una voz muy familiar a Svetlana, al girarse se encontró con su rubio amigo Volker.

—¡Hola!—lo saludo enseguida, él le sonrió.

—¡Qué emocionada te vez por la gran boda!—comento sarcástico.

—Aunque no lo creas—comento con un tono irónico—en mi interior estoy eufórica—el General se rio.

—Pues si así te pones con esta enorme boda, me pregunto cómo estarás en la nuestra que será aún más grande—se miraron a los ojos con cierta complicidad, ambos habían aprendido a comunicarse indirectamente. Ella sonrió conteniendo su risa.

—¿Hablaste con mi padre?—le susurro al tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Ya se habían acostumbrado a esos coqueteos en publicó.

—Así es—respondió enseguida, tomando su mano con firmeza—, me pregunto por qué no he ido a visitarte, le dije que estuvo muy ocupado con unos asuntos de mi Brigada.

—Mentiroso—dijo entre dientes. Ambos se rieron.

—Lo sé, pero no podía decirle _"¿qué cree suegro? Ando paseándome con la Bibliotecaria_"—Svetlana se carcajeo ante tal comentario, imaginándose la cara de su padre si Volker se hubiese animado a decirle eso—.Además, yo no quiero que te cases con cualquier pelafustán—concluyo enfadado. Svetlana se conmovió por sus palabras, apretó un poco más fuerte su mano para llamar su atención. Volker la miro a los ojos.

—¿Y tú que eres? —inquirió con ironía.

—¡ja! ¡ja! Que graciosa eres—respondió con falsa molestia. Se hizo un silencio, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Ambos observaban a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor.

—Y ¿cómo te ha ido con ese asunto?—le pregunto rompiendo el silencio, mientras esperaban a que llamaran su vuelo. Volker jugaba con la delgada mano de la pelinegra.

—Pues es una persona muy agradable y linda, pero no quiero ir demasiado rápido, no quiero encariñarme con ella—Svetlana lanzo un suspiro, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso del rubio.

—Deberías de darte una…

—No me digas que hacer—interrumpió bruscamente el rubio—, soy el mayor es obvio que yo sé bien que hago.

—Pero...

—Nada Lana, no tienes que preocuparte por mi—insistió el rubio. La pelinegra refunfuño, mirando hacia otro lado donde un par de personas que también viajarían en el mismo avión; platicaban de la boda y reían a carcajadas. Eran "_amigos_" de la familia, de los novios y las personas más falsas de Oriente. Jamás las había soportado y pensar que tendría que sentarse a un lado de una de ellas, llevar una plática amena cuando ellos quisieran, hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Al sentir la mano de Volker tomar la de ella, pensó que quizás no tendría que pasar un mal viaje.

—¿Viajaras con nosotros?—inquirió tomando por sorpresa al rubio, que estaba distraído con sus pensamientos.

—¡Qué más quisiera!—respondió con desilusión—, pero el camarada Heisenberg me invito a viajar en su avión privado y tú sabes qué pasa si no acepto por las buenas su honorable invitación—Svetlana suspiro desanimada.

—Lo bueno es que odias esos privilegios aristocráticos—Volker se rio.

—¡Svetlana! Eso no existe en nuestro mundo, no blasfemes. Todos somos iguales—la regaño irónicamente.

—¡Perdóname la vida Volk!—suplico sarcástica—¡No volveré a poner en duda al partido! ¡No me delates!, ten compasión de mí—le imploro en un tono de broma. La cara de Volker estaba totalmente roja, como un tomate; pues no podía aguantarse la risa.

—Lana, me tengo que ir—dijo tratando de controlar su ataque de risa, al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto—. Nos vemos en Moscú—Svetlana le asintió, ya que la risa no le permitía articular alguna palabra. Volker se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y se fue. Cuando la pelinegra pensó que había logrado controlar su ataque, volvió a caer al darse cuenta como la gente a su alrededor la miraban y cuchicheaban, se veían tan patéticos hablando de esa forma tan descarada acerca de Volker y ella.

El General fue el último en subir al avión presidencial. Era el avión más grande que se construía en el Oriente, cabían unas trescientas personas, pero en ese momento solo albergaba a treinta y cinco personas. Volker no podía negar que era un avión muy lujoso, de color marfil, los sillones reclinables de cuero, en lagunas partes del piso había una alfombra y al final había una sala de juntas. La aeromoza le indico que todos estaban en la sala de juntas, así que de mala gana recorrió el largo pasillo, ninguno de los asistentes se percató de su presencia al entrar en la sala. Se sentó en la última silla vacía e inspecciono con la mirada a todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí. Eran los fervientes secretarios de gobierno y algunas de las personalidades militares más importantes de Alemania y no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. En ese momento se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano. Su padre, se veía bastante contento; seguramente ya estaba planeando la plática que tendría con su homólogo ruso. El avión despego y ya que estuvo en el aire la reunión comenzó. Durante esas horas, Volker se dedicó a observar y escuchar atentamente lo que se discutía; analizaba cada gesto, palabra o movimiento de esos hombres. Sintió un poco de pena sabía que a su regreso a Alemania varios de esos hombres, serian destituidos de su cargos. Lo leía en los ojos de su padre, ellos no necesitaban decirse algo ambos podían saber con una simple mirada lo que el otro pensaba y a veces eso lo irritaba.

Los pobres Secretarios reían y pensaban que tenían una enorme complicidad con el Camarada Heisenberg, pero la verdad es que no era así. Todo su gabinete había cambiado en quince años, solamente una persona seguía en su cargo desde que su padre fue electo presidente; Richard Lundberg. Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que su padre había empezado a desconfiar de ese hombre; si no fuese así, Lundberg los habría acompañado a Moscú y no se hubiese quedado "_a cargo_" del gobierno por la ausencia del presidente.

Richard, siempre había sido una persona misteriosa y enigmática para Volker. Había algo en su forma de hablar, pensar y actuar que lo perturbaban desde que era un niño. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese hombre tenía algo que ver con Occidente, se veía demasiado fresco como para haber sido criado en Lituania, una ciudad que en últimas fechas era una ciudad fantasma, debido al estricto régimen socialista. El General Lundberg le inspiraba confianza, a pensar de ese misterio que le causaba, siempre había sentido un aprecio especial por él. Algunas veces cuando era niño, Richard platicaba o jugaba con él, muy diferente a su padre que solo vivía para y por el partido, quizás esa era la razón por la cual siempre había defendido a Richard de su padre y quizás le serviría de mucho tenerlo de su lado, mas con el plan que tenia de sublevarse contra el gobierno.

Finalmente, la reunión concluyo con una medida atroz a manera de sanción. El gobierno Oriental era despótico y sádico, tenía métodos poco convencionales para seguir teniendo el control de la población, que tenía como objetivo infundir el miedo a su población. Como si fueran conejillos de indias y ellos los científicos que experimentaban, median que tan efectivas eran sus medidas preventivas con las estadísticas de suicidios, delitos y peleas que había en el país. Cada que los índices disminuían implementaban un castigo general que muchas veces resultaba catastrófico y lo peor de todo es que siempre funcionaban. Volker se disponía a irse de la sala, al ver que todos salían de esta; pero en ese momento su padre lo llamo.

—Espere un segundo General Heisenberg, necesito preguntarle algo—el resto de los hombres se apresuraron a salir de la sala, no querían meterse en problemas por escuchar alguna plática del presidente con su hijo. Alguna vez alguien lo hizo y termino en la cárcel de la policía secreta. Volker camino hasta estar a unos tres pasos de distancia de su padre, se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon que la puerta se cerró. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, por unos momentos simplemente se observaron.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Camarada?—pregunto con frialdad, no quería pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él.

—Quisiera saber, si es cierto que te casaras con la chiquilla Weigel—inquirió mirándolo con malicia. Volker estaba intrigado, muy pocas veces en su vida su padre había preguntado algo sobre su vida privada.

—¿A qué se debe su pregunta?—pregunto nuevamente, tratando de averiguar el verdadero motivo de su curiosidad.

—Es algo que han estado comentando varios de mis a llegados y me gustaría saber si eso es cierto—respondió tranquilamente. Klaudius lo miraba fijo, su hijo estaba enfadado.

—Con todo respeto Camarada, no creo que es algo que le interese saber—dijo hoscamente.

—Contésteme General, sabe que de una u otra forma terminare enterándome—Volker odiaba ese tipo de preguntas, era muy receloso con su vida privada principalmente si tenía que ver con Svetlana—. Además dudo de su cariño hacia la señorita—el rubio se sentía indignado.

—¿A qué se refiere?—inquirió alzando un poco la voz. Klaudius se recargo en su sillón de cuero, mirando al General a los ojos donde notaba que estaba furiosa, entonces esa chiquilla si era importante para él, pensó el presidente con malicia. Se quedaron en silencio.

—Hoy la vi en el aeropuerto, Katya me la presento—Volker rechino los dientes al escuchar eso—y creo que sabes a quien me recuerda—el rubio apretó los puños, su padre iba a tocar ese tema tan sensible para el—. No quiero que se repita la historia—el Camarada trato de sonar preocupado—. Porque esa niña tiene el mismo semblante que Svenja tenía cuando…

—¡Cállese por favor!—suplico furioso—¡No la mencione! ¡No tiene por qué hacerlo!—en el rostro del presidente se dibujó una sonrisa malévola.

—¡Es idéntica a ella! Su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su delgadez, su tono pálido ¡toda ella es Sveni!—se rio, Volker sentía como su rostro se teñía de rojo. Escuchar las burlas de su padre, siempre hacían quererlo matar—¿Seguro que esa no es la razón por la cual quieres casarte con ella?

—¡No le diré ni una palabra!—vocifero enfadado, dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala.

—Solo quiero tu bienestar—trato de convencerlo, pero el Camarada no podía aguantar la risa. Volker se quedó parado ante esa sínica actitud del presidente.

—No puede hablarme de mi bienestar cuando jamás ha sido un padre para mí—le dijo con rencor en sus palabras—y si tanto le preocupa, tenga por seguro que la historia no se repetirá dos veces. Si me disculpa—el rubio siguió hasta la salida. Sabía que no debía mostrarse débil frente a su padre, pero esta ocasión no pudo contenerse. Hablar de ella era algo tan sagrado que con el simple hecho de que su padre la mencionara sentía como la sangre le hervía. Aquel tema no era conocido por nadie en el exterior, nunca se atrevía a hablar de ello. Los únicos que sabían de eso eran Lundberg, su padre y él; pues eran tan dolorosos que simplemente no podía contárselo a nadie más. Y es que en esa plática había sacado a relucir la primera razón por la cual se había acercado a Svetlana, el tremendo parecido con Svenja. Como su padre conocía ese motivo, tendría que cuidar más de ella.


	16. La boda

**La Boda**

Svetlana jamás había asistido a una boda. En ese tiempo, eran muy pocas las personas que se casaban y además celebraban una fiesta pues eran muy caras. Para ser la primera boda y probablemente la única a la que asistiría, estaba muy impresionada.

Dos días antes de la fecha, estuvo atareada recorriendo la ciudad a lado de su madre y hermana buscando los últimos detalles para el magno evento.

Moscú era aún más bonito de lo que se lo imagino. Las casonas, tiendas y monumentos era una versión muy moderna de Berlin. Aunque la miseria en ambas ciudades era la misma, había una gran diferencia en el trato que se les brindaba. En esta ocasión, Svetlana no iba como una mísera chica alemana, si no como la hermana de la dichosa novia del sobrino del presidente Nikita; lo cual les daba ciertos privilegios en un lugar donde estos no debían existir.

En ese momento, Lana estaba sentada en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto negro rumbo a palacio real. Según le había contado Volker, aquel edificio era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del gran cataclismo, así que estaba muy intrigada por saber cómo sería ese enigmático lugar. Pero al mirar a través de la ventana del auto, no pudo evitar encontrarse con su reflejo, lo que le hizo sonreír. La joven que veía en el reflejo, no era ella, era alguien muy diferente y desconocido. Su madre le había mandado hacer un bonito vestido en color turquesa. Cuando se lo había probado, se percató de lo entallado que le quedaba haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda y a la vez curiosa, pues notaba formas que nunca antes había visto en ella. La maquillaron y peinaron no muy exagerada como su hermana, pero se veía viva. Las ojeras habían desaparecido, tenía color en la piel, ya no era transparente y pálida; y su cabello brillaba más que de costumbre. La joven enfermiza no asistiría a la boda, en su lugar iría una chica muy bonita. Si sorprendentemente, por primera vez en toda su vida Svetlana se sentía bonita. Recordó a Blake y pensó que hubiese dado lo que fuera porque él la hubiese visto así de guapa y no cortándose las venas, como había sido su primer "_encuentro_". El auto dio la vuelta en la avenida principal donde enseguida se podía ver el enorme palacio. A diferencia de todo el recorrido, donde se podía observar que todas las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente vacías, en esa avenida había un batallón del ejército haciendo una barrera, para controlar a un grupo de gente extremadamente encolerizada, pero que no se atrevían a dar un paso hacia delante, pues sabían que terminarían muertos en ese lugar. Aunque lo que si hacían era gritar injurias contra el gobierno.

Svetlana hablaba ruso, en la Alianza de Repúblicas Socialistas Europeas había una ley que estipulaba el uso de dos idiomas oficiales y que todo ciudadano europeo estaba obligado a hablarlos. El primer idioma variaba en cada país, pues era el idioma natal de dicha región, en el caso de Svetlana, era el alemán; pero el segundo idioma era el ruso. Así que Svetlana entendía lo que los rebeldes gritaban, se estremeció en su asiento con sus gritos que pedían libertad, ella nunca había visto algo así. En Alemania jamás se habían dado esa clase de rebeliones.

—Vamos Lana, tienes que bajar—Volker le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado al Palacio. Ella le sonrió al rubio y tomo su mano para bajar del auto.

—Gracias—Volker acomodo el delgado brazo de Svetlana entre el suyo y caminaron hacia la entrada del recinto.

—Te vez muy guapa—le comento con una ligera sonrisa. Svetlana volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que le notaba algo diferente. Estaba enfundado en su traje militar color negro, exclusivo para eventos formales del gobierno, sin duda lo hacía ver muy apuesto.

—Gracias—le sonrió—, tú también estas muy guapo—Volker le agradeció con un ademan, pero fue corto pues ambos voltearon en dirección al grupo enardecido de gente que aun gritaba ofensas contra el presidente Nikita.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que te dije que todos somos iguales?—pregunto el rubio mirando la imagen de los soldados inmutándose ante los alaridos de la población.

—Si—le respondió un poco temerosa, tenía un mal presentimiento. Era extraño para ella ver a esos militares sin mover un solo dedo para detenerlos. Sabía que esa clase de actos _"vandálicos_" eran severamente castigados y se sorprendía al darse cuenta que los soldados parecían estatuas apenas respirando mientras la gente seguía poniendo en entredicho el bienestar de la nación ante los demás jefes de estado que asistirían esa noche a la boda.

—Bueno, pues esto demuestra que la gente no es tonta y ya se dio cuenta de lo impune que es nuestro gobierno—sentencio con severidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar después. Aunque quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que Nikita no se vengara por ese vergonzoso acto; sabía que era inevitable—. No pasara nada, si es lo que te preocupa—ella volteo a verlo con cierto alivio en los ojos, pero Volker se sintió un poco culpable por haberle mentido. Pero él no quería decirle que después de que todos los invitados entraran al Palacio, los soldados harían una revuelta para llevarse a todos a las cárceles de la Policía Secreta, acusados de traición al partido y la nación; eso la pondría muy triste y ese día Lana se veía tan alegre que se negaba a terminar con su felicidad—. Entremos—sugirió tratando de sonreír, aunque se le dificulto. No era agradable saber que muchas vidas se perderían esa noche de festejos. Svetlana asintió y ambos entraron al palacio. Apenas dio un paso a dentro de la gigante estructura, la pelinegra se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto un edificio tan elegante y bien cuidado en toda su vida. Había un montón de pinturas y esculturas, el piso brillaba al igual que los enormes candelabros, era como la entrada a un cuento de hadas. Volker le explicaba cada una de las obras que estaban en el lugar. Le conto que todas eran sobrevivientes al cataclismo y que después de un proceso largo de restauración quedaron como nuevas. Había obras de las antiguas civilizaciones de Egipto, Roma, China, de la edad media, el renacimiento, todas esas épocas y lugares que a Svetlana le parecían un gran invento pues jamás podría visitar las ruinas en sus lugares de origen. Quizás, el gobierno se había inventado esas obras para que todos creyeran que hubo un mundo sin barreras antes del 2024, pero sonaba tan utópico que era difícil de creer. Estaba maravillada, aunque fueran mentiras, eran de las más bonitas que había escuchado en su vida. Después del largo recorrido, decidieron ir al salón. La joven quedo nuevamente estupefacta al ver la majestuosidad de la habitación. Todo brillaba en ella, absolutamente todo y le parecía que estaba en un sueño. Había muchas mesas, pero la más grande era la principal que estaba al frente de todas, ahí es donde se sentarían los novios y quizás todas esas grandes personalidades que habían sido invitados a la boda. Mientras ella se memorizaba cada detalle de la decoración del lugar, Volker buscaba su mesa, que resultó ser una de las que estaban delante de la mesa principal. El General quería pasar desapercibido, pero le fue imposible por lo que cada dos pasos que daban hacia la mesa se detenían a saludar a sus conocidos. Todos eran sumamente hipócritas con él, odiaba las miradas lascivas que le lanzaban a Lana y la sonrisa falsa que se dibujaba en sus rostros cuando susurraban "_que hermosa pareja hacen, digna de representar al partido_". Lana parecía ignorarlos, desviaba su vista continuamente a los candelabros, a los manteles, a la vajilla de oro perfectamente colocada para la ocasión. Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron a su mesa y tomaron asiento para esperar a que iniciara la ceremonia. Los sitios en el salón se llenaron de poco en poco, los invitados iban llegando en intervalos precisos de tiempo. Era muy obvio que la milicia moscovita había planeado cada segundo de la boda. Pronto notaron como el salón se empezaba a llenar de personas, entre ellos Yerik, el hermano de Svetlana. Ese chico le caía muy mal a Volker, pues era un lambiscón con él y se portaba terriblemente mal con Svetlana. De hecho, si se acercó a saludarlos fue porque el General de Brigada estaba sentado junto a su hermana, que si no la hubiese ignorado. Mientras observaban entrar a las personas, Volker le iba diciendo a Svetlana el nombre de casi todos los invitados, pues él los conocía perfectamente. Ella miraba minuciosamente a cada uno de los jefes de estado que se encontraban ahí. Todos tenían un factor común, tenían ese semblante perverso en los ojos, se reían hipócritamente entre ellos, para después darse miradas de desprecio. Eran las personas más ruines que conocía, sentía asco tan solo al mirarlos. Al darse cuenta que todos los presidentes de los países orientales se encontraban ahí, sintió unas terribles ganas de tener una bomba con ella y así matarlos a todos, pero era una lástima que ella no sabía construir bombas. Salió de sus pensamientos terroristas al ver entrar a los novios, dando así inicio a la ceremonia. Fue oficiada por el Presidente Nikita, en ruso y con traductores al mandarín para los jefes asiáticos. Más que una boda, parecía una conferencia del "_Porque a pesar de tener al amor de tu vida a tu lado, el amor al partido es más grande_", siempre el partido, pensó con apatía. Aquello le aborrecía, así que prefirió pensar en otras cosas, para no tener que seguir prestándole atención al insoportable discurso político. Al finalizar, todos los invitados aplaudieron las "_profundas_" palabras y consejos del presidente, sin duda eran unos aduladores.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que el Capitán Nikolai se fijó en mi hermana—dijo Svetlana mirando a los nuevos esposos, que sonreían escalofriante. Ella sabía que su hermana no estaba enamorada de ese hombre y viceversa.

—Lana, no quiero ofenderte pero…—la pelinegra se rio interrumpiendo al rubio.

—Si ya sé que mi hermana es una cualquiera—Volker se rio un poco tímido ante tal comentario—. No creas que no lo sabíamos, mis padres también lo saben, pero ellos se hacen estúpidos.

—Así son las cosas siempre Lana—ella suspiro. El General tenía razón, ambos se casaron por razones materialistas. Su hermana para tener los privilegios que siempre soñó y el capitán porque era una mujer muy bella.

Se dio paso a un amplio festín, de nuevo Svetlana se quedó impresionada por la cantidad de comida que había ahí. Nunca había visto tanta comida en una sola mesa, quería probar todo, pero casi veinte minutos después ya se encontraba satisfecha. Todo estaba tan delicioso, que le pareció una abominación que el gobierno les racionara la comida, cuando aquí ella veía cantidades enormes que se iban quedando y que seguramente terminarían en boca de los perros del General Nikita.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los invitados ya estuvieran ebrios con el tradicional vodka, menos Volker y ella, por que inclusive Helena estaba borracha, pero como decía el rubio: _"la ocasión lo ameritaba". _Una pequeña orquesta amenizaba la larga velada, donde todos brindaban y reían sin parar. Algunos ya estaban bailando, mientras que Volker y Svetlana se reían de los invitados, pues de tan ebrios que estaban comenzaban a hacer un espectáculo digno para un circo. A pesar de todo eso, Svetlana pensaba que aquel día, era uno de los mejores días de su vida. Por una vez en su vida, no tenía que preocuparse por todos los males que le aquejaban siempre y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Pero lo que Svetlana y la mayoría de los invitados no sabían, es que mientras ellos se divertían bebiendo y comiendo, a fuera del recinto se estaba llevando a cabo una masacre contra aquellos pobres rebeldes carentes de armas, que pasarían a ser los fantasmas del gobierno. Así se les llamaba a las personas que de la noche a la mañana desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno y que jamás regresarían a casa.


	17. La razón de ser de Iman Braun

La Teniente Coronel Iman Braun, era la encargada del primer cuartel de la zona 01 en Berlin Occidental, Alemania. Provenía de una familia de grandes políticos austriaco-alemanes que adquirieron su prestigio durante la época del cataclismo y la reconstrucción. A pesar de su linaje, la rubia siempre mostro preferencia por la milicia debido a la gran admiración que le tenía a su abuelo paterno, el General alemán Karl Braun, que había sido ministro de defensa durante la época de la reconstrucción y además se ostentaba el título de mediador de paz en la unión de Austria y Alemania Occidental.

Iman nunca fue una niña como las demás. Mientras que ellas gustaron de jugar con muñecas y hacer fiestas del té, la Teniente prefería jugar con sus primos futbol o tener pequeñas sesiones de boxeo. Sus padres preocupados por ello trataron de corregirla, de quitarle la fama de oveja negra de la familia Braun pero les fue imposible. Siempre fue comparada con sus tres hermanos mayores, los cuales fueron excelentes estudiantes, con buena conducta y nunca pisaron el salón de castigo en la escuela, mientras que ella fue expulsada de dos colegios y su libreta estaba llena de reportes. Algunos de sus familiares-los más positivos- tenían la esperanza de que al crecer ella se transformara en una señorita de sociedad y dejara sus _"malos hábitos_". Pero cuando cumplí quince años sorprendió a la familia entera con su petición para entrar al ejército. Indudablemente, su familia se puso en contra de sus deseos y se negaban rotundamente a firmar el permiso para entrar al colegio militar. No concebían la idea de que una hermosa señorita como ella entrara a ese lugar lleno de incomodidades. Ellos querían que fuese politóloga o que desempeñara algún cargo en alguna de las muchas asociaciones y fundaciones mundiales para el bienestar social, no que fuese un sargento lleno de polvo. Pero Iman jamás se imaginó organizando eventos de caridad ni tampoco luciendo costosos trajes o vestidos con altos tacones todo el tiempo. Iman trato de convencer a su familia para ir al colegio militar, ella no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente y menos cuando se trataba de realizar su máximo sueño, pero lo único que consiguió fue el permiso para entrar a la escuela de enfermería militar, una idea abominable para la rubia. Ella quería ser un soldado, quería aprender a manejar armas y planear estrategias de guerra, su mayor sueño en la vida era obtener el cargo de General, no ser una simple enfermera y quedarse mirando la acción desde la base.

Fue en ese momento, cuando su familia la escucho hablar con tanto amor de una profesión _"masculina_", que empezó a surgir en todos ellos, la duda acerca de su identidad sexual. Mientras más lo pensaban y analizaban momentos de la niñez de Iman, se percataron de las tendencias varoniles que siempre mostro. Añadiendo que hasta esa fecha, varios jóvenes la habían pretendido e Iman los había rechazado a todos ellos de una manera tan poco grácil que su familia tuvo que disculparse con ellos personalmente y finalmente la alocada decisión de enlistarse en el ejército termino por incrementar las sospechas.

A la memoria de Iman llego la imagen de una noche que la marcaria de por vida. Ella llegando de su entrenamiento de box y sus padres y hermanos la esperaban en la sala para charlar. En un principio, ella creyó que se debía algún reporte de la escuela, pero al ver a su madre llorar supo que era diferente. Ellos querían que Iman "_saliera del closet_", que fuera honesta y harían sus deseos realidad. Eso la lastimo mucho, ella no era lesbiana ni sentía atracción por las mujeres, ella simplemente se sentía más cómoda en botas y pantalones y no tenía tiempo para salir con tipos "_idiotas_" pues tenía que concentrarse en conseguir su sueño. Y aunque lloro toda la noche, se prometió jamás volverse a dejar afectar por esos comentarios o por lo que la gente pensara de ella. Ellos nunca la entenderían, pero tampoco vivía para hacerlos entender. Sabía que para alcanzar su meta iba a sufrir y que la gente iba a hablar sin conocer, pero por eso mismo ella tendría que ser fuerte y hacerlos tragarse sus palabras, al final del día la única que realmente sabía que todo lo que decían eran mentiras, era ella y eso era lo que contaba.

Su abuelo se enteró del pequeño altercado, hablo con ella y tomo la última palabra. Sería un soldado, estudiare en el colegio militar. Iman no pudo estar más alegre por el apoyo mostrado de la única persona que realmente le importaba lo que opinaba. Karl estaba orgulloso de su nieta, pues era la única de todos sus nietos que quiso desempeñar tan noble profesión y seguir sus pasos. Él sabía que no había ninguna otra persona mejor que ella para continuar con su legado, su nieta favorita no lo decepcionaría.

Nadie de la familia se atrevió a contradecir la decisión de Karl, pero los padres de Iman se encontraban muy nerviosos. Las escuelas militares eran muy severas y estrictas, pocas mujeres resistían el entrenamiento que se les daba, pues no se hacía diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. Por esta razón, pocas mujeres se titulaban como licenciadas en Ciencias Militares y optaban por la escuela de enfermería que era más benevolente con ellas.

Sus padres no pudieron contradecir la palabra de Karl, pero ambos se encontraban nerviosos. Las escuelas militares eran muy severas y estrictas, pocas mujeres resistían el entrenamiento que se les daba, pues no hacían diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, por lo mismo pocas mujeres se graduaban como Licenciadas en Ciencias Militares, preferían la escuela de enfermería.

Cuando Iman entro al colegio militar, su padre se desempeñaba como ministro de economía en Austria y pensó en hablar con sus contactos en la milicia alemana para pedir un trato especial para su hija. Esto llego a los oídos de Iman, que encolerizada por la absurda idea de su padre, se opuso a él. Ella sabía que sería duro, pero se sentía capaz de llevar acabo todo lo que le exigían. Así que ella entro al ejército con el grado de cabo, como todos los demás de su generación. En un principio, dudaba de decir su apellido, pues no quería que por saber que era una Braun recibiera trato especial. Por suerte, el General de Brigada Otto Lütke no se inmuto al saber su apellido y no tuvo piedad de ella. Le exigió lo mismo que al resto de su batallón. Le costó mucho trabajo habituarse a su nueva vida, que en sus inicios estuvo llena de gritos y castigos; pero que al final formaron ese carácter fuerte, frívolo y enérgico que la caracterizaban.

Karl Braun falleció dos años más tarde y aunque fue un golpe bajo para la Teniente, ella sabía que él estaba orgulloso de ella. Se prometió a si misma dedicar cada uno de sus logros en el escalafón militar a él y esperaba llegar a ser tan buena como él lo fue. A lo largo de doce años, había logrado ascender al puesto de Teniente Coronel por su propia cuenta. Se había ganado la confianza del ministro de defensa y además una excelente reputación. Era tan dura y perfeccionista en cada una de sus acciones, que muchas veces antes de llegar a su nuevo cuartel era catalogada como un hombre fio y sin compasión. Esto siempre causaba una gran conmoción, pues no podían creer que fuese una mujer y como pólvora, enseguida los rumores de su identidad sexual volvían al asecho.

Desde que escucho por primera vez aquellos rumores, en el colegio militar, pensó en una manera de terminarlos; pero le resultaba imposible idearla. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre estaba estudiando para sus exámenes de carrera o entrenando en el gimnasio, aunque algunas veces tenía que cumplir con los eventos que su familia aristócrata le exigía. Era solo en esas ocasiones cuando ella podía mostrar lo femenina que podía llegar a ser. Fue en esas reuniones donde conoció a varios jóvenes, con algunos de ellos había entablado una relación, pero siempre terminaban mal, pues ellos le pedían que dejara el ejército y eso era inimaginable. El ejército era su vida entera y nunca lo dejaría por ni todo el dinero del mundo.

Después de varios años escuchando toda clase de chismes, aprendió a disfrutar de aquella fama que le habían creado. Le encantaba que dijeran que ella tenía ese puesto por su familia, porque de esa manera ella podría demostrarles que no era así. Le fascinaba que pensaran que era hombre, para que entonces se desconcertaran al observar su femenina figura y entonces enseñarles que una mujer puede hacer exactamente lo mismo que un hombre sin perder la manicura. Ella siempre tenía la última palabra y disfrutaba de hacerles tragarse sus palabras a todos los que hablaban mal de ella. Como sucedió en la zona 01. Desde que llego el Mayor Lütke se había convertido en su problema principal. Ese chiquillo mimado y que bien podría ostentar la fama de junior, no dejaba de molestarla. Fue muy obvio para Iman saber que él fue quien irrumpió en su oficina y robo toda clase de fotografías femeninas de la Teniente para pegarlas por todo el campo. Todas las maldades que realizaba, le resultaban tan infantiles, pero esto le parecía gracioso. Al principio se enfurecía por sus actos, pero al final Max siempre era quien perdía, siempre resultaba castigado lo cual hería su orgullo, pero incrementaba el de Iman. Alguna vez pensó en hablar con el General Lütke acerca del comportamiento infantil de Max, pero desistió de hacerlo porque le pareció un juego muy divertido y una batalla personal que ellos debían resolver. Pero hacía varias semanas atrás que se había quedado sin ideas para su venganza, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo pues el propio Max develo cuál era su punto débil. Esto la animo a dar su siguiente paso, que implicaba un pequeño sacrificio que al final no resultaba tan malo. Max físicamente no era para nada desagradable, de hecho a Iman siempre le había parecido que era muy guapo, así que no podía negarse un gusto como ese. Iman sabía que el Mayor tenía debilidad por las mujeres hermosas y que además el castaño se sentía claramente atraído por la rubia. Lo había notado por sus constantes choques de ego y por aquella manera lasciva con la que él solía mirarla cuando se encontraban por los alrededores. Se miró el espejo de su baño, ese era el momento perfecto para llevar acabo su venganza. Tomo su radio y mando a uno de sus subordinados a buscarlo. Maximilian se arrepentiría, le daría un golpe bajo directo a su orgullo.

En ese momento, Maximilian yacía recostado en el sillón de su habitación con su portátil en sus piernas. Estaba muy entretenido revisando su correo que estaba ataviado por mensajes que provenían del cuartel de salud. El Mayor tenía muy buena fama entre las enfermeras, ya ni si quiera tenía que salir a buscarlas pues eran ellas quien lo hacían, lo llenaban de regalos y le mandaban fotos muy atrevidas, que el disfrutaba observar en sus ratos de ocio.

En realidad él tenía que estar en el gimnasio, pero la verdad es que prefirió quedarse en su habitación observando las fotos de sus nuevas admiradoras a tener una desagradable sesión de ejercicio en compañía de la Teniente. El sonido de la puerta desvió un poco su atención de la foto de una morena en traje de baño.

—Adelante—dijo molesto por la interrupción. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a uno de los solgatos de Iman, como el solía llamarlos pues siempre andaban detrás de los talones de la Teniente.

—¡Mayor!—le saludo con solemnidad, Max respondió de mala gana con un ademan—. La Teniente Braun lo solicita de urgencia en su habitación—el castaño frunció el ceño, extrañado por la petición de la Teniente.

—Gracias cabo, puede retirarse—el soldado asintió con la cabeza y salió a paso apresurado de la habitación. Max se levantó de un brinco del sofá, dejando a un lado su computadora. Se desperezo un poco molesto. ¿Ahora que quería la princesa?, se preguntó mientras refunfuñaba. Pensó en que quizás era otra de sus malas jugadas, ya ni podía dormir pues pasaba las noches enteras imaginando cual sería la siguiente venganza de la rubia. Salió de su habitación con paso lento hasta el fondo del pasillo de los dormitorios, llego a la enorme puerta y toco dos veces sin mucho ánimo.

—Pase—oyó decir del otro lado. El castaño entro con desgano, se sorprendió al no ver a la Teniente en su habitación.

—¿Teniente Coronel?—pregunto Max en un respiro, en ese momento pendo en lo idiota e incomprensible que era la decisión de Iman de que el recitara todo su cargo cada vez que la llamaba mientras que el resto del cuartel podía decirle solo "_Teniente_". Era una pérdida de tiempo

—Un momento, por favor—escucho la aguda voz que provenía del baño. ¿Qué sucedía?, se preguntó un poco temeroso—. Tome asiento Mayor, salgo en un segundo—el joven se alzó de hombros y se sentó en una silla que estaba acomodada hacia la pared de la Teniente. Se sentía un poco desconfiado, ¿Qué tal que ella planeaba asesinarlo por todas las maldades que le hacía?, se preguntó imaginándose a Iman saliendo con un arma y disparándole a quemarropa. Pero es que ella se había ganado a pulso todo lo que él hacía, no por nada se vengaba de ella, todo tenía una excelente justificación, se dijo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Desde su silla tenía una vista panorámica de la habitación de Iman, era un lugar cálido de color beige, una cama matrimonial de sábanas blancas a juego con el pequeño sofá, un enorme biombo justo alado del closet y un pequeño escritorio. Todo ahí estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Sintió un poco de envidia, pues su habitación era mucho más pequeña que la que ella tenía. En la pared de enfrente había una pintura que llamo su atención. Era una mezcla de rayones de colores donde predominaba el rojo, se preguntó que quería decir eso. El sonido de la perilla de la puerta del baño llamo un poco su atención, giro su mirada en esa dirección y pensaba regresarla al exótico cuadro de manera indiferencia, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que hacía más interesante y perturbadora a Iman. Ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta del baño, envuelta solo por una toalla amarrada en la parte alta del busto, con el cabello recogido. Pero no con su típico moño, si no uno más laborioso que era sostenido por un broche de diamantes. Su maquillaje estaba perfectamente aplicado, lo que le hacían ver como la mujer más hermosa que él nunca antes hubiese visto. Nunca antes Iman se había arreglado tanto, se veía guapísima. Max sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna y trago saliva nerviosamente al darse cuenta de la manera tan lasciva con que la miraba. Sus mejillas empezaron a arderle, se estaba sonrojando, el jamás se sonrojaba. Iman sonrío de lado al verlo tan nervioso, su plan estaba yendo a la perfección y sin duda lo estaba disfrutando. Pero aun lo haría sufrir más.

—Discúlpeme Mayor por presentarme así—dijo con falsa preocupación, caminando con dirección hacia donde se encontraba Max—, pero es una emergencia—continuo explicándole, tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

—N-n-no se preocupe Teniente Coronel—tartamudeo el castaño, sonrojándose aún más. Por más que trataba de disimular o pensar en otra cosa para ocultar su nerviosísimo, le era imposible. Aquel estaba siendo un juego muy sucio y estaba cayendo tan bajo. Él jamás en la vida demostró tanta debilidad por una mujer, hasta ese momento La Teniente camino hasta quedar detrás del biombo de su recamara—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?—inquirió un poco más relajado, detrás del biombo él no podría ver nada y podría controlarse, al menos eso quiso pensar para aun darle batalla a la Teniente. .

—Pensé que yo no tendría que asistir a la cena de los poderes, pero me han llamado para decirme que es imprescindible mi asistencia al evento—dijo mientras observaba la mirada embonada de Max. Se ponía aún más nervioso al ver la silueta de la Teniente mientras esta se cambiaba y su sombra se proyectaba en la delgada sombra del biombo—así que el campo se quedara sin autoridad, por eso me han pedido que por esta noche usted se quede a cargo de la zona—el Mayor trataba de concentrarse en lo que ella le decía, pues sabía que era importante los jefes estaban confiando en el para dejarle el campo, pero no podía con todos los movimientos que Iman estaba haciendo para colocarse un vestido ¿Qué no podía ponérselo de una forma menos sensual?, se preguntó con desesperación.

—En mi tocador están los papeles que se le van a entregar al General de División de Dresde, llegara esta noche y tiene que entregárselos personalmente—Iman continuo hablando extasiada por el efecto tan positivo que estaba teniendo su venganza. El pobre joven ya no sabía ni de qué color ponerse, estaba sudando y ni si quiera hacía mucho calor en la habitación. Finalmente, Iman salió detrás del biombo, usando un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, muy corto, complementado con unas zapatillas del mismo tono. El toque final de su venganza.

Si Max hubiese sido una caricatura, la mandíbula se le hubiese dislocado de la impresión y habría quedado tres pisos abajo. Esa hermosa joven que tenía frente a él no era la Teniente Coronel, era otra persona completamente diferente. Dejo de prestarle la poca atención que había conseguido darle a sus palabras y su mente se dejó seducir por cada detalle del cuerpo de la Teniente.

Iman tomo los papeles, queriéndose reír enfrente de el por la cara que el pobre chico traía, se veía tan tonto—Y estos se los entrega al Agente Johnson. Creo que no tardara en venir, quizás esté aquí en una hora por mucho—Max ladeo enérgicamente la cabeza, no podía dejarse seducir por esa mujer aunque ya era muy tarde para eso—¿Me escucho Mayor Lütke?—pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que fue el punto final en la operación.

—Si—-contesto tomando con calma los papeles.

—Bueno es todo. Puede retirarse Mayor—Max tardo unos segundo en procesar la orden y salió desorientado de la habitación.

Salió a tiempo de ese lugar, si se quedaba otro poco en la habitación, la hubiese tomado entre sus brazos olvidándose de todo. Pero fue la malévola sonrisa de la rubia quien delato los planes de venganza. Todo lo que había hecho, había sido apropósito y él había caído. Trataba de borrar la imagen tan bella que tenía en la menta de esa perversa mujer y pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba vengarse y cobrarle ese bochornoso momento que le hizo pasar mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más.

Por lo pronto, lo único que podía hacer era tomar la ducha más fría que hubiese tomado en su vida.


	18. La sala berlinesa

El poder legislativo en Oriente se encontraba representado por las Honorables Salas, en este caso las Honorables Salas Alemanas. Era un enorme edificio del tamaño de un estadio con capacidad para 90 mil personas, compuesto por tres salas: Juvenil, Distrital y Berlinesa.

La sala Berlinesa era el órgano principal de gobierno. Tenía juntas cada jueves y toda la ciudad de Berlin tenía la obligación de asistir y presenciar las sesiones. Por esta razón, las H. Salas eran un lugar caótico lleno de personas que traían propuestas y contradecían a un centenar más, provocando discusiones acaloradas, para tratar de convencer al Camarada Heisenberg

Si Andreas tenía que elegir el peor lugar en el mundo, definitivamente elegiría a las Salas, pero principalmente la Berlinesa, pues era la más caótica, mientras que la Juvenil y la Distrital, eran un poco más tranquilas.

Esa tarde, estaba presenciando el debate de los argumentos que se usarían en el Congreso de la Alianza Socialista, razón por la cual habían quitado el muro que dividía a la Sala Distrital y la Berlinesa para que sesionaran juntas.

La Sala distrital era la más pequeña de las tres salas, debido a que ahí solo acudían los representantes de los diferentes distritos de Alemania, con las propuestas de estos. Solo eran 102 representantes, a diferencia del casi millar de personas que estaban para representar a la sala Berlinesa, sin contar a los observadores como eran llamados los demás ciudadanos que acudían a cumplir con la obligación de asistir a las sesiones. Era importante esta sesión, pues el congreso era una "_festividad_" especial en Oriente. Se realizaba una vez por año y siempre en una sede diferente, esta vez seria en la Republica de Japón. En aquella reunión los más altos mandatarios de oriente tratarían de asuntos de economía, trabajo, educación, programas ambientales y política internacional. Según le conto el General Lundberg, era una reunión donde se presentaban los diferentes informes de gobierno de las naciones, por esta razón en la Sala estaban todos los funcionarios de Alemania, si alguno faltaba era severamente castigado.

En la sesión también se encontraban Fabián y Volker, ambos parecían estar muy entretenidos escuchando a los postulantes. La sesión de los jueves era su favorita, siempre terminaban riéndose de todas las mentiras que los funcionarios se dedicaban a alardear. Su frase favorita era: "_la republica ha mejorado notablemente en la calidad de vida de sus habitantes_" era una mentira, pero tenía algo de real. EN cuanto a ingresos la Republica Alemana Oriental tenía el segundo puesto en la Alianza de Repúblicas Socialistas Europeas, quedando solo atrás de Rusia, la potencia socialista por excelencia, pero eso no significaba que hubiesen erradicado la miseria de la población, era todo lo contrario. Pero a pesar de que los funcionarios estuvieran maquinando mentiras como pan caliente para mantener a los ciudadanos contentos, ninguno de los jóvenes prestaba atención a las patrañas que decían.

—Entonces fue una boda de ensueño ¿eh?—inquirió Fabián burlándose del reciente viaje de Volker, mientras observaba las fotos de la boda en el periódico oficial de la república, en dos de ellas estaba el rostro de Volker con una sonrisa falsa.

—No deberías leer esas porquerías, arruinaran tu cerebro—musito enfadado mirando las malas tomas que le hicieron—. Pero si la boda fue un encanto, ya sabes llena de amor, excesos y muchísimo partido—ambos rieron—. Lo mejor de la noche fue que mientras nosotros degustábamos de ese exuberante y delicioso banquete, afuera el ejército estaba masacrando a los rusos. Creo fervientemente que eso le dio a la comida un sabor especial a sangre—Fabian se rio un poco incómodo por el sarcasmo de su amigo, pues no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al pensar en la irónica situación.

—Ironías de la vida compañero—el castaño doblo su periódico y lo dejo en sus piernas exhalando. Volker suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza—Pero bueno, mientras tú estabas comiendo, yo hice mi trabajo para la causa—el General se rio.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué avances me tienes?—pregunto incrédulo.

—Pues tengo el disco de los censos y la lista negra de la policía secreta oriental—

—¡Esos si son avances!—exclamo emocionado.

—Así es y no tuve que prostituirme para conseguirlos—respondió el castaño con orgullo.

—Que sacrificadamente ibas a hacer por la nación, me queda clarísimo—ambos se rieron.

—Todo sea por la libertad, es más ni me iba a gustar—dijo haciendo una falsa mueca de asco. Volker estallo en risa.

—Eres imposible amigo, anda dame ya esos discos—le pidió con risa. Fabian negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que sacaba de su chamarra un par de discos. Los ojos de Volker se iluminaron al tenerlos en las manos, era como si estuviera viendo una montaña de oro.

—Faltan las listas de los más buscados, pero esas las tendré la próxima semana—informo observando con extrañeza a su amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no lo veía tan feliz.

—Empezaremos a trabajar esta semana, tenemos que ponernos en contacto con los demás frentes rebeldes y empezar a planear las estrategias—musito en voz baja. El agente asintió—. Tomará un poco de tiempo, pero confió que en nueve meses ya podamos dar el golpe, con nuestros recursos y próximos aliados triunfaremos—Fabian suspiro.

—Esperemos que todo salga bien—concluyo el castaño, al tiempo que ambos regresaron sus miradas hacia el presídium de la sala. Tenían una gran esperanza de que todo saliera bien y que el régimen se acabara en poco tiempo. Pero también sabían que eso no lo podrían hacer solos y mucho menos en un solo día. Pronto iniciaran los reclutamientos de personal de confianza, para después dar inicio al reclutamiento de civiles para la creación del ejército de los rebeldes.

La sesión continúo a paso de tortuga. Perdió su toque gracioso cuando los postulantes empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo civilizadamente. Fabian uso su periódico para cubrir su rostro y poder dormitar a gusto sin que lo molestaran. Pero Volker observaba minuciosamente cada centímetro de la sala. Se quedó prendado en aquel rubio platinado con el que había chocado unas semanas antes, estaba sentado justo alado de uno de los sobrinos de Lundberg y estaban cuchicheando. Lo observo por un largo rato y determino que era muy extraño. Le parecía insólito verlo aplaudir enérgicamente a cada uno de los oradores en la sesión, asentir a cada una de las propuestas lo que denotaba que era un ferviente seguidor del partido. ¿Quién sería aquel chico tan animoso? ¿Acaso pretendía con eso ganarse a su padre o algún funcionario?

—¿Qué joven en su sana salud mental apoya al régimen con el corazón?—pregunto Volker a Fabian sin quitarle la vista de encima a Andreas. Espero un minuto y al no haber respuesta se giró a observar a su amigo que estaba a punto de roncar. Volker puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo.

—¡Que!—exclamo enfadado por haberlo despertado.

—Te estoy preguntando qué joven apoya al régimen en estos tiempos—repitió entre dientes.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió el agente dando un bostezo para desperezarse.

—A ese rubio—lo señalo con el dedo índice. Fabián busco la vista al chico que se refería Volker, lo observo por unos minutos y se alzó de hombros.

—¡Ah! ¡Déjalo!, tenía que existir algún petardo que apoyara a tu padre y lo viese como su ídolo—comento sin interés, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar.

—Pues me parece muy extraño—refuto Volker aun desconfiado. A él no le gustaban las personas nuevas en la ciudad y mucho menos las que se decían ser amantes del partido.

—Yo lo conozco, parece que es un buen chico. Un cabeza hueca por que no sabe que el partido es una mierda, pero al final una buena persona—Volker volteo a ver a Fabián que estaba mirando a un orador que se estaba peleando con Hunter representante de la sala juvenil por haber contradicho su propuesta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto intrigado mirándolo.

—Pues llego con un convoy del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia. Venían a instalar un nuevo aparato que sirve para detectar si alguno de los prisioneros trae alguna píldora de cianuro escondida en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero ese chico después de instalarlo, pasó arreglar la computadora que ni los doctores en ingeniería podían arreglar, ¡él la arreglo en cinco minutos!—bufo—. Es una persona amable—Volker regreso su vista al rubio, estaba más intrigado.

—Así que un genio de las computadoras ¿eh? ¡Qué raro!

—No sé por qué te parece tan extraño—comento Fabián con indiferencia—. Es otro joven como nosotros, quizás a él si le gusta el partido de corazón. Digo tenía que existir alguien en toda Europa, no podemos quitarle el crédito a nuestro antagónico.

—Creo que ahora comprendo por qué traía los papeles firmados por Klaus—Volker se cruzó de brazos, tratando de descifrar la conexión entre él y su padre.

—Creo que alguien esta celoso—dijo tontamente Fabian riéndose, Volker instintivamente le dijo un puñetazo en el brazo—¡Ouch! ¡Qué violento!—el agente se sobaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Volker mientras tanto, seguía pensando en quien podía ser ese rubio y el odiaba no saber las cosas.

Después de casi tres horas de agonía, la sesión dio por terminada. Había sido una tortura china escuchar a esos hombres con sus discusiones sin sentido u objeto alguno, si al final el Camarada iba a hacer lo que a él se le antojara le gustara al pueblo o no.

Fabian y Volker se reunieron a saludar algunos compañeros del trabajo en la explanada a las afueras de las Salas. Volker no estaba atento a la plática, en realidad estaba pendiente a la puerta de salida del edificio. De un momento a otro observo a Richard salir acompañado de su sobrino y del rubio platinado. Eso lo lleno de curiosidad y no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a ellos. Dejo a su grupo de amigos sin decirles una palabra, dejándolos visiblemente sorprendidos por su extraño comportamiento. Con rapidez alcanzo al canoso hombre y lo intercepto.

—¡Camarada Lundberg!—lo llamo con un poco de falsa alegría que nadie noto. El secretario volteo enseguida y le devolvió la sonrisa un poco nervioso, el que Volker le hablara luego de una sesión era un mal augurio. Lo que menos quería Richard era que Volker conociera a Andreas. Conocía la agudeza del joven y no podía dejar que el curioso rubio los delatara, pero en ese momento tampoco podía ordenarle a Andreas que se alejara, seria sospechoso.

—¡General Heisenberg!—saludo con la mano cuando lo tuvo más cerca. Andreas observo al rubio, percatándose de que era el mismo joven con el que había chocado hacia unas semanas y apenas se había enterado que él era el hijo del presidente.

—¿Por qué no lo vi en Moscú? Me dijeron que estuvo enfermo ¿Es cierto?—inquirió con preocupación, lo que logro tranquilizar a Richard, pues pensó que solo venía a preguntar por su salud.

—Un poco si—mintió Richard, el rubio se dio cuenta enseguida de esto. Él sabía la verdadera razón por la cual no viajo a Moscú y fue por orden directa de su padre que empezaba a desconfiar de su "_mano derecha_"—. Además tuve que quedarme a cumplir mi función con la ausencia del camarada Klaus.

—Con razón—dijo tratando de sonar convincente—pero me alegra saber que está mucho mejor—sonrió de lado.

—Si, muchas gracias por preguntar hijo.

—¿Y la señora Lundberg? ¿Aún sigue en Praga? —pregunto con curiosidad, Richard suspiro al darse cuenta que sería difícil deshacerse de Volker.

—Así es, aun no se convence de regresar a vivir a Berlin. Le gusta la comodidad de estar con su familia, tú sabes bien que por mi trabajo paso muy poco tiempo en casa.

—Dele mis saludos por favor—dijo asintiendo y mirando de reojo a Andreas—. Pero al menos usted también está bien acompañado—comento Volker con sorna. Lundberg se rindió ante la curiosidad del General, era imposible ocultarle algo.

—¡Oh sí! Disculpa mi descortesía por no haberlos presentado ante. Vengo con mi sobrino Herbert, que creo ya lo conocías—el castaño de ojos azules le extendió la mano.

—Si, así es. Herbert que gusto verte otra vez—saludo Volker estrechando su mano.

—Lo mismo digo General Heisenberg—respondió Herbert con seriedad.

—Y él es mi sobrino Andreas Lundberg—lo presento, poniendo su palma en el hombro del rubio—. Acaba de llegar de Uzbekistán—Volker se mostró sorprendido, no sabía que Richard tuviese familia en Uzbekistán. Extendió su mano para saludarlo—hijo, él es el General de Brigada Volker Heisenberg.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Andreas estrechando su mano con la de Volker en un acto frívolo y de la más pura cortesía.

—Igualmente Andreas—lo miro con malicia. Richard noto como el ambiente se hizo más tenso y es no era nada bueno, así que opto por apresurar las cosas.

—Bueno General, tenemos que irnos. Fue un placer charlar con usted—interrumpió Richard con rapidez—. Debería pasar alguna vez por mi oficina para charlar—Volker observo a Lundberg con una expresión cálida, que trato de tranquilizar a Richard pero en realidad solo lo altero.

—Delo por hecho, Cuídese mucho Camarada Lundberg—se despidió.

—Gracias, igualmente—el secretario se dio media vuelta y apresuro el paso. Los otros dos jóvenes lo imitaron, no sin antes despedirse de Volker con la mano. El rubio los siguió con la mirada hasta que se subieron al auto del secretario. Algo se traían con ese tal Andreas. No se había tragado ese cuento de que era de Uzbekistán, porque en su actuación se le olvido que los Uzbekos tienen un acento muy característico de la región y el chico no tenía ni una clase de acento. Pero él no se quedaría con esa duda, el descubriría quien era en realidad ese joven y por qué tanto misterio le rodeaba.

—Hablare con Lukas y Hendrick, para que eviten estar cerca del General. Es demasiado intuitivo y no quiero que descubra nuestros planes—comento Lundberg que estaba visiblemente preocupado—. Mostro demasiada curiosidad por saber quién eras, Andreas y eso está muy mal.

—Es que ya nos habíamos cruzado hace algún tiempo—comento tratando de tranquilizar al hombre.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste?—inquirió enseguida.

—Porque yo no tenía idea de que él era el hijo de Klaus—respondió un poco asustado. Richard suspiro inquieto.

—Disculpa, tiene razón. Ese chico me estresa demasiado—comento llevándose los dedos al tabique de la nariz, le dolía por la inminente migraña que tendría esa noche.

—No se preocupe Camarada, evitare encontrarme con el—dijo Andreas en un tono comprensivo. Richard le sonrió levemente.

—Gracias—concluyo Richard.


	19. El mundo es un pañuelo

_"Yo siempre haciéndole favores a ese pelmazo"_, se repetía mentalmente Andreas mientras caminaba lentamente por uno de los suburbios colindantes con el muro. En sus manos traía la última página de la carta más reciente que recibió de Maximilian. Cuando se la entrego Richard, se sintió bastante emocionado. Estaba impaciente por leerla, claro eso era porque no sabía lo que contenía. Las primeras dos hojas fueron muy entretenidas, se la paso riéndose a carcajadas con los relatos enfurecidos de Maximilian acerca de los piques que se daba con la Teniente. Le dieron muchas ganas de estar en Occidente y presenciar esas escenas en personas. El simple hecho de imaginarse la clase de corajes que Max hacia le hacían reír. Pero en la última página venia una petición especial y era un enorme favor. Ni si quiera podía entender el nivel de locura de su amigo en occidente para hacer semejante petición. Era por esa razón que releía la carta una y otra vez, para saber que no se había imaginado nada de lo que tenía que hacer en occidente, por eso releía la carta una y otra vez.

_"Antes de despedirme, quisiera pedirte un favor especial. El pequeño Blaky está sufriendo de un problema amoroso. Tu sabes una mujer (estoy confirmando que las mujeres son un Iman de problemas…ok mal chiste), bueno es obvio que es una mujer, pero no es cualquier chica, es de Oriente. ¡Si como lo lees!, de ese oriente donde estas parado en este momento. La historia es muy difícil de entender, pero tratare de explicarte. Veras la chica vive en el edificio frente a la casa del General en Berlin. Bueno, pues Blake al parecer salvo-por así decirlo-a la chica de cometer la locura de suicidarse y desde entonces se contemplaban a través de sus ventanas (¡que… patético!). Pero un día de la nada ella no fue a su habitación y los días ahora son semanas. Mi hermano, como ya te imaginaras, está muy preocupado por ella pues teme que esta vez sí haya logrado su cometido Por eso y en nombre de la amistad que nos une y la tuya con el pequeño Blake quisiéramos pedirte que busques a la niña y me digas si está viva, si te es posible también quería saber cuál es su nombre (esto me ayudaría mucho en cuanto a mi salud mental, seguir llamándola "musa" me enferma) Él no tiene idea de que tú serás quien la busque, tu sabes que tengo que guardar en secreto tu identidad. Sé que lo que te pido no es nada fácil y que te será difícil de realizar por eso solo si puedes haz ese favor. Si no, no tienes que preocuparte, ya encontrare una forma para encontrarla. (Si, se lo que estás pensando. Tengo que quitarme esa manía de hacer feliz a Blake a toda costa). _

_Blake medio una descripción de esta chica, no te daré la descripción que el hizo, porque sabes cómo es de "poético", pero te puedo decir que según la interpretación que le di a su cursi-poema, la joven es extremadamente delgada, de piel blanca casi transparente, cabello ondulado largo hasta la cintura de color negro oscuro. Igual no esperes que sea más preciso, digo ¿Qué tan buena vista se puede tener de una ventana a otra?_

_Espero que puedas ayudarme con esto. _

_Un abrazo y cuídate bien._

_Maximilian Lütke._

Y esa era la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba caminando en la última calle colindante al muro en busca de la casa de la chica oriental de Blake. En un principio dudo en hacer el favor, no solo por lo complicado si no porque Andreas era una persona muy tímida como para ir acercarse a una desconocida y preguntarle su nombre. Pero luego imagino la pena que debería estar sufriendo Blake. Lo conocía desde que tenía dieciocho años y le quería tanto como a un hermano, así que sabía lo sentimental que el chico podía llegar a ser y también dio la casualidad de que en esas fechas el espía tenía mucho tiempo libre. En el Departamento no había mucho trabajo debido a su precaria tecnología, las Salas estaban en receso por el Congreso de las Alianzas Socialistas y tampoco podía realizar su trabajo como espía, porque todo el gabinete se encontraba en Japón. Lo único bueno del paseo es que hacia un buen clima para salir a caminar y llevar acabo la tarea de Max. Había hecho un pequeño plan para no tener tantas probabilidades de equivocación al buscarla y si sus cálculos eran correctos, se encontraba muy cerca de la casa de los Lütke. Agradeció que la enorme casa del General se pudiera ver a pesar del muro, pero al mirar hacia las casas de Oriente, de dio cuenta que había tres posibles edificios que podían ser la casa de la musa. Las observo minuciosamente, no podía ir de puerta en puerta preguntando acerca de la chica. Lo tomarían como un loco y llamarían a los militares que cuidaban del muro.

Espero en una esquina mirando tranquilamente la calle, mientras trataba de idear un plan para encontrarla, cuando observo a una pelinegra salir de una de las tres casas. La joven sostenía un pequeño libro entre sus manos, se sentó en el pórtico delicadamente y dio inicio a su lectura. Andreas la miro con detenimiento. ¿Sería ella?, se preguntó mientras releía la descripción del Mayor. Sin duda, coincidía a la perfección, pero tampoco le podía asegurar que era ella. El sentía que todas las personas en Oriente habían sido hechas del mismo molde. Miro a través del muro y trazo una línea imaginaria de la casa del General a la de la chica, quedaban perfectamente alineadas. Lanzo un suspiro recargándose en un poste de concreto, tenía un 95% de probabilidad que ella fuese la musa de Blake, pero aún se sentía muy inseguro para dar el siguiente paso. Espero escondido detrás del poste por una hora y media con la esperanza de encontrar a otra posible candidata. Observo entrar y salir a algunos de los vecinos de la chica, sin éxito. No había otra chica como ella, ni si quiera una que se acercara un poco a la descripción. Sin quedarle otra opción, decidió acercarse a ella. Saco un mapa de su mochila y copio una dirección en un pequeño trozo de papel. Guardo el mapa, respiro profundo y camino hacia donde aún la chica se encontraba leyendo.

—Buenos días señorita—saludo llamando la atención de Svetlana, que estaba tan concentrada en su lectura acerca de los planetas que no se percató de la presencia del joven. Ella lo miro con sorpresa, pues nunca antes había visto a ese rubio de gran tamaño por el vecindario ni mucho menos en la Sala.

—Buenos días—contesto con una sonrisa insegura. Andreas sentía sus manos sudorosas, cuando se ponía muy nervioso eso pasaba. Había olvidado que decirle, trago saliva, ¿Dónde habían quedado sus dotes de espía?, se preguntó maldiciéndose un poco por haber sido tan impulsivo.

—S-soy Andreas—se presentó con nerviosismo. Lana sonrió tiernamente, hacía mucho que no conocía a un joven que a su edad siguiera poniéndose nervioso con las chicas. Usualmente todos eran muy irrespetuosos.

—Soy Svetlana—le interrumpió con una cálida sonrisa, esperando que eso tranquilizara un poco al chico. Andreas le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado, conseguir su nombre había sido más fácil de lo que se había imaginado

—Mucho gusto, Svetlana.

—Igualmente Andreas, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—pregunto curiosa, era extraño conocer personas sin que un conocido te las presentara.

—Soy nuevo por aquí y me he perdido—confeso con falsa vergüenza, que Svetlana creyó—. No he querido acercarme a los militares, pues les tengo un poco de temor—al decir eso, se sintió tan estúpido y se imaginó golpeando a Maximilian por hacerle decir esa clase de idioteces—y pensé en que si no es mucha molestia tu podrías ayudarme—dijo bajando la mirada hacia la nota que sostenía en la mano.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿podrías dármela?—le pidió amablemente extendiendo su mano. Andreas asintió y le dio la nota. La chica miro atentamente el papel y después de unos segundos de tortuoso silencio para el espía, ella se levantó de pórtico para explicarle detalladamente el camino para llegar a la dirección. Andreas le prestaba atención, aunque no precisamente a lo que decía, si no a sus movimientos. Le parecía increíble que esa chiquilla fuese una suicida frustrada, parecía ser una persona alegre y feliz aunque se viera un poco demacrada, pero él ya se había percatado que la mayoría de las personas en Oriente tenían ese aspecto. Empezó a dudar que ella fuese la chica de Blake así que pensó en volver al día siguiente para montar una guardia y buscar a otra candidata. Después de la explicación, Andreas se despidió de ella, no sin antes agradecerle su ayuda.

Svetlana lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el joven se desapareció en una de las calles aledañas. Recordó la voz de Volker diciéndole que jamás debía hablar con extraños y Andreas lo era y también era una persona poco común y corriente.

—¡Que chico tan mas extraño!—dijo en voz alta para sí misma, para después volver a retomar su lectura.

Al día siguiente Andreas, salió temprano de su casa para espiar un poco la calle colindante al muro. Anoto en su libreta quienes entraban y salían de las tres posible casas, durante todo el día. Para su buena fortuna, se dio cuenta que había acertado con la chica de Blake, no había otra persona con su descripción. Eran rubios o castaños, más jóvenes o más viejos, que la chica que Max describía. Contento, se dirigió a su casa para escribirle al Mayor. Esperaba que con la información que había conseguido se quedara tranquilo, pues no le gustaba estar haciendo esa clase de favores y mucho menos en los que tenía que socializar con personas civiles. Quería hacer las menos amistades posibles en Oriente, no porque fuera antisocial, pero odiaba pensar en las dolorosas despedidas.

Llego por la madrugada a su casa en la zona restringida, como siempre no había nadie más que él. Le gustaba esa extraña soledad, pues aunque la casa no era cálida si muy cómoda. Como no tenía ningún pendiente en el trabajo, dedicaba sus noches a arreglar las maquinas descompuestas del departamento y si terminaba pronto, trabajaba en un pequeño proyecto que estaba llevando acabo. Era algo sencillo de decir, quería conectar la señal de internet de Oriente con Occidente, pero sin ser descubierto por los centros de inteligencia de ambos hemisferios. Era entonces cuando eso le ponía un enorme obstáculo. Su trabajo era muy laborioso, por semanas había leído libros y manuales para lograr entender las redes de comunicación satelital de Oriente y tuvo que meterse en algunos problemas por investigar como los científicos habían logrado que ninguna de las señales tanto Occidentales como Orientales tuvieran interferencias. Sabía que no era un trabajo sencillo, principalmente porque cuando se intentaba entrar en la red contraria se activaban alarmas en los centros de inteligencia y eso podría provocar graves problemas a nivel mundial, incluso una guerra. Pero también sabía que no era imposible realizarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y eso se había convertido en su nueva misión.

Dos semanas más tarde de aquella tarde donde conoció a Svetlana, Andreas se dirigió a la Sala juvenil. En ese lugar también llevaba un gran progreso, respecto de su misión. Había logrado hacer buenas migas con Hunter, el presidente quien no había dudado en dar buenas referencias de el a cuanta persona se encontraba. El rubio se encontraba fascinado por que nadie sospechara de él y que todo el mundo le tuviera una gran confianza. Claro, tampoco eso era un mérito propio, se lo debía a Richard pues llevar su apellido era una gran referencia que denotaba confianza, pero también el mostrarse como un ferviente amante del partido, le ayudaba. No era nada raro su comportamiento, pues sabían que el aspiraba a ser parte del presidum de la Sala Berlinés.

Como cada domingo, la jornada juvenil fue igual de absurda. Andreas ya se había acostumbrado a los gritos e ideas estúpidas que eran postuladas en cada sesión. Al término de esta, se acercó a platicar con Hunter. Ya sabía qué clase de halagos tenía que decirle, para que soltara uno que otro secreto que rondaban alrededor de la Sala Berlinés y que solo Hunter sabía por el puesto que tenía. Estaban muy entretenidos charlando acerca de las nuevas políticas que el General Klaudius propuso después de su arribo del congreso, cuando sintió un ligero toque en el hombro.

—¿Andreas?—inquirió una dulce voz conocida para él. Se giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con los grandes ojos de Svetlana.

—¡Svetlana!—saludo sonriente—¿Qué haces por aquí?—le pregunto con una incomprensible alegría.

—Vengo cada domingo a presenciar las sesiones—respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa—¡No esperaba encontrarte aquí!, te juro que no te había visto antes—expreso con emoción, pues para ella conocer personas era algo muy inusual.

—Lo sé, te había dicho que soy nuevo por la ciudad. Hace poco me mude de Uzbekistán—contesto con amabilidad. La chica se sorprendió por la declaración, no se imaginó que el viniera de un país tan lejano.

—Ahora lo comprendo—Andreas iba a preguntarle qué tal le estaba yendo en la Sala, cuando la figura de un imponente rubio posado detrás de la pelinegra llamo su atención.

—¡Lana! ¿Dónde te has metido?, te he dicho que no tienes que alejarte de mí—inquirió el General Heisenberg con un ligero enfado. La pelinegra se giró para encontrarse con la severa mirada de su amigo.

—¡Discúlpame!, es que tenía que venir a saludar a Andreas—se excusó señalando con una sonrisa a el espía. Volker miro al rubio platinado con sorpresa, ¿Cómo era que Lana había conocido a Andreas?, se preguntó con intriga.

—Ya lo conozco—dijo con seriedad—¿Cómo has estado Andreas? —inquirió Volker a manera de saludo, dirigiéndose al delgado joven.

—Excelente General ¿y usted?—respondió con serenidad, aunque la actitud desposta de Volker siempre lo ponía de mal humor, no entendía por qué siempre se dirigía a el de esa manera.

—Igualmente, gracias—contesto enseguida. Ambos se miraron a los ojos de manera desafiante, Svetlana no entendía por qué se miraban de esa forma tan extraña.

—¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?—interrumpió la pelinegra el juego de miradas.

—Creo que más bien esa pregunta la debería de hacer yo—dijo Volker asustando a Lana por el tono severo de voz que uso—, pero nos conocemos de la Sala Berlinés, el tío de Andreas es el Camarada Lundberg—le explico el rubio, sorprendiendo aún más a la joven.

—¿En serio es tu tío?—le pregunto Lana a Andreas que se sentía abrumado por la bizarra situación.

—Si, así es Svetlana—respondió con amabilidad, no quería levantar más sospechas. Pero la impasible mirada de Volker lo estaba incomodando.

—Vaya, ¡que pequeño es el mundo!—dijo Lana de forma divertida.

—Así es—agrego Volker con desconfianza en su voz—. Ahora tenemos que irnos Lana—ella suspiro agobiada, ya suponía que se acercaba un gran regaño por parte de Volker y que de nuevo no sabría porque se lo daba.

—Bueno Andreas, me dio mucho gusto saludarte. Espero verte la próxima semana por aquí—el joven asintió.

—Seguro, cuídate—se despidió. La pelinegra se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del recinto.

—Nos vemos este jueves Andreas—declaro Volker con sorna en la voz.

—Si, hasta pronto General—respondió de la misma forma Andreas, mientras observaba a Volker caminar detrás de la pelinegra. El espía los siguió con la mirada. No esperaba, ni si quiera pudo imaginarse que la musa tuviera esa clase de amistades. Por la manera en que Volker la trato y la forma en que la tomo del brazo antes de salir de la sala, supuso que ambos eran amigos cercanos. Blake no se había fijado en cualquier chica y esperaba que Max no le pidiera volver a tener contacto con ella, pues era demasiado peligroso y Richard le prohibió enérgicamente estar cerca de Volker pues nadie quería que fuese descubierto pronto.

—¿De dónde conoces a Andreas?—pregunto Volker curioso a Lana mientras caminaban hacia la casa de ella.

—Lo ayude a encontrar una dirección, estaba perdido por el vecindario—respondió con tranquilidad—¿No te agrada verdad?—inquirió mirándolo minuciosamente a los ojos mientras que el rubio trataba de no ser descubierto por ella.

—No es que no me agrade—ella se rio escandalosamente.

—¡No puedes mentirme Volker! —él la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Señorita Weigel guarde compostura!—Svetlana rio aún más. No podía evitarlo, cuando Volker quería ser serio le daba mucha risa—¡Lana!—la chica respiro profundo para tratar de controlar su ataque de risa.

—¡Es que eres tan gracioso Volk!—dijo un poco más serena—¿Por qué no te agrada? Es buen chico, además es sobrino de uno de tus camaradas predilectos— inquirió siguiendo a Volker que aligeraba más el paso.

—Por qué el chico no me da buena espina, es todo—respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano pues el padre de Svetlana estaba en la otra esquina y tenían que seguir fingiendo estar enamorados.

—¡Vamos! Eso no es todo, ¿No confías en mí?—pregunto tomando la mano del rubio.

—Sí, pero aun no puedo revelarte eso. Lo hare pronto, lo prometo—le sonrió de manera dulce—por mientras, no tengas tantas confiancitas con él—le sugirió mirándola a los ojos. A Svetlana no le gustaban los secretos, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en su amigo. Le sonrió.

—¡Lo hare General de Brigada Heisenberg!—concluyo Svetlana con un tono gracioso que hizo sacarle una carcajada al rubio que estaba más intrigado por saber quién realmente era Andreas y por qué justamente se había acercado a ella. Esperaba que el no fuera un perrito de su padre y lo hubiese mandado vigilar a Lana, pues entonces sí tendría graves problemas.


	20. Cartas

El gimnasio del cuartel elite de la zona 01 de Berlin era el más grande y mejor equipado de Alemania. En ese lugar se preparaban atletas, militares y alguno que otro hijo de una importante figura pública. Tenían la mejor tecnología para educar a grandes deportistas. El aparato favorito de Maximilian eran las pesas, diariamente pasaba alrededor de una hora haciendo pesas sin pensar absolutamente nada. Para él eso era una actividad relajante, donde podía deshacerse de todo el estrés que tenía. Pero esa tarde Max, tenía una multitud de hombres observándolo con asombro por la enorme carga de pesas que levantaba con una ira impresionante. Las venas de todo su cuerpo se marcaban al igual que cada musculo de sus brazos, tensándose de una manera en la que cualquiera pensaría que se reventarían de un momento a otro. La carga era tan grande que los hombres que estaban a su lado, solo esperaban el momento en el que tuvieran que observar al Mayor perder el control y la fuerza de sus brazos y las pesas cayeran sobre su cuello asfixiándolo. Era claro que ellos no permitirían que su Mayor muriera, pero si tardarían algunos segundos en reaccionar para rescatarlo.

Max no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos llenos de coraje. Desde hacía una semana atrás no podía de dejar de pensar en la imagen de Iman vestida elegantemente como la hermosa mujer que era y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Al principio pensó que aquel bochornoso momento que le hizo vivir había sido producto de un muy mal sueño, pero las imágenes en el periódico de la ciudad le confirmaron que no lo había sido. Iman estaba en la primera página de todas las revistas y periódicos de corazón. Una enorme fotografía de ella tomada en la cena de los poderes era la portada de todos los ejemplares del puesto de revistas. Nadie en el campo lo sabía, pero Max había guardado una copia de aquella foto entre sus pertenencias más valiosas. Él aun no comprendía porque había hecho eso, pero tuvo una extraña necesidad de guardarla en esa caja. Se mentía a si mismo diciéndose que la transformaría en un tablero para jugar dardos. También hizo otras cosas raras como leer esas revistas de chicas y esas páginas fueron el detonante de su mal humor. En los reportajes que leyó, se encontró con unas fotos muy comprometedoras de su Teniente con un hombre moreno de nombre Iñaki Tudela. El castaño intrigado por ese hombre, no dudo en investigar un poco en quien era y no tardo en averiguarlo, era el hijo mayor del embajador español en Alemania, Víctor Tudela. Iñaki, desempeñaba el cargo en jefe del área de relaciones públicas de una empresa automotriz. Parecía ser todo lo que una mujer puede buscar en un hombre: buen trabajo, atractivo, educado, inteligente, deportista y la lista se hacía más larga. Cada que recordaba los atributos del hombre perfecto, sentía hervir su sangre, Iman no podía estar enamorada de ese muñeco de plástico, se repetía así mismo. Para los tabloides era diferente, lo tomaron como la noticia del año, la pareja más atractiva de toda Alemania. Pero por el contrario Max no veía amor en los ojos de Iñaki, al menos en las fotos notaba la lujuria del español por sus ojos, sus sonrisas traviesas pero maliciosas y esa falsa inocencia con la que parecía haber estado tocando a la rubia. Sin embargó, Max no estaba celoso simplemente no soportaba a los hombres sin vergüenzas. Cuando se percataba que actuaba como un hombre celoso, se decía así mismo que no lo era por que a final de cuentas ella no le gustaba. Pero al menos esos tabloides trajeron algo de alivio para el joven pues disiparon los rumores de la Teniente y sus tendencias homosexuales,sin en cambio se ganó el título de come-hombres. El castaño había llegado a esa conclusión luego del bochornoso encuentro en su recamara. Ella de forma cruel había intentado hacerlo caer entre sus redes, quería tenerlo a sus pies y eso no lo podía permitía. Ella no podía ganarle, no era de un Lütke rendirse en el campo de batalla. Pero ¿qué podría usar como venganza?, se preguntó pero no obtenía una respuesta ideal y eso se debía a que estaba metiendo muchos sentimientos de por medio, aunque él se negaba a creer y aceptar eso.

—Ma-mayor Lütke—le llamo con miedo uno de los cabos que trabajaban con él. Giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba, dejando las pesas en el aire haciendo temblar sus brazos por el peso.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió con visible esfuerzo en su voz por las pesas. El hombre se aclaró la voz con un poco de miedo

—Ha llegado la carta que estaba esperando—informo, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño. Con rapidez puso las pesas en su soporte, se sentó en la silla del aparato y extendió la mano para recibir la carta que venía perfectamente sellada en el sobre blanco, sabia de sobra de quien le había escrito.

—¡Toalla!—vocifero sin quitarle la vista de encima al papel. Enseguida, otro hombre le paso una toalla blanca para secarse el sudor; fue entonces que se percató de toda la gente que lo rodeaban, se desconcertó por sus miradas escudriñadoras—¿Qué no tienen nada mejor hacer?—pregunto enfadados, todos los hombres temblaron al escuchar esas palabras—¡Vayan a trabajar!—les ordeno, en menos de medio segundo todos los hombres desaparecieron de su lado. Max se levantó de un salto, el gimnasio no era un lugar apropiado para leer su carta, necesitaba un sitio más privado y solo su habitación tenía esa intimidad que requería para leer la carta de Andreas.

Tardo unos minutos en trasladarse hasta las habitaciones del cuartel, estaba impaciente por leer las noticias que le tenía su rubio amigo. Cuando llego a su habitación cerro por dentro la puerta, pues no quería que nadie entrara de improvisto e interrumpiera su lectura. Se sentó en su sofá y abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, para no dañar el papel. Inhalo profundo mientras empezaba a leer, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esa carta era importante.

"_Mayor Maximilian _

¿_Cómo está?, espero no este ardiendo en celos como la última vez que me escribió_—Max bufo, "_Idiota, no estoy celoso"_, pensó al leer la línea—._Espero en tu respuesta un detallado informe de tu relación informal romántica con Iman. _

_Siguiendo con la carta, quiero informarte dos cosas. La primera es que ya encontré a la musa de Blake. Debo decirte que no fue una tarea sencilla, pero finalmente lo conseguí. A ti te daré toda la información que recabe de ella, pero a Blake dile lo estrictamente necesario. La chica de la que se enamoró no es cualquier persona, su nombre es Svetlana Weigel. Es la hija de uno fiel seguidor del partido, Frederick Weigel, quizás hasta aquí no tenga nada fuera de lo común y parezca una chica más del Este, pero ella tiene una extraña amistad con el hijo del General Klaudius Heisenberg"_ —Max abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca se imaginó que la musa de Blake tuviese algo que ver con una persona extremadamente cercana al presidente alemán, Esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien y no se hubiese metido en muchos problemas por haber recabado esa información—"_Supongo que ahora sabes por qué la tarea me resulto difícil. Es una chica muy linda y educada, bastante alegre por lo cual se me hace increíble que sea una suicida. Aunque no dudo totalmente de Blake, la vida de este lado es tan deplorable que las personas tienen ganas de morir desde que son pequeños. Aun así, no creo que ella intente suicidarse otra vez, así que puede quedarse tranquilo. Espero que esta información te sirva y también que persuadas a Blaky de buscarse una joven occidental, será mucho menos problemático" _—"_Pides imposibles"_, pensó el castaño con desgano, sabía que su hermanito, no se tomaría bien la sugerencia de buscarse otra chica. Cuando de amor se trataba él era la persona más enamoradiza y terca que conocía.

La carta continuaba con una corta reseña de lo que había estado haciendo en Oriente y de lo muchísimo que extrañaba comer hamburguesas. Pero en el último párrafo, la carta se tornó seria y un tanto escalofriante.

"_He estado haciendo un proyecto del cual no tiene conocimiento el gobierno"_—decía la primera línea que tenso a Max de pies a cabeza—"_Se trata de conectar las redes de internet"_—el castaño releyó la línea por varios minutos, "_Andreas, ¿Qué hare contigo?"_, se preguntó con preocupación tronando sus dedos con nerviosismo por las ideas locas que tenía el rubio —._"He estado estudiando acerca de ello, pues aun no comprendo por qué no ha habido ninguna interferencia desde su creación y al parecer encontré la manera de conectarlas haciéndolas pasar ante los radares como una línea más satelital, es decir sin que nadie se entere de que se tiene acceso a ambas conexiones"_—las manos de Max sudaban ¿qué clase de locura había atrapado a Andreas?, se preguntó con terror—"_.Inclusive he creado un pequeño prototipo. Lo he estado perfeccionando, le faltan algunos arreglos pero me gustaría probarlo y para eso necesito que alguien en occidente también lo pruebe. Pensé en decirle al Ministro, pero seguramente pensara que estoy loco y además un riesgo innecesario, así que tú eres mi única opción" _

—¡Adiós a mi carrera de militar!—dijo en voz alta Max con un ligero enfado por su preocupación. Andreas sabía bien todo lo que podía ocasionar una pequeña interferencia en las señales, era algo muy peligroso.

"_Te dejare pensarlo, pero hazme saber tu respuesta. _

_Cuídate bien. _

_Andreas Strunz" _

Max dejo caer la carta al suelo, cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse un poco. Sabía que sería muy difícil ayudarlo. Él no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de computadoras, por algo no era ingeniero. Pero Andreas era su mano derecha, no podía dejarlo solo aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Decidió no pensarlo más, pues si no se arrepentiría, ayudaría a Andreas con su loco programa. Aun así, no podía dejar de sentir ese extraño vacío en el estómago que le provocaba el pensar que podían ser descubiertos y aunque quizás a él no le iría tan mal—pues solo sería destituido de su cargo y grado—a Andreas le podía costar la vida y con ello a los demás espías que vivían en Oriente. Después de un rato reflexionando acerca de la angustiante situación, respondió la carta. No quería perder más tiempo, pues aunque tuviese miedo el proyecto le intrigaba, si resultaba bien, su invención podría ser usada para realizar grandes cosas en Oriente sin la necesidad de mandar más espías a ese lado.

La carta también, tuvo otra función de desahogo pues tenía una gran confusión de sentimientos respecto a la Teniente. No podía hablarlo con nadie más, ni si quiera con su hermana pues le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía problemas con mujeres, pero con Andreas era diferente, él lo entendería. Cuando termino la carta, se la dio a un cabo para que la llevara con el ministro y se la dieran lo más pronto posible a Andreas.

Luego se sentó frente a su portátil y empezó a redactar un pequeño mail para Blake. Necesitaba alegrar un poco a su hermano con las buenas noticias.

Blake estaba sentado frente a su piano negro tocando notas al azar. Su inspiración había desaparecido desde hacía varias semanas atrás y parecía no querer regresar jamás, su musa tampoco había vuelto aparecer desde la última vez que la observo salir huyendo y eso lo deprimía. Quizás, pensó, podría escribir una canción deprimente para su concierto; un poco de drama le vendría bien a su trabajo, pero de todos modos él quería saber cómo estaba su musa. Se sintió como un estúpido al analizar con detenimiento su absurda situación, se había vuelto un adicto a la silueta de una desconocida, ¡Que estupidez!, se dijo a sí mismo.

Todo el mundo desde sus maestros en el conservatorio hasta sus guardaespaldas se habían dado cuenta de su depresión. Esta no era como las otras, que si lo pensaba bien, no eran situaciones que merecieran su tristeza. Esta vez no fingía, sentía que algo le faltaba y le hacía difícil respirar. Se estaba comportando como un tonto, era un tonto enamorado. Le sonaba como a una tragedia griega, donde él y su musa eran los protagonistas de la obra teatral. Se preguntó si ella estaría sufriendo de igual manera que él, pero en el fondo esperaba que no lo estuviera, porque era un dolor muy grande y que no deseaba que ella sintiera, si no que fuese feliz. Blake tenia sentimientos de amor hacia una completa desconocida ¡era la locura más grande que hubiese oído en su vida!, pero era la situación que estaba viviendo. No había mejores palabras para describir sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento.

Hacia un par de días atrás, Blake trato de salir con una chica que había conocido en un recital de violín. Era un joven bonita y agradable, no podía decir que paso un mal rato con ella porque fue todo lo contrario, pero le resulto un tanto común. No tenía esa chispa ni ese "_algo" _que lo hacían sentir alegre, como su musa oriental. Odia terminar comparando a todas las chicas que conocía con ella, la que consideraba la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. Diario se agobiaba con la pregunta de por qué el destino los separo con una enorme pared de concreto. Si tan solo ella viviera de su lado, todo sería tan sencillo. Si, Blake ya se había imaginado su vida junto a ella. Si su hermano se llegaba a enterar de sus pensamientos tan "_rosas" s_e burlaría de él. Bajo la tapa del teclado y se recostó sobre ella.

Encima del piano yacía su laptop, encendida esperando a que Blake tocara unas notas para grabar su nueva sinfonía. Pero ni si quiera podía imaginarse la canción en su cabeza, ¡que desilusión! Pero aparte de eso, en la laptop estaba abierta la conversación con una de las mezzosoprano del conservatorio, una linda rubia de ojos grises. Estaba tonteando con ella, la verdad no podía ni si quiera invitarla a salir, pero tenía que hacer algo con el grupo de chicas que lo seguían, no podía seguir portándose huraño con ellas cuando lo llenaban de atenciones y regalos. En ese momento, sonó la alerta de un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada. Con pereza levanto la cabeza para ver de quien era. Leyó el nombre de su hermano en el remitente del correo, seguramente quería avisarle a su madre que no iría a la cena del sábado por "_asuntos del trabajo"_. Así le llamaba Max a las citas que tenía con alguna de sus fans, generalmente enfermeras militares. No quería abrir el mensaje, pero le gano un poco la curiosidad. Así que le dio un clic y enseguida se abrió el mensaje. Se percató de que era bastante largo a diferencia de los anteriores; así que se aventuró a leerlo.

"_Blake:_

_¿Qué tal hermanito? Solo quería avisarte, que hace cinco minutos que me acaba de llegar una carta con información muy valiosa para ti. ¿Te acuerdas de que te prometí buscar información acerca de tu musa?_—el pelinegro sintió un escalofrió al leer esa línea—. _Bueno, pues aquí está la información, es cien por cierto confiable y la persona que me la dio, me dijo que no fue nada fácil conseguirla. "_— Blake se mordió el labio, esperaba que la persona que le consiguió la información, estuviera bien— "_Ya tendrás tiempo de agradecerle personalmente por la información. Bueno, pasare a lo importante, la oriental se llama Svetlana Weigel."_ —Blake se quedó embobado leyendo una y otra vez el nombre de su musa, lo repetía en voz baja y le parecía el nombre más hermoso que hubiese escuchado jamás. Tenía un cumulo de emociones que se estaban centrando en su estómago, era como si el leer el nombre de su musa le devolviera la vida. Sentía la inspiración fluirle en las venas. Después de unos minutos, decidió seguir leyendo el final del email— "_Esta bien de salud, sigue viviendo en la misma casa. Según la fuente es una chica bien educada y muy linda. Es toda la información que ha conseguido de ella. Espero que esto te deje más tranquilo. Nos vemos en el fin de semana._

_Saludos._

_Max"_

Blake suspiro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía feliz y tranquilo. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Estaba bien! ¡Era linda! Oh! ¡Claro que lo era! Era su musa, la chica más perfecta en el universo. Quería agradecerle a esa fuente que le dio la información de la pelinegra, pues había regresado la luz a su vida.

No tardó mucho en ponerse a componer canciones, de nuevo fluían de manera extraordinaria. Inclusive Anneliese entro a la sala con una enorme sonrisa al ver a su hijo menor tan feliz, tocando con esa alegría tan efímera que tenía en los dedos. Se sentía más tranquila de no verlo tan deprimido y ausente como siempre.

Como a eso de la media noche, Blake subió a su recamara. Se sentía muy cansado, pero más alegre Al asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, pudo notar que la luz de la recamara de Svetlana seguía apagada. Se le hacía tan extraño llamarla por su nombre, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Sabía que ella dormía en la casa de enfrente y algo le decía que más pronto de lo que se imaginaba, la volvería a ver.


	21. Un secreto

Después de realizar una pequeña tesina y un boceto, Andrea estaba listo para armar el prototipo del programa. Día y noche se la paso programando hasta que finalmente quedo listo. Pero aunque según sus cálculos debía funcionar, no lo hacía. Eso frustro al rubio, que no entendía cuál era la falla. Analizo varias veces sus datos de nueva cuenta, de manera minuciosa pues sabía que debió haber omitido algo en el proceso de creación pero ¿Dónde fue? y ¿Qué era? Miro el reloj de su buro, eran las cuatro y veinte de la mañana. Sus parpados cada vez se hacían más pesados y ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por no dormir. Como no encontraba el minúsculo pero gran error, su ánimo empezaba a decaer, pero justo cuando pensaba que se su sueño no se podía realizar, lo encontró.

Era un maldito número de 10 dígitos el que estaba impidiendo su contacto con occidente. Estático miro la pantalla, por primera vez en varios días sentía otra cosa que cansancio, nervios. Estaba a un paso, ya no tenía otro problema y no tenía por qué encontrar otro fallo. Trago saliva y puso su tembloroso dedo índice sobre la tecla de suprimir, pero aún no se decidía a borrarlo. Su cabeza estaba llena de pros y contras. Si apretaba esa tela y borraba ese número, ambos satélites mandarían su señal a su computadora. Pero, si no había hecho bien la programación, si por casualidad no era la forma correcta de engañar a las maquinas, el pequeño programa contenido en un chip activaría el bloqueo de seguridad de los hemisferios y por ende en cinco minutos tendría a la policía secreta rodeando la casa de Lundberg. Esperaba correr con un poco de suerte y que en caso de que saliera mal la prueba, por la hora nadie se diera cuenta de la intromisión de la seña. Exhalo profundo al tiempo que se encomendaba a su Dios y apretó la tecla. En segundos el número se borró y Andreas no fue capaz de mirar el monitor. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras un intenso escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Espero un minuto exactamente, pues en su cabeza conto los sesenta segundos que eran y abrió los ojos. Su mirada se dirigió instintivamente a la barra de tareas y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En la pantalla de su computadora de última generación aparecían las dos señales de internet. Trato de no moverse, a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo exigía por la adrenalina que viajaba por su cuerpo. Simplemente se quedó mirando al reloj y escuchaba atento para saber si se oían las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía. Un miedo terrible le abrumo, aun no tenía idea de lo que podía pasar. Richard estaba durmiendo en la recamara de junto y no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si la policía llegaba a la casa de ese buen hombre, sería la mayor decepción de su carrera. Veinte años trabajando como espía sin ninguna falla se irían a la basura por culpa de su sueño utópico y jamás podría perdonárselo. Esa fue la noche más larga de su vida, no pudo dormir ni un instante. Se quedó sentado frente a la computadora, vigilando que la señal de internet que recibía fuera de alto alcance y por supuesto deseando que jamás llegara la policía. Oyó una sirena en el transcurso de la noche, que hizo erizar su piel, pero afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para otra persona, era de una ambulancia. Se sintió aliviado aunque era un alivio amargo, pues sabía que esa sirena era la misma que se había acostumbrado a oír todas las noches y su misión era "_salvar_" a los suicidas de Berlin.

Finalmente el amanecer llego, mirarlo desde su escritorio lo lleno de una extraña tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía. Se alisto para el trabajo y salió rumbo al trabajo. Pero ese día, decidió llevar su portátil con él. Quería probar si la señal llegaba hasta un poco más allá del centro de Berlin. Se sintió tan realizado al comprobar que la señal era muy buena a pesar de la distancia y que además, a pesar de que el edificio del departamento estaba lleno de sensores de alta tecnología para detectar señales enemigas, no detectaron la señal occidental de su computadora. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, aunque aún faltaba el paso más importante, probarlo en occidente. Eso no sucedería hasta que Max instalara el programa en su computadora, en su próxima carta enviaría su pequeño chip.

Para el medio día, el joven rubio con la mirada cansada estaba dando de vueltas en su silla giratoria, extasiado por su invento. Al no tener nada de trabajo, podía darse unos minutos de gloria para sí mismo. Pero en una de las vueltas que dio su silla, se percató de la presencia de la secretaria del director del departamento. Era una jovencita un poco regordeta, rubia de cabello corto y lacio. Desde la primera vez que la vio, la asocio con su prima Pía y verla a unos pasos de él lo hizo sentir nostálgico. Pensó en su familia y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos, pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por defender a su país.

Cuando Andreas Strunz nació, el mundo estaba en los días finales de la reconstrucción y se estaban llevando acabo los congresos de paz mundial. Aquel periodo oscuro de la historia provoco en la población una especie de amnesia global. Nadie quería vivir otra guerra, nadie quería saber de política o gobiernos, simplemente querían encontrar a sus familiares, no pasar hambre ni frio, ni ver morir a nadie más en medio de balas perdidas y epidemias, querían volver a sentir la dignidad humana que habían perdido.

Antes del cataclismo y la gran guerra, la familia Strunz radicaba en Oslo, Noruega. Eran dueños de una gran empresa metalúrgica. De sus antepasados noruegos Andreas había heredado su gran altura y extraña fisonomía, que se diferenciaba mucho de la alemana o la rusa. Pero cuando inicio la guerra, los Strunz perdieron absolutamente todo y se vieron obligados a mudarse a Berlin, el único lugar en Europa que los acogió como refugiados de guerra.

Durante el periodo de la cuarta etapa de reconstrucción, la familia Strunz vivía exactamente a una cuadra de donde seria erigido el gran muro. La madre de Andreas, Kari, le había contado que su padre Eren Strunz trabajaba en una empresa de armamento en Berlin Oriental y que cierta mañana cuando Eren se acaba de ir a su trabajo, Kari escucho en la televisión acerca de la construcción del muro. La mujer salió desesperada en busca de su marido, quería evitar que el cruza la línea. Pero al tratar de ir hacia la puerta de Brandemburgo, una línea enorme de soldados tanto alemanes como soviéticos, impidieron que Eren cruzara al lado occidental. Las ultimas noticias que tuvieron de su padre, fue que lo llevaron a una de las cárceles de la policía secreta. Andreas nunca conoció a su padre en persona, Kari estaba embarazada de él cuándo el desapareció. Pero ella tenía varias fotos y le conto relatos que mitigaron el dolor de la ausencia de Eren

Cuando él era pequeño, se caracterizó por su gran inteligencia. Tenía las mejores notas de la clase y era un inventor nato obsesionado con la tecnología. Esto le beneficio, pues a los trece años durante una conferencia que daba la milicia alemana en su escuela, un Coronel de apellido Wilkes, se acercó a él para ofrecerle una beca para estudiar una de las ingenierías más caras y exclusivas de mundo. La única condición que tenía el Coronel, fue la de servir al ejército. El chico no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, le estaban ofreciendo grandes cosas para su futuro justo cuando su madre le había dicho que ya no podría pagarle una universidad por falta dinero, así que no dudo en aceptar la oferta.

Fue así como a los quince años, él ya estaba en las filas del campo 104 en Suiza. En ese lugar conoció a Maximilian, el castaño con el cual enseguida hizo buenas migas. A partir de ahí, su vida se convertiría en campos de entrenamientos, aulas universitarias, laboratorios tecnológicos y solo en vacaciones regresaba a su vieja casa en Berlin con su madre y su prima Pía que había quedado huérfana a los cinco años y que Kari adopto enseguida como su hija.

Y fue entonces, en su oficina que él se preguntó cuál habría sido el verdadero destino de su padre. Pensar en ello le producía escalofríos, pues por todo lo que había visto y oído, podía darse una idea de lo que realmente le sucedió, así que trataba de no imaginarse nada. Era un sueño pensar en que el siguiera con vida-aunque sería algo que le haría feliz- pero al menos deseaba que no hubiese sufrido mucho en una de esas cárceles de tortura. Si él había muerto, esperaba encontrar sus restos y poder al menos, llevarle algunas flores a su tumba. Decidió que empezaría la búsqueda de Eren cuando el programa quedase completamente terminado.

Salió de su ensueño al mirar una carta que yacía sobre su escritorio. Era de su madre, ella creía que él estaba en Canadá trabajando en una investigación. La carta no era muy larga, ella le comunicaba algunas noticias del vecindario y tenía la misma pregunta que le había hecho por casi diez años, si ya tenía alguna novia o algo parecido. Kari siempre insistía en que ya tuviera una pareja, pero si hacia una remembranza rápida de su vida, el jamás había tenido una novia. Nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, se concentró en estudiar y entrar, no en coquetear o salir con chicas y mucho menos para pensar en el amor. Hasta ese momento en el que después de casi dieciséis años no tenía nada que hacer y se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Ladeo la cabeza enérgicamente, tenía que dejar de pensar en estupideces como el amor y ajustar el chip que enviaría al Mayor.

La jornada laboral termino y cuando llego a casa se encontró con Richard y Hendrick que venía a entregarle un reporte para enviar de urgencia a Occidente. Al parecer Alemania Orienta estaba construyendo una poderosa y mortal arma nuclear, que tenían que tener en la mira. Sin duda era su día de suerte, pues así Andreas aprovecho para enviar su correspondencia a Occidente. Después de varios meses en vela, en menos de veinticuatro horas Andreas vería los verdaderos frutos de su profunda investigación.


	22. Emergencia

—¡Esto es alarmante!—declaro indignado el Ministro Lütke, mientras leía el informe que acababa de llegar del Este—, seguramente la Organización Mundial de Paz no tiene ninguna idea de lo que están fabricando en Oriente—estaba visiblemente encolerizado. Otto no esperaba que las misiones nucleares se fueran a llevar acabo de manera rápida y eficaz como Hendrick lo estaba realizando, así que necesitaba tener un plan.

—Pero Ministro, aun no podemos denunciarlos ante al OMP, las pruebas aunque dan indicios no son totalmente fehacientes e incriminatorias—decía un hombre joven que estaba sentado a la mano derecha de Otto, era el Brigadier Bruce Molk, una persona muy astuta y parte importante del equipo de trabajo del Ministro.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados esperando que ellos produzcan armamento nuclear como pan. Tendré que usar los reportes del Teniente Stoa para declarar el estado de alerta en la zona del muro—argumento Lütke mientras continuaba leyendo el reporte.

—Imposible Ministro—negó Iman con preocupación—el General Heisenberg podría tomar represalias contra la población durante el proceso de investigación de la OMP—un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la sala de juntas donde se encontraban veinte de los más importantes jefes militares de Alemania La reunión fue convocada de emergencia, con apenas una hora de anticipación a partir de que el reporte llego por la caverna. Ellos tenían que crear un plan y además enviar una copia al presidente del Congreso Occidental, que estaba compuesto por los 104 presidentes de los países occidentales, para que pudiesen aprobar el plan de emergencia por alguna catástrofe oriental.

La única mujer presente en la sala era Iman y sin duda ella era la más afectada. Siempre había sentido un gran rencor por Oriente y las noticias acerca de las poderosas armas nucleares que estaba creando, la hacían querer formar a su batallón y atacar sin piedad el lado Este. Pero no era la única que se sentía de esa forma, la mayoría de los presentes compartían ese sentimiento; menos uno, el Mayor Lütke, que aunque por sus gestos faciales y la seriedad con la que me miraba su computadora hacían creer a todos que estaba prestándole toda la atención del mundo a la sesión, no era así. En realidad él estaba ocupado en una cosa muy diferente. La verdad es que desde que lo llamaron a la junta de emergencia, supo que sería aburrida y todos estarían paranoicos sin motivo alguno. Empezaba a mentalizarse para no dormirse durante la larga charla sobre la dictadura Oriental, cuando al llegar a la sala de juntas se le entrego un sobre blanco que le era familiar. Dio gracias de no haber olvidado su portátil en su recamara, así mientras todo los demás miraban en sus laptops la carta de emergencia del espía, él podría ver el contenido del sobre.

Se quedó sorprendido al observar que lo único que traía, era un USB card, así que la introdujo en su máquina. Enseguida se desplegó un documento y una ventana activa para instalar un programa. El primero contenía todas las instrucciones para la instalación correcta del programa. Fue por eso que a lo largo de la reunión que ya tenía casi dos horas de duración, se dedicó a instalarlo. Era muy pesado y tardado, tanto que comenzaba a desesperarse. De vez en cuando, Max volteaba a ver las expresiones de los asistentes, para ver cómo iba la reunión. Su padre, como era de esperarse, estaba furioso y preocupado, los demás compartían una expresión parecida. Pero Iman era quien se robó su atención. La joven estaba tan roja como un tomate, como cuando se enojaba por alguna de las pequeñas venganzas que le hacía. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en ella otra vez.

Cuando solo faltaban dos por ciento de la instalación, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento, no había recordado la advertencia de Andreas acerca de la posibilidad de que las alarmas se dispararan y eso sería catastrófico. Sonarían en medio de la reunión rodeado de sus 19 superiores. Pensó en que podría sucederle, su padre seguramente lo estrangularía ahí mismo por guardarle semejante secreto, pero también la vida de Andreas y de los demás espías estarán en juego… ¡Todo por un simple programa!

—¿Está de acuerdo con el plan propuesto Mayor?—pregunto el Ministro mirándolo fijamente, los 19 militares voltearon a verlo.

—Me parece excelente, confió en su criterio y en que esto de los resultados esperados, Señor— contesto con seguridad. Su padre sonrió, Max se sintió aliviado de haber acertado con su comentario.

—¡Bien! Entonces que enseguida se le mande un aviso al espía _"Lundberg"_ que le haga saber la verdadera misión del espía _" Andreas"_ cuanto antes sea posible—ordeno el Ministro a su asistente, que enseguida empezó a teclear algo en su computadora. Max sintió de nuevo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿Qué clase de misión sería la que Andreas estaba encomendado a cumplir? Si tan solo no hubiese tan estúpido mirando la computadora, seguramente se habría enterado de lo que hablaban.

—Aun así señor—interrumpió Iman—, opino que deberíamos llevarnos las cosas con cautela. Según los informes de San Petersburgo y Moscú la situación está en un ambiente tenso, los mismos habitantes se están sublevando contra el régimen. No deberíamos precipitarnos al golpe de estado en este momento, el ejército Hindú y Chino se sigue desplazando por Europa, tendríamos que convocar a los ejércitos de occidente a la barrera en cuestión de horas para poder controlar a estos poderosos ejércitos—todos asintieron.

—Si—agrego Maximilian con cierta malicia—, pero recuerden que ellos como civiles no tienen ni la organización ni armas para defenderse y puede haber otra masacre como la que hubo en Moscú hace tres meses—ambos se retaron con la mirada, mientras que los jefes murmuraban opiniones acerca de los argumentos expuestos.

—Creo que esto lo discutiré con el congreso occidental pues tienen razón, son medidas de atención global que no podemos decidir nosotros. Aun así, por lo pronto y para evitar ciertos conflictos, empezaremos adentrar al espía Andreas en su misión, así tendremos un mayor control y dejaran a un lado a Lundberg—comento Otto ya más tranquilo por haber realizado un plan de emergencia en menos de un día—. Por lo pronto, quiero que también se llamen a todos los jefes de la zona amurallada, quiero que se redoble la seguridad y que las señales de alerta nuclear se disparen a lo largo de la barrera, para evitar que nos toque una sorpresita; no quiero que salgan occidentales heridos por un error en alguno de los experimentos orientales—todos asintieron.

—Si, señor—contestaron al unisonó.

—Bien, pueden retirarse. Menos ustedes dos Mayor y Teniente Iman—la sala se despejo en un instante, todos ya tenían algo que hacer y tenían menos de tres horas para cumplirlo. Cuando ya no hubo nadie más que los dos jóvenes, el Ministro los miro con seriedad—Teniente Iman, quisiera pedirle que se encargue de la restricción hacia los medios de comunicación. No quiero que se difunda este plan y obviamente los experimentos nucleares de oriente. Esto crearía un pánico innecesario en la población—la rubia anoto su labor en su laptop.

—Sí señor, me encargare de los medios—respondió enseguida. Max seguía embobado con la computadora, tanto que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. La Teniente lo vio con desesperación, se le hacía increíble que ese niñato no tomara la importancia que merecía el asunto. Pero Max sentía miedo, la instalación estaba a un porciento de terminarse, el estrés era más que visible en su cara.

—¿Mayor?—inquirió su padre con curiosidad al ver la expresión de su primogénito. El castaño quito la mirada de la computadora y volteo a ver al ministro.

—¿Si, mi General?—pregunto levantando ligeramente la vista.

—¿Le sucede algo? Parece estar muy nervioso—Max trato de cambiar la expresión de su cara, pero le fue imposible.

—Las armas nucleares me ponen nervioso—se excusó de manera estúpida, Otto lo miro no muy convencido. Quizás no paso mucho tiempo con sus hijos cuando eran niños, pero si los conocía muy bien, alguna travesura debía estar tramando Maximilian, lo leía en su mirada. Iman sintió enloquecer de furia, no era posible que el Mayor se portara tan infantil en una situación tan estresante. Ambos miraban fijamente a Max, que empezó a ponerse más nervioso, el silencio incómodo y las miradas dudosas siempre causaban ese efecto en el General se levantó de su silla.

—Espero que no me metas en más problemas, hijo—expreso Otto dubitativo caminando hacia la salida.

—No lo haré, padre—respondió con seguridad.

—Teniente Iman—llamo a la rubia que miraba molesta a Max—, venga conmigo. Iremos a Palacio de Gobierno.

—Si, señor—contesto la rubia siguiéndolo, Max los siguió con la mirada hasta que se quedó solo en la sala de juntas del cuartel general de Berlín. Fue entonces que dirigió su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora, se había desplegado un cuadro de dialogo que le indicaba la instalación exitosa del programa. Sonrió aliviado, no se habían disparado las señales, todo parecía estar muy normal. Se desparramo contento en su silla, podría descansar un poquito antes de comprobar si la red funcionaba.

Del otro lado del muro, en la residencia Lundberg se escuchó un grito de alegría. Andreas recibía la señal de la máquina de Max. Su programa estaba funcionando, le parecía tan utópico y se sentía tan realizado. Ya estaba empezando a pensar en los mil usos que podría darle al programa y lo primero sería una forma para poder distribuirlo, empezaría en pequeño, quizás solo quería distribuirlo por Berlín. Pero por ese día no se preocuparía por idear su plan, esa era su noche libre que aprovecharía para platicar con su mejor amigo.


	23. Nuevos amigos

Svetlana miraba con desidia la sesión en la Sala Juvenil, no pensaba en los comentarios de los dirigentes de la sala, más bien divagaba en que sería peor si quedarse en casa o escuchar las absurdas discusiones de la sala. Esa sesión sería mucho más aburrida de lo que usualmente eran, pues ni Fabian ni Volker llegarían a hacerle compañía. Ambos habían sido enviados a Siberia para un arduo entrenamiento de guerra, pasarían cerca de un mes en la Alianza de Repúblicas Asiáticas. Era mucho tiempo para la pelinegra que casi no contaba con amigos con quien platicar. Eso tenía dos razones válidas, la primera porque ella era demasiado tímida y la segunda por que la ven como la chica intocable por su relación con Volker. Así que aunque estuviese rodeada de un montón de personas, siempre estaba sola. Sabía que bien podría haber escapado de asistir a la sesión, Volker podía bien justificar sus faltas, pero si se quedaba en casa, no haría nada más allá de quedarse sentada frente a la computadora. Desde que estaba escondiéndose de Blake, pasaba mucho tiempo frente a la computadora que algún día le perteneció a su hermana Katya

"_Katya_", pensó Svetlana con amargura. Estaba cansada de oír su nombre en cada conversación que tenía con sus padres. Ellos estaban más que contentos con su exitoso matrimonio, que ya estaba consumido pues su hermana había quedado embarazada prontamente. Por esta razón, sus padres estaban planeando hacer un viaje a Moscú y pasar una temporada en la ciudad para ocupar su nueva gran casa, que Nikolai modestamente les había obsequiado. Ella no quería ir a Moscú, sabía que se la pasaría encerrada en su habitación mientras Katya era mimada como una niña de cinco años y su padre pasaría días ahogado entre litros de vodka. Sin duda, tenía que ir pensando en una muy buena excusa para no salir de la ciudad.

Mientras Svetlana estaba divagando entre sus pensamientos, Andreas la contemplaba desde su sitio, varias filas atrás. El rubio había llegado tarde a la sesión, todo por haberse quedado platicando con Max en el ordenador. Ambos estaban ideando un plan para distribuir el programa. Como aún seguían en un periodo de prueba, habían decidido posponer darle la información del programa a Ministro Lütke; pero Andreas no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en ese tiempo, tenía una idea revolucionaria. Si todos los jóvenes orientales, tenían acceso a internet a los websites occidentales, podrían leer acerca de los grandes movimientos de independencia y las revoluciones que liberaron a las naciones del mundo antiguo. Podrían leer a todos los filósofos, inspirarse en sus ideas liberales y entonces sería más fácil para ellos causar una revolución, lo cual ayudaría con creces a Occidente para completar la invasión a Oriente, pues tendrían a todos de u parte. Por otro lado, si los jóvenes orientales se comunicaran con otros chicos de su edad pero occidentales, que les contaran como era el mundo detrás de la pared, los llenaran de esperanzas y les dieran una ilusión por la cual vivir, los suicidios disminuirían, de todas las situaciones bizarras de Oriente esa era la que más le preocupaba al rubio. Cada semana veía a menos jóvenes en la Sala Juvenil y alguna vez escucho que la situación demográfica era poco estable, tanto que en el Congreso de Japón, se había acordado promulgar una ley donde se obligara a las familias orientales a tener un mínimo de cinco hijos. Para Andreas, era muy utópico escuchar esa clase de locuras en las legislaturas, pero aunque no le gustase, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a esas atrocidades.

Pero en ese momento que observaba a Svetlana, recordó algunas palabras que Max le comento acerca de Blake y su profundo enamoramiento platónico por Svetlana. Conocía a Blake desde hacía varios años atrás. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, llego a pensar que era un niño muy frágil y débil. Las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con el pelinegro pudo darse cuenta de que era un amante del arte, estaba enamorado de la música como ninguna otra persona que él hubiese conocido. Era un romántico empedernido e iluso, él se unía al pequeño grupo de personas que le insistían en creer en el amor verdadero y a primera vista. Pero eso era algo difícil de entender, más para una persona como el que amaba a las ciencias. Para Andreas, el amor era una aleación de quimos que se producía en el cerebro, que duraba cerca de dos años y después desaparecía sin dejar rastro; pero en cambio para Blake era un sentimiento que venia del alma y duraba para toda la vida.

Aunque no lo comprendía del todo bien, el rubio sabía que esa fe que Blake profesaba por todo lo bello en la Tierra, era algo que el envidiaba. El siempre sería un escéptico y si no podían probarle algo, jamás creería en ello. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un poco de pena por él. Andreas se ahorraba sufrimientos innecesarios, pues no recordaba haberse ilusionado con algo jamás, pero en cambio Blake vivía en grandes depresiones cuando las cosas no salían como debían. Como con Lana y con el aprecio que Andreas le tenía a Blake, era imposible no sentirse mal por no poderle ayudar.

Pero también estaba Svetlana, que aunque quizás la conocía muy poco y solo la había visto en las reuniones, se dio cuenta de la gran tristeza y desesperación que sus ojos tenían. Esa también era una expresión común entre los orientales, pues habían vivido cosas tan tristes que aunque su rostro no lo reflejara, sus ojos lo harían por ellos. La jovencita parecía ser una persona agradable y amable, le había caído muy bien. Se preguntó si quizás ella aun recordaba a Blake, pues hasta donde el sabia, ella seguía desaparecida de la vista del pelinegro. En ese momento, una brillante idea se cruzó por la cabeza del rubio y por primera vez en su vida, tomo una decisión espontanea que ni siquiera decidió pensar más. Sin dudarlo se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba sentada Svetlana.

—Hola—le saludo con una sonrisa, parado justo a un lado de ella. La pelinegra alzo su vista al rostro del rubio y le sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Hola Andreas!—respondió con emoción. Él había llegado en un buen momento, donde sus pensamientos se estaban esfumando y estaba a nada de quedarse dormida por lo aburrida que estaba.

—¿Te molesta si me siento?—le pregunto señalando el lugar vacío junto a ella con su dedo índice.

—No, para nada. Siéntate—le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, que él le respondió al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Te molesta si me siento?—le pregunto señalando el lugar vacío junto a ella. Lana estaba aliviada de tener a su más nuevo conocido sentado junto a ella. Odiaba sentirse muy sola en lugares llenos de personas. Durante la reunión, ambos estuvieron intercambiando algunos comentarios que muchas veces terminaron en risas contenidas para no llamar la atención en la Sala.

Andreas se quedó impresionado por el nivel de inconformidad que Svetlana mostraba contra el partido. El, esperaba que ella fuese una ferviente seguidora de este, al igual que su padre o que al menos pretendiera serlo por la amistad que la unía a Volker, pero no fue así. Ella era una partidaria de occidente y una creyente de la libertad humana. Entonces comprendió porque ella era tan antisocial, debía ser extremadamente difícil convivir con acérrimos partidarios del gobierno.

Al término de la sesión, Andreas decidió acompañar a Lana a su casa. Durante el trayecto, hablaron de cosas simples que lo hicieron reír más de lo que Max e Iman podían hacer. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ella hubiese sido una suicida, aún tenía ganas de vivir. La pelinegra estaba llena de vida, esperanza y tenía una gran sed de libertad, razón por la cual no cabía en su cabeza como lograba tener una amistad con Volker. Al llegar a la casa de los Weigel, se despidió muy contento de Svetlana que le había hecho pasar una tarde muy agradable y ella aprovecho para reiterarle su amistad.

El joven estuvo mucho en todo lo que había hablado con ella. Tenía una pequeña duda, no muy grande pero que si le inquietaba un poco. No sabía si Lana había sido tan amable con él porque Volker se lo hubiese pedido, que podía ser una razón justificada él sabía que el General no confiaba en él, pero tampoco podía desconfiar tanto de ella. Ladeo la cabeza, no podía pensar que todos los actos de las personas tenían un trasfondo. Además, con esa pequeña charla concluyo que había algo en ella, que lo hacía querer confiar. Quizás y solo quizás, era esa manera tan particular de hablar de una libertad desconocida para ella, pero que Andreas conocía bastante bien.

Al día siguiente, a la salida del trabajo encontró por casualidad a Svetlana en uno de los almacenes de comida y como era de esperarse se quedaron platicando. Esta vez, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Fue ese preciso instante, que iniciaron una extraña amistad. Casi a diario se encontraban después de sus actividades para pasar la tarde juntos y en las sesiones de la Sala se sentaban uno a lado del otro. Andreas no sabía explicarse por qué le gustaba la compañía de Svetlana, quizás se debía a el sentimiento de soledad que le invadía y que compartía con ella. De hecho, la pelinegra era la única persona era la única persona en todo Oriente con la que no había entablado una relación de trabajo y que podía decir que era su amiga.

Cierta tarde, ambos se encontraban sentados en el pórtico de la casa de los Weigel. Andreas se había percatado de lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser la pelinegra. Ella ya le había hecho un largo interrogatorio digno de la CII o de la Policía Secreta acerca de su vida, claro su vida como Andreas Lundberg. Por suerte, él ya se había memorizado a la perfección la historia de cómo termino en Uzbekistán y cómo fue que decidió vivir en Berlin. Aunque Svetlana realmente no estaba interesada en su vida política, sino en su vida personal. Quería saber cómo era su madre, su padre, sus supuestos cinco hermanos y cualquier detalle tan tonto para un espía que el comprendió que realmente Svetlana no tenía malas intenciones y no era cómplice de Volker. Pero a pesar de eso, seguía intrigado por la relación que ambos sostenían. Sin que ella supiera, había estado investigando un poco en la Sala Juvenil y los rumores eran escabrosos. Hunter, le había contado a Andreas que Volker y Svetlana estaban comprometidos y que el rubio se tomaba muy enserio el cuidado de la pelinegra. Al rubio solo le parecieron rumores absurdos y si quería saber la verdad solo le quedaba preguntarle a ella.

—Escuche algo de ti—empezó por decir Andreas, llamando la atención de Lana que estaba comiendo unas galletas.

—¿Qué escuchaste?—inquirió curiosa, tragando su bocado.

—Me dijeron que eres novia de Volker y debería tener cuidado si no quiero perder los dientes—Lana se carcajeo, asustando un poco al rubio.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Lo escuche en la Sala—respondió extrañado por su reacción.

—Mmm esos cotillas—sentencio negando con la cabeza aun conteniendo su risa En realidad aunque si le parecía gracioso lo que decían, también pensaba en una manera de explicarle la situación. Andreas había sido el mejor de los amigos en ese par de semanas, había sido sincero y comprensivo con ella; así que sin duda el merecía recibir el mismo trato—¿Me guardarías un secreto?—le pregunto en un susurro.

—¿Perder las bolas por ello?—inquirió en la misma forma, ambos rieron.

—No, pero necesito asegurarme que no le dirás a nadie—le explico con una sonrisa.

—¿A quién podría decirle Lana? ¡Soy más antisocial que tú!—exclamo con risa, haciéndola reír aún más.

—Es cierto, pero solo quiero asegurarme.

—Bueno, te lo prometo—dijo alzando su mano al aire y con ese ademan Svetlana quedo satisfecha.

—Ese rumor es cierto—soltó sin pensarlo demasiado, Lana se rio por la mueca de sorpresa que Andreas hizo pues le pareció muy graciosa—, pero no del todo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es tu novio a medias?—inquirió con sorna.

—Pues sí, aunque sea increíble—suspiro, esa era la primera vez que contaba la historia de la promesa de Volker—. Hace algunos años cuando yo conocí a Volker me adopto como su hermanita, siempre me ha cuidado y me quiere como si realmente fuese de su familia—dijo con cierto toque melancólico que lo conmovió—¿Sabes?, le hace muchas cosas buenas por mí, tantas que está dispuesto a casarse conmigo, dejar su vida por protegerme.

—¿Protegerte? —pregunto con temor. Ella asintió, al decirlo en voz alta se sintió a un más culpable. Siempre se había sentido así, pues Volker no llevaba una vida un poco más normal para el joven de su edad, por cuidar de ella

—Sí, no sé qué tan flexibles son las leyes en Uzbekistán, pero en Europa las mujeres al cumplir 18 años estamos obligadas a casarnos, más si no estás estudiando. Si tan solo yo entrara a la universidad podría tener la oportunidad de haber decidido con quien y cuando quería casarme. Pero mis notas no son buenas y mi padre me lo prohibió desde que pensó que Volker estaba muy interesado en mí. Tú sabes ser el consuegro del Camarada Klaudius suena mejor que tener una hija solterona y trabajadora. Así que Volker no se opuso a la idea de mi padre, mucho menos cual lo amenazo con casarme con cualquiera de sus amigos del partido si él no me desposaba—Andreas observo el rostro enrojecido por el coraje y la vergüenza que Lana sentía por su situación, mientras que él se sentía indignado—. Eso orillo a Volker a decirle a todo el mundo que se casaría conmigo cuando fuese mayor de edad. Por eso creen que soy una chica afortunada, pero yo me siento mal como si le hubiese arrebatado su vida—exhalo cansada.

El espía estaba abrumado y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado de coraje por lo que un gobierno despótico podía orillar a las personas a hacer para que llevaran una vida más tranquila y por otro lado se sentía confuso. Svetlana hablaba de un Volker parecía una persona muy cuerda y amable, inclusive podías decir que tenía buenos sentimientos.

—Parece ser que él es muy importante para ti—menciono de forma amable, la joven asintió con una sonrisa. No es que Andreas estuviera mintiendo, Volker quizás con el resto del mundo podía ser un patán pero le alegraba saber que no había permitido ni permitiría que le hicieran daño a la dulce Lana.

—Volk es la persona más buena que conozco en este mundo, luego esta Fabian y por supuesto tú también—dijo con alegría que ilumino su cara de forma especial.

—¿Yo?—inquirió con sorpresa, pues no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

—Si, tú—afirmo con seguridad—. Te acercaste a mí a pesar de esos rumores, me has apoyado y te tengo mucha confianza, tanta como para hablar pestes contra el partido sin miedo, pues sé que no denunciarías y eso lo aprecio mucho—Andreas sonrió un poco avergonzado—. Me alegra haberte conocido y ya te considero como un buen amigo mío—el rubio estaba alucinado por la dulzura e inocencia que mostraba Svetlana.

—Gracias Lana, eres muy amable y puedo decirte que es mutuo el sentimiento—respondió con frialdad, ella se rio esa era la razón por la cual reía tanto cuando estaba con él, pues le parecía gracioso que una persona tan inteligente como el, no tuviese tacto para expresarse.

Después de esa tarde, Andreas estuvo reflexionando mucho entorno a la situación. Aunque no quería hacerlo en un principio, había terminado más inmiscuido en el problema de Blake de lo que se hubiese imaginado. No tenía por qué haberse acercado a Lana y lo hizo, ya eran "_buenos amigos_". Él no podía si quiera en pensar en llamarse amigo de ella, cuando lo único que ella sabía era una vida falsa que le habían inventado en al CII. Pero entonces que ya la conocía, se daba cuenta que ella era justo lo que Blake necesitaba. Ella era una chica que veía el lado bueno a casi todas las situaciones, carismática, hermosa, dulce e inocente. Fue durante esa noche mientras platicaba con Max acerca del estado anímico de su hermanito que parecía empeorar cada día más, que una brillante idea que había pensado semanas atrás y había olvidado cruzo nuevamente por su mente. Había creado un magnifico programa que era indetectable, que estaba en proceso de reproducción en serie ¿Por qué no escoger como sus primeros usuarios fuera del mundo militar a Blake y Svetlana? Sin dudarlo un minuto más, le comento al Mayor su idea. En un principio e castaño estuvo de acuerdo con su plan, ambos se encargaría de proporcionarles personalmente una copia del programa a los jóvenes. Pero fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta del obstáculo que se les presentaba, Blake y Lana eran muy curiosos y era obvio que les preguntarían a los militares como fue que adquirieron los programas. Quizás el problema era menor para Maximilian, pues Blake sabía que los militares contaban con tecnología de punta, pero el darle el correo de Svetlana si sería totalmente extraño de justificar. En cuanto a Andreas era aún más difícil ¿Cómo le explicaría a Svetlana que tenía el correo de Blake? , definitivamente no podía si quiera mencionar que era espía. Aunque confiaba en ella, era un secreto de estado.

Por algunos días estuvo pensando en que podrían decirle a ambos chicos y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue añadir al programa una sala de chat. Así que por una semana el Mayor y Andreas estuvieron trabajando en su plan, comunicarían a Blake y Svetlana a como diera lugar.


	24. El programa oriental

—Veras, Lana—dijo nerviosamente Andreas, mientras caminaba a lado de la pelinegra rumbo a la casa de esta—, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

—¿Un favor? Claro, si puedo ayudarte en algo con gusto—sonrió.

—¿De verdad?—ella asintió con la cabeza—¡Excelente! Este sobre—dijo sacando de su abrigo un sobre blanco que la pelinegra miro con intriga—contiene un chip para activar un programa—lo extendió y ella lo tomo—. Yo hice ese programa, lo he probado en mi computadora y funciona bien, pero necesito probarlo en otra máquina para ver si funciona correctamente y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme—Svetlana tenía una expresión curiosa y emocionada. A ella le encantaba ayudar a la gente, pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y más en una situación importante. Además le hacía mucha ilusión saber que Andreas hacia programas para computadoras pues ella sabía lo inteligente que era el chico y lo mucho que le gustaba la tecnología.

—¿y de qué es el programa?—inquirió Lana guardando el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Es una sala de chat—respondió inhalando profundo. Ambos instantáneamente se detuvieron y la profunda mirada de Andreas se clavó en los ojos de Lana, que intuyo que había otra cosa más importante en esa respuesta—para comunicarte con Occidente—soltó de la forma más seria que pudo. La pelinegra empezó a reír descontroladamente pues eso tenía que ser un chiste, todo el mundo sabía de las barreras tecnológicas que había para evitar infiltraciones, solo las personas más capacitadas lograrían traspasar una, pero ni si quiera lo harían desapercibidos. Pero al notar que la seriedad no desaparecía del rostro de Andreas, entro en pánico.

—¡Andreas!—exclamo alterada—¡Es una locura! Podrían detenernos y enviarnos a la cárcel y…—el rubio la tomo de las manos. Él esperaba esta reacción por parte de la joven al enterarse del programa.

—Tranquilízate, Svetlana—le dijo en un tono comprensivo—, he estado trabajando un mes con el, incluso dentro del departamento y no me han detenido; es muy seguro—ella lo miro no muy convencida.

—Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué si eres el seguidor número uno del partido quieres comunicarte con los occidentales?—Andreas se rio.

—Debes estar bromeando Lana, tú me conoces sabes que solo estoy fingiendo. Quiero engañar al partido, quiero llegar a un buen puesto donde sea fácil derrocarlo, yo quiero que seamos libres. Hice este programa porque me encantaría poder contactar a alguien en occidente que pueda ayudarnos—el brillo en los ojos de la pelinegra regreso, lo cual animo un poco más a Andreas pues sabía que la estaba convenciendo—¿Piensas que me gusta vivir así? No, por supuesto que no pero, si me rebelo solo jamás cumpliré mis sueños, pues me meterán a la cárcel, en cambio sí me gano su confianza, será fácil vencerlos ¿no crees?—inquirió haciéndola sonreír. Él era un soñador, era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba oír con tanto sentimiento de algún tema y sin duda lo conmovió. Como alguna vez escucho, soñar no costaba nada.

—Pe-pero ¿por qué quieres dármelo?—inquirió dubitativa, aún estaba insegura acerca del tema; quizás el programa era seguro, pero seguía siendo un delito. Él bufo.

—Por qué en primera y única razón, eres la única persona que conozco que apoya a Occidente y confío ciegamente. Dime, ¿no te gustaría saber cómo es del otro lado? ¿conocer a algún chico o chica de tu edad y entablar una amistad?—le cuestiono con alegría, ella lo miraba temerosa. Lana pensó en que quizás él se estaba volviendo loco—.Tendrías tantas cosas de que hablar, tendrías la oportunidad única de poder ser por momentos libre del régimen…—la joven dejo de prestar atención al discurso de Andreas, pues un rostro que empezaba a difuminarse en sus memorias recobro su forma en su mente, Blake. Sintió una especie de adrenalina correrle el cuerpo, si Andreas no la estaba engañando ¿podría tener una oportunidad de conocerlo?, se preguntó con cierta emoción.

—¿y puedo hablar con quien sea?—interrumpió con decisión. Andreas sonrió, la había visto divagar mientras él hablaba y la estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión.

—Si, además de que podrás navegar en la red sin restricciones. El programa automáticamente instalara otros subprogramas como la sala de chat, un servicio de mensajería instantánea en el cual puedes conectar tu cuenta de oriente, un buscador y el programa de bloqueo para las señales orientales y occidentales—le explico, pero Svetlana solo podía pensar en lo utópico que sonaba el programa. No desconfiaba de él, además ¿qué ganaría el engañándola? Andreas decidió no hablar más por el resto del camino, pues sabía que terminaría abrumándola. La joven empezaba a asimilar la oferta, pues aunque sonaba peligroso era tentadora. Conocer a Blake seria hacer realidad uno de sus sueños guajiros.

—Está bien—dijo Svetlana rompiendo el silencio al llegar a su pórtico—, te ayudare pero tu tendrás que instalarlo porque yo no tengo idea acerca de programas—Andreas le sonrió aliviado porque ella aceptara, pues sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad.

—Perfecto, yo me encargare de eso—aseguro. Ella le sonrió, aunque aún no quisiera aceptarlo estaba contenta con la idea. Seguía un poco temerosa, pues no sabía lo que podría suceder si se activaban las señales de bloqueo, pero era un pequeño riesgo comparado a los resultados. ¡Conocería a Blake!, pensó con emoción. Tenía grandes posibilidades de conocerlo, recordaba a Volker prohibiéndole cualquier clase de contacto con él, pero su ilusión era mayor. Además ella se aseguraría de que el General no se enterara. Una pequeña esperanza empezaba a crecer en su interior, no entendía como ese chico desconocido podía provocarle sonrojarse o sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago o sonreír para sí misma con el simple hecho de pensar en su nombre.

Andreas observaba con curiosidad y con una sonrisa traviesa a Svetlana, que parecía estar caminando sobre una nube, le hubiese gustado saber lo que su pequeña mente estaba maquinando ya que nunca la había visto tan risueña y pensativa.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—le pregunto sacándola de su ensueño mientras ella buscaba las llaves—, pensé que le tenías miedo al programa—Lana se sonrojo enseguida.

—Pues tengo que decirte que me parece genial tu programa, aun le tengo miedo pero…—suspiro nerviosa. Confiaba en Andreas, pero no tanto como para contarle su estúpida obsesión con Blake, le daba mucha vergüenza—, pero me hace feliz saber que puedo conocer un poco de Occidente—el rubio sonrió poco convencido, sabía que ella le ocultaba algo más. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que le resulto muy familiar, era el mismo que tenía Max cuando se enamoraba de alguna enfermera o el que mostraba Blake cuando hablaba de amor. Ella estaba enamorada, pero ¿de quién?, se preguntó. Quizás solo estaba especulando de más, pues en todo este tiempo ella no había hablado de algún otro chico que no fuesen Volker y Fabian, probablemente si le ilusionaba conocer al menos por internet, como era occidente.

—Bueno, yo—musito Andreas cuando fue jalado por Svetlana que empujo con fuerza la puerta de su casa.

—¡Anda! ¡Apúrate! Tienes que instalar un programa pero antes de eso, ¡me ayudaras a mover mi computadora!—exclamo muy feliz. Andreas solo se rio por el comportamiento de Svetlana y la siguió hasta su recamara. La jovencita le iba mostrando su casa a su paso, Andreas ya no estaba tan sorprendido por la situación tan "_antigua"_ y descuidada de la casa. Todas las viviendas de oriente parecían estancada en el año 1980 con matices de los 60's.

Hicieron una escala en el segundo piso, en la segunda puerta para ser más exactos. Svetlana abrió la puerta, Andreas se encontró con un desastre que lo hizo marearse. La cama estaba desalineada, los ganchos de la ropa tirados por doquier, un montón de basura tirada en el suelo y un escritorio lleno de papeles y unas prendas de ropa femenina cubrían la computadora. Andreas, un chico que amaba la organización más que otra cosa en el mundo, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro asustado por la desastrosa recamara.

—Disculpa este desorden—comento apenada Svetlana, al mirar la habitación de Katya—, mi madre pretende conservar la habitación de Katya tal y como la dejo—ambos entraron con cuidado hasta llegar a la computadora—. Hay que subir esto a mi habitación, más bien cambiaremos la computadora de Katya por la mía—rio maliciosamente. El rubio se contagió por la risa de Svetlana.

—¿La tuya no es igual que esta?—pregunto mientras empezaba a desenchufar la computadora.

—No, es más vieja—le respondió con desgano. Ambos empezaron la mudanza de máquinas, sería una larga tarde.

A unos metros Max entro en la residencia Lütke con un aire de superioridad. Aquel día tenía muy buen humor, pues era el portador de buenas noticias. El congreso occidental estaba dictaminando la situación en Oriente, así que Iman no pasaba mucho tiempo en el campo y él podía ejercer su pode como el único dueño de la sección. Las enfermeras habían aprovechado la ausencia de la tirana, para hacerle una pequeña visita, llenándolo de mimos y regalo y por si fuera poco el, alegraría la vida de su pequeño hermano, todo en un día. Solo Maximilian Lütke era capaz de realizar esa clase de cosas buenas por el mundo.

Antes de pasar a ver a su hermano, hizo una pequeña parada en la cocina. Ahí estaba Anneliese, preparando los últimos detalles para la cena. Lucia muy contenta, pues le encantaba tener a sus tres hombres en la mesa. El castaño la saludo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que la hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué cenaremos?—pregunto olfateando la comida, mientras ella revolvía el contenido de una enorme cacerola.

—Dampfnudel—respondió su madre con una sonrisa, Max sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era su comida favorita y aunque la comía seguía ninguna sabia como la que preparaba su madre.

—¡Qué genial!—dijo buscándolo con la mirada. Pronto lo encontró y fue como encontrar un tesoro, sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿A qué hora llegara papá?—pregunto sin dejar de mirar la comida.

—En—alzo la vista para mirar el reloj—media hora más o menos—respondió observándolo de reojo.

—Uhm—musito desilusionado—. Espero que no tarde más que eso…—dijo haciendo un puchero y mirándola fijamente.

—Max, deja de verme así—le pidió la mujer mientras continuaba en su labor, pero el castaño hizo caso omiso. Él se estaba muriendo de hambre y todo lo que veía y olía en la cocina parecía ser delicioso, así que no se alejaría de ahí hasta haber probado algo—Max…—pidió de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose un poco mal. Dos minutos después Anneliese no pudo resistir más, corto un trozo y se lo dio en un plato, Max sonrió.

—Solo un poco, porque si te dejo tomar a tu gusto no dejaras nada para nosotros—el Mayor se rio travieso. Amaba estar en casa, pues su madre lo consentía todo el tiempo, no como en el campo, donde siempre comía lo que nadie quería gracias a Iman, que se encargaba de dejarle labores muy largas para que llegara tarde al comedor y se conformara con las sobras. Esa mujer era el mismísimo diablo, era increíblemente mala como guapa y quizás esa era su peor tortura.

Dando unos saltitos muy infantiles, salió de la cocina con su plato en mano. Iba comiendo el delicioso platillo mientras subía las escaleras hasta la habitación de su querido hermano.

Cuando por fin llego al tercer piso, dejo el plato en una de las mesitas que adornaban la casa, justo al lado de una lámpara. Aún tenía hambre y pensó en volver a la cocina para servirse más; pero sabía que si dejaba a su padre sin cena seria severamente castigado y él ya estaba harto de estar castigado. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Blake y toco dos veces.

—Adelante—grito el pelinegro detrás de la puerta. El Mayor la abrió y encontró a su hermano sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdía justo enfrente de la ventana. El castaño suspiro con desgano, no creía posible que su hermano fuera tan… ¡tan debilucho!, pensó. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué pasa Blaky? ¿Aun sigues de acosador?—inquirió burlonamente, molestando un poco al aludo, que no se inmuto en voltear a verlo.

—Si piensas solo venir a joderme, lárgate. No estoy de humor—respondió con firmeza. Max negó efusivamente con la cabeza y camino hasta la cama, para sentarse a un lado de Blake.

—¿En serio quieres que me vaya?—pregunto con una mirada tierna. Blake suspiro mosqueado, cuando su hermano mayor quería podía ser la persona más molesta del universo.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquirió desanimado, sin quitar la vista de encima al edificio de enfrente. Aun esperaba que la luz de la habitación se encendiera.

—¡Vengo a darte la sorpresa de tu vida!—exclamo con alergia, dándole dos palmadas en la espalda muy fuertes que casi provocan que se cayera de la cama.

—¡Estás loco, borreguito!—musito Blake poniendo los ojos en blanco. La sonrisa de Max se esfumo de su rostro.

—¿Borreguito? ¿así osas llamar a la persona que te hará más feliz que nadie en el mundo?—pregunto el Mayor con enfado, estaba bien que Blake estuviera enojado pero no por eso tenía que llamarlo con ese horrible mote. Blake asintió con la cabeza, Max se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a él, bloqueando la vista del edificio de enfrente—. Tal parece que el día de hoy no estamos de buen humor—Blake se rio irónicamente.

—No, claro que estamos de humor—interrumpió sarcástico. El castaño refunfuño, su hermano estaba muy amargado, pero el en su labor de hermano mayor haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz. Así que sin pensarlo más, saco de sus bolsillos un sobre y lo puso frente a su nariz.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Blake con un poco de curiosidad, aunque su rostro dijera lo contrario.

—Un sobre imbécil—respondió irritado—. Toma, es tuyo—el pianista hizo lo que le ordeno y lo abrió. Los ojos de Max se iluminaban cual luciérnaga en una noche oscura. Estuvo esperando ese momento por semanas y contaba los segundos para escuchar el grito de emoción del pelinegro. Sin embargo, Blake solo saco el chip y lo miro entre sus manos sin pestañear. Con sus delgados dedos lo alzo al aire y volvió a examinarlo a contra luz. Luego volvió su vista hacia su hermano, pensando en fue lo que provoco el nivel de estupidez que mostraba esa noche. Trago saliva, mirándolo directo a los ojos, forzándose a contener las ganas de matarlo por burlarse de él. ¿Cómo un chip podría hacerlo feliz?, el simplemente quería divertirse con la tristeza ajena, pensó.

—¿Un chip? ¿Esto—puso el chip entre los ojos de su hermano—es la sorpresa de mi vida?—pregunto con obviedad. La sonrisa de Max se hizo más grande, ¿Qué Blake no lograba comprenderlo?, se preguntó. Asintió energéticamente con la cabeza, recordándole a Blake una de sus caricaturas de la niñez—. Pues no me ha hecho feliz—declaro—, pero vaya que si me ha sorprendido. ¡No puedo creer que seas un pendejo, Max!—le grito Blake encolerizado. La sonrisa del castaño se desvaneció enseguida. ¿Desde cuándo el chico decía groserías? y ¿cómo era posible que un ser tan delgado y jovial como el pudiera tener tanta amargura dentro? ¡Iba en contra de las leyes de la física!, pensó. Pero también cabe aclarar que Max jamás fue bueno para la escuela y realmente no sabe lo que es Física. El Mayor le arrebato el chip de las manos.

—Veras, Blaky—empezó a decir sarcástico—, este chip fue hecho en oriente—explicó Max mostrándole el chip otra vez.

—No me sorprende—interrumpió de forma osca cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar a Max.

—Pues debería ¿sabes? —dijo exasperado—es un nuevo programa que fue hecho especialmente para comunicarnos con Oriente—Blake frunció el ceño, era una locura lo que Max estaba diciendo. Seguramente se había drogado en una de las pruebas que hacían las enfermeras—, mi fuente se lo ha dado a tu querida Svetlana para que ambos civiles lo prueben—el pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par, eso sí que llamo su atención.

—Pe-pero ¿qué dices?—inquirió de nuevo con dificultad sin lograr creer lo que Max estaba diciendo. El castaño gruño, odiaba tener que explicar las cosas varias veces.

—Lo que oyes ¡tonto! Este chip contiene un programa de sala de chat, mensajería instantánea y navegador de internet para que platiques con tu musa—Max tomo sus manos y puso el chip entre estas—, claro siempre y cuando tú quieras instarlo—Blake seguía sin comprender que era lo que él quería decirle. Si solo era una broma, era la broma más cruel que él jamás le había jugado.

—Pero… ¿cómo?—inquirió atónito.

—No preguntes detalles, es secreto de estado. Pero estamos en periodo de pruebas y necesitábamos dos civiles para que lo probasen, así que decidimos tomarlos como conejillos de indias a tu musa y a ti para que prueben el programa y además… ¡logres por fin conocerla!—exclamo lleno de alegría.

—¡La pueden detener por esto!—grito atemorizado al lograr procesar la información que su hermano le daba.

—No lo harán, el programa es indetectable. Confía en nosotros—Max camino hacia la salida de la habitación, mientras los penetrantes ojos de Blake lo seguían—. Disfruta de tu charla, Blake—le sonrió sincero y salió de la habitación tarareando una canción, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Blake miro el chip que tenía en sus manos, dirigió su vista al edificio de enfrente donde enseguida se prendió una luz. Fue como una especie de señal para él, tenía una oportunidad única que quizás jamás se volvería a presentar y no la desaprovecharía.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a su computadora que estaba sobre la cama e instalo el programa. No quería perder más tiempo, dejo trabajar a su máquina mientras bajo a cenar.

Todos en la mesa notaron el cambio en el semblante del pianista, que los alegro especialmente a Max. Sin duda podía decir que había hecho algo bueno ese día.


	25. Detalles

Fueros los pequeños y molestos rayos del sol que rozaban su rostro, los causantes de que despertara. Estaba adolorido del lado derecho de la cara, al pasarse torpemente la mano por la zona, se percató que tenía varias marcas, como se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado de su ordenador, la división de sus teclas se marcaron en su rostro. Bostezo y se desperezo, había pasado una muy mala noche. Fue entonces que dirigió su vista a la pantalla de la computadora, que para ese momento estaba suspendida. En aquel preciso instante fue que lo recordó, se había quedado dormido mientras instalaba el programa que Max le dio. Rápidamente tomo el mouse para verificar el progreso de instalación que llevaba ya un 80%. Era muy poco lo que faltaba pero eso empezaba a desesperarle, estaba muy ansioso por que este trabajara. Se levantó de la cama dejando su computadora sobre esta. Mientras esperaba tomaría una taza de café. Aunque su expresión facial no lo delataba, Blake estaba muy emocionado; si el programa funcionaba por fin y como un milagro podría conocer a Svetlana.

En la casa de los Weigel solo había una persona caminando impacientemente por el pasillo de la entrada, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había caminado por ahí. Svetlana se había levantado desde hacía varias horas atrás para limpiar su casa y tener todo listo para cuando llegara Andreas a instalar el programa o al menos esa era la excusa que tenía. No quería admitir que de la emoción y los nervios no había podido dormir ni un momento. Estaba emocionada, preocupada, ilusionada y no sabía en qué momento explotaría por sentir tan fuerte tantas cosas a la vez.

El timbre repico tomándola por sorpresa. Se quedó estática por un minuto observando la puerta. Quería impulsivamente abrirla y dejarlo pasar, pero eso la avergonzaría, además de que sería totalmente extraño para el rubio esa emoción mostrada por el programa al que supuestamente le temía. Respiro profundo y dio pequeños pasos cortos, que se le hicieron demasiado rápidos hacia la puerta, quería tardar lo más que pudiera pero era imposible por la corta distancia del pasillo. Tomo la perilla entre su mano e inhalo profundo por última vez para abrir, esperaba no lucir tan desesperada.

—Buenos días Lana—saludo cortésmente Andreas visiblemente demacrado, la observo con un poco de envidia. Desde que había dejado el ejército había perdido su rutina y dormía más, así que estar tan temprano en casa de la pelinegra había hecho que el perdiera horas de sueño y se sintiera agotado. No podía evitar sentirse como un holgazán y si su General del cuartel 01 lo estuviera observando en ese momento se sentiría muy decepcionado de su condición física.

—Buenos días Andreas—le dio el paso—Adelante—el rubio le sonrió y paso.

—¡Qué fresca te vez! Realmente no te cuesta nada levantarte temprano ¿verdad?—inquirió bostezando, quitándose el abrigo invernal para ponerlo en el perchero.

—No, siempre tengo que levantarme temprano—mintió con una sonrisa, pero no podía decirle que su programa le había robado el sueño—¿Quieres tomar algo?—pregunto con emoción desviando el tema, no quería seguir mintiéndole. Era una pequeña mentira, pero ella no consideraba correcto mentirle a sus amigos.

—Un café bien cargado no me caería nada mal—respondió con ilusión. Andreas tenía una adicción por el café, aún más de la que tenía por sus computadoras. Pero era una adicción nueva que había adquirido en oriente, para él era indispensable una taza de café para sobrevivir otro día más en ese lugar.

—Excelente, si quieres sube a mi recamara. En un momento subo con tu café—le sugirió con disimulo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Si, gracias—Andreas noto que los ojos de Lana brillaban más de lo normal, era muy obvio que la chica estaba emocionada. Sonrió para sí mismo y subió las escaleras, dejando a Svetlana en el primer piso.

La pelinegra estaba esperando a que el agua para el café hirviera, cuando recordó un detalle que había olvidado, no había bajado la cortina de su habitación. Si Blake estaba en su habitación vería al rubio y se imaginaria lo peor. Dejo la tetera en la estufa y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Del otro lado del muro, Blake subía lentamente las escaleras con su taza de café en las manos. Su casa estaba tan calientita que le daban muchas ganas de pasarse el día durmiendo, pero primero tenía que terminar de instalar el programa. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y caminó directo a su cama. Reviso el progreso de la instalación, había terminado y una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en su cansado rostro. Una emoción extraña recorrió su cuerpo, ya estaba cada vez más cerca de conocerla y eso le parecía tan bizarro. Lanzo un suspiro, al tiempo que alzo la vista hacia el edificio de enfrente. Estaba vacía como lo había estado en las últimas semanas, aquello lo entristeció un poco sin duda extrañaba verla. Pero entonces algo cambio en el panorama, en el marco de la ventana apareció una silueta alta y rubia, era un hombre no había dudas. Pero cuando quiso enfocar más su mirada le fue imposible, porque su musa había bajado apresuradamente las cortinas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, pensó Blake confundido por lo que había visto. Probablemente ese chico era un familiar de ella o eso quería creer, no quería imaginar que aquel hombre era algo más de ella o se entristecería por nada. Ladeo la cabeza enérgicamente y se recostó sobre su cama sin dejar de ver la ventana hasta que se quedó dormido.

—¡Oh Svetlana! Casi me tiras—exclamo Andreas recargándose en el marco de la puerta. La pelinegra sonrió con alivio y se tiro en su cama, estaba agotada por subir corriendo las escaleras.

—Lo siento—dijo en un suspiro—, olvide bajar la cortina.

—¿Por qué tenías que bajarla?—pregunto Andreas curioso, caminado hacia el escritorio.

—No pueden verte los militares o mis vecino en mi recamara—mintió sin dejar de observar el techo de su recamara.

—Pero, ¿Quién diablos va a verme si estoy en el tercer piso?—inquirió riendo por la imaginación de la pelinegra.

—Volker pidió mayor vigilancia para mi casa cuando se fue a Siberia—explico, aunque eso era cierto, los subordinados de Volk jamás prestaban atención a su casa. Cuando hubo recobrado el aliento, se levantó de un salto mientras Andreas encendía la computadora—.Vuelvo enseguida.

—Adelante Lana—musito sin despegar los ojos de la computadora. La pelinegra se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña.

Al bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad, la joven pensaba en como encontraría a Blake. Tenía que repasar los datos que Volker alguna vez le dio del chico. Recordaba que se llamaba Blake, pero que tenía un apellido extraño"¿_Lunk_?", se preguntó dudando de su recuerdo, "_No, no era ese ¿Loop? No, ese tampoco ¿Lieft? ¿Luther? ¿Lurte? ¿Lurke? ¡Lütke! Claro era ese_" recordó con felicidad. Con el apellido del pelinegro tendría que ser más fácil hallarlo en la red. Dando de brinquitos se fue hacia la cocina.

En la habitación de Svetlana, Andreas aceleraba el proceso de instalación del programa, al tiempo que pensaba en una excusa para justificar que en el chat de occidente la primera y única persona que estuviera conectada fuera Blake. Sabía que Lana a veces podía ser muy ingenua, pero esta vez tendría que sonar convincente no podía subestimarla. Se dio una vuelta con la silla giratoria, no puso sus pies en el suelo para que se frenara, así que la silla se detuvo cuando perdió todo el impulso, haciéndolo quedar justo frente a la ventana. Por inercia se levantó y dio unos tres pasos hasta el marco. Alzo un poco la cortina, deslumbrándose por el exceso de luz que entraba por la ventana, pero pronto pudo ver con claridad hacia occidente. Su mirada recorrió lentamente la casa de los Lütke, siguiendo con sus vigilantes, los autos, los árboles, las calles pavimentadas, la habitación de Blake que quedaba frente a la de Svetlana. Ya había olvidado como era Occidente y sin duda echaba de menos su vida del otro lado del muro. La nostalgia lo invadió y soltó la cortina sin furia. Hacia tanto que no veía su ciudad, a su madre, a sus amigos lo que lo hacían sentir como un niño solo e indefenso en el monstruoso lado oriental. Su vida siempre estaba en peligro y no había asimilado ese riesgo hasta ese momento. Volvió a su silla cuando escucho los pasos de Svetlana subiendo las escaleras, tenía que controlar sus emociones. Ella no podía verlo en ese estado, no sería capaz de inventarle una excusa coherente para explicar su mal cara.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pelinegra entro con dos tazas de café bien cargado. Dejo una taza sobre su buro y la otra en el escritorio. Cuando ella observo a Andreas hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto la joven al verlo los ojos enrojecidos de Andreas. El tomo la taza entre sus manos para sentir ese calorcito que le gustaba tanto.

—Si ¿Por qué? —inquirió haciéndose el desentendido.

—Pues tienes los ojos rojos—respondió con preocupación por el semblante del rubio.

—¡Ah! Eso—sonrió para quitarle la expresión de angustia a la joven—. Los ojos se me irritan con facilidad cuando he pasado la noche en la computadora y pues aún sigo trabajando en una, es normal—se justificó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy convencida por la respuesta.

Dejaron de hablar para concentrarse en sus tareas.

Después de una pequeña siesta, el joven pianista despertó de mejor humor. Dormir un poco más le había caído bien. Enseguida se dirigió a donde había dejado su portátil. Estaba ansioso por hablar con la pelinegra, pero entonces recordó un pequeño detalle ¿Cómo iba a localizarla?, Max no le explico ese detalle así que no le quedó más remedio que llamar a su hermano mayor.

Maximilian Lütke miraba fijamente a Iman Braun desde el fondo del comedor. La odiaba, nunca antes había sentido tanto odio por una persona. Los que lo acompañaban en su mesa observaban con temor al Mayor. Max sin despegar la vista de la rubia que bebía con fascinación su refresco; tomo su vaso de agua simple. La maldita rubia saboreaba su refresco favorito por cuarta vez en una semana. La hora de la comida se había convertido en una carrera contra el tiempo. Por más que Max se apresuraba en hacer sus deberes y terminar a tiempo para la comida, nunca lo conseguía. Siempre llegaba al último y ella se llevaba todos sus platillos favoritos.

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras la contemplaba saborear su postre favorito: pastel de frambuesas y se notaba que estaba disfrutando de ese postre. El Mayor tomo su servilleta y la apretó fuertemente como si ese trozo de papel emulara el cuello de la rubia de ojos celestes, sin peros la hubiese matado en ese momento de no ser por qué sintió que alguien tocaba ligeramente su hombro.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?—exclamo Max enfadado al pobre cabo que temblaba de miedo.

—L-le llama su hermano Señor—contesto tartamudeando, el castaño torció la boca y de un manotazo le arrebato el teléfono de las manos.

—Retírese—ordeno indiferente haciendo un ademan con la mano izquierda—. Mayor Lütke al teléfono—vocifero cuando puso el auricular cerca de su oído.

—¡Qué carácter! Alguien necesita un buen polvo—exclamo Blake bastante consternado por la agresividad de su hermano.

—Quizás, pero es que ¿a quién se le ocurre llamarme a la hora de la comida?—volvió a gritar furioso, Blake se rio jamás había podido tomar enserio a su hermano cuando estaba enojado. El quizás tenía un aspecto atemorizante pero era una tierna ovejita.

—Vamos Max, respira profundo.

—¡Oh no lo hare! Estoy indignado—protesto el castaño levantándose de su mesa mientras golpeaba a algunos soldados para abrirse paso a la salida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió en un tono comprensivo. Él sabía que su hermano mayor era como esos niños berrinchudos a los cuales se tenían que tratar con cautela para tener una respuesta favorable.

—¿Sabes qué pasa? ¡Pasa que estoy harto de esa estúpida rubia jode vidas!—exclamo con tanta fuerza que las venas de su cuello se saltaron. El pelinegro sonrió para sí mismo, su hermano estaba sufriendo por una mujer y eso le alegraba, pues le hacía sentir que no era el único que sufría por ellas.

—¿Qué te hizo esa rubia?

—Pues me incremento las tareas el día de hoy por lo cual llegue tarde a la comida y no alcance nada comestible—respondió iracundo. Para cualquier persona común, aquella respuesta no sonaría como una justificación válida para odiar tanto a una persona; pero para un Lütke la comida podía ser lo más sagrado en la vida. Así que lo que había hecho Iman podía ser considerado como un sacrilegio cometido hacia Max. Blake decidió escuchar la larga lista de quejas que su hermano tenia contra la Teniente. Estaba impresionado de que su hermano todavía no hubiese matado a la Teniente, pero pronto comprendió que había una razón más poderosa para que el no sucumbiera a sus instintos primitivos; a Max le gustaba Iman, a pesar de que lo negara rotundamente, sabía que eso era verdad. Cuando el castaño se hubo desahogado, se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su comportamiento, pero al final de cuentas ya había descargado toda su ira con su hermano menor.

—Pero bueno, a todo esto ¿para qué me llamaste?—inquirió recordando que en si Blake lo había llamado y no precisamente para escuchar su interminable lista de quejas.

—¡Ah sí! Ya lo estaba olvidando—respondió Blake un poco más animado—. Quería saber cómo poder hablar con Svetlana ¿Tengo que hacer algo en especial? ¿Buscarla en internet?

—¿Svetlana?—inquirió Max un poco confundido pues no había reconocido el nombre, pero solo fue por un segundo—¡Ah! Eso, pues el programa tiene una sala de chat. Los únicos que estarán autorizados serán tú y ella. No me preguntes como que sabes que soy un petardo con la tecnología. Si ella se conecta, hoy mismo podrás hablar con ella. No hay pierde—respondió con naturalidad.

—¿Seguro? —pregunto dubitativo.

—Más que seguro—contesto sin ánimos—. Tengo que dejarte Blaky., es hora de ir al gimnasio.

—Blaky—bufo el pelinegro—. Ya veremos quién es más ridículo si mi apodo o tú mal de amores, borreguito—Max abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Oye no me llames…—pero ni si quiera pudo terminar de decir la frase, Blake había colgado. De nueva cuenta, estaba de mal humor. Entro al cuartel pensando en porqué de la noche a la mañana todos le habían perdido el respeto.

Luego de un par de horas, Andreas finalmente termino de instalar el programa. Svetlana estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro.

—Bueno Lana—expreso el rubio levantándose de la silla—, ya está listo y tengo que irme—dijo mirando su reloj de mano.

—¿Ya?'¿no tiene fallos?—inquirió contenta.

—No, ni uno solo—sonrió—. Aunque tengo que comentarte un detalle más—susurro.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto con curiosidad sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Este es un programa invasor. Veras como no hay forma de que nosotros podamos mandar un disco a occidente para que sea instalado, el programa rastrea la primera señal occidental que encuentre y se instala automáticamente. Es decir se instalara en cualquiera de las casas de enfrente que tengan una computadora e internet encendido—Lana abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Va-vaya—exclamo con sorpresa—¿Pero ellos no notaran la señal?

—Seguramente, pero ellos no tendrán idea de que es Oriental. Diseñe el programa para que ellos crean que es una actualización de un programa común del otro lado. No te preocupes por los detalles técnicos, solo quería informarte por si acaso llegaras a necesitar una excusa para explicarlo en un futuro—sonrió reconfortándola, aunque ella no estaba muy tranquila. La joven asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y acompaño a Andreas hasta la salida. Después de despedirse de él, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho del programa invasor. Sabía que Blake tenía un ordenador, porque varias veces lo había visto en su recamara paseándose con él, pero ¿Qué posibilidad existía de que el tuviera su ordenador encendido en ese momento para que el programa se instalara? Rogaba que la computadora del pelinegro estuviera encendida y conectada a la red, porque si no pasaba eso ¿con que persona de occidente seria con la que charlaría? Un poco agobiada subió las escaleras hacia su recamara.

Afuera, Andreas caminaba rápidamente cubriéndose con su chamarra. El gélido viento invernal comenzaba a sentirse, pero a pesar de eso estaba muy contento. Svetlana había creído la pequeña mentira del programa invasor y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo, pues ella no tendría más preguntas acerca de ello. Por el momento, tanto Max como el habían hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para reunirlos y el resto quedaba en manos de esos dos jóvenes soñadores.


	26. Soñar

**Soñar**

—¡Andreas! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando toda la tarde—inquirió a manera de saludo el Camarada Lundberg, que estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero en el despacho de la casa, en la zona restringida. El rubio se sonrojo por haber hecho esperar a su jefe.

—Lo siento señor—se disculpó quedándose de pie frente a él—, estuve un poco ocupado con el trabajo y no me di cuenta de la hora—mintió, no podía decirle que había estado todo el día con Svetlana, pensaría que no estaba llevando acabo sus labores y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con chicas.

—No hay ningún problema. Por favor, toma asiento—le pidió amablemente—. Tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos importantes—dijo con voz profunda. Andreas se tornó intrigado por el cambio de voz de su jefe, sin rechistar se sentó en la silla de ébano que había frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede, señor?

—Esta mañana recibí una carta del Ministro Lütke—contesto Lundberg tomando un sobre blanco de su escritorio—. Aquí me explican con detalle la decisión que ha tomado el Parlamento Occidental—el joven miraba atentamente el movimiento del sobre, algo en él le hacía saber que lo que escucharía no serían buenas noticias—respecto al informe que enviamos de urgencia hace unas semanas. ¿Lo recuerdas?—inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. ,

—Sí.

—Bueno, la misma noche que el reporte arribo a Occidente se convocó a una sesión secreta en la sede canadiense del Parlamento. Finalmente, los presidentes y los ministros de defensa me han dado el permiso para hablarte un poco de la información clasificada. Debó decirte que no son buenas nuevas, como ya sabíamos de este lado del muro llevan la vanguardia en cuanto a tecnología nuclear y sin permiso de Organización Mundial de Paz, están llevando a cabo pruebas secretas con armas nuevas y peligrosas que violan el estatuto de armamento nuclear. Desgraciadamente, los dictámenes e informes de estos experimentos están restringidos para Hendrick y para mí, es por eso que el parlamento después de dos semanas de discusiones han dado instrucciones para empezar a solucionar este problema—puso de nueva cuenta el sobre en la mesa—. Me han pedido que te revele tu verdadera misión en Oriente—, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio—. Por unanimidad del parlamento, fuiste considerado como el mejor elemento de la CII para llevar a cabo esta misión.

—¿De qué se trata?—pregunto curioso pues le era inevitable no estarlo. Aunque hacía tiempo lo había olvidado, desde el momento en que piso Oriente quería saber cuál era la razón por la cual había sido enviado a ese lugar. Le era inverosímil creer que era para la investigación de las telecomunicaciones Orientales, pues su tecnología estaba rezagada; pero nadie le daba otra clase de orden.

—Quiero que sepas, que en un principio yo no estaba de acuerdo en que un joven de tu edad llevara a cabo esta tarea tan complicada, pero el Ministro Lütke me hizo cambiar de parecer, ha metido las manos al fuego por ti y esperamos que cumplas al pie de la letra lo que estoy a punto de encomendarte, porque no será nada fácil—Andreas asintió, con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más nervioso. Richard se aclaró la voz—. A partir de mañana, tu trabajo en la SSI se ha terminado. Tienes que presentarte a primera hora en el Palacio de Gobierno, serás el nuevo asistente del Camarada Heisenberg—la sensación de miedo recorrió cada poro de su piel—, tienes un lapso de seis meses a partir de esa fecha para ganarte la entera confianza del Presidente.

—Señor—le interrumpio, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. En otra situación, jamás se habría atrevido a interrumpir a su mayor, —, lo siento pero usted es la primera persona de confianza del Camarada, ¿Cómo esperan que yo le quite ese lugar?—una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Richard desconcertando al joven soldado.

—No es así, Andreas. Es algo que Klaudius se ha encargado de hacer creer al mundo, pero hace más de dos años que se me restringe toda la información de suma importancia. Yo no tenía idea de estas pruebas secretas hasta que leí el reporte de Hendrick y eso se debe a que el Presidente duda de mi lealtad, pero si no me han destituido de mi cargo y enviado a la cárcel es por el General Volker—el rubio apenas podía respirar, estaba tan impresionado por lo que oía que pensó que estaba soñando—. Aun no sé a ciencia cierta porque Volker me protege de su padre, pero sin que él lo sepa estoy en deuda con el por ello. Sin embargo, esto también es muy peligroso para nosotros, pues tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando estamos cerca del muro para que el no note nada sospechoso, tu sabes que el batallón que el comanda es el encargado de la protección del muro—suspiro y trago saliva—. Después de estos seis meses, te llamare una semana antes de la sesión plenaria de los domingos en la sala del pueblo para que lleves a cabo la segunda parte del plan; pues frente a todo el país, me delataras—concluyo de forma pacífica, inalterable que abrumo al joven.

—¡Imposible!—exclamo el rubio horrorizado por lo que oía—. No puedo hacerle eso.

—Si puedes, Andreas, es mas es tu deber hacerlo. Te hemos entrenado toda la vida para este momento. Si todo sale forme a lo planeado, yo estaré bien—, trato de tranquilizarle pero no lograba hacerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que el Ministro pretendiera echar a los leones a uno de los mejores hombres que tenía en Alemania?, se preguntó con amargura—. Si me delatas, ganaras toda la confianza de Heisenberg y posiblemente te ascienda a presidente de la Sala Juvenil, además claro de ser su principal confidente—el joven negó efusivamente con la cabeza—. Tienes que hacerlo, es una orden y el cumplimiento del compromiso que hiciste con tu país de protegerlo a toda costa y aunque ahora no veas beneficio alguno, lo tendrá. Protegeremos millones de vidas, porque aunque no quieras creerlo la vida de todos nosotros está en riesgo—le explico. Andreas se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no podía retractarse, nunca se había caracterizado por no acatar las órdenes de sus mayores. Era un soldado, su mentalidad pensaba únicamente en obedecer órdenes por más crueles que estas fuesen. Aunque nunca hubiese querido llamarse así mismo de esa forma, sabía que él era un perro más del gobierno y tenía que cumplir con esa misión.

—¿Lo harás?—inquirió Lundberg después de varios minutos de silencio.

—No tengo otra opción—respondió sin animo, Andreas estaba impresionado y a la vez horrorizado porque Lundberg no mostraba ni si quiera un poco de temor. Su vida estaba en riesgo, sabía que seguramente sería enviado a una de esas cárceles y que probablemente sería ejecutado por crímenes contra el estado y Richard no parecía estar ni un poquito afectado por la noticia.

—¡Qué bueno!—sonrió—. No quería usar mi rango y ordenártelo, digo de este lado somos familia. Así que deja de preocuparte, yo estaré bien—le dijo con esa imborrable sonrisa que a asustaba a Andreas.

—Permiso para retirarme—pidió con amargura levantándose de un salto de la silla.

—Permiso concedido, soldado—respondió con seriedad. Andreas sentía que traía sobre de él una piedra con un peso de una tonelada. Lundberg era una gran persona, tan grande que iba a dar su vida sin rechistar por el bienestar de un montón de personas que no sabían si quiera que existía.

Svetlana miraba con ansiedad la pantalla de su monitor. La inspeccionaba lentamente en busca de grandes cambios pero no los había, al menos no en su formato. Los programas nuevos no llamaban la atención eran similares a los otros programas. Quizás lo único extraño se encontraba en la orilla derecha de la pantalla, con los pequeños iconos pues si mirabas atentamente podías encontrar dos iconos en forma de onda satelital que parecían palpitar constantemente.

Un poco temerosa, abrió el programa de chat, tecleo su contraseña un par de veces pues de lo nerviosa que estaba se equivocó varias veces en escribirla. La espera para que el programa se pusiera en línea era eterna. Aún seguía pensando en que probabilidad tenía de encontrar a Blake conectado y aunque no fuera el chico, tendría que conversar con la persona que se encontrara. ¿Habría otras personas?, se preguntó, Andreas le había comentado que si este experimento salía bien, buscaría la manera de distribuirlo por ambos lados en el mundo. Pero por ese momento, solo estarían el occidental y ella, esperaba que no fuese una mala persona.

En un parpadeo, el sitio se encontraba abierto lo que le hizo sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago. Un poco nerviosa, tomo el mouse y empezó a explorar la página. No era muy complicado, incluso podía decirse que era un diseño simple con pocos botones y apartados. Pronto encontró la pestaña de los usuarios en línea y sintió un leve hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, dio clic sobre este y enseguida se desplegó una ventana mostrando al único usuario en línea, que como alias ponía "_Blaky_". Su corazón latió rápidamente, ¿sería ese Blake? ¿De verdad tendría tanta suerte de haber instalado el programa en la computadora del chico?, se preguntó incrédula. Enseguida se vio distraída por una alerta de mensaje nuevo que brillaba de color rojo en la barra de tareas. Temerosa abrió el mensaje:

"_Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?_", pregunto Blaky.

Justo del otro lado del muro, el pianista no podía dejar de sonreír. El corazón le latía tan rápido de la emoción, que sentía que en cualquier momento este se saldría de su cuerpo. Era ella, su adorada musa, la que pensó jamás lograría conocer. Ya había olvidado su molestia por el alias que su hermano había elegido para él. Era el sobrenombre que su madre le había puesto de niño.

"_Blaky, como black por tu cabello tan negro como la noche pero en diminutivo porque eres muy pequeñito_", se acordó la explicación que Anneliese le dio cuando tenía cinco años, hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero a pesar de la bonita y rebuscada explicación de su madre, nunca le había gustado, era fastidioso y le recordaba lo debilucho que era cuando era un niño, sin embargo eso ya no importaba en ese momento. Estaba hablando con ella y solo en eso quería pensar. "_Lana_", como la mostraba la pantalla ¿a ella si le gustaría su apodo?, se preguntó con una sonrisa soñadora. Dirigió su vista a través de la ventana pero no logro ver algo pues la ventana de Svetlana tenia corrida la cortina así que solo podía ver la sombra de la joven que proyectaba la luz.

¿Se imaginaria que estaba hablando con su vecino?, se preguntó el joven pero en seguida se respondió con negatividad. Aunque era doloroso de aceptar sabía que ella no tendría ni una idea de quién era el chico con el platicaba a través de la sala de chat. Ladeo la cabeza, no tenía que ponerse triste por esa razón pues en ese instante su sueño de conocerla, charlar con ella y que supiera quien era el, lo llenaba de alegría.

"_Si, hola_" tecleo un poco dubitativa y después pellizco su antebrazo hasta que dio un pequeño chillido de dolor. Por más surrealista que pareciera la situación, era real no estaba soñando.

_"¡Qué bueno! Pensé que estaba solo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ "inquirió el joven con ánimo. Svetlana no era una gran amante de la tecnología, solo se sentaba frente a la computadora cuando realmente se encontraba muy aburrida o para descargar algunos mapas astrales y en ese momento tenía la sensación de estar platicando con una fría máquina que mandaba respuestas aparentemente "_emocionantes_". Pero tenía que relajarse, tampoco podía pedir demasiado, ya suficiente suerte tenía con que Andreas fuese un genio de la tecnología que sin saberlo, estaba cumpliendo con un sueño que ella creía inalcanzable.

"_Bien, soy Svetlana ¿y tú?_ "Respondió con la mayor agilidad que pudo, su pie derecho empezó a moverse con desesperación. Estaba a pocos segundos de comprobar si la suerte había estado con ella y había logrado contactar a Blake. Si no, su mente ya había empezado a crear un plan de reserva, que entre muchas cosas empezaría con una larga y tediosa búsqueda por el ciberespacio occidental.

"_Me llamo Blake, encantado de conocerte_" al leer la respuesta Lana se llevó sus manos temblorosas a la boca, para ahogar un grito de emoción entre estas. Se giró hacia su ventana y con mucho cuidado levanto un poco la cortina lo suficiente para ver si lo que leía era cierto, pero no tanto como para ser descubierta. Entonces lo vio, estaba recostado sobre su cama, con la laptop frente a él. Ya no podía dudar más, ese joven de alias "_Blaky_" era su Blake. Dejo caer la cortina y sonrió. ¿Alguna vez se había sentido así de feliz como en ese momento?, se preguntó mirando de nuevo la pantalla de la máquina. No, probablemente nunca se había sentido así, pero era una sensación tan embriagante que quería disfrutarlo al máximo. No todos los días de tu vida, tienes una charla en línea con un chico apuesto "_que está encantado de conocerte"._

A partir de ese instante, la plática tomo un rumbo común para el resto del mundo pero interesante para ellos; pues a pesar de haberse estado contemplando por varias semanas a través de una ventana, no sabían nada del otro solo aquellas especulaciones que sus imaginaciones habían creado, así que terminaban siendo un par de desconocidos.

Las preguntas eran demasiado comunes y banales, pero solo sirvieron para darse cuenta que todo lo que Volker le había relatado acerca de Blake era cierto. El joven le conto que era un estudiante del conservatorio de música de Berlin Occidental y que se estaba especializando en piano. Habla inglés; un idioma que Oriente está prohibido y al cual solo tenían acceso los jefes de alto grado, alemán y un poco de francés, que al igual que el inglés estaba prohibido y por ende ella jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Pero también había muchas cosas nuevas que estaba aprendiendo de él y le tenían maravillada, como el que su comida favorita era la italiana (algo totalmente desconocido para ella), principalmente la pizza. El pelinegro se esforzó en describirle de la manera más precisa que pudo como era dicho alimento y de verdad que logro que ella se lo imaginara y además que se le antojase probarlo. Igual ella se sintió un poco intimidada por él, era una persona muy culta para su edad (veintiún años, según recordaba), que amaba la música clásica. Eso le emociono mucho pues no sabía si del otro lado del muro esa clase de música era tan popular como en Oriente y sin duda estaba muy contenta de saber que al igual que ella, su compositor favorito era Johann Sebastián Bach. Le encantaba leer pero su pasión era componer música, a simple vista parecía un chico lleno de vida, alegre totalmente opuesto a cualquier otro chico que hubiese conocido antes. Pero no quería hacer comparaciones, la vida de Blake no podía parecerse ni un poquito a la dura vida de todos los chicos de su edad en oriente. Por esa misma razón sentía cierta vergüenza al contestar, pues por más que se esforzaba en contarle algo interesante para no perder su atención, no podía sus respuestas eran cortas y aburridas, pero por alguna extraña razón ella tenía el presentimiento de que él estaba muy interesado por conocer algunos retazos de su monótona vida.

En cambio, Blake sentía que volaba sobre una cómoda y esponjosa nube, que cada segundo iba subiendo más alto del cielo. En sus frases cortas, detrás de todas esas respuestas aparentemente tajantes se encerraba la perfecta forma de ser de su musa. Lo que ella le contaba a través de las frías letras del teclado, parecían revelarle lo que el tanto imagino. Lanzo un suspiro un tanto decepcionado, el esperaba poder observar por la ventana a Svetlana cuando escribiera las respuestas, así por lo menos podría darse una idea de cómo eran sus movimientos corporales, pero esa cortina solo le permitía observar su delgada sombra y tenía que conformarse con ello.

En su cabeza la imagen de la joven suicida estaba diluyéndose y transformándose en otra muy diferente. Ella parecía ser muy amable, dulce y sobre todas las cosas curiosas, notaba un ferviente interés por conocer cómo era la vida en América o más bien esa era su forma de encubrir que quería conocer Occidente. El pianista trataba de responderle todas sus dudas lo mejor que podía pues le había parecido muy tierna esa imagen idílica que la joven parecía tener del otro lado del muro. Quizás por esa misma razón, el sintió cierta melancolía por saber que en cierta forma el gozaba de una libertad que para ella era imposible de imaginar. Esperaba que al menos con esas respuestas pudiese dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue Blake el primero en darse cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido con velocidad en medio de la charla y ya eran las dos de la mañana. Por más que él quisiera quedarse platicando con ella, no podía, en unas horas tendría que levantarse para asistir al conservatorio y sabía que si no dormía aunque sea un poco, estaría de muy mal humor durante sus clases. Un poco triste, se despidió de Lana que al igual en unas horas tendría que ir al colegio.

Sin que lo supieran, ambos dejaron la computadora al mismo tiempo y sincronizada mente se acercaron a apagar la luz de sus recamaras.

Blake lanzo un largo suspiro antes de lanzarse a la cama sintiéndose más feliz y satisfecho que nunca. Su cansancio pudo más que la emoción, pero eso no evito que su último pensamiento antes de dormir fuera esa chica tan poco común, casi angelical que vivía justo frente a su casa.

Ella en cambio, trataba en vano de conciliar el sueño. Era una montaña rusa de emociones, sentía sus mejillas calientes y esa sensación solo la tenía cuando se sonrojaba, pero era inevitable no hacerlo cada vez que recordaba cada una de las líneas que leyó en la pantalla de su computadora y que pertenecían a él, por más ilógico que sonara, era la verdad. Aún estaba un poco incrédula pues ni si quiera en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que alguna vez podría hablar con él, aunque fuese por una maquina igual contaba. Y no solo eso, ella pensaba que él era el chico más increíble que jamás hubiese conocido. Estaba tan feliz y algo en ella le decía que esa felicidad duraría por mucho más tiempo.

**Soñar**

—¡Andreas! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando toda la tarde—inquirió a manera de saludo el Camarada Lundberg, que estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero en el despacho de la casa, en la zona restringida. El rubio se sonrojo por haber hecho esperar a su jefe.

—Lo siento señor—se disculpó quedándose de pie frente a él—, estuve un poco ocupado con el trabajo y no me di cuenta de la hora—mintió, no podía decirle que había estado todo el día con Svetlana, pensaría que no estaba llevando acabo sus labores y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con chicas.

—No hay ningún problema. Por favor, toma asiento—le pidió amablemente—. Tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos importantes—dijo con voz profunda. Andreas se tornó intrigado por el cambio de voz de su jefe, sin rechistar se sentó en la silla de ébano que había frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede, señor?

—Esta mañana recibí una carta del Ministro Lütke—contesto Lundberg tomando un sobre blanco de su escritorio—. Aquí me explican con detalle la decisión que ha tomado el Parlamento Occidental—el joven miraba atentamente el movimiento del sobre, algo en él le hacía saber que lo que escucharía no serían buenas noticias—respecto al informe que enviamos de urgencia hace unas semanas. ¿Lo recuerdas?—inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. ,

—Sí.

—Bueno, la misma noche que el reporte arribo a Occidente se convocó a una sesión secreta en la sede canadiense del Parlamento. Finalmente, los presidentes y los ministros de defensa me han dado el permiso para hablarte un poco de la información clasificada. Debó decirte que no son buenas nuevas, como ya sabíamos de este lado del muro llevan la vanguardia en cuanto a tecnología nuclear y sin permiso de Organización Mundial de Paz, están llevando a cabo pruebas secretas con armas nuevas y peligrosas que violan el estatuto de armamento nuclear. Desgraciadamente, los dictámenes e informes de estos experimentos están restringidos para Hendrick y para mí, es por eso que el parlamento después de dos semanas de discusiones han dado instrucciones para empezar a solucionar este problema—puso de nueva cuenta el sobre en la mesa—. Me han pedido que te revele tu verdadera misión en Oriente—, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio—. Por unanimidad del parlamento, fuiste considerado como el mejor elemento de la CII para llevar a cabo esta misión.

—¿De qué se trata?—pregunto curioso pues le era inevitable no estarlo. Aunque hacía tiempo lo había olvidado, desde el momento en que piso Oriente quería saber cuál era la razón por la cual había sido enviado a ese lugar. Le era inverosímil creer que era para la investigación de las telecomunicaciones Orientales, pues su tecnología estaba rezagada; pero nadie le daba otra clase de orden.

—Quiero que sepas, que en un principio yo no estaba de acuerdo en que un joven de tu edad llevara a cabo esta tarea tan complicada, pero el Ministro Lütke me hizo cambiar de parecer, ha metido las manos al fuego por ti y esperamos que cumplas al pie de la letra lo que estoy a punto de encomendarte, porque no será nada fácil—Andreas asintió, con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más nervioso. Richard se aclaró la voz—. A partir de mañana, tu trabajo en la SSI se ha terminado. Tienes que presentarte a primera hora en el Palacio de Gobierno, serás el nuevo asistente del Camarada Heisenberg—la sensación de miedo recorrió cada poro de su piel—, tienes un lapso de seis meses a partir de esa fecha para ganarte la entera confianza del Presidente.

—Señor—le interrumpio, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. En otra situación, jamás se habría atrevido a interrumpir a su mayor, —, lo siento pero usted es la primera persona de confianza del Camarada, ¿Cómo esperan que yo le quite ese lugar?—una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Richard desconcertando al joven soldado.

—No es así, Andreas. Es algo que Klaudius se ha encargado de hacer creer al mundo, pero hace más de dos años que se me restringe toda la información de suma importancia. Yo no tenía idea de estas pruebas secretas hasta que leí el reporte de Hendrick y eso se debe a que el Presidente duda de mi lealtad, pero si no me han destituido de mi cargo y enviado a la cárcel es por el General Volker—el rubio apenas podía respirar, estaba tan impresionado por lo que oía que pensó que estaba soñando—. Aun no sé a ciencia cierta porque Volker me protege de su padre, pero sin que él lo sepa estoy en deuda con el por ello. Sin embargo, esto también es muy peligroso para nosotros, pues tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando estamos cerca del muro para que el no note nada sospechoso, tu sabes que el batallón que el comanda es el encargado de la protección del muro—suspiro y trago saliva—. Después de estos seis meses, te llamare una semana antes de la sesión plenaria de los domingos en la sala del pueblo para que lleves a cabo la segunda parte del plan; pues frente a todo el país, me delataras—concluyo de forma pacífica, inalterable que abrumo al joven.

—¡Imposible!—exclamo el rubio horrorizado por lo que oía—. No puedo hacerle eso.

—Si puedes, Andreas, es mas es tu deber hacerlo. Te hemos entrenado toda la vida para este momento. Si todo sale forme a lo planeado, yo estaré bien—, trato de tranquilizarle pero no lograba hacerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que el Ministro pretendiera echar a los leones a uno de los mejores hombres que tenía en Alemania?, se preguntó con amargura—. Si me delatas, ganaras toda la confianza de Heisenberg y posiblemente te ascienda a presidente de la Sala Juvenil, además claro de ser su principal confidente—el joven negó efusivamente con la cabeza—. Tienes que hacerlo, es una orden y el cumplimiento del compromiso que hiciste con tu país de protegerlo a toda costa y aunque ahora no veas beneficio alguno, lo tendrá. Protegeremos millones de vidas, porque aunque no quieras creerlo la vida de todos nosotros está en riesgo—le explico. Andreas se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no podía retractarse, nunca se había caracterizado por no acatar las órdenes de sus mayores. Era un soldado, su mentalidad pensaba únicamente en obedecer órdenes por más crueles que estas fuesen. Aunque nunca hubiese querido llamarse así mismo de esa forma, sabía que él era un perro más del gobierno y tenía que cumplir con esa misión.

—¿Lo harás?—inquirió Lundberg después de varios minutos de silencio.

—No tengo otra opción—respondió sin animo, Andreas estaba impresionado y a la vez horrorizado porque Lundberg no mostraba ni si quiera un poco de temor. Su vida estaba en riesgo, sabía que seguramente sería enviado a una de esas cárceles y que probablemente sería ejecutado por crímenes contra el estado y Richard no parecía estar ni un poquito afectado por la noticia.

—¡Qué bueno!—sonrió—. No quería usar mi rango y ordenártelo, digo de este lado somos familia. Así que deja de preocuparte, yo estaré bien—le dijo con esa imborrable sonrisa que a asustaba a Andreas.

—Permiso para retirarme—pidió con amargura levantándose de un salto de la silla.

—Permiso concedido, soldado—respondió con seriedad. Andreas sentía que traía sobre de él una piedra con un peso de una tonelada. Lundberg era una gran persona, tan grande que iba a dar su vida sin rechistar por el bienestar de un montón de personas que no sabían si quiera que existía.

Svetlana miraba con ansiedad la pantalla de su monitor. La inspeccionaba lentamente en busca de grandes cambios pero no los había, al menos no en su formato. Los programas nuevos no llamaban la atención eran similares a los otros programas. Quizás lo único extraño se encontraba en la orilla derecha de la pantalla, con los pequeños iconos pues si mirabas atentamente podías encontrar dos iconos en forma de onda satelital que parecían palpitar constantemente.

Un poco temerosa, abrió el programa de chat, tecleo su contraseña un par de veces pues de lo nerviosa que estaba se equivocó varias veces en escribirla. La espera para que el programa se pusiera en línea era eterna. Aún seguía pensando en que probabilidad tenía de encontrar a Blake conectado y aunque no fuera el chico, tendría que conversar con la persona que se encontrara. ¿Habría otras personas?, se preguntó, Andreas le había comentado que si este experimento salía bien, buscaría la manera de distribuirlo por ambos lados en el mundo. Pero por ese momento, solo estarían el occidental y ella, esperaba que no fuese una mala persona.

En un parpadeo, el sitio se encontraba abierto lo que le hizo sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago. Un poco nerviosa, tomo el mouse y empezó a explorar la página. No era muy complicado, incluso podía decirse que era un diseño simple con pocos botones y apartados. Pronto encontró la pestaña de los usuarios en línea y sintió un leve hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, dio clic sobre este y enseguida se desplegó una ventana mostrando al único usuario en línea, que como alias ponía "_Blaky_". Su corazón latió rápidamente, ¿sería ese Blake? ¿De verdad tendría tanta suerte de haber instalado el programa en la computadora del chico?, se preguntó incrédula. Enseguida se vio distraída por una alerta de mensaje nuevo que brillaba de color rojo en la barra de tareas. Temerosa abrió el mensaje:

"_Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?_", pregunto Blaky.

Justo del otro lado del muro, el pianista no podía dejar de sonreír. El corazón le latía tan rápido de la emoción, que sentía que en cualquier momento este se saldría de su cuerpo. Era ella, su adorada musa, la que pensó jamás lograría conocer. Ya había olvidado su molestia por el alias que su hermano había elegido para él. Era el sobrenombre que su madre le había puesto de niño.

"_Blaky, como black por tu cabello tan negro como la noche pero en diminutivo porque eres muy pequeñito_", se acordó la explicación que Anneliese le dio cuando tenía cinco años, hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero a pesar de la bonita y rebuscada explicación de su madre, nunca le había gustado, era fastidioso y le recordaba lo debilucho que era cuando era un niño, sin embargo eso ya no importaba en ese momento. Estaba hablando con ella y solo en eso quería pensar. "_Lana_", como la mostraba la pantalla ¿a ella si le gustaría su apodo?, se preguntó con una sonrisa soñadora. Dirigió su vista a través de la ventana pero no logro ver algo pues la ventana de Svetlana tenia corrida la cortina así que solo podía ver la sombra de la joven que proyectaba la luz.

¿Se imaginaria que estaba hablando con su vecino?, se preguntó el joven pero en seguida se respondió con negatividad. Aunque era doloroso de aceptar sabía que ella no tendría ni una idea de quién era el chico con el platicaba a través de la sala de chat. Ladeo la cabeza, no tenía que ponerse triste por esa razón pues en ese instante su sueño de conocerla, charlar con ella y que supiera quien era el, lo llenaba de alegría.

"_Si, hola_" tecleo un poco dubitativa y después pellizco su antebrazo hasta que dio un pequeño chillido de dolor. Por más surrealista que pareciera la situación, era real no estaba soñando.

_"¡Qué bueno! Pensé que estaba solo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ "inquirió el joven con ánimo. Svetlana no era una gran amante de la tecnología, solo se sentaba frente a la computadora cuando realmente se encontraba muy aburrida o para descargar algunos mapas astrales y en ese momento tenía la sensación de estar platicando con una fría máquina que mandaba respuestas aparentemente "_emocionantes_". Pero tenía que relajarse, tampoco podía pedir demasiado, ya suficiente suerte tenía con que Andreas fuese un genio de la tecnología que sin saberlo, estaba cumpliendo con un sueño que ella creía inalcanzable.

"_Bien, soy Svetlana ¿y tú?_ "Respondió con la mayor agilidad que pudo, su pie derecho empezó a moverse con desesperación. Estaba a pocos segundos de comprobar si la suerte había estado con ella y había logrado contactar a Blake. Si no, su mente ya había empezado a crear un plan de reserva, que entre muchas cosas empezaría con una larga y tediosa búsqueda por el ciberespacio occidental.

"_Me llamo Blake, encantado de conocerte_" al leer la respuesta Lana se llevó sus manos temblorosas a la boca, para ahogar un grito de emoción entre estas. Se giró hacia su ventana y con mucho cuidado levanto un poco la cortina lo suficiente para ver si lo que leía era cierto, pero no tanto como para ser descubierta. Entonces lo vio, estaba recostado sobre su cama, con la laptop frente a él. Ya no podía dudar más, ese joven de alias "_Blaky_" era su Blake. Dejo caer la cortina y sonrió. ¿Alguna vez se había sentido así de feliz como en ese momento?, se preguntó mirando de nuevo la pantalla de la máquina. No, probablemente nunca se había sentido así, pero era una sensación tan embriagante que quería disfrutarlo al máximo. No todos los días de tu vida, tienes una charla en línea con un chico apuesto "_que está encantado de conocerte"._

A partir de ese instante, la plática tomo un rumbo común para el resto del mundo pero interesante para ellos; pues a pesar de haberse estado contemplando por varias semanas a través de una ventana, no sabían nada del otro solo aquellas especulaciones que sus imaginaciones habían creado, así que terminaban siendo un par de desconocidos.

Las preguntas eran demasiado comunes y banales, pero solo sirvieron para darse cuenta que todo lo que Volker le había relatado acerca de Blake era cierto. El joven le conto que era un estudiante del conservatorio de música de Berlin Occidental y que se estaba especializando en piano. Habla inglés; un idioma que Oriente está prohibido y al cual solo tenían acceso los jefes de alto grado, alemán y un poco de francés, que al igual que el inglés estaba prohibido y por ende ella jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Pero también había muchas cosas nuevas que estaba aprendiendo de él y le tenían maravillada, como el que su comida favorita era la italiana (algo totalmente desconocido para ella), principalmente la pizza. El pelinegro se esforzó en describirle de la manera más precisa que pudo como era dicho alimento y de verdad que logro que ella se lo imaginara y además que se le antojase probarlo. Igual ella se sintió un poco intimidada por él, era una persona muy culta para su edad (veintiún años, según recordaba), que amaba la música clásica. Eso le emociono mucho pues no sabía si del otro lado del muro esa clase de música era tan popular como en Oriente y sin duda estaba muy contenta de saber que al igual que ella, su compositor favorito era Johann Sebastián Bach. Le encantaba leer pero su pasión era componer música, a simple vista parecía un chico lleno de vida, alegre totalmente opuesto a cualquier otro chico que hubiese conocido antes. Pero no quería hacer comparaciones, la vida de Blake no podía parecerse ni un poquito a la dura vida de todos los chicos de su edad en oriente. Por esa misma razón sentía cierta vergüenza al contestar, pues por más que se esforzaba en contarle algo interesante para no perder su atención, no podía sus respuestas eran cortas y aburridas, pero por alguna extraña razón ella tenía el presentimiento de que él estaba muy interesado por conocer algunos retazos de su monótona vida.

En cambio, Blake sentía que volaba sobre una cómoda y esponjosa nube, que cada segundo iba subiendo más alto del cielo. En sus frases cortas, detrás de todas esas respuestas aparentemente tajantes se encerraba la perfecta forma de ser de su musa. Lo que ella le contaba a través de las frías letras del teclado, parecían revelarle lo que el tanto imagino. Lanzo un suspiro un tanto decepcionado, el esperaba poder observar por la ventana a Svetlana cuando escribiera las respuestas, así por lo menos podría darse una idea de cómo eran sus movimientos corporales, pero esa cortina solo le permitía observar su delgada sombra y tenía que conformarse con ello.

En su cabeza la imagen de la joven suicida estaba diluyéndose y transformándose en otra muy diferente. Ella parecía ser muy amable, dulce y sobre todas las cosas curiosas, notaba un ferviente interés por conocer cómo era la vida en América o más bien esa era su forma de encubrir que quería conocer Occidente. El pianista trataba de responderle todas sus dudas lo mejor que podía pues le había parecido muy tierna esa imagen idílica que la joven parecía tener del otro lado del muro. Quizás por esa misma razón, el sintió cierta melancolía por saber que en cierta forma el gozaba de una libertad que para ella era imposible de imaginar. Esperaba que al menos con esas respuestas pudiese dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue Blake el primero en darse cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido con velocidad en medio de la charla y ya eran las dos de la mañana. Por más que él quisiera quedarse platicando con ella, no podía, en unas horas tendría que levantarse para asistir al conservatorio y sabía que si no dormía aunque sea un poco, estaría de muy mal humor durante sus clases. Un poco triste, se despidió de Lana que al igual en unas horas tendría que ir al colegio.

Sin que lo supieran, ambos dejaron la computadora al mismo tiempo y sincronizada mente se acercaron a apagar la luz de sus recamaras.

Blake lanzo un largo suspiro antes de lanzarse a la cama sintiéndose más feliz y satisfecho que nunca. Su cansancio pudo más que la emoción, pero eso no evito que su último pensamiento antes de dormir fuera esa chica tan poco común, casi angelical que vivía justo frente a su casa.

Ella en cambio, trataba en vano de conciliar el sueño. Era una montaña rusa de emociones, sentía sus mejillas calientes y esa sensación solo la tenía cuando se sonrojaba, pero era inevitable no hacerlo cada vez que recordaba cada una de las líneas que leyó en la pantalla de su computadora y que pertenecían a él, por más ilógico que sonara, era la verdad. Aún estaba un poco incrédula pues ni si quiera en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que alguna vez podría hablar con él, aunque fuese por una maquina igual contaba. Y no solo eso, ella pensaba que él era el chico más increíble que jamás hubiese conocido. Estaba tan feliz y algo en ella le decía que esa felicidad duraría por mucho más tiempo.


	27. Hamburgo

La primera nevada de la temporada estaba cayendo imperiosamente sobre Tallin. La ciudad lentamente se estaba tiñendo de blanco, las calles se encontraban solitarias pues sus transeúntes habían buscado refugio en sus hogares de las gélidas ventiscas.

En un pequeño hostal del centro, estaban escondidos el General Volker Heisenberg y el Agente Especial, Fabian Kirchner. Ambos estaban concentrados revisando minuciosamente una montaña de documentos clasificados como secretos, acompañados de una taza de café caliente para olvidarse un poco del frio que congelaba sus cuerpos.

Los jóvenes habían estado recorriendo secretamente gran parte de Europa del Este, reuniéndose con los grupos de resistencia con los que con varias semanas de antelación estuvieron intercambiando información por diversos medios de comunicación. Aunque por esas semanas, ellos habían ayudado a los líderes de las resistencias, estos aún estaban escépticos de que el hijo del gran dictador alemán quisiera sublevarse contra su padre, por esa razón Volker decidió ir a charlar en persona y mostrarles su respeto y solidaridad con la causa. Fabian no quiso dejarlo solo, así que al General no les quedo otra opción más que crear una coartada diciéndole a todo el mundo que se irían por un mes a un entrenamiento en Siberia para que nadie sospechase de ellos.

No solamente esa mentira había salido bien, los jóvenes estaban impresionados por los avances que habían realizado en cuanto al apoyo de esos rebeldes para la creación de un grupo beligerante en Alemania. Cuando visitaron Moscú, lograron conocer al líder Junger un treintañero que era el hombre más buscado de toda Europa por sus ataques directos contra el propio Nikita. Él les aconsejo que fuesen cautelosos, que no cometieran el mismo error que el cometió al tratar de dar un golpe de estado sin la suficiente organización y apoyo, pues su plan inicial se salió completamente de sus manos y su movimiento se encontraba estancado, sin lograr grandes avances. La esperanza del líder moscovita fue depositada en esos dos jóvenes. Si ellos lograban planear y llevar acabo un golpe de estado efectivo al segundo estado más importante de Europa, automáticamente como efecto domino todos los demás movimientos derrocarían a sus gobiernos despóticos. Todos los lideres con los que se reunieron, sabían que Volker tenía una posición privilegiada, era la persona más cercana al presidente, tenía el grado de general por lo que ninguno de sus movimientos seria discutido, podría encubrir todos sus planes y como les prometió, robaría cada arma, cada caja de alimentos para enviarlas a ellos y así permitir que esas pobres resistencias, llenas de jóvenes hijos de proletarios, sin un solo punto a su favor, lograran sobrevivir hasta que el día llegara.

Tenían tanta información, tantas estrategias que estudiar, tantos documentos que leer y tantos consejos que seguir, que no sabían bien por dónde empezar. Estaban impresionados por sus avances que eran positivos y eso también les dio un poco de miedo, pues el que todo saliera a la perfección, les parecía un poco extraño. Aun así no iban atraer mala suerte, aprovecharían su racha para sacar los mayores beneficios que pudiesen.

El viaje estaba a punto de terminar, en tres días regresarían a Berlin y sabían que eso solo traería una gran carga de trabajo, para ellos y sus subordinados. Tenían una lista especial con los nombres de los quince jóvenes más influyentes de Alemania que estaban dispuestos a entregar su vida por la liberación de su país y ellos gozaban de los cargos de confianza en la organización de su movimiento, en cuanto llegara a Alemania se reunirían con ellos para discutir las primeras etapas del plan. Por supuesto, nadie puso a discusión que Volker fuese el líder, era un tema que ninguno se atrevió a discutir su capacidad como estratega era increíble, su fuerte temple, su habilidad para las negociaciones, su posición social, la confianza que inspiraba y ese respeto que emanaba con su sola presencia, le daban todas las características que necesitaban para ser el líder de la conspiración.

El rubio no era el único que tenía trabajo a Fabian se le había asignado la tarea de enviar en secreto unos pequeños cargamentos de armas y alimentos a los nuevos aliados de Europa. Aunque era claro que con la ayuda de Volker eso no sería difícil, Fabian tenía que pensar en toda la logística para que estos llegaran sanos y salvos a sus destinos. Pero la tarea primordial que los tenia pensativos era el dar a conocer el movimiento, sin que nadie del gobierno los descubriera. Si querían que el plan saliera bien, necesitaban que un montón de personas con sus ideales se unieran a sus filas sin despertar sospechas. Una sublevación no podía resistir solo con un millar de personas, necesitaban muchas más que también necesitaban entrenarse con el manejo de armas y lo más difícil de todo, tenían que ser lo más discretos posible. Habían decidido no poner una fecha aproximada para el día del levantamiento, pues pensar en ello les ponía nerviosos, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que elegirla. Para Volker un perfeccionista nato, era importante cada pequeña decisión que se tomaba, porque era un tema delicado, en el cual no podía cometer un solo error, pues la vida de todos los que lo siguieran- e incluso aquellos que no tenían conocimiento de sus planes- estaban en juego.

Fabian quien en un inicio estaba un poco dubitativo por haber incitado a su amigo a tener ideas locas de liberación, había dejado esas dudas atrás y se encontraba seguro de todo lo que estaban haciendo, incluso podía decirse que estaba emocionado. El viaje le había dado ánimos para luchar hasta el final por la liberación, ya no solo de Alemania sino de toda Europa. Nunca se imaginó que el continente se encontrara lleno de personas que estaban en contra de las dictaduras. Y eso le había permitido ver un halo de esperanza para el futuro que anhelaba tener con Anastasia.

En su visita por la ciudad de Kiev, Fabian pudo reunirse con su prometida por un par de días. La tomó por sorpresa, pues la joven no esperaba una visita del ojiverde. El joven mintió un poco, al decirle que estaba en la ciudad por motivos de trabajo y que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para verla, afortunadamente ella le creyó. No le gustaba mentirle, pero tampoco quería perturbar la tranquilidad e ilusión que ella sentía al tenerlo en la ciudad. Pero no solo Anastasia fue la sorprendida, pues ella aprovecho para darle la noticia de que su mudanza había sido aprobada por la Secretaria de Transito y si todo salía bien, en algunas semanas ella se mudaría a Berlin.

El agente estaba más que feliz por la buena nueva, pero cuando la emoción paso, empezó a preocuparse. Con el viaje, el trabajo en la policía y sus planes de sublevación, no tendría tiempo para arreglar un poco el departamento para su futura esposa. Volker le había dicho que no se preocupara, que el mismo se encargaría de todos los detalles faltantes para que la llegada de Anastasia fuera perfecta. Esa era una de las muchas ocasiones en las que la actitud de Volker lo molestaba, odiaba que el siempre estuviese arreglando la vida de los demás, sin preocuparse un poco por la suya.

—He estado revisando los mapas de Alemania y creo que el lugar más seguro para realizar las reuniones seria la casa de Sveni—comento el General sin dejar de mirar los mapas que sostenía en las manos, en ellos había trazado algunas líneas y coordenadas que solo él lograba entender. Fabian frunció el ceño con una sonrisa de lado, nunca antes había escuchado el nombre de Svenja.

—¿Quién es Sveni?—pregunto con rapidez. Volker dejo los mapas sobre la mesa, había pensado en voz alta.

—¿Sveni? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?—inquirió con rapidez, haciéndose el despistado.

—Lo acabas de decir—respondió con obviedad, Volker trago saliva nerviosamente mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa creíble. Sveni era un tema del que se negaba rotundamente a hablar, ni si quiera con su mejor amigo o con la propia Lana quería discutirlo.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno la verdad es que no sé por qué lo dije—respondió con desinterés, el ojiverde sonrió picaronamente.

—¿Una novia secreta travieso?—Volker frunció el ceño enfadado pero sin evitar sonrojarse. Fabian se rio—¡Hombre! No te pongas así, ya relájate. Mejor prosigamos—dijo aun riendo—¿Dónde está la casa?—inquirió tratando de desviar la conversación.

—En la autopista Berlin- Hamburgo, de hecho esta casi a la entrada de la ciudad…—dijo volviendo a revisar el mapa y señalando el lugar. La sonrisa del ojiverde se borró de su rostro.

—¿Qué?—pregunto escandalizado.

—Ya te dije, está en Hamburgo—lo miro a los ojos desafiante—¿No me digas que estas asustado Fabian?—se rio al ver que su amigo empalidecía—¿Dónde quedaron tus agallas señor agente especial de misiones mortales en Asia?—inquirió con ironía.

—¡Es que a Hamburgo no lo puedes denominar si quiera ciudad! No es ni si quiera un lugar normal, ¡es un vistazo del peor infierno en la tierra!—exclamo respirando agitadamente.

—¿El peor infierno?—pregunto con risa por la mueca de miedo que Fabian tenía—¡Oh vamos! Estas exagerando, Hamburgo es una ciudad común y corriente, solo que a diferencia de las demás ciudades está llena de prostitutas, leprosos, sidosos, moribundos, alcohólicos, drogadictos, violadores, matones, malandrines, sifilosos y todos esos pobres enfermos que la sociedad no quiere—describió con ironía.

—¡Ah! Y ¿todo eso te parece normal?—imito con enfado.

—No, mariquita. Pero por esa razón Hamburgo es perfecto. Es el único lugar en toda Alemania donde no existe ninguna clase de vigilancia del gobierno No hay policías, no hay agentes, no hay militares bueno ¡ni una persona peligrosa para nuestra causa!—Fabian negó con la cabeza.

—Nos mataran, lo sabes—susurro el joven—. Imagínate que tan peligroso es ese lugar para que ni el propio Klaudius se atreva a mandar a sus tropas allá, es el lugar más peligroso de Europa—Volker suspiro, quizás tenía un poco de razón pero también había otra más grande por la cual Klaudius había decidido borrar a esa ciudad del mapa y la hizo inhabitable mandando a todas las personas excluidas de la sociedad para ese lugar y que nadie más que el sabia. Se aclaró la voz.

—Pues así tenga que llevarte a rastras, cargar con un repuesto de pantalones para ti porque así te orines del miedo, nos reuniremos en esa casa. Es el lugar más seguro del planeta para llevar a cabo todas las reuniones, tiene espacio abierto y nadie en su sano juicio se atreverá a seguirnos.

—Y seguramente tu padre pensara que vamos en buscas de una prostituta—interrumpio cruzándose de brazos.

—Es una excusa perfecta ¡buen trabajo Fabian!—concluyo la conversación. El ojiverde ya no quiso discutir más, cuando al General se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había persona o razón en la Tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión—. Pensar que alguna vez Hamburgo fue una de las ciudades más bonitas de Alemania—suspiro.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?—pregunto el agente curioso por el comentario al aire de Volker.

—Mi madre me lo conto alguna vez, que desilusión Hamburgo perdió su encanto—se alzó de hombros—. En fin, acabo de recordar lo que quería decirte…

—¿Qué es?

—Mañana Louise subirá formalmente a internet nuestra página de internet.

—¿Louise von Helker?—inquirió sorprendido—¿Tu novia? y ¿de qué sitio de internet hablas?—continuo con el mismo tono. Volker se dio un golpe seco en la frente.

—Lo siento Fabian, olvide mencionarte que Louise se unió a nuestra causa. Sera un elemento de confianza, además necesitamos de sus conocimientos de redes. Ella me dijo que la forma más segura de comunicarnos con los líderes y estar informados de las noticias más recientes es por medio de un sitio web. Actualmente, el internet es el medio de comunicación más seguro, no tiene vigilancia del gobierno.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿no crees que el sitio será muy obvio?—inquirió dudando de sus planes.

—No lo creo, Louise disfrazara la página de un sitio distribuidor de jabones. Ella se encargara de todas las comunicaciones con los aliados, no pienso discutir eso con ella. Es experta en el tema, se las arreglará sola—el castaño asintió no muy convencido de la decisión, pero tenía que confiar en el buen juicio de su líder.

Louise Von Helker, era una joven programadora de veinticinco años y asistente personal del Secretario de Gobierno Richard Heisenberg. Estaba casada con el Director de Seguridad, el General Phil Von Helker. En el Palacio de gobierno siempre había sido considerada como la joven más hermosa de Berlin y la realidad es que esos comentarios eran acertados. Era una mujer de largos y brillantes caireles dorados, alegres ojos verdes y una espectacular figura, que hacia babear a cualquier hombre que la veía. Pero a pesar de tener una mirada angelical, era todo un diablillo. Tenía una gran boca, que usaba cada que algo le molestaba, no le importaba que tan inoportuno o prohibido fuese lo que iba a decir, entre más peligroso más fuerte lo gritaba. Por supuesto, por esta razón nunca oculto el gran odio que sentía hacia el Camarada Heisenberg, hasta el propio hombre lo conocía y quizás por eso le tenía tanto aprecio, que ella repudiaba. Volker la conoció el día de su boda, su padre y el fueron invitados de honor pero no logro intercambiar alguna palabra con ella. No volvió a hablar con ella hasta que la encontró en la oficina de recepción de documentos para la aplicación del examen para obtener el grado de General. Ella era la señorita a la cual le entregaba todo el papeleo. La imagen que tenia de ella había cambiado drásticamente, si en su boda la había considerado bonita, después de esos años podía decir que ella se había transformado en una hermosa mujer. Pronto entablaron una amistad, donde prácticamente ambos se salvaban la vida. Louise siempre encubría las travesuras de Fabian y Volker, cuando robaban alimentos o ropa de los grandes almacenes o cuando se sacaban uno que otro archivo secreto. De esa amistad de varios años, había surgido una confianza increíble y tan profunda que la hermosa rubia no dudo ni un segundo en confesarle sus más sinceros sentimientos de "_amor_" hacia el General. Su declaración fue tan obscena, que el rubio no pudo mirarla a los ojos por varios meses. No le importaba estar casada, ella coqueteaba descaradamente con el frente a todo el mundo. Nadie dudaba que ella estuviera loca, pero era la mujer más confiable e inteligente que él conocía, lo cual encajaba perfectamente con sus planes.

Unos días más tarde, después de su arribo a Berlin, los jóvenes se reunieron en la taberna de siempre. El nivel de estrés que ambos mostraban era colosal. Habían estado tan ocupados, que Volker ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de ir a visitar a Svetlana para saber cómo se encontraba; así que por su salud mental decidieron salir un rato a relajarse.

Al entrar ambos le dieron un rápido vistazo al lugar. No estaba muy lleno, la nieve impedía que los habitantes salieran por las noches. Pero Fabian se sintió un poco incómodo al notar la presencia de Andreas Lundberg en la taberna. Esperaba que Volker no se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle porque si no se pondría muy irritable. El General tenía una terrible fijación con el misterioso chico, que se incrementó con el reporte que le dieron sus hombres a su llegada. Según le conto, ellos le explicaron que el sobrino de Lundberg, había estado muy cerca de Svetlana durante su ausencia y eso solo hizo que el curioso hombre quisiera saber los motivos por los cuales rondaba a su mejor amiga. Fabian no creía que Volker quisiera saberlos porque quería protegerla, él pensaba que Volker estaba celoso.

Caminaron hasta una mesa que estaba a tres mesas de distancia de la de Andreas. Volker se sentó estratégicamente en la silla frente a la mesa, donde podía observar perfectamente al rubio. El castaño se sentó frente a él lanzando un suspiro cansado, sabía que le esperaba una de esas sesiones de observación meticulosa que tanto le gustaban a Volker. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, Fabian miraba a Volker, que a su vez observaba con furia a Andreas. El momento era muy incómodo para el agente, su mejor amigo ni si quiera se había percatado que las cervezas ya habían llegado a la mesa pues no le quitaba la vista de encima al rubio, que parecía estar divirtiéndose como cualquier otro joven de su edad con sus amigos.

—Basta Volker, deja de verlo como novia celosa—le ordeno tomando el tarro de cerveza con enfado.

—¿Qué?—inquirió el rubio sorprendido, Fabian lo miro enojado- En seguida el General se sintió avergonzado por su actitud tan infantil—. Vale, lo siento sé que no debería estarlo vigilando, pero me intriga. Nunca antes lo había visto con esos dos tipos—le explico señalado discretamente al joven castaño de cabello rizado y al pelirrojo que acompañaban a Andreas. El castaño dio un vistazo rápido y volvió su vista a Volker.

—No entiendo que tienen de raro—dijo alzándose de hombros—. Supongo que querrás que investigue sus identidades—continuo con desidia.

—¡No por nada eres el mejor!—exclamo con júbilo, Fabian puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo estaba muy obsesionado con Andreas o había enloquecido.

—Deja de adularme—le contesto sin emoción—, últimamente me pones a hacer cosas peligrosas, él es el sobrino de Lundberg y uno de los perros de Hunter, si se entera que lo investigo, seguramente y con justa razón me meterán a la cárcel—el General se rio.

—Pues será todo lo que quieras, pero olvidas que en mi acta de nacimiento aparece como padre "_Klaudius Heisenberg_", a mi lado nadie podrá tocarte. Para eso estoy yo, para protegerte, ¡No dejaría morir a mi mejor amigo, ni en las más sangrientas de las guerras!—comento con enjundia, Fabian rio sonoramente.

— Tan dramático y romántico como siempre—agradecido con sarcasmo, ambos se rieron—. A pesar de eso, hare una carta para Anastasia, en caso de que muera necesito que sepa a quien culpar por mi muerte y tú por supuesto tendrás el privilegio de encabezar la lista—siguieron riendo.

—¡Hermano!, no morirás te lo aseguro. Es más lo jurare por lo más sagrado que tengo en este mundo—replico con solemnidad. Fabian sonrió mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

—No será Svetlana ¿o sí? —inquirió con un tono travieso. El rubio asintió seriamente para después beber un poco del tarro—. Sinceramente, creo que estás enamorado de ella—comento muy seguro de ti. Volker trago con dificultad la bebida, provocando que le diera un ataque de tos.

—¡No digas idioteces!—exclamo enfadado—. Ya te dije que Lana es como mi hermana menor, nunca en mi vida poder verla como a una mujer—Fabian lo miro impresionado, nunca antes Volker había hablado de esa manera de la joven. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando acerca de sus palabras bebiendo su cerveza. El silencio era bastante incomodo, así que Fabian se animó a romperlo.

—Pues no sé si te lo han dicho antes, pero existe el delito de incesto—susurro, Volker volteo a verlo incrédulo y ambos se rieron.

—Eres un cerdo—le dijo al tiempo que le daba un capón.

—Vamos, no te enojes es solo una broma.

—Lo sé—sonrió— ¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo que quería decirte algo—expreso Volker cambiando radicalmente la conversación.

—¿Otro sitio de internet?—interrumpio Fabian sin internet.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con los jabones—el agente arqueo la ceja y trato de contener su risa. Hacer pasar sus planes de conspiración por una fábrica de jabones le causaba mucha gracia.

—¿Entonces? ¿También será un negocio de toallas o papel higiénico?—inquirió con irónica, el rubio rio.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no es mala idea—el agente se rio aún más—, pero no es eso. Quiero comunicarte que tu dulce hogar está listo—dijo con alegría.

—¿Cuál dulce hogar?—inquirió confundido.

—Si, el lugar donde vivirás con Anastasia—explico pero Fabian seguía sin entender.

—Pues si te refieres a mi departamento, quiero decirte que sigue igual. No veo tus grandes promesas a mi dulce novia—el General negó con la cabeza. Saco de su bolsillo un juego de llaves que deslizo por la mesa. Fabian se quedó mirando las llaves, sin expresión alguna.

—Este es un regalo de bodas de parte de la familia Heisenberg—le manifestó emocionado. El castaño tomo las llaves y las deslizo de vuelta hasta las manos de Volker.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo!—respondió apenado.

—Claro que lo aceptaras, porque no es un regalo para ti, es para Anastasia. Ella merece un buen lugar para vivir y sé que este sitio le encantara. Con esto cumplo lo que le prometí—dijo seriamente. El castaño estaba muy avergonzado, cuando escucho la promesa que Volker le hizo a Anastasia, pensó que probablemente el remodelaría un poco su departamento, no que le regalaría uno nuevo o algo por el estilo. Se quedó un rato en silencio, meditando acerca del fabuloso regalo que tenía en sus manos. Volker trataba de buscar alguna reacción de parte de Fabian sin conseguir algún resultado—. Sé que le encantara a Anastasia, es un lugar bonito. Lo escogimos Louise y yo—comento con satisfacción. Fabian lo miro finalmente con picardía.

—Estoy empezando a creer esos rumores de que Louise y tu son amantes—musito con un tono travieso, Volker se rio poniéndose colorado.

—No, claro que no. ¡Qué tonterías dices Fabian! Si Louise me ayudo, fue porque no pude pedirle ayuda a otra mujer para escoger tu nuevo hogar, o ¿querías que yo la escogiera?—Fabian negó efusivamente con la cabeza, Volker tenía pésimos gustos en casi todos los temas.

—Pero tienes a Giovanna—interrumpio recordando a su antigua cita.

—No, Giovanna me dejo por el repartidor de correos—el castaño se sorprendió por la noticia.

—Lo siento—se disculpó enseguida.

—No tienes por qué, era ilógico que ella esperara por mí luego de un mes de ausencia. Además, ya me tenía cansado con sus celos—se alzó de hombros—y bueno, tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a Lana, sabes que la palabra matrimonio la deprime—la mirada de Fabian se tornó triste, no quería hablar de las depresiones de la pelinegra. A pesar de que la conocía poco, le había tomado un gran cariño y no le gustaba saber que no había nada que el pudiese hacer para ayudarla.

—Aun así, no puedo aceptarlo—regreso al tema, pues Volker comenzaba a entristecerse también—. Es un regalo muy grande—comento con tranquilidad dándole el juego de llaves de nueva cuenta.

—Y lo mereces. Es más, hay suficiente espacio para que traigas a tu madre y hermana a Berlin, estoy dispuesto a arreglar sus permisos de tránsito y mudanza—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Pues de qué tamaño es la casa?—pregunto sorprendido.

—Lo suficientemente grade para que viva una familia feliz en esta dictadura—Fabian suspiro, dirigió su mirada a las llaves y después de la expresión coqueta de su amigo que buscaba convencerlo a toda costa de aceptar su exuberante regalo. Odiaba que Volker lo convenciera con facilidad.

—¡Quita esa cara de cachorro!—le grito irritado unos minutos más tarde—. Está bien, dame las llaves. Pero que quede claro que estas malcriando a mi mujer—acepto finalmente con vergüenza, Volker sonrió.

—¡Excelente!—exclamo—Brindemos por tu nuevo hogar—concluyo alzando su tarro de cerveza, Fabian suspiro y le siguió. El no brindo por su nuevo hogar o su felicidad, que ya tenía asegurada, si no brindo por que algún día, Volker recibiera el pago más grande por pensar siempre primero por los demás.


	28. Medidas preventivas

Frente al enorme almacén de la zona oeste de Berlin, había una larga fila que parecía infinita. Como cada semana centenares de personas esperaban en una línea resguardada por varios militares, para poder conseguir un paquete con la canasta básica de alimentos. De acuerdo al número de integrantes en la familia, era el tamaño de estos paquetes que contenían lo esencial para el "_buen desarrollo y cuidado de la salud de cada uno de los ciudadanos berlineses"_. Aunque existían algunas tiendas de alimentos, estos eran muy caros y los sueldos no alcanzaban para darse abasto en las necesidades de su familia, así que si quería el gobierno con su gran poder podía hacerse cargo de estos gastos primordiales [comida, vestido y alimentos], a cambio de que ellos en lugar de aceptar un pago en moneda, tomaran los cupones para canjearlos por las mercancías que necesitaran. Las moneadas y billetes que circulaban por Alemania, eran tan pocas y viejas, pues la gente prefería tomar la ayuda del gobierno que recibir un sueldo en sus trabajos. Así que tenían que esperar varias horas en el frio todos los miércoles, para tener acceso a un poco de comida.

Un poco más taras de la mitad de la fila, estaban Helena y Svetlana que esperaban con paciencia a que la hilera avanzara. Usualmente era una tarea que Svetlana llevaba a cabo sola, pero desde que su hermana mayor se había ido su madre parecía sentirse sola y prefería acompañar a su hija menor, aunque eso fuera incómodo para ambas. Estaban en completo silencio, su relación poco maternal no había cambiado absolutamente en nada desde entonces. A decir verdad, ni si quiera su padre la trataba con cariño o amabilidad y parecía que desde que los tres se habían quedado solos en casa su relación se había hecho aún más fría. Frederick pasaba todo el día en el trabajo y en el sindicato. Helena por sus problemas crónicos de salud, solo tenía media jornada de trabajo pero tampoco era como si pasara tiempo en su casa, prefería ir a la reuniones de mujeres trabajadoras que organizaban las Salas que quedarse a descansar en su hogar y Svetlana había tomado una extraña rutina de solo ir al colegio y pasar todo el día en casa, claro, sin descuidar sus labores en la Sala Juvenil. Sus padres y ella solo coincidían para la cena y ni si quiera charlaban, comían rápidamente y se iban enseguida a sus habitaciones. Pero a Lana había dejado de interesarle su situación familiar, era como si por fin se hubiese resignado a vivir con un par de extraños y se sintiera a gusto con ello. Pero ese avance que había hecho para llevar una vida mejor no había sido logro de su madurez, en realidad se debía a que todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando en Blake. En cada paso que daba estaba la imagen de aquel dulce pianista, que era como uno de esos príncipes que se leen solo en cuentos de hadas. Incluso en ese momento donde su cuerpo estaba agotado, la espera era eterna y tenía muchísimo frio por el mal clima, Lana solo podía pensar en él. Deseando llegar a casa, encender su computadora y revisar si estaba el ahí o si le había dejado una nota con algún tema interesante de la vida de occidente para ella. Si no se equivocaba, había sido a la tercera charla que decidieron "_confesarse"_ que eran vecinos. Eso facilito más la comunicación entre ellos e hizo sentir a Lana menos nerviosa y más segura para dejar la cortina abierta mientras charlaban por medio de la computadora. Estaba muy feliz con el cambio tan positivo que tenía su vida desde que conoció a Blake.

—Hoy llego una carta de tu hermana—le comento Helena, atrayendo la atención de Lana—, su embarazo va muy bien—dijo sin emoción alguna.

—Me alegro—respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Aunque su relación con Katya nunca hubiese sido de lo mejor, le alegraba saber que su hermana estaba tranquila con su marido. El capitán Nikolai jamás le había parecido un hombre de buenos sentimientos, pero al menos Katya era lo suficientemente fuerte-o ambiciosa-para lidiar con un hombre como él.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Volker?—pregunto con interés, Svetlana se sonrojo enseguida. Odiaba ponerse así pero era algo inevitable siempre que alguien le preguntaba de su relación con Volker se sonrojaba, lo cual en varias veces le había sacado de apuros, pues decían que eso le sucedía porque estaba "_muy enamorada_". Pero desde que charlaba con Blake, sentía como si de alguna extraña y tonta forma le faltara el respeto por fingir una relación falsa porque era ser una mentirosa y a él le molestaban muchísimo las mentiras—Hace mucho que no va a visitarte—continuo. Entonces la pelinegra comprendió el motivo de la pregunto de su madre, seguramente sus padres pensaban que el joven había terminado con ella y eso sí que sería un gran fracaso para los Weigel.

—Todo marcha muy bien—sonrió tratando de lucir alegre—. No ido a visitarme porque estaba de entrenamiento en Siberia, creo que regresaba por estos días así que no tardara en aparecerse para saludarnos. Tu sabes que él nos aprecia mucho—Helena la miro poco convencida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Y ¿Quién es el otro chico que te ha estado visitando últimamente?—inquirió tomando por sorpresa a Lana.

—¿Qué otro chico?

—Es un joven rubio—el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró—, la señora Keiser me comento esta mañana que ese joven ha estado frecuentando mucho la casa mientras no estamos—Lana estaba nerviosa, no sabía que su vecina había estado espiándola durante todo ese tiempo. Enseguida una excusa rápida se vino a su mente.

—¡Ah! Si ya lo recuerdo, es Andreas Lundberg, sobrino del Camarada—Helena se mostró muy sorprendida ante las palabras de su hija—. Es muy buen amigo de Volker, así que él le pidió de favor que estuviese pendiente de mi durante su ausencia—mintió y enseguida sintió el cargo de conciencia por haberlo hecho, mas sabiendo que en realidad Volker no soportaba a Andreas, sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en una máquina de mentiras.

—¡Qué interesante!—exclamo—. Volker es un muy buen chico—sonrió ligeramente, Lana le devolvió el gesto aunque no porque lo sintiera sincero si no porque no quería responderle más preguntas en torno al tema. Esperaba que con esas respuestas quedara satisfecha y dejara de preguntarle acerca de los chicos. Sabía que cuando Helena le contara a Frederick, tendría un interrogatorio más tortuoso que el de la Policía Secreta. De nuevo, volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La fila seguía sin si quiera moverse un centímetros. Lana se imaginó que al principio de esta habría alguna revuelta o los encargados de abrir el almacén se habían retrasado.

—Había olvidado decirte que Nikolai nos ofreció una casa en Moscú—comento Helena con una ligera emoción. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Svetlana al escuchar la propuesta de su cuñado—. Tu padre está pensando en que sería una muy buena idea mudarnos a Rusia, tendríamos mejores trabajos y estaríamos más cerca de Yerik y Katya, con la llegada del bebé necesitara mucha ayuda…

—¡No!—grito alarmada interrumpiendo bruscamente a su madre. Helena enfadada le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Una de las costumbres más crueles en Oriente era el golpear a los hijos para educarlos e incluso estaba permitido hacerlo en la vía pública sin que nadie se inmutara por el gesto. Fue el ardor que le produjo el golpe lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que le había gritado a su madre impulsivamente, cometiendo una de las peores faltas de respeto—. Lo siento mamá—se disculpó avergonzada, agachando la mirada de los ojos furiosos de su madre—. No quise gritarte, me abrumo la idea de mudarnos y dejar a Bl—hizo una ligera pausa, estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y trago saliva—a Volker—se excusó con un tono triste. Aunque esa justificación en parte era cierta, la razón primordial que tenía para no irse de Berlin era Blake. Sabía que si ella se mudaba, lo más probable era que nunca más volviera a verlo de nuevo y eso sería una gran desgracia, después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para conocerlo perderlo de la manera más fácil no le parecía justo.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo—le ordeno apretando la mandíbula y desviando la mirada a otro lado.

—No lo hare, discúlpame por favor—imploro nuevamente, escucho el suspiro de su madre mientras sentía su mejilla inflamada. Ya empezaba a dolerle.

—No deberías de preocuparte por dejar a Volker, antes de que tú padre y yo nos mudemos, arreglaremos tu situación con el—susurro concluyendo el tema. Svetlana prefirió no preguntar acerca del tema, no quería saber en qué estaba pensando como solución ideal—. Toma este pañuelo—se lo extendió—, envuelve algo de nieve y ponlo en la mejilla para que no se te inflame—le ordeno enseguida. Ella asintió y lo hizo. Hacía ya varios años que su madre no la había golpeado y menos en público, pensó que debió haber hecho enfadar mucho a su madre para haberlo hecho. Pronto dejo de pensar en ello cuando un Coronel llamo la atención de todos los que estaban ahí con un altavoz que sostenía en la mano derecha. Otro escalofrió recorrió el delgado cuerpo de la pelinegra, incluso se olvidó de su mejilla adolorida porque ese molesto sonido le indicaba que algo andaba muy mal.

En ese momento en el centro de la ciudad, Volker entraba a la oficina del Presidente Heisenberg. El General acudía al llamado de emergencia del primer mandatario de Alemania.

La oficina de Klaudius era un lugar muy cálido, lleno de muebles de fina madera tapizados en cuero negro, tenía una chimenea que estaba trabajando todo el día debido al frio invierno que estaba azotando la ciudad, una alfombra del extinto tigre blanco de la India que adornaba el suelo de mármol blanco y en la pared central estaba un enorme retrato del dictador de una época lejana antes del cataclismo, Iosif Stalin.

—¿Cómo le fue en su viaje, General?—pregunto a manera de saludo el presidente. El canuzco hombre estaba sentado sobre su silla giratoria de cuero, frente a su amplio escritorio.

—Excelente Camarada—respondió cortésmente. El rubio saludo a Klaudius con el singular saludo del ejército que el presidente imito.

—Tome asiento por favor—le ordeno señalando una silla de madera.

—¿A qué se debe su llamado?—pregunto el joven al tiempo que se sentaba. El no soportaba estar mucho tiempo a solas con su padre. Era una persona muy irritable que se divertía buscando una forma de hacerlo enfadar.

—Quisiera pedirle un pequeño favor—respondió sin dudar—, le ordeno que se redoble la vigilancia en todos los almacenes de alimentos en Berlin. No quiero a ningún civil merodeando por la zona. También quiero hacer de su conocimiento, que habrá toque de queda por dos semanas y que cualquier civil que se encuentre en las calles después de las seis de la tarde será enviado inmediatamente a la cárcel sur de la ciudad, sin derecho a juicio—Volker frunció el ceño, no entendía el motivo de las ordenes de su padre—. Por último, avise a todos los hospitales de la ciudad para que estén preparados por cualquier emergencia que se pueda presentar—termino con dureza en la voz. El rubio estaba sorprendido por lo que le había encomendado.

—Señor, ¿puedo saber el motivo de su orden?—pregunto con frialdad.

—Por supuesto General—respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica que irrito al joven—. Esta mañana acaban de traerme los reportes acerca de la tasa de mortalidad de la ciudad y el índice de muertes por suicidio ha disminuido en un ochenta por ciento—la mirada de Volker estaba llena de asco, el presidente tenía una mente muy enferma—, creo que ha olvidado lo que significa eso, pero se lo repetiré. Significa que la gente tiene esperanza, que le han perdido el respeto al partido y que no sienten ni un poco de temor por nosotros y eso puede detonar alguna revuelta o levantamiento. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver una masacre así que por esa razón hemos decidido tomar las respectivas medidas preventivas, es nuestro deber proteger la armonía y por su puesto el bienestar de nuestro amado partido. Además, tampoco es como si yo fuera un insensible. Tenemos que enseñarle a la población a racionar sus alimentos, tienen que aprender a ahorrar y ser humildes con el partido que les da todo, así que dejaremos a la población sin sus raciones por dos semanas. El invierno ya está aquí y usted sabe que la comida escaseara aún más y no nos daremos abasto, así todos podrán ir acostumbrándose a la situación—un sabor amargo recorrió sus papilas, oír esas palabras tan insensibles e inhumanas de su progenitor siempre le producían acidez. No podía creer que sus políticas fuesen políticas de muerte, el General se levantó de su silla.

—¿Alguna cosa más, Señor?—inquirió con firmeza. Quería irse lo antes posible de ese lugar, no podía seguir escuchando esas barbaridades y cruzarse de brazos para dejar a la gente morir de hambre.

—No, es todo General. Espero que mis órdenes sean cumplidas al pie de la letra—añadió con esa mirada tan irónica que hacia hervir la sangre del rubio. Este lo miro con desprecio.

—Así será—respondió con repudio y se retiró de la oficina apresuradamente. No tardo ni un segundo en marcar a Fabian y Louise e informarles de la situación. Tenían que reunir a sus hombres para asaltar los almacenes de alimentos y sacar los paquetes que pudiesen, pues era muy probable que gran parte de las familias berlinesas ya no tuvieran alimentos en casa y tenían que ayudarlos en lo que pudieran. Él sabía muy bien que si los dejaban sin comida en la víspera de una de las tormentas más frías morirían. Fue en ese momento, que se le vino a la mente la cara de Svetlana, ella siempre resultaba afectada por los planes del presidentes así que decidió visitarla esa misma noche.

El ambiente en la sala de los Weigel era tenso. La noticia de las medidas de administración invernales-como lo había denominado el Coronel que lo informo-les afectó seriamente.

Frederick había hecho un conteo de los víveres que tenían en el almacén y la situación era poco esperanzadora. Tenían muy pocos alimentos, ni si quiera les alcanzarían para dos días de la semana. Aunque ellos tenían bastante dinero ahorrado, eso no les serviría de mucho, pues el decreto presidencial también especificaba que no se vendería ningún producto de primera necesidad, así que ese dinero no les serviría de nada. La situación era tan frustrante que el jefe de la familia ya pensaba en visitar el mercado negro de la ciudad para conseguir algunos paquetes de comida, aunque también era muy obvio que conseguiría muy poco y gastaría mucho dinero pues los precios se dispararían.

Su esposa también estaba angustiada por lo acontecido. El invierno pasado Svetlana había tenido una crisis por no comer en varios días pasando casi tres semanas en el hospital. Helena no quería ver a su hija otra vez en cama y ya estaba pensando en comprar algunos suplementos alimenticios en la botica para mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible saludable.

Por su parte Svetlana no pensaba en muchas cosas, no quería entrar en pánico al darse cuenta que probablemente no sobrevivirá sin comer dos semanas, pero se sentía nerviosa por la situación tan difícil que se presentaba en la ciudad y seguramente había sido provocada por un capricho del Camarada Heisenberg.

El sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de la familia, que enseguida salieron de sus pensamientos llenos de preocupaciones. De nuevo volvieron a tocar, los tres se voltearon a ver con intriga. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría tocando la puerta a las ocho de la noche?, se preguntaron. Por tercera vez volvieron a tocar.

—¿Abro?—pregunto Lana un poco temerosa por la insistencia de la persona que tocaba la puerta.

—Si—respondió dubitativo. La pelinegra se levantó del sillón de un salto y camino apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Su temor se fue, cuando al abrir se encontró con Volker que usaba una enorme chamarra de cuero negro para abrigarse del frio. Sin duda el uniforme de los altos mandos del ejército le hacían ver muy guapo.

—¡Hola!—saludo alegremente, tenía tantas semanas sin verlo que incluso pensó que lucía más delgado.

—Buenas noches Lana—sonrió ligeramente—, ¿puedo pasar un momento?—inquirió enseguida.

—Por supuesto, pasa—contesto la pelinegra halando un poco más la puerta para dejarlo entrar. En ese instante, el General se agacho para meter una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano que llamo la atención de Svetlana.

—¿Quién es?—pregunto Frederick desde la sala.

—Es Volker—respondió siguiendo al joven con la mirada, al tiempo que este entraba a la casa y ella cerraba la puerta. De un momento a otro, los padres de Lana aparecieron en la entrada.

—¡Volker!, bienvenido hijo—saludo Frederick con alegría, irritando al rubio que trato de aparentar estar contento por su presencia.

—Buenas noches señores Weigel—respondió, Helena le sonrió.

—¿No gustas pasar a la sala?—lo invitó el padre de Lana con amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias señor, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo—declino la invitación tratando de sonar lo más apenado por ello—, solo he venido a traerles esto—señalo la caja.

—¿Qué es?—pregunto Svetlana con curiosidad.

—Son algunas raciones de comida, creo que serán suficientes para esta semana—explico—. Espero poder traerles más en el transcurso de la semana—la pelinegra se sonrojo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que el General había ido al mercado negro a comprar alimentos para ellos, lo que le hizo sentirse muy avergonzada mientras que sus padres estaban sorprendidos por el gesto de Volker.

—¡No debiste haber traído esto! Puede causarte muchos problemas—le reclamo enseguida la pelinegra.

—No tendré problemas—respondió tratando de tranquilizarla. Ya se esperaba esa reacción, ella siempre se rehusaba a recibir cualquier clase de ayuda que él quisiera brindarle—. Además es para que tú y tu madre estén bien alimentadas y no tengan que hacer paradas al hospital—dijo en un tono tan paternal que avergonzó aún más a la joven.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello—intervino Frederick atrayendo las miradas de los demás hacia el—, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar la salud de Svetlana—le aseguro. Volker lo miro despectivamente, era uno de los hombres más hipócritas que jamás hubiese conocido y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.

—Eso espero señor Weigel, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?—inquirió con frialdad.

—Si—respondió enseguida con ese extraño brillo en los ojos que Volk odiaba, estaba harto de él pero tenía que ser amable, para que Svetlana no recibiera malos tratos.

—Quisiera hablar un momento asolas con Lana—le pidió cortésmente. La pelinegra que estaba parada tímidamente alado de Volker, miro a su padre de reojo.

—Claro que si—el regordete hombre se agacho para recoger la caja. Acto seguido el y su esposa de dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a los jóvenes solos. El General espero a que los señores Weigel se encontraran en la cocina para poder hablar con Svetlana. La jovencita lo miro a los ojos y entonces noto que estaba más enfadado de lo normal.

—Así que Andreas Lundberg ha estado viniendo a visitarte ¿eh?—inquirió prepotentemente sorprendiendo a la chica que puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo?—soltó sin pensar y luego se llevó las manos a la boca. Había sido una respuesta muy tonta, el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

—Todo el mundo los ha visto juntos últimamente—suspiro irritado—. Ahora tengo que irme, pero mañana no te escaparas de una larga charla—sentencio con severidad.

—Nunca tengo opciones contigo—dijo con fastidio. A veces odiaba que Volker también asumiera el lado negativo de la paternidad, los regaños y prohibiciones. La hacían sentir como un bebé incapaz de tomar decisiones buenas y responsables. Esa postura de poder que el ejercía sobre ella, le molestaba demasiado.

—Así es—respondió hoscamente. Svetlana desvió su mirada, el rubio la tomo de la mano—. No voltees—susurro—, tenemos público—le informo. Ella suspiro molesta. Volker sabía lo molestaba que estaba por mencionar a Andreas y también por como la trataba, pero él no quería que ese rubio estuviera cerca de ella, su instinto de protección le hacía comportarse de esa manera—. Tengo que irme—le dijo con una expresión más calmada, se acercó a darle un abrazo. En un principio Lana no quería corresponder al cálido gesto, pero termino haciéndolo. A pesar de todo, por ese mes que estuvo de viaje había echado mucho de menos a su mejor amigo.

—Te extrañe—le susurró al oído, Svetlana sonrió.

—Yo también.

—¿Oye?—volvió a susurrarle al oído.

—Dime—contesto de la misma forma.

—¿Tengo que hacer otra cosa? ¿Cómo besarte o algo así?, tus padres parecen estar muy emocionados…—la pelinegra trato de no reírse, pues se imaginaba a sus papas escondidos infantilmente detrás del marco de la puerta.

—No, yo me encargo de eso—dijo terminando el abrazo y acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Volker sonriera—. Pero ni creas que te merecías el beso ¿eh?—le comento con una sonrisa—. Hasta mañana, Volk—se despidió en voz alta.

—Hasta mañana, Lana—respondió con una sonrisa y enseguida el rubio salió de la casa. Era más que obvio que ella seguía enfadada, pero al menos la había visto sonreír de una manera muy particular, una que no había visto antes y esperaba que no hubiese sido Andreas quien le animara a sonreír de esa forma tan alegre. De hecho, también noto que se le veía un buen semblante, estaba tranquila incluso cuando sus padres estaban cerca. Parecía que ella estaba feliz y a pesar de la presencia de Andreas en su vida, no podía negar que verla tan llena de vida lo hacía sentir muy feliz.


	29. Supernovas

Blake miraba con impaciencia la pantalla de su ordenador mientras su mano derecha jugaba nerviosamente con un lapicero. Su impaciencia se estaba convirtiendo en desesperación por saber de su musa. En todo el día no había tenido ni una noticia de ella y eso lo tenía preocupado, ella jamás se ausentaba de esa forma. _"¡Que estúpido!",_ pensó lanzando el lapicero al suelo con enfado. Le era increíble que con tan pocas –pero bastante largas-charlas, ya estuviera tan preocupado casi tanto como se preocupaba por su padre. Todo el día no había hecho más que pensar en ella y eso se había ido repitiendo en los días anteriores a ese. Ella era un sueño hecho realidad, pero entonces recordaba a su hermano mayor que si se enteraba de sus pensamientos tan cursis, le daría una patada en el trasero. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensible?, se preguntó con frustración. Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de si, algunas veces deseaba haber sido como su padre y su hermano, un hombre de carácter frio y sensato, ambos pensaban con la cabeza y no con el corazón como el joven pianista y por eso siempre vivía atormentándose. Se levantó del escritorio para poder recostarse en su cama, tomo una almohada para esconder bien su cara dentro de ella. En su cabeza una nueva melodía se estaba componiendo, sus dedos llevaban los compases y de nuevo la imagen de Lana era el motivo de su inspiración.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que había terminado una canción y ya tenía otra en mente. Sus profesores en el conservatorio estaban sorprendidos por la ola de inspiración que el joven tenía. Durante sus clases no podían quitarle los ojos encimas, pues él tocaba de una manera desenfrenada, alegre y sublime el piano, que quedaron cautivados. Pero la nueva canción que estaba tejiéndose en su cabeza, tenía un tema bastante triste. Estaba inspirado por la melancolía que Lana sentía por carecer de esa libertad que deseaba conocer. Unos minutos más tarde, el pelinegro se levantó de la cama y corrió por su libreta pautada para escribir las primeras notas, que seguramente cambiarían cuando tuviera el piano frente a él. Estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea, que no se percató cuando Svetlana arribo a su recamara.

Del otro lado, la joven contemplaba curiosa al pelinegro que estaba concentrado en su escritorio haciendo unos movimientos frenéticos con sus manos. Se preguntaba que sería lo que le tenía tan entretenido, pero eso sería muy difícil averiguarlo. Le daba un poco de vergüenza ser tan metiche. Suspiro, no tenía por qué interesarle lo que el chico estaba haciendo, ella en realidad solo quería observarlo detenidamente mientras el parecía estar trabajando en algo que le apasionaba; aunque gracias a la nieve su tarea estaba teniendo algunas dificultades. Así que mientras esperaba a que el joven prestara atención al mensaje que le envió por computadora, ella limpiaría un poco la ventana. La verdad es que estaba contenta de que él estuviera ahí, pensó mientras buscaba algo con que limpiar, podría olvidar un poco todo el caótico día que tuvo desde la visita al almacén hasta la mirada enfadada de Volker por Andreas. Necesitaba un respiro de esa realidad tan abrumadora con la que tenía que lidiar todos los días y Blake era la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Después de un rato, Blake termino sus anotaciones. Estaba muy contento por el esbozo que había realizado, aun necesitaba pulirse pero de eso ya se encargaría al día siguiente. Hizo su pentagrama a un lado y dirigió su mirada a la ventana de enfrente. La luz de la recama de Svetlana ya estaba encendida y enseguida se acercó a su computadora, que estaba suspendida para mirar si ya estaba conectada y si afortunadamente ahí estaba un mensaje de ella saludándolo.

La pelinegra se mecía en su silla, estaba un poco ansiosa y tenía que admitirlo aburrida. Esa noche no estaba haciendo demasiado frio a pesar de que ya empezaba a nevar otra vez. Miro de reojo su pantalla, Blaky había respondido. ¿Ella también podría llamarlo Blaky?, se preguntó. Le parecía un sobre nombre muy tierno y adecuado a él, aunque si lo pensaba mucho, si Blake se convertía en un pianista famoso-un deseo que ella también anhelaba-le harían un libro autobiográfico como los que el Camarada Heisenberg tenía y que relataban cosas _"interesantes de su vida"_ y entonces, en el caso de Blake quizás su apodo le haría perder credibilidad. Se rio por sus pensamientos tan absurdos y se acercó a leer.

—Hola, perdona la demora estaba escribiendo una canción y no me di cuenta de tu mensaje—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con el simple hecho de que el la saludara por una maquina?, la respuesta era muy simple. Para ella, Blake no era cualquier persona con la que charlaba. Después de varias batallas mentales, había tenido que aceptar que él era su amor platónico, el chico que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, era algo importante ¿Cómo va la canción?—inquirió la chica. Trato de auto tranquilizarse, siempre se ponía muy nerviosa al hablar con él. Durante sus ratos libres en la escuela, había formulado varias preguntas que quería preguntarle a Blake. Quería saber muchas cosas sobre él, lo más que pudiese, pues sentía tener un contacto muy limitado por el hecho de conocerse por internet, pero tampoco quería parecer una acosadora, así que se prometió ser paciente para no asustarlo.

—Bien, apenas la he comenzado. Mañana la detallare hasta que quede perfecta—respondió el pianista tan rápido, que no pudo seguir escribiendo, pues se encontró con que ya no sabía que más decirle. Su plan no era hablar solo de él, pero él siempre había sido malo en esas situaciones. Si hacia memoria, el jamás había iniciado una charla común en internet. Siempre hablaba con chicas que estaban interesadas en él y ellas solían llevar el ritmo de la plática, así que él no tenía que esforzarse por pensar en que preguntarles o decirles, ellas hacían el trabajo. Pero con Svetlana era diferente, quería charlar con ella pero no sabía que preguntarle. Frustrado se dio un golpe seco en la frente, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mirar el aviso rojo de la pantalla, Lana había hablado.

—¡Qué bien! Seguro que quedara genial. Además de esa canción, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?—inquirió la pelinegra, aunque él no lo sabía esa era una de las preguntas que más le intrigaban y siempre esperaba con ansiedad su respuesta. Por más inusual que pareciera, ella estaba muy interesante en esos detalles rutinarios de la vida diaria de una persona tan diferente a ella. Blake sonrió.

—Un poco agitado, estuve todo el día en el conservatorio haciendo arreglos algunas melodías—comento con alegría. Lana lanzo un suspiro, le hubiese gustado tanto verlo trabajar en ella y escucharla—comí con mi madre y ahora platico contigo. No fue un día muy interesante—concluyo con cierta vergüenza. Le apenaba admitir que contrario a lo que las personas pensaban, tenía una vida muy monótona y aburrida. Él era feliz tocando todo el día el piano, no tenía que hacer más y al resto del mundo, eso no le llamaba la atención.

Lana en cambio se quedó prendada a una sola palabra que él escribió, no porque el resto no fuese importante, si no por el significado que tenía para ella "_madre_". Muchas preguntas se formularon entorno a ella, su mente tan creativa no perdía el tiempo ni un segundo.

—Seguro que te diviertes mucho en el conservatorio—comento Lana, tratando de no seguir pensando en ello, pues consideraba que sería grosero luego de que él había sido tan amable en contarle su día.

El joven se quedó mirando la pantalla fijamente por un segundo, ¿algún día ella podría escuchar las melodías que ella le inspiro?, se preguntó un poco deprimido pues la respuesta era negativa—¿Te inspiras en algo en especial—inquirió la pelinegra volviendo a tomar su atención. Blake pensó unos segundos su respuesta, era muy precipitado de su parte decirle que ella era la fuente de su inspiración.

—La verdad no—mintió—. Es algo difícil de explicar, creo que las ideas nacen de mi estado de ánimo—ella sonrió por la respuesta.

—Entonces tus canciones deben de ser muy rítmicas—al menos eso era lo que ella creía, pues la apariencia que daba Blake era de un joven alegre.

—Tengo de todo un poco, aun no son lo bastante buenas como las de Bach, pero me esfuerzo cada día por ser mejor—comento positivamente. Lana no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, el de verdad que era un artista.

—¿Por qué elegiste tocar piano y estudiar música?—Lana apretó la tecla de envió demasiado rápido y enseguida se sonrojo. Él sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no le hacían esa pregunta y en realidad era de las pocas que le gustaba responder.

—Pues mi familia tenía un piano de adorno en casa y de pequeño no tenía muchos amigos, así que llevaron a un maestro de piano a casa. Aprendí con facilidad y elegí música, porque me gusta mucho y no me veo en ninguna otra profesión. Pero basta de hablar de mí—decidió—, mejor cuéntame acerca de ti—cambio el tema a una dirección que Lana no quería, pero sabía que era el pago justo por estar de preguntona. Además estaba encantada con la respuesta que había recibido.

—¿Cómo que te gustaría saber?—inquirió sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de que estudiaras?—pregunto con curiosidad. Lana miro con tristeza el monitor, ella nunca asistiría a la universidad. Las universidades para civiles eran muy exclusivas, solo los hijos de los funcionarios asistían a ellas y muy pocas mujeres incluso de esa elite, tenían acceso a la educación superior. También estaba la opción de estudiar en la universidad de la armada, pero si en la universidad civil había pocas mujeres, en el ejército eran mucho menos. En oriente la mayoría de las mujeres se dedicaban a aprender diversos oficios como el de enmendar ropa o ser panaderas, así tenían trabajos en la comunidad aparte de atender la casa. Solo un grupo de mujeres con ciertos "_atributos"_ eran las que tenían posibilidades de estudiar para secretarias y aprender alguna carrera técnica para luego convertirse en secretarias de los altos mandos y unas cuantas más, eran enfermeras o médicos. Así que el futuro de Lana estaba destinado aprender algún oficio y era algo que le decepcionaba.

—Nunca antes lo había pensado—contesto—, pero siempre me he sentido atraída por la astronomía. Me fascinan las estrellas y el espacio sideral—aquella respuesta era verdadera. Si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes, a ella hubiese dado lo que fuera por estudiar esa carrera. Le gustaba la idea de pasar sus días enteros observando minuciosamente aquel universo tan extenso y oscuro que era iluminado por miles de millones de estrellas, que parecían proporcionar una luz brillante y esperanzadora.

—Eres la primera persona que conozco que se siente atraída por el universo y seguro que debe de ser algo emocionante. Deberías tomarla en cuenta—Lana suspiro, no iba a contarle esa parte triste de su vida. No quería que el sintiera pena por ella, suficiente era con el supiera que vivía atrapada en Oriente y tampoco estaba en sus planes ponerlo triste por su desgraciada vida.

La charla continuo amenamente. A Lana le encantaba leer los profundos pensamientos de Blake que la hacían olvidarse de todo lo que le aquejaba. Ese chico se había convertido en una de esas supernovas que iluminaban su oscuro universo.

Pero como siempre, a la mañana siguiente el hechizo se terminaba y ambos tenían que regresas a sus vidas. Mientras Blake en el conservatorio, escribía partituras de sus melodías, una tras otra como si fuese un robot; Lana prestaba su total atención a las clases del colegio. Nunca antes se había interesado por la escuela, como ir al instituto no le daría ningún mérito, ni a nadie le interesaban sus notas, no le había encontrado un motivo para ser una buena estudiante. Sin embargo, con la repentina aparición de Blake en su vida, ella deseaba tener más conocimientos de todo lo que pudiese. Sabía que su nivel cultural jamás estaría a la par que el del pianista, pero por lo menos quería incrementar un poco sus conocimientos para no quedar como una boba cuando el chico le contaba de su vida. Sus libretas, esas que siempre regresaba a la escuela porque estaban completamente en blanco, empezaron a llenarse de notas y en cada una de sus hojas donde tomaba el apunte de su clase, inconscientemente escribía la inicial de él joven que le hacía sonreír. Al percatarse de lo cursi que era, se sonrojo. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía, ni si quiera el por qué sentía un hormigueo en el estómago con el simple hecho de pensar en él, pero era una sensación muy reconfortante. Era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiera lo que era estar viva.

Como la mayoría de sus clases le parecieron interesantes, el tiempo en el colegio se le hizo bastante corto y eso la puso aún más contenta. Usualmente ir a la escuela era un calvario, pero esta vez podía decir que por más sorprendente que pareciera, lo había pasado bien. Ni si quiera podía creer que había interactuado con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, que estaban igual que sorprendidos por que la pelinegra les hablara y sonriera. Al salir del salón, Lana se dio cuenta que esa noche cuando hablara con Blake tendría muchas cosas que contarle y seguro eso le gustaría, porque siempre se quejaba de que él hablaba mucho de sí y ella apenas y le contaba una que otra cosa.

Estaba tan distraída caminando a la salida, que no se había dado cuenta de aquella silueta familiar que le esperaba en la esquina de la calle, sino hasta que estuvo unos cuantos pasos cerca. Era Volker, que parecía aguardar pacientemente por ella sin dirigirle la mirada. Lana había olvidado que tenía una cita con él, de hecho si hacia un poco de memoria también había olvidado varias cosas por hacer, como lavar la ropa y asear un poco la casa antes de irse al colegio. Se acercó lentamente hasta el rubio, que frotaba sus manos suavemente. A pesar de que trajera unos preciosos guantes de cuero sus dedos estaban congelados.

—Buenas tardes—saludo Lana con una sonrisa, Volker la repaso con la mirada.

—Buenas tardes—respondió enseguida—. Necesitas una chamarra nueva, que te abrigue mejor—dijo señalando el delgado abrigo negro que apenas le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

—Pronto comprare uno nuevo—comento con frialdad, le molestaba ese tono paternal y mandón que tenía. Volker extendió su brazo, ella lo tomo y emprendieron el camino a casa de la pelinegra. Por unos pasos ambos permanecieron en silencio, uno muy tortuoso que asusto a la chica. El General aunque parecía indiferente, sabía que ella estaba preocupada.

—¿Me vas a hablar de Andreas? O ¿tendré que usar mis dotes de investigador? —inquirió el rubio con aspereza en la voz. Ella lanzo un suspiro, sabía que nunca podría librarse de las garras protectoras de Volker, como solía llamarlo Fabian.

—No hay mucho que decir—respondió con dificultad—. Andreas es mi amigo, si sé que es poco tiempo para considerarlo mi amigo—dijo de manera rápida para que el General no la interrumpiera—, pero al igual que Fabian, se ganó mi confianza rápidamente y tú no te opusiste a ello—el rubio bufo.

—Eso se debe a que Fabian es mi amigo desde hace muchos años, lo conozco bien y sé que es una buena persona—se defendió con firmeza, él ya había intuido esa clase de respuestas. La joven desgraciadamente era muy predecible.

—No quiero ser más grosera contigo—dijo cabreada—, pero ni si quiera conoces a Andreas. Que yo sepa jamás has hablado con él y dudo que lo hayas hecho antes, porque si fuese así sabrías que es un chico increíble—el rubio la miro sorprendido, estaba anonadado por la furiosa reacción de su mejor amiga. Usualmente no respondía de esa forma, se había acostumbrado a que ella bajara la cabeza avergonzada e hiciera lo que él le pedía. ¿Qué diablos había pasado durante el viaje para que ella tomara ese cambio tan radical?, se preguntó. No es que estuviera preocupado, podía decir que se sentía un poco orgulloso de que por fin ella se decidiera a tomar sus decisiones pero sin duda no quería que su primera decisión fuera estar cerca del joven extraño.

—¿Me estas tratando de decir que te gusta Andreas?—inquirió dubitativo, ella lo miro confundida por unos segundos y luego se echó a reír.

—¡No!—exclamo aun enfadada. En realidad si se reía era por lo tonto que le parecía que Volker pensara que ella estaba interesada por Andreas—. No me gusta, ni salgo con él, ni me pretende, ni nada por el estilo—explico frenética—¡Solo somos amigos! ¡a-m-i-g-o-s!—le deletreo. Volker estaba boquiabierto por el comportamiento de Lana, no podía decir algo. Ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento que había perdido por estar gritando. Lo miro a los ojos un poco decepcionada—¿Sabes? Él fue una gran compañía mientras ustedes no estaban—dijo un poco más tranquila—. Es un chico muy dulce y atento, se parece un poco a ti—señalo con una sonrisa, aunque a Volker no le hizo gracia el comentario—aunque él es un poco más frio y menos autoritario—un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Volker siempre quiso creer que la pequeña Lana, siempre seria eso la pequeña niña tímida y asustada que era llevada por la corriente de la Sala juvenil. Esa chiquilla que lo admiraba y quería a montones. Quizás iba a sonar egoísta, pero él pensó que ella nunca cambiaria y no fue así, ella había crecido un poquito, no mucho pero lo había hecho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó un poco avergonzado después de varios minutos—.No era mi intención tratar de controlar tu vida…

—¿O sea que si la estas controlando?—pregunto Lana con una pequeña sonrisa. Una de las muchas cosas que no podía ignorar eran las disculpas sinceras y sabía que Volker le estaba dando una. El rubio se rio.

—Pues es lo que me estas tratando de decir—respondió riendo por la mirada indignada que le dio Lana, para después darle un golpe en el brazo.

—No, eso no es lo que trato de decir. Bueno quizás algunas veces te portas peor que un padre, pero eres agradable la mayoría del tiempo. Y no sé cómo esperabas que reaccionara, no fue un acto de mi devoción el que te presentaras en mi casa con tu humor de General y te pusieras en el papel de papá para amenazarme por algo tan idiota como un nuevo amigo. Tenías un mes sin o verme o quizás más y ve lo primero que me dices. ¿No podrías haberme dicho otra cosa? ¿Algo más lindo?

—¡Te dije que te extrañaba!—exclamo con risa, que contagio a Lana.

—Si tonto, pero eso se dice antes del "_tenemos que hablar_" ¿Sabías que esas palabras combinadas con tu no tan agraciada cara pueden matar a un persona por el miedo?—el siguió riéndose mientras la miraba alucinado. ¿Cuándo es que ella había recuperado su buen humor?, porque si, quizás si estaba un poco enojada pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario. Se veía radiante.

—Bueno hija, no te lo tomes a mal pero mi rostro no es muy agraciado por culpa de mi padre y me entrenaron en el ejército para no andarme con rodeos y pues fui demasiado sincero. La verdad si me molesta que estés saliendo con Andreas—la joven sonrió.

—¿Celoso?—comento en tono picaron que al General le pareció inapropiado.

—¡Oh vamos Svetlana! ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de Andreas?—rio sarcástico—¡No me hagas reír!—ella se rio—Para empezar, no estoy celoso de él simplemente tienes que entender que no me inspira una pisca de confianza—ella bufo.

—Pero ¿Por qué no? Es el sobrino de Richard…

—Si y yo soy el hijo de Klaudius—Lana cerro los ojos. Volker tenía un punto, no podía defender a Andreas con esa excusa basada en la genética de las personas—. No puedes hacer esa clase de comparaciones porque yo no hago las estupideces que hace mi padre y no quiero decirte el porqué, solo no me cae bien.

—Tienes un punto—él sonrió y volvió la vista al camino para seguir caminando—. Pero el que tu desconfíes de Andreas, no significa que yo lo hare. Conmigo ha sido una buena persona y no me ha hecho nada como para que deje de ser mi amigo. Así que si lo que pretendías era que yo le dejara de hablar o algo así, de una vez hazte a la idea de que no lo hare. Ahórrate tus palabras y si lo que te preocupa es que quiera acercarte a ti por mí, no te preocupes nunca pasara, ni tampoco hablamos de ti y jamás te traicionaría—Volker suspiro mosqueado, tenía que aceptar que Lana era demasiado terca y no la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien, tú ganas solo ten cuidado.

—Bien, lo tendré ¿Contento? —respondió con fastidio.

—Mucho—concluyo el tema. Otra vez apareció ese molesto silencio, en el que Lana aprovecho para tararear una canción. Volker la miro fascinado, estaba tarareando y sin darse cuenta. Era otra chica, una que no conocía.

—¿Qué tal Siberia?—pregunto al joven varios minutos después, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Frio y lleno de ojos rasgados—ella se rio por la tonta respuesta. El rubio no mentía, así era Siberia o al menos el así veía Siberia. En su adolescencia había estado ahí de campamento, así que tenía algunos vagos recuerdos de ese lugar.

—Mmm… ¿Cómo esta Fabian?

—Muy emocionado, Anastasia llega este lunes—los ojos de Lana se iluminaron. Había escuchado muchas cosas maravillosas de la prometida de Fabian y tenía unas ganas tremendas de conocerla.

—¡Qué lindo!—exclamo ilusionada asustando al General. Lana se rio por la mueca de Volker.

—¡No grites así!—le pidió tratando de recuperarse. Ella se carcajeo aún más.

—¡Eres un anciano!—señalo aun riéndose. Volker la miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo y estaba lleno de preguntas. ¿Por qué ella se reía de esa manera tan alegre?, tenía una batalla de emociones dentro de sí. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, sus nuevas reacciones le preocupaban. No eran normales en ella y le traían malos recuerdos de un ser al que un día amo casi tanto como ella y quería olvidar.

—Un anciano al que tendrás que cuidar hasta el último de tus días, así que trata de no degradar mi salud—ella torció la boca—. En mi contrato matrimonial vendrá estipulado que así tu estés coja de un pie tendrás que asearme todos los días—la pelinegra se rio al imaginarse su futuro a lado de un esposo invalido.

—¡No digas estupideces!, tú serás el que cargue conmigo y quizás hasta antes de tiempo— el frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—inquirió intrigado, la joven lanzo un suspiro.

—Mis padres quieren mudarse a Moscú con su Capitán—le explico indignada—. Obviamente le dije a mi madre que yo no quería dejar la ciudad por ti—él sonrió dulcemente—, ella me dijo que no había problema, que eso tiene arreglo. De verdad que entrare en pánico, porque mis padres con sus planes y el gobierno con sus medidas preventivas, conspiran en mi contra—confeso perdiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Crees que quieran adelantar los planes de boda? —pregunto inseguro.

—Algo tendrá que ver con eso, no lo dudes—respondió con miedo. Su pánico al matrimonio había aumentado, ya tenía una gran razón para no hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, ni nos casaran y tampoco se mudaran—dijo con decisión, ella lo miro risueña.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto recuperando su alegría.

—Porque puedo usar mis influencias para impedirles el trámite de mudanza—contesto malévolamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero hombre mi cuñado es Nikolai—manifestó con repudio por el linaje del marido de su hermana.

—Sí, pero Nikita no tiene poder sobre Alemania, si sobre mi padre pero con sus habitantes Nikita no se puede meter; así que puede que el hombre venga de rodillas a implorarle a Klaudius que los deje irse a Moscú, pero si el Presidente Alemán dice no, es no. Tú no te preocupes por eso, me encargare de todo para evitar que te lleven lejos de aquí y que nos casen antes de tiempo—la pelinegra asintió, no le gustaba esa clase de situaciones donde tenía que depender totalmente de él—. No te pongas triste, mejor sonríe como lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora—le dijo después de varios minutos de silencio. Ella dibujo esa pequeña mueca en su rostro.

—Gracias Volker.

—No tienes por qué darlas, te he dicho que te protegeré a capa y espada y así lo seguiré haciendo—se sonrieron y ambos continuaron el camino hasta la residencia Weigel, mientras el joven le contaba porque su padre había puesto el toque de queda y dejo sin alimentos a la ciudad. Trataban de ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había acontecido en el mes que estuvieron separados, pero les era imposible. Lana, sabía que no podía contarle acerca del programa de Andreas y mucho menos que había vuelto a tener contacto con Blake, pues eso lo pondría de mal humor y lo que menos quería era darle otra preocupación tonta.

A pesar de que se sentía un poco mal por guardarle un secreto a Volker, pues ellos siempre habían sido muy honestos el uno con el otro; estaba alegre de tenerlo de vuelta y poder conversar de casi todo con él. Andreas era una buena compañía, pero con Volker compartía una conexión especial que le daba mucha seguridad y que por fin pudo comprobar que eso nunca cambiaria.


	30. Estación central de Berlin

Centenares de personas esperaban ansiosas el arribo de algunos trenes provenientes de todo Oriente a la estación de trenes "_Hauptbahnhof"_ o mejor conocida como la estación central de Berlin.

Ese enorme edificio de estilo neobarroco, era uno de los mayores símbolos de Alemania Oriental. Después del cataclismo fue reconstruido en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la antigua estación de tren que desapareció en uno de los muchos bombardeos. Tras varios de diseño y arduo trabajo, la bella construcción quedo lista sin dejar rastro alguno de su predecesor, más que su nombre.

La magnífica edificación era considerada una de las mayores obras de arte del mundo Oriental, estaba revestida en piedra, con enormes ventanales, una gigantesca cúpula, extensos pisos de mármol; llena de ornamentos, esculturas y candiles elaborados con los más finos materiales, para darle ese toque tan elegante a la estación alemán que sin duda contrastaba con la miseria del resto de la ciudad.

Una enorme bóveda de hierro cubría a las personas que esperaban a sus familiares o amigos en los andenes y entre todas ellas estaba Fabian. El joven estaba parado justo debajo del señalamiento que indicaba que era el andén tres donde arribaría el tren proveniente de Kiev. Por semanas había esperado ese momento y estaba ansioso por recibir a su amada Anastasia.

Había estado haciendo todos los arreglos necesarios para recibirla como era debido. Su nuevo hogar ya estaba amueblado y decorado. Recordó la primera vez que visito la que sería su casa y no pudo evitar quedar maravillado. Aun no comprendía muy bien cómo fue que Volker había encontrado la casa más bonita que jamás hubiese visto, pero sabía que le encantaría a su prometida.

No todo el tiempo estuvo ocupado en su mudanza, a causa de las medidas preventivas que Klaudius impuso; Louise, Volker y el resto de los jóvenes de la resistencia, habían tenido que visitar los barrios más desprotegidos de Berlin para repartir varios paquetes de alimentos para evitar que murieran de hambre. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta de los asaltos que hicieron a los almacenes de alimentos, pero eso no los tenía alegres. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el plan del gobierno tuvo éxito. Los hospitales no se dieron abasto y treinta de sus habitantes en su mayoría niños; perdieron la vida. El joven aun podía recordar la expresión llena de tristeza y odio de Volker al enterarse de la cifra. De hecho, ninguno de ellos podía evitar sentirse enfermo al pensar en las repulsivas formas de represión que el camarada imponía. Esta situación solo los incentivo a seguir con su plan de sublevación, no descansarían hasta lograrlo.

La primera junta se realizaría en un par de días. Se llevaría a cabo con las personas que ellos mismos habían reclutado, serian unas cien a lo mucho aun no querían llamar la atención y por suerte, entre las salas alemanas aún no había rumores acerca de la conspiración.

La casa en Hamburgo ya estaba preparada y también el sitio web que Louise había creado. Era un poco complejo, pues ella había pasado varias semanas encargándose de crear mecanismos de depuración para que solo las personas adecuadas para unirse a la resistencia tuvieran acceso a la página. Sus aliados tenían mucha comunicación con ellos y tampoco los olvidaron, cumplieron su promesa de enviarles víveres y armamento. Todo marchaba de maravilla para los rebeldes.

Fabian fue distraído de sus pensamientos, cuando miro llegar un pelotón de infantería y una unidad de agentes de la policía secreta al andén. Los hombres parecía que también estaban esperando al tren que llegaba. El castaño echo un vistazo hacia los otros andenes y se percató que también había un par de grupos como esos. Entonces se acordó que se habían implantado puestos de control en todas las estaciones de Europa Oriental, para evitar que los fugitivos escaparan de sus países de origen. Por varias semanas, él había visto marchar a decenas de personas por la cárcel de la PSO, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar una escena que pensó había olvidado.

Unos días atrás, a la estación de policía habían llevado a una mujer bastante joven de origen alemán, con su pequeño hijo de unos tres o cuatro años, había sido detenida en uno de los trenes que salían hacia la Republica Checa. Fue arrestada por que se le había acusado de querer escapar de Alemania sin permiso de las autoridades, pero Fabián sabía que esa acusación era falsa. El mismo había encontrado en sus pertenencias, el permiso firmado por la Secretaria de Transito.

Más tarde, uno de sus compañeros le revelaría la verdadera razón por la cual fue detenida. Fue un acto de venganza del director de la policía en contra de su marido quien era el dirigente del sindicato de transportes de Berlin. El niño fue enviado a un orfanato en Múnich y su madre fue sometida a un terrible proceso interrogatorio, lleno de torturas para que confesara su delito. La mujer agonizante acepto todos los cargos antes de morir. El drama familiar no paro ahí, unos días más tarde su marido acudió a la comisaria para reportar la desaparición de su esposa e hijo, pero en cuanto dio su nombre él también fue arrestado por el delito de complicidad. Lo último que escucho de ese pobre hombre, fue que se había vuelto loco después de la paliza que le propino la policía durante su interrogatorio. Fabian se quedó con aquel remordimiento por su impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarles y también no podía negar que sentía miedo. ¿Qué tal que le sucedía algo así a su madre, su hermana o la propia Anastasia? Existían varios policías que les encantaba llevarse detenidas a las jóvenes solo para poder abusar sexualmente de ellas

Sus pensamientos positivos rápidamente fueron desplazados por el miedo y la ansiedad, al ver al imponente tren detenerse frente a él. Las puertas de los vagones se abrieron y los militares se acomodaron en fila para checar el pápelo de los recién llegados. Decenas de personas se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos mientras Fabián desesperadamente intentaba localizar a Anastasia entre la multitud. Con cada minuto que pasaba, él se sentía más ansioso por encontrarla. Empezaba a ponerse paranoico al recordar que había olvidado llamarla antes de que ella tomara el tren en Kiev, ¿qué tal que ni si quiera la habían dejado subir al tren? O ¿si había sido detenida en alguna de las otras estaciones donde el tren hacia parada? Había sido tan descuidado en no asegurarse de todos esos detalles importantes, sabía que se volvería loco si algo malo llegara a pasarle y todo sería por su culpa. Pero justo cuando pensaba que perdería los estribos, escucho esa dulce voz que tanto anhelaba oír.

—¡Fabián! ¡Fabián!—le llamaba con desesperación la muchacha de profundos ojos verdes, que trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente. El enseguida trato de alcanzarla, pero ella fue más rápida y en cuanto lo tuvo cerca se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Anastasia—susurro al oído con alivio, nunca antes había sentido esa paz profunda al pronunciar su nombre; la atrajo más a él.

—Fabián, te he echado tanto de menos—le dijo en ucraniano con alegría. Rompieron el contacto y entonces él pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba muy emocionada pues sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—También te eche de menos—le respondió en el mismo idioma, haciendo que ella sonriera dulcemente. El joven se acercó a darle un beso en la frente, no era muy afecto a demostrar su cariño en público, pero Anastasia sabía que él se sentía muy feliz por verla sana y salva—. Vamos, dame tu maleta—la jovencita extendió su equipaje, él lo tomo con una mano y con la otra tomo la de ella. Rápidamente se abrieron paso entre el mar de gente, Fabian no quería pasar ni un minuto más en esa estación llena de militares y agentes que ya empezaban a hacer de las suyas. Solo tenía que mirar hacia la puerta principal del edificio, donde ya estaban acorraladas unas diez personas que esperaban a ser trasladada a la cárcel central.

Ya afuera, tomaron un autobús para ir a su nuevo hogar. Cuando el auto hubo avanzado unos cuantos metros, dejando atrás la estación el joven respiro tranquilo. No hablaron en todo el camino, él estaba embelesado mirando a la pelirroja que no podía dejar de observar por la ventana la ciudad. Ella nunca había estado en Berlin, así que todo lo que veía la dejaba maravillada.

Se bajaron en la última estación, que estaba en lo que parecía ser un bosque pero en realidad solo era una pantalla para proteger la zona restringida.

—Tendremos que caminar un poco—le informo mientras observaba los arboles llenos de nieve del extraño lugar. Ella asintió y lo tomo de la mano—¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje cariño?—pregunto de nuevo en ucraniano, pues el alemán de Anastasia aún no se perfeccionaba.

—Muy agotador—respondió con fastidio—, en cada estación los soldados revisaban nuestros documentos y pertenencia. De hecho en Polonia por poco me detienen—confeso avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió el joven con enfado.

—Porque la mujer con la que compartía el camarote fue arrestada por ser una espía—contesto con enojo—y creyeron que yo era su cómplice, pero en mis documentos venia escrito el número de mi nuevo jefe, le llamaron. Por suerte atendió el teléfono y les dijo que era su nueva secretaria y así me dejaron en paz.

—Debí haber ido por ti a Kiev—comento con culpabilidad, se sentía apenado por haber dejado que ella pasara una situación tan embarazosa. Anastasia lo miro con ternura.

—No te sientas mal cielo—dijo tratando de animarlo—, no pasó nada malo y ya estoy aquí. No hay por qué preocuparnos—él no estaba convencido por sus palabras—.Lo digo enserio.

—Está bien—dijo tratando de sonar más relajado para no agobiarlo. Se quedaron varios minutos caminando en silencio. Anastasia quería preguntarle algo que la tenía curiosa desde que abordo el tren, pero tampoco quería perturbarlo. No traía buena cara, parecía como si estuviera muy agobiado por algo, pero también tenía miedo. Así que después de una pequeña batalla mental, decidió aventurarse a preguntarlo.

—¿Fabian?

—Dime.

—Escuche un rumor—empezó a explicarle, él la miro con atención sin dejar de caminar—, dicen que se están formando varios grupos en todo Oriente que pretenden—¿Eso es cierto?

—Pues no lo sé, por aquí no he escuchado nada—respondió tratando de quitar su preocupación.

—Eso sí me da miedo. Si de verdad es cierto, me da pena por esos hombres que están arriesgando su vida y la de su familia por conseguir algo del gobierno—suspiro—. Es una situación difícil, porque seguramente están motivados por cosas buenas pero también es un riesgo enorme…No quisiera ver sangre derramada ni tanta tristeza en el mundo, tu sabes bien que el gobierno los castigaría de una manera atroz. Si de verdad existen, espero que nunca den con ellos—Fabian sonrió de lado y la miro dulcemente. Esa era una de las razones por la cual se había enamorado de Anastasia, por su buen corazón. Ella aun creía que había muchas buenas personas en el mundo. Luego de que ella le confesara su miedo a las rebeliones, se dio cuenta que no podría contarle el secreto. Si se enteraba que era uno de los líderes, seguramente todo el tiempo viviría con miedo y no quería eso para ella, quería que fuera feliz.

—Si, tienes razón. Yo también deseo lo mismo que tú y estoy seguro que nunca los encontraran, esas personas deben de ser muy inteligentes y sabrán cuidarse—musito comprensivo, esperando transmitirle un poco de seguridad. Ella soltó su mano, para tomar su brazo y estrecharlo cerca de sí.

—Mi siempre positivo Fabian—el joven se rio por el comentario. El decidió abrazarla con su brazo libre, mientras recorrían la última parte del camino—. Ya nada nos separara ¿verdad? —pregunto con ternura, el negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—No, nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar—aseguro con firmeza, provocando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ella volvió la vista al camino, estaban frente a una zona con una enorme barda y una caseta. Fabian se acercó a la caseta y mostro su identificación, enseguida se abrió la enorme puerta de hierro.

—¿Dónde estamos?—inquirió curiosa, tenía la idea de que irían a la casa de Fabian.

—Camino a casa—contesto tomando su mano para caminar. Ella estaba desorientada, al ver que detrás de la puerta se encontraban unas enormes casas, con calles pavimentadas, que no tenían ni un copo de nieve encima, toda estaba acumulada de un lado de la calle. Había varios coches del gobierno y tenía una especie de tranquilidad embriagadora. Nunca antes había visto un lugar así. Caminaron por una extensa avenida, mirando de un lado a otro sin cesar. Las casas eran hermosas, tranquilas, era como un lugar desierto. Finalmente, se pararon frente a una casa de buen tamaño, con enormes ventanas y una puerta de ébano.

—¿Esta es la casa de Volker?—inquirió mirando a algunos militares pasar en un auto color negro. Fabian dejo la maleta en suelo por un segundo.

—Mmm, no—respondió pensativo—, la casa de Volker es la que vez al fondo—le señalo con el dedo índice una enorme casa de cuatro pisos color blanco que tenía un estilo arquitectónico renacentista e hizo sentir a Anastasia en un cuento de hadas—. Esta—dirigió su dedo hacia la casa beige—, es nuestra casa—. La joven no podía creer lo que su prometido había dicho, volteo a verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Enserio? ¿y tú apartamento?—inquirió incrédula, el serio por la expresión de su novia.

—En el centro de la ciudad, pero este de aquí es un regalo de Volker por nuestra próxima boda—dijo con alegría. Anastasia empezó a brincar de emoción por la calle.

—¡Es increíble!—exclamo emocionada—¿Te imaginas todo lo que viviremos aquí? ¡Nuestros hijos correrán de un lado a otro!, podrán jugar en la calle, no pasaran frio, no escucharan ambulancias, estarán protegidos—Fabian asintió.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado—le dijo mirándola aun brincar en lo que se suponía era el patio de la entrada, pero que estaba cubierto de nieve.

—¡Incluso podremos traer a tu madre y Adelina a vivir con nosotros!—dijo ilusionada, él sonrió. Parecía que Anastasia y Volker pensaban lo mismo—. Es preciosa, aun no puedo creer que Volker nos haya regalado esto…—Fabian suspiro, recordaba cómo es que el rubio le había dado la noticia.

—Ni yo—se agacho a tomar la maleta—. Pero será mejor que entremos a la casa o terminaras congelándote por brincar en la nie—el agente apenas había tomado el aza de la maleta cuando ella se abalanzo sobre él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la nieve—¡loca!—ella se rió. Lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado tantos años, el seguía teniendo ese semblante cálido de cuando lo conoció.

—Me haces muy feliz Kirchner—le susurro sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, él le sonrió. Cuando eran adolescentes, ella siempre solía llamarlo por su apellido. Se acercaron para darse un beso. El castaño no tardo en seguirlo, tenía mucho tiempo deseando besarla, pero no le gustaba hacerlo en público—. También echaba de menos eso, pensé que nunca lo harías—susurro la pelirroja en sus labios. Él se carcajeo sonrojado, mientras Anastasia se levantaba.

—Soy un poco lento, eso es todo pero no creas que no lo extrañe pequeña—le sonrió. La tomo de la mano y ambos entraron contentos a su nueva casa.


	31. La sala juvenil

La sala juvenil, era el tercer organismo de gobierno más importante de Alemania. En el congreso constituyente de las federaciones orientales del 2025, se aprobó la creación de esta división en el congreso debido a la necesidad que tenían los pueblos Orientales de saber la opinión de los jóvenes entre trece y veintinueve años, pues la población sobreviviente al cataclismo, eran en su mayoría niños y adolescentes. La sala funcionaria de igual manera que la sala de la ciudad, solo que a diferencia de esta no habría representantes de los diferentes sindicatos.

La corte internacional de justicia en conjunto con la Organización Mundial de Paz, eran los moderadores neutrales entre las relaciones de Occidente y Oriente; quienes no dudaron en aplaudir la iniciativa de los Orientales por tomar en cuenta a las generaciones del futuro para crear un equilibrio social más armonioso, propuesta que no se tomó en cuenta en Occidente, donde no crearon un organismo especial para los jóvenes.

Por ende, era obligación de cualquier ciudadano de las Federaciones Orientales asistir sin falta a las sesiones de los jueves para escuchar el debate de iniciativas o reformas a la legislación. Pero aquellos motivos por los cuales habían sido creadas las salas juveniles quedaron en el olvido. La mayoría de los asistentes a las reuniones, iban obligados por sus padres. Pues en caso de faltar a las reuniones existía una pena pecuaria elevada, que nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar. Las mujeres podían faltar de vez en cuando a las reuniones, pero como mínimo tenían que asistir a dos de ellas por mes. Existían unas cuantas excepciones entre tantos adolescentes que odiaban ir a las salas, había unos que asistían por convicción. Lo hacían con la esperanza de entrar en el presídium de la sala y convertirse en un debatiente y así poder aspirar a un puesto en la Sala de la ciudad y la mayoría de estos jóvenes eran los dirigentes del presídium de la cámara juvenil.

Lana pertenecía al grupo de jóvenes que iban obligados a la sala, aunque en los últimos meses asistía por convicción propia, porque no había nada mejor que hacer y al menos en ese lugar se distraía un rato observando las absurdas discusiones de sus compañeros de escuela o de uno que otro conocido.

Pero ese jueves, se le había hecho demasiado tarde y la sala ya estaba llena de jóvenes dormitados. Con mucho esfuerzo se abrió paso entre la multitud, tenía que llegar al otro lado de la sala donde Fabian y Volker la estaban esperando. Está muy entusiasmada porque a Anastasia, la chica que hacía que los ojos del agente brillaran de manera especial. Le ilusionaba mucho el saber que él estaba muy enamorado de ella y las veces que ella se encontró pensando acerca de su relación sentía un poco de envidia. Ella hubiese deseado tener una historia de amor tan bonita como la que ellos Vivian.

Después de unos sofocantes minutos, Lana logro llegar a donde estaban los chicos. Al primero que identifico fue a Volker pues traía su enorme chamarra e inconfundible chamarra negra, que estaba de espaldas a ella, a su lado estaba Fabian que vestía una chamarra idéntica solo que en color gris, el color de los agentes especiales. Con alivio se acercó a ellos.

—¡Hola!—exclamo, ambos jóvenes brincaron por el susto que Svetlana les había dado, ella no pudo evitar reírse. Los dos la miraron con enfado.

—¡Lana! ¡Qué susto me has dado!—expreso Fabian recuperándose de la impresión, ella le sonrió.

—Sí, no hagas eso—agrego Volker con una mueca extraña.

—¡Hombre! Qué clase de hombres son ustedes, ni que les hubiera dado un infarto—comento la chica aun riendo—. Son unos maleducados, yo los saludo y ustedes me regañan.

—Tú eres más maleducada que nosotros—dijo Fabian jalándola de los hombros y con su mano izquierda le alboroto el cabello.

—¡No Fabian! ¡No! ¡Me costó trabajo peinarme!—chillo tratando de liberarse de las manos del corpulento joven, mientras Volker reía.

—Pero si tú nunca te peinas—menciono el rubio. Lana logro liberarse de las manos del agente. Trato de acomodarse el cabello de nuevo, aunque ya tenía mucho friz.

—Claro que sí, tonto—contradijo enfadada y entonces sus ojos enfocaron a la delgada pelirroja que se escondía detrás de Fabian. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y lacio de un vivo color rojo, de piel como la porcelana y enormes ojos verdes que iluminaban su rostro. Era muy bajita, mucho más que Lana lo que le hacía parecer una pequeña muñeca. Era una mujer muy bonita.

Fabian miro con complicidad a Volker, pues ambos notaron la expresión de sorpresa de la pelinegra.

—Maleducada, no mires así a las personas. Ella es real—dijo Volker tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco para sacarla de su ensoñación.

—¿Eh?—dijo desorientada, los tres jóvenes la miraban con una graciosa sonrisa, que la hizo sentir avergonzada—Lo-lo siento—se disculpó sonrojada con Anastasia.

—No hay problema—respondió en alemán con un marcado acento—. Soy Anastasia Petrova—le extendió la mano para presentarse—, tú debes de ser Svetlana ¿no?—la jovencita sonrió y devolvió el gesto de la misma forma.

—Sí, soy yo. Encantada de conocerte.

—¡Qué dulce es!—exclamo con emoción Anastasia en ucraniano. Lana hizo una mueca de sorpresa por el repentino chillido de la pelirroja y el cual no había entendido. Fabian y Volker se rieron.

—Dice que eres muy dulce—le tradujo Fabian—. Anastasia, todavía no habla bien el alemán.

—Ya veo—sonrió la chica—. Tú también eres muy dulce—agrego con alegría.

Svetlana nunca había tenido una amiga. Si recordaba que solía llevarse con Gerlinde, pero luego de su suicidio se dio cuenta que no eran amigas como ella pensaba. Si lo hubiesen sido, ella le habría dicho que se mataría. Tampoco se llevaba bien con su propia hermana, así que la mayoría del tiempo fue una chica solitaria, que en los últimos años siempre estaba rodeada de hombres mayores que ella. Así que conocer a la prometida de Fabian la tenía muy contenta, esperaba que pudiesen llevarse muy bien.

—¡Shh! Lana baja la voz, estas en la Honorable Sala Juvenil y la solemne sesión va a iniciar—dijo con sarcasmo Volker, los cuatro dirigieron su vista hacia el presídium donde empezaban con el protocolo para las sesiones. Unos minutos más tarde todos estaban aguantándose la risa, por la acalorada discusión que tenían los dirigentes. Lana se reía aún más al ver que entre ellos estaba Andreas, que parecía estar muy cabreado.

—No sabía que Andreas era un ferviente seguidor del partido—comento en voz alta sin dejar de reírse.

—Pues ya vez que clase de amigos tienes—agrego Volker con un ligero enfado. Lana se sonrojo, había pensado en voz alta, dejado de reír. Fabian le sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada más. Ninguno de los dos quería poner de mal humor al General. Anastasia no entendió el motivo por el cual de repente todos dejaron de reír. Se sentía un poco de tensión entre ellos y esa clase de situaciones le ponían nerviosas y se preocupó por el visible cambio de expresión de Svetlana. Unos minutos después, mientras los chicos estaban distraídos mirando la discusión y la joven pelinegra se había alejado de ellos unos pasos, Anastasia soltó de la mano al agente para acercarse a ella.

—¿Estás bien?—inquirió mirándola con preocupación, Lana sonrió.

—Si, si gracias—respondió.

—¿Por qué te alejaste?—interrogo con dificultad, no sabía si había dicho las palabras correctas.

—Para no enfadar más a Volker—contesto con cierta tristeza.

—¿Volker se enojó?—pregunto sorprendida. Ella asintió— ¿Por qué?—para Anastasia era muy extraño ver al General enfadado, por lo regular él siempre estaba de buen humor.

—Le pone de malas venir a la Sala—mintió y Anastasia se dio cuenta de ello, pero no quiso indagar más en el asunto, seguramente tendría sus razones para no querer decirle. Miro con ternura a la chica y la abrazo. Para la pelirroja la mejor cura para las caras largas era un abrazo, a ella le encantaban y la ponían de buenas.

Lana estaba sorprendida por la impulsiva reacción de Anastasia, era la primera vez que una persona la abrazaba de la nada. Fuera de sus tres amigos hombres, que la abrazaban en contadas ocasiones, nadie más la había abrazado, ni si quiera su madre.

—No te pongas triste—le susurró al oído—, no hay que estar triste por tonterías como esa—Lana un poco temerosa respondió a su abrazo, no podía dudar que estaba conmovida. Unos segundos más tarde, rompieron el gesto—¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto.

—Si gracias.

—Un abrazo es la mejor medicina—sonrió alegre. Lana pensó que Fabian tenía mucha razón, esa mujer era bondadosa.

—Nastia—le llamo el agente que la buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada, la pelirroja se rio.

—Es un…como se dice—se quedó en silencio unos segundos buscando la palabra en su memoria.

—¿Paranoico?—sugirió Lana con una sonrisa.

—Si, ¡eso!—ambas se rieron—. Aquí estoy—le respondió a Fabian en ucraniano.

—No me sueltes mujer—le regaño, ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Vamos tu celoso, deja respirar a Nastia. No todo el tiempo tiene que estar pegada a ti—agrego Volker con gracia. Fabian se sonrojo por la risa de sus amigos. Los cuatro volvieron su atención al postulante que tenía el micrófono. A veces Lana discretamente miraba a la feliz pareja, que se reía con cierta complicidad y cuchicheaban cosas en su idioma. Trataba de no observarlos tan a menudo, no quería ser una cotilla y pues aunque quisiera negarlo, era una situación incómoda, no quería sentir celos. Pero no de Anastasia, si no de lo que estaban viviendo. A ella nunca le pasaría algo así y si existía esa posibilidad, tendría que hacerse a la idea de que no sería Blake.

—Lana, ¿podrías quedarte un momento con Nastia? —inquirió Volker a la pelinegra llamando la atención de la pareja.

—Seguro—respondió confundida por la petición del rubio.

—Gracias—dijo Volker con una pequeña sonrisa—. Vamos Fabian, tenemos que ir con Hunter—le dijo empezando a caminar.

—¿Para qué vamos con Hunter?—inquirió el agente dubitativo, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Fabian era muy despistado, más cuando tenía a su novia a su lado—¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recordé!—rio tímidamente—. Disculpen señoritas, ahora volvemos—dijo siguiendo al rubio que caminaba entre la masa de personas. Lana se acercó a donde estaba Anastasia, que seguía sin comprender por qué Fabian se había ido con Volker.

—¿A dónde fueron?—le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

—Creo que fueron con el presidente de la Sala—se alzó de hombros. La pelirroja le imito. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Te gusta Berlin?—inquirió la pelinegra en ruso, pues pensó que así sería más fácil para ella hablar.

—¡Oh sí! Es una ciudad muy bonita—contesto con alegría—. Las personas han sido muy amables conmigo—. Lana pensó que Anastasia era una persona muy positiva, no dejaba de sonreír y parecía que a todo le encontraba un lado bueno; por que para ella la ciudad no era muy bonita.

—Me alegro ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—El lunes por la tarde.

—Quizás por eso se te dificulta el idioma, tienes muy poco tiempo aquí—Anastasia asintió.

—Pero tendré que hacerlo, ya entro a trabajar el siguiente Lunes y también si no logro aprender el alemán, no terminara a tiempo los preparativos para la boda—Svetlana abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te casaras? ¿Cuándo?—pregunto con emoción.

—¿Fabian no te lo dijo?—Lana negó con la cabeza—. Ese hombre, no sé dónde tendrá la cabeza—se rieron—. En una semana, el veinticuatro de diciembre. Esa fue la fecha que nos dieron el registro civil—los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron—. No será nada grande, de hecho será muy sencillo.

—¡Qué bonito!—exclamo contenta.

—Gracias, yo también estoy muy ansiosa—lanzo un suspiro alegre—. Asistirás a la boda ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!, es más si necesitas ayuda para los preparativos solo dímelo—Nastia sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Muchas gracias! Te tomare la palabra—entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Lana estaba más segura que nunca que se llevaría muy bien con la pelirroja.

En el patio central a las afueras de la sala, Volker caminaba apresuradamente en dirección hacia una rubia que vestía un abrigo militar en color rojo, mientras Fabian vigilaba que nadie los estuviera espiando.

—Buenas noches Volker—saludo la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Buenas noches Louise—respondió el General cortésmente.

—¿Qué tal la reunión?—pregunto sin mucho interés.

—Un fiasco como siempre, que esperabas de Hunter—ambos se rieron.

—Si, era de esperarse—se aclaró la garganta—. Este es el sobre que llego de Moscú—extendió un sobre blanco que contenía una USB—. Es una enorme bitácora con planes y otras cosas que podrían servirnos. La estuve revisando en el trabajo, está muy completa—le informo con seriedad. Volker la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Perfecto, ¿Cómo van los detalles de la reunión?

—Excelente, Volker, está todo listo para llevarse a cabo.

—Eso espero Louise.

—Por supuesto—bufo—, no estás hablando con cualquiera de tus subordinados—respondió arrogantemente, él se rio—. Tengo que irme o mi marido seguirá sospechando que me acuesto contigo—se rio dándose la media vuelta y dando unos pasos. Volker se sonrojo sin perder su expresión seria—Aunque no sería una mala idea—rio maliciosamente. El General sintió que su cara explotaría, esa perversa mujer siempre se divertía haciéndolo sonrojar—. Nos vemos Volker—la siguió con la mirada hasta que abordo su auto y se fue del lugar. Aun sonrojado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

—¿Otra vez esa loca se te insinuó?—pregunto Fabian con burla.

—Sabes que no tiene vergüenza, no sé por qué dudas que algún día deje de hacerlo—respondió Volker tratando de despabilarse.

—Yo no pierdo la esperanza—rio sarcástico—, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo?

—La USB que esperábamos de Moscú, lo revisare esta noche cuidadosamente. Tengo que pensar en un plan para entrar en la banca y manipularla un poco.

—Estas igual de loco que ella—musito Fabian, pero Volker no pudo decir una palabra porque a su lado pasaron caminando el muchacho pelirrojo y el chino que habían visto en la taberna acompañando a Andreas. Fabian puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba como el destino seguía haciendo que Volker se fijara en el sobrino de Lundberg. Esperaron a que se alejaran unos pasos.

—¡Ya lo había olvidado!—exclamo Volker—¿Ya investigaste quienes son esos dos?—el agente se llevó los dedos al tabique nasal.

—¡No tienes remedio!—exclamo con fastidio, Volker se rio.

—¿No ha hecho su trabajo agente?—inquirió tratando de sonar molesto.

—Si, ya lo hice—suspiro—. El pelirrojo es el Físico Nuclear Hendrick Leedman, llego a Berlin hace unos cuatro o cinco meses trasladado desde el departamento nuclear de Suecia. Es hijo de los Leedman que trabajan en el departamento de economía de Berlin—el rubio estaba sorprendido por ese hecho. Alguna vez había hablado con los Leedman pero jamás mencionaron que tuviesen un hijo— y por ahora trabaja en el reactor central a las afueras de Berlin.

—Interesante—interrumpió Volker.

—Y el chino es Lucas Stoa, es agente de misiones especiales de la Policía Secreta.

—¿Y no lo conocías?—le grito indignado, Fabian refunfuño.

—No, desde que fue transferido a Berlin hace unos seis o cinco meses ha estado en misión. Acaba de llegar de Shanghái—respondió fulminándolo con la mirada. Volker desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento hermano, me alteran esos hombres. Además tiene muchas cosas en común, como el llegar a Berlin en las mismas fechas ¿no te das cuenta?

—No, la verdad yo no me preocuparía por ellos. Son chicos comunes y corrientes, irrelevantes para nuestros propósitos—respondió irritado—. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales debemos ocuparnos—sentencio, Volker se sintió avergonzado por su infantil comportamiento así que prefirió quedarse callado—. Mejor entremos, las chicas ya deben estar preocupadas por nosotros.

—Te sigo—respondió dándole el paso. Volker seguía pensando en lo que Fabian le había dicho. Algo no cuadraba en su extraña amistad, el tiempo de sus transferencias de diversas partes de Oriente y ni si quiera tenían el mismo lugar de trabajo como para conocerse. Además de que probablemente se encontraran en la sala juvenil, no era lo suficiente como para estrechar sus lazos de amistad. Mucho menos si querían acceder al presídium como postulantes, para eso los tres tendrían que haberse hecho amigos de Hunter y solo Andreas era el que tenía un contacto más cercano a el presidente de la Sala. Los tres le inspiraban tanta desconfianza, principalmente Andreas que interpretaba muy mal el papel de Uzbeko. Ya no usaría a Fabian para espiarlos, decidió que después de la reunión y la boda, el mismo se encargaría de averiguar de qué parte de la nada habían salido esos tres y los motivos por los cuales estaban tan unidos.


	32. Feliz cumpleaños, Max

Por fin era veintidós de diciembre, el día más esperado del año para el Mayor Lütke pues era su cumpleaños. Siempre había sido un día especial principalmente desde que entro al ejército; ya que todas las preciosas enfermeras y personal administrativo de los campos en los que había estado le regalaban toneladas de cosas, que también incluían un dulce e inocente abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla. Además de eso, en el ejército le daban la tarde libre así que podía regresar a casa, donde su madre preparaba un festín con todos sus platillos favoritos, su padre y su hermano solían darle regalos costosos y para terminar el día, Andreas y el iban a la mejor disco de la ciudad a bailar y conseguir más ligues. El que ese año Andreas no pudiese estar con él en su cumpleaños lo entristeció un poco.

La mañana empezó con muchas felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros, fue hasta el desayuno cuando lo llenaron de regalos. Solo por ese único día, la Teniente le permitió no realizar las labores de los castigos, así que considero que la rubia no tenía tan mal corazón.

A mediodía, estuvo en su oficina charlando con su mejor por medio del programa que este había creado. Al Mayor no le gustaba la tecnología, siempre le había parecido un invento de otro planeta y le costaba mucho trabajo manejar una simple computadora, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual el en la universidad militar estudio Leyes y no una ingeniería. Además, era más sencillo ascender en el escalafón militar por medio de una licenciatura que por una Ingeniería.

Pero en esta ocasión, esa tecnología diabólica le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda Al menos podía recibir las felicitaciones y regaños de Andreas en tiempo real, sin temor de que su padre leyera la correspondencia que el rubio le enviaba del otro lado. Andreas era la única persona con la que se sentía cómodo hablando de su tormentosa relación de trabajo con la Teniente Braun. Gracias a sus consejos el Mayor llego a la conclusión de que la rubia no le gustaba y que tenía que aceptar que se sentía un poco degradado porque ella fuese la jefa. Sentía rencor a hacia Iman por la manera en que ella lo trato la primera vez que se vieron, por esa razón – y no otra-, el seguía en ese juego de venganzas que tenían. Aunque también era obvio que Andreas pensaba todo lo contrario y Max solo recordaba lo que le convenía. Se había hecho a la idea de que ya no le importaba el famoso Iñaki, ella podía salir con quien quisiera y Max nunca se sentiría celoso por ello. Pero una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, la de Iman enredada en una toalla cuando salió del baño. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, no había olvidado que la Teniente había jugado con sus instintos primitivos y eso era algo muy bajo, un juego sucio. Así que justo después de esa venganza corporal, Max había implementado el juego _"pon celosa a la Teniente"_-nombre que le dio Andreas- y que no tenía gran ciencia. El juego consistía en que Maximilian se pasearía en el campo con cuanta chica bonita se cruzara en su camino y como la Teniente siempre se encontraba con él, Max se pondría meloso con su chica. En un principio el espía dudaba del éxito del plan, era demasiado infantil; pero en contra de su pronóstico este dio resultado. En el transcurso de tres meses Iman había pedido la transferencia de veintiún enfermeras y quince chicas de la administración a otros campos de Alemania alegando su poco espíritu de trabajo. Casualmente todas esas chicas, antes de su transferencia habían pasado una maravillosa tarde con el casanova Lütke. Pero ese solo era el castigo que Iman le daba a esas jóvenes, a Maximilian le tocaban hacer labores cada vez más denigrantes como lavar la ropa de todo un pelotón o limpiar los baños de todo el campo, sin dejar a un lado sus labores de entrenamiento y por supuesto los asuntos legales que le eran delegados por su grado. En un principio se molestó con ella sin embargo, terminaba sus labores de buen humor al recordar las muecas que esa rubia hacia cada que lo veía con una nueva cita.

Pronto fue muy obvio que esa clase de castigos ocasionarían un daño irreparable en las estadísticas de citas y enamoradas de Max, que habían descendido en un cincuenta por ciento, pues ninguna muchacha del campo se atrevía a salir con él por medio de ser transferida y encasillada como un mal elemento para el ejército. Así que ante situaciones extremas, soluciones drásticas. Dejo su plan a un lado e ideo otro, algo muy novedoso.

El Mayor se estaba preparando para ir a su casa. Hacia unos minutos atrás había hablado con su hermano menor y se había enterado de todo lo que su madre estaba cocinando para él, solo de imaginarlo se le hacía agua la boca. En el camino hacia el estacionamiento se encontró a Iman, no la había visto en todo el día así que se le hizo un poco extraño encontrarla por ahí. Luego trago saliva y sintió un poco de miedo, había recordado que los padres de Iman eran buenos amigos de los suyos. Incluso su mamá y la de Iman se reunían frecuentemente mientras vivieron en Nueva York. Esperaba que sus padres no la hubiesen invitado a su cena, la arruinaría por completo.

—Mayor Lütke—le llamo con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Si Teniente Coronel Braun?—respondió en una sola bocanada, con mucha practica había logrado recitar el grado de Iman en un respiro. Max la delineo con la mirada, vestía un provocativo traje que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Pensó que esa mujer era muy cruel, incluso el día de su cumpleaños seguía jugando con sus instintos. Esperaba-aunque no demasiado—que ella saliera con Iñaki. Max siempre arremedaba el tono de voz que usaba Iman para pronunciar el nombre del español que le parecía muy irritante. Y estaba seguro que era eso, porque ella tenía la costumbre de avisarle cuando salía con su novio. Pensaba que con eso lo pondría celoso, pero no nadie podía poner celoso al Mayor, se decía a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.

—Solo quería desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños—le felicito con una enorme y fingida sonrisa, que había helado hasta los huesos al Mayor. No sabía porque ella le había provocado esa sensación.

—Gracias Teniente Coronel—agradeció sin ánimo. No podía negarlo ella se veía muy guapa, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Él no podía estar pensando en eso y tampoco tendría que estar pensando con enfado que ese maldito español la abrazaría y besaría. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó confundido. Ella continúo su camino moviéndose rítmicamente. Lanzo un suspiro, la verdad es que el abrigo negro la hacía lucir tan sexy y se preguntó cómo se vería lo que traía puesto. ¡Ah! Lo había hecho apropósito, se dijo así mismo. ¡Claro! Quería hacerle saber que ella esta tan lejos de su alcance, era una maldita. Sabía que él no podía dejarse seducir por el perfecto cuerpo de una mujer tan hermosa como ella. En definitiva se vengaría de ella. Con paso decidido subió a su camioneta y salió del campo. Ella no iba arruinarle su cena familiar, no claro que no. El solo se concentraría en la comida y no se preguntaría en qué diablos estaría haciendo con ese jodido español que le encrespaba los nervios.

Mientras que en la residencia Lütke se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña comida, en el centro de la ciudad estaba Iman Braun comiendo en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad en compañía de su novio Iñaki Tudela. A diferencia de lo que especulaban los medios de comunicación, la relación era bastante aburrida. Iñaki era más hueco que un muñeco de plástico. Nunca antes una persona había aburrido tanto a la Teniente. El solo hablaba y hablaba de negocios, viajes y los excesos que tenía por ser el hijo del embajador español. Iman fingía prestarle atención, pero en realidad siempre terminaba divagando ente los posibles castigos que le pondría a Max cuando regresara al campo. Esa era la verdad de todo, si ella seguía con el español era porque sabía que Max estaba celoso a muerte de él. Pero por más divertido que fuera poner celoso al Mayor, ella no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo más. En ese momento Iñaki platicaba de algo que ella no entendía, la política siempre le había parecido un tema aburrido, pero una simple y tonta palabra le trajo a la mente a ese maldito castaño de espectaculares ojos marrones. Max era como un pequeño niño mimado al que le encantaba hacer enojar. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella lo conocía perfectamente. Desde que era niña su nombre salía en todas las conversaciones que tenía con su madre, eran vecinos y alguna vez se había encontrado con él en el parque. Pero el pasaba de ella y a ella no le interesaba un chico conquistador, prefería ir a los entrenamientos de box. Así que conocía todas las actitudes que él podía tener y sabía que al día siguiente Max pondría en práctica la venganza que había estado planeando por varios días y ella ya tenía hechos los oficios de traslado de las enfermeras. Los había puesto encima de su escritorio, solo hacía falta llenar el nombre y enviarlo inmediatamente al Brigadier y enseguida sus deseos se hacían realidad. Era un círculo vicioso que se repetía constantemente, la verdad es que eso no le importaba. Jugar con Max era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y eso se debía a que le había cautivado la terquedad del joven. No se daba por vencido, a pesar de saber que la que siempre ganaba las batallas era ella, era tan terco y arrogante, que se esforzaría una vez más para vencerla, pero en los planes de Iman no estaba perder frente a él, se había propuesto enseñarle una valiosa lección.

—Iñaki—interrumpio Iman al moreno que parecía estar muy entusiasmado por la charla.

—¿Si, Immy?—le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, que saco de quicio a la Teniente. No iba a soportarlo ni un segundo más.

—Se acabó—le dijo con decisión al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Me tienes harta con tus estupideces—el hombre empalideció al ver la furiosa reacción de la rubia.

—Pe-pero ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto con timidez, ella gruño.

—¿Qué que sucede? Que estoy hastiada de tus charlas idiotas, de tus cursilerías. Odio tu maldito mote de Immy ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —exclamo enfada—Me llamo Iman, idiota. Madura, conviértete en un hombre de verdad—lo recorrió con la mirada—. No todo en la vida son tus cojones hechos de dinero—la Teniente tomo su abrigo de un manotazo y salió enfadada del lugar. Iñaki la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del restaurante, nunca antes la había visto tan enojada y se sintió muy ofendido, pues lo había insultado públicamente. Seguramente al día siguiente aparecería en primera plana su pelea. Preocupado tomo su teléfono y marco a su publicista, no volvería a salir con una chica que trabajara en el ejército.

El valet parking le trajo su auto de color gris a Iman, ella enseguida subió con una sonrisa. Se sentía aliviada de haber terminado con ese cretino sin cerebro, lo había aguantado por mucho tiempo como para resistir otro segundo más. Miro el reloj del auto, apenas eran las nueve de la noche. En la guantera del auto estaba la invitación que el Ministro Lütke le había dado para la cena que ofrecía esa tarde por el cumpleaños de su primogénito. Quizás era una buena idea ir al menos un rato a la residencia Lütke y ver la cara de sorpresa del niñato al verla llegar. Necesitaba divertirse un rato, así que sin más se dirigió a esa zona de la ciudad.

Varios minutos más tarde, se encontró frente a la imponente casa, donde había varios autos elegantes estacionados y un montón de personal de seguridad resguardando la casa. Seguramente había muchas personas importantes ahí dentro, entre ellos sus padres. Iman decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver de qué humor estaban sus papas y saber si era buena idea entrar o mejor regresar al campo, pero se encontró una escena diferente. Todos estaban en la sala y Max estaba en el centro bebiendo una copa de Champagne. Había varios regalos, los asistentes platicaban alegremente pero el cumpleañero estaba alejado. No se le veía contento, parecía estar triste y ella nunca lo había visto así.

—Max—se acercó el ministro hacia su hijo.

—¿Si, papá?—dijo el castaño volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa que Iman supo era falsa.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo?—pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Si, gracias—respondió el joven tratando de sonar alegre. Otto le dio un par de palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

—¡Excelente!, pero aún tengo algo más para ti—agrego travieso.

—¡Oh no padre! Si es esa hermosa camioneta Huller negra, cuatro por cuatro, de lujo no podre aceptarla—dijo sarcástico, pero esperanzado en que ese fuera su regalo. Su padre se carcajeo.

—No tienes tanta suerte. Este regalo no es de mi parte—Otto le entrego una caja rectangular, perfectamente envuelta en un papel platinado con un moño azul. Max miro el paquete con nostalgia, no hacía falta decir de quien era—Ahora vuelvo—comento el General para darle a su primogénito algo de privacidad para abrir el paquete.

Iman observaba curiosa la escena, ella conocía ese paquete. El agente Johnson se lo había dado un día antes en el CII, lo había enviado el espía Andreas Strunz y era urgente que lo recibiera el ministro. En un principio Iman pensó que el paquete contenía información extra confidencial y que lo habían disfrazado de regalo para no llamar la atención, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era así. Entonces recordó que cuando llego al campo, Max siempre iba acompañado de Andreas y seguramente eran muy buenos amigos. ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual Max estaba triste?, se preguntó un poco melancólica.

El joven abrió con mucho cuidado el empaque, dentro venia una caja rectangular de madera con una caratula de vidrio deslizable y personalizada con _"Max", _que resguardaba una botella de vodka de vidrio ahumado. El joven sonrió y luego saco una pequeña nota que venía con el regalo.

_"Mayor Lütke: _

_Espero que este pasando un muy feliz cumpleaños. Seguramente lo estará haciendo en compañía de la deliciosa comida de Anneliese-que echo de menos- y todos los regalos de sus seguidoras. Espero que disfrute mi regalo. Nunca antes había tenido el placer de probar un vodka como el que se hace en Rusia y sé que le encantara, no es nada parecido a los que existen en Occidente y considere que era el regalo más apropiado para usted, dado que aquí no hay muchas que a usted le puedan parecer interesantes. _

_Quizás podría disfrutarlo con la compañía de la Teniente Braun, una noche loca no les caería mal—_Max se carcajeo_—Me despido, feliz cumpleaños amigo _

_Andreas Strunz" _

—Gracias, amigo—susurro Max a la hoja volviéndola a doblar. La verdad es que el Mayor no se esperaba un regalo de parte de Andreas, le había parecido más que suficiente la felicitación que le había dado en la mañana pero el regalo lo había puesto de mejor humor.

Iman se sintió un poco extraña, se alejó de la ventana y camino pensativa hacia su auto.

Ella nunca había tenido grandes amigos, de hecho no conservaba ni uno solo de la niñez. Su allegado de más confianza en ese momento era el agente Johnson y el capitán Frye, que estaba en otro campo esperando su transferencia a Berlin. Quizás es con Frye con quien podía tener una complicidad parecida a la que parecían tener Andreas y Max. Qué envidia sentía, el haber estado sola toda su vida había ayudado a formar su impasible carácter.

Estaba bien que le gustara divertirse con el sufrimiento y los corajes de Max, pero esa noche era su cumpleaños y parecía estar pasando un momento muy nostálgico con la lejanía de su amigo. No lo odiaba tanto como para empeorarle la noche, así que decidió volver al cuartel. Quizás podría distraerse entrenando un poco de box, pero era seguro que al día siguiente a primera hora, le volvería a hacer la vida imposible al Mayor. Arranco a toda velocidad y se fue de ahí.

Maximilian estaba asomado en la ventana, había visto a la rubia desde el momento en que se asomó por ella. Sabía que había presenciado ese momento tan íntimo entre el regalo de Andreas y él, lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer e irse. Así que podía decir que después de todo ella no era tan mala como pensaba, suspiro.

—Gracias, Immy—sonrió maliciosamente. Sabia cuanto le enfadaba su apodo, pues estuvo escuchando las conversaciones telefónicas que mantenía con su querido Iñaki y ella se la pasaba gruñendo cada que le llamaba de esa manera. Volvió a la fiesta de mejor humor pues aún había mucha comida y muchas chicas con las cuales podía ligar.


	33. ¿Navidad?

—Ayer fue la fiesta de mi hermano—comento Blake a Svetlana con una sonrisa, que sabía ella no notaria. El chico había echado de menos a la pelinegra, pues la noche anterior por el cumpleaños de Max no pudo conversar con ella.

—¡Vaya! Felicitaciones a tu hermano—respondió enseguida—¿Cómo se llama?—inquirió curiosa.

—Maximilian.

—¿Es tu hermano mayor?

—Sí, es seis años mayor que yo—le respondió sin demora—¿Tú tienes hermanos?—pregunto con entusiasmo, ella nunca hablaba de su familia y tenía que aprovechar que el tema había salido a la plática.

—Si tengo dos, son más grandes que yo. Una se llama Katya tiene veinte años y Yerik tiene diecinueve.

—Vaya, ¿y aún viven con ustedes? Nunca los he visto contigo—comento un poco apenado, con eso le daba a entender que la había estado observando demasiado.

—Pues Katya es ama de casa, se casó hace un par de meses y está esperando su primer hijo. Ella vive con su esposo en Moscú—le explico con una sonrisa, le gustaba saber que Blake le ponía atención—y mi hermano es sargento en el ejército—el joven se sintió identificado con Lana al saber que su hermano trabajaba en la milicia en la frontera de Rusia.

—Mi hermano también está en el ejército—comento—. Es Mayor.

—Eso es increíble, ¿te llevas bien con tu hermano?—pregunto desviando un poco el tema.

—Si, aunque él es muy diferente a mi nos queremos mucho—la respuesta le pareció tierna a la pelinegra—. Casi no lo veo pero está muy pendiente de mi madre y de mi—suspiro—¿Y tú?

—No somos muy unidos—confeso avergonzada y triste, le hubiese gustado llevarse bien al menos con uno de sus familiares. El corazón de Blake se encogió al leer esa respuesta ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanos no estuvieran cerca de ella?, ella era tan dulce. Seguramente no le gustaba la idea de que sus hermanos estuvieran alejados de ella, así que prefirió no hacer más preguntas, era un tema difícil de hablar.

—Supongo que eres más unida a tus amigos ¿no?—dijo unos segundos después.

—Sí, tengo cuatro amigos que son como mis hermanos—respondió con alegría.

—Eso es genial, ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Mi mejor amigo se llama Volker, también esta Fabian y Andreas, son mayores que yo casi de la edad de tu hermano pero me cuidan mucho—Blake se quedó sin respuesta por unos minutos. Era curioso que ella tuviera un amigo llamado Andreas, pues el mejor amigo de su hermano tenía el mismo nombre, quizás era común en Oriente—y tengo una amiga, es la prometida de Fabian, se llama Anastasia, es una chica muy dulce. ¿Tú tienes muchos amigos?

—No, nunca he sido muy sociable—confeso distraído—. Tengo varios conocidos pero solo dos amigos y no viven en Alemania, están en Nueva York—ella miro con curiosidad la pantalla. Cuando estaba en clase de historia, habían leído un poco acerca del mundo antes del cataclismo y en su libro había una imagen del Parque Central de Nueva York, en América, un lugar utópico para la chica—. Se llaman Carlo y Lorean.

—¿Son artistas como tú?

—Solo Carlo, él es escultor e íbamos a la misma Universidad. Lorean está estudiando publicidad—respondió con nostalgia, aunque diario hablaba con ellos los echaba mucho de menos.

—¿Aun sigues en contacto con ellos?

—Si, por el mensajero. Posiblemente vengan de visita el próximo año o quizás yo vaya a Nueva York—comento. El miedo invadió a Svetlana, él se iría de Alemania y eso significaba que probablemente nunca volviera a saber de él.

—¿Volverás a Nueva York?—pregunto unos minutos después con dificultad.

—Solo de visita, quizás un par de días. No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de Alemania—respondió con un suspiro que ella no pudo oír. Jamás se imaginó que el diría esas palabra, recordó que cuando llego al país ya quería irse, pero las cosas habían cambiado. "_Y eso es porque tu estas aquí_", pensó con una sonrisa. Lana sintió un gran alivio al leer la respuesta, aun no sabía por qué se había puesto tan paranoica al pensar que él se iría a ese lugar tan alejado de ella, si sabía que quizás jamás estarían más cerca de lo que el muro les permitía.

—¿Cómo es Nueva York?—inquirió desviando el tema

—Pues es una ciudad muy tranquila, llena de árboles, puentes, grandes edificios y con mucha luz. Ahí es donde está la sede el gobierno Americano, todos los políticos importantes de Occidente se reúnen ahí, por eso es una ciudad tan pacífica. Por todos lados ves arte, siempre hay pintores, dibujantes y músicos por sus calles—explico con nostalgia.

—¿Tú vivías en uno de los grandes edificios?

—Si vivía en uno que está muy cercano al Parque Conmemorativo Central. Todas las mañanas el sol me despertaba y tenía una vista maravillosa al Parque y al mar, era exquisito—Svetlana leía embelesada sus palabras, pues en su mente se imaginaba como era esa ciudad que parecía ser tan cálida. Hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por poder visitarla una sola vez.

—Parece ser que es un lugar muy bonito—ella se alejó del teclado y se asomó por la ventana. Ya estaba anocheciendo y del otro lado del muro sucedía algo extraño. Justo cuando oscurecía Berlin Occidental encendía las luces de la ciudad, pero no eran simples lámparas, había miles de focos multicolores, adornos en las calles y sin fin de cosas que Svetlana no sabía para que servían.

En el mundo de setenta años atrás, el veinticuatro de diciembre era una fecha para pasar en familia, comiendo y festejando el nacimiento del que llamaba el salvador "_el niño Jesús_". Para los habitantes del año 2068 el día era diferente. En Occidente aún se conservaba esa tradición pero en Oriente, era un día común y corriente. Esa era la razón por la cual Svetlana no tenía idea alguna de que era lo que sucedía en Occidente como para adornar a la ciudad de esa forma tan vistosa. Tenía la noción de que algo especial pasaba del otro lado, pues desde que era niña le gustaba sentarse en la azotea de su casa y observar todas esas bellas luces de colores, pues con la nieve se veían aún más bonitas.

—¿Por qué en tu casa hay luces de colores y adornos?—pregunto Lana volviendo a la conversación saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Es por la navidad—respondió con obviedad, esa pregunto hizo parecer a Lana bastante infantil.

—¿Navidad? ¿Qué es navidad?—inquirió confundida por esa palabra que nunca antes había escuchado o leído. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, hasta ese día tenía la vaga idea de que la navidad era universal y que a pesar de la existencia del muro, se festejaba en todos lados.

—Es una tradición muy vieja, tiene un carácter religioso pues se supone que se festeja el nacimiento del niño Jesús—explico aun confundido. Lana sabía que era la religión. En la escuela le habían dicho que las religiones predominaron en el mundo y fueron un invento del hombre para aliviar sus miedos hacia lo desconocido, principalmente la muerte. Por esa razón, también les explicaron que su único salvador había sido el partido, pues Dios no les daba alimentos ni comida y era el partido quien les daba abasto a sus necesidades. Las religiones estaban rotundamente prohibidas en Oriente y nadie parecía estar verdaderamente interesado en ello.

—¿Así que por eso ponen esas luces?

—Así es—Blake trato de imaginarse la cara de impresión de Svetlana, aunque él estaba aún más sorprendido. Ya no le quedaba duda de que a pesar de compartir el mismo planeta, ambos lados eran muy diferentes.

—Y ¿Qué más hacen en navidad?—inquirió rápidamente con curiosidad por sus extrañas tradiciones.

—Pues antes se acostumbraba cenar en familia, pero como ahora las familias son tan pequeñas se acostumbra hacer grandes cenas de navidad en salones y hoteles. Por ejemplo yo asistiré a la gala navideña del trabajo de mi padre. También está la costumbre de poner un pino en la sala de la casa y llenarlo de adornos. El veinticinco que es el día del nacimiento de Jesús, Papa Noel nos deja regalos dejado del árbol, así que por la mañana abrimos los regalos—la joven se quedó bastante confundida por la explicación. ¿Por qué un hombre dejaba regalos? ¿ y que tenía que ver el pino con todo eso?, se preguntó.

—¿Papa Noel te da regalos? Pensé que tu padre se llamaba Otto—dijo la chica inocentemente provocando la risa de Blake, que sintió una enorme ternura por la pregunta. Seguramente Svetlana jamás había recibido algún regalo en esa fecha. A Blake le encantaba recibirlos, era una sensación agradable abrir los regalos que sus padres y hermano habían escogido minuciosamente para él, así que también se sintió un poco triste. Él hubiese querido darle un regalo bonito ese día.

—No Lana, Papa Noel es un viejo barrigón que usa un traje de terciopelo rojo y que deja regalos a todo el mundo. En realidad es una leyenda que explica el por qué tenemos que dejar los regalos debajo del árbol. Los compramos nosotros para nuestros seres queridos—Lana suspiro, todo parecía estar más claro aunque eso le recordó algunas cosas. A lo largo de su vida había recibido unos cuantos regalos y todos se los había dado Volker.

—Parece ser una fiesta especial y ¿sabes? Es curioso, pues coincide con la boda de Anastasia y Fabian.

—Ellos parecen ser muy especiales para ti—ella sonrió.

—Lo son, hace poco tiempo que los conozco. Son excelentes personas.

—¿Cómo los conociste?—pregunto curioso y un poco celoso.

—Por Volker, él es como mi hermano mayor. Tengo seis años de conocerlo.

—Qué bueno, ya es una amistad larga—escribió Blake que cada vez se sentía un poco más celoso por el hecho de que ellos pudiesen estar cerca de ella.

—Si, ahora que me has contado acerca de la Navidad me hace mucha ilusión que Anastasia y Fabian se casen en esa fecha, aunque ellos no sepan que es eso.

—Supongo que es lindo, espero que sean muy felices los próximos esposos—agrego.

—Yo también.

—¿Cómo son las bodas en Oriente?¿Asistirás?—pregunto con curiosidad, pues si ellos no tenían una religión y mucho menos tradiciones, no podía imaginarse como sería una boda.

—Si asistiré, de hecho le estuve ayudando a Anastasia con varios detalles. Las bodas son eventos muy sencillos, por lo regular las bodas se realizan rápido por asuntos migratorios o patrimoniales. Se hace una ceremonia civil, un representante del partido da un largo sermón de la vida matrimonial y el amor al partido, se firman unos papeles y listo. Pero la boda de Anastasia y Fabian se parecerá un poco a la de mi hermana, pues ellos darán una pequeña recepción para sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Solo por esta ocasión no tendremos toque de queda.

—¿Por qué ustedes tienen ese privilegio?—inquirió curioso, alguna vez en una comida de su padre había escuchado que los regímenes Orientales eran muy estrictos y severos.

—Volker lo consiguió para ellos, como un regalo—el joven se estaba fastidiando un poco del tal Volker que parecía ser el salvador de todo el mundo.

—Ya veo, me alegro

—¿Cómo son las bodas allá?—indago curiosa, no podía darse cuenta de lo mosqueado que estaba Blake.

—Pues son un poco similares. Aquí la gente acostumbra casarse por una ceremonia religiosa y una civil. Hacen grandes fiestas y cosas muy extravagantes—añadió con recelo. Svetlana trato de imaginarse las bodas occidentales en su mente y llego a la conclusión de que debían ser muy parecidas a la elegante boda de su hermana.

—¿Tú te quieres casar?—inquirió tomándolo por sorpresa. Blake no pudo siquiera parpadear, pues esa pregunta le hizo recordar algo doloroso. Angélique le había hecho la misma pregunta varios meses atrás. Él le había respondido que sí y cuando le pregunto de vuelta, la francesa también le dio una respuesta afirmativa. Blake se había alegrado por la positiva contestación, fue tanta su emoción que en un arranque de locura se hubiese casado con ella en ese preciso instante. No pudo evitar imaginarse con ella hasta que fuesen ancianos, pero aquel pensamiento se esfumo de su cabeza al recordar la traición de su amada. Aun así quedo aún más sorprendido al darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento, después de varios meses, no había pensado en Angélique. Es más, ni si quiera la hubiese recordado, si no hubiese relacionado esa pregunta con ella. Sonrió para sí mismo, se sentía más tranquilo de saber que sus sentimientos por su viejo amor se estaban desvaneciendo.

—Sí, pero solo me casaría con la persona que amo—la pelinegra sonrió al leer la respuesta tardía del pianista—¿Tú también te quieres casar?—pregunto haciendo que sintiera el más terrible escalofrió que ella jamás hubiese sentido. Esa palabra le causaba un pánico terrible y un dolor aún más profundo, pues ella jamás podría casarse con el ser que amara.

—No—contesto tajante, su respuesta sorprendió a Blake.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no?—inquirió con un poco de tristeza, que ni el mismo podía explicarse.

—Lo siento, no quisiera hablar de eso ahora—se disculpó—. Mejor cuéntame acerca de otras tradiciones que tienen en Occidente—desvió el tema. Blake se sintió intrigado por esa respuesta tan inesperada de Svetlana, pero por ese momento se reservaría sus preguntas, no quería incomodarla, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para preguntarle el porqué de no quería casarse.


	34. Gala Navideña

Como cada año, el gobierno alemán realizaba una gala navideña en el salón principal del palacio de gobierno, que daba la bienvenida a los personajes políticos, militares e intelectuales de Alemania, entre estos se encontraba la familia Lütke.

Por una noche, el Ministro y el Mayor Lütke dejaban aun lado sus impecables uniformes para usar elegantes smokings. Max, odiaba tener que usar esa clase de ropa, estaba tan acostumbrado a su traje verde militar y a sus botas negras que sentía que el moño negro lo asfixiaba y los zapatos del mismo color le apretaban; por lo que concluía que las fiestas de etiqueta eran una tortura. Sin embargo, esta afirmación poco a poco se desvaneció de su mente pues al entrar al salón todas las miradas de las mujeres presentes en el salón se posaron sobre él. Era inevitable negar que aquel traje hecho a la medida le sentaba a la perfección. Mientras seguía los pasos de sus padres hacia su mesa, observo a varias señoritas que eran _"dignas de su atención". _Había tantas chicas hermosas con las cuales coquetear y la noche era tan corta que se sintió ansioso por empezar la que sería una fiesta inolvidable.

Max estaba tan perdido entre ojos y cuerpos hermosos, que no había notado el semblante nostálgico que su hermanito tenia; no hasta que escucho un largo y doloroso suspiro de su parte. Lo miro extrañado, Blake contrastaba con las risas y sonrisas que se escuchaban en el recinto donde nadie parecía estar pasándola mal. Max tenía que averiguar qué era lo que lo tenía tan triste pero de ello se encargaría después de que sirvieran la cena, no quería ponerlo en evidencia frente a sus padres.

No tardaron en dar inicio al banquete que fue preparado por uno de los mejores chefs de la región. Los tres hombres Lütke se quedaron estupefactos ante todos los platillos que tenían sobre su mesa, lucían tan exquisitos que ninguno espero para servirse todo lo que había en sus platos. Max, era el más contento de los tres pues en el cuartel toda la comida era saludable e insípida, así que tenía que aprovechar la ocasión para comer todo lo que pudiera. Varios minutos después, Max se sintió satisfecho y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras observaba al resto de los comensales terminar sus platillos y dar inicio al baile. Un famoso cantante acompañado por la orquesta sinfónica de Berlín, amenizaba el evento tocando _"música para viejitos y Blake_" como solía llamarlo Max.

A su lado Blake miraba atento a los músico intentaba, en vano, concentrarse en cada una de las notas que tocaban. Todo, por increíble que pareciera, le recordaba a Svetlana. ¿Sería que se estaba obsesionado con ella?, no encontraba otra explicación a esa pregunta más que una respuesta afirmativa que lo ponía aún más melancólico. Miro a sus padres que estaban sentados frente a él. Otto le susurro algo al oído a Anneliese, quien sonrió tímidamente y sin otras palabras se tomaron de la mano para ir a la pista de baile. El pianista los envidio, nunca podría tener una escena como esa o de cualquier tipo con Lana. Se reprochó de inmediato ese pensamiento; pues eran sus padres a los que envidiaba y en realidad envidiaba a todas las parejas que estaban en el recinto. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella? ¿Ella también estaría pensando en él?, se cuestionó de nuevo suspirando fustadamente, pues odiaba atormentarse pensando en ello.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Max con preocupación. Blake volteo a verlo, había olvidado que él seguía a su lado por estar tan concentrado en su batalla mental.

—Nada—respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, sosteniendo su vaso vacío como si con eso logra distraer a su hermano.

—Por favor, no me mientas. ¿Qué te tiene tan enfadado? —insistió.

—Es una de mis boberías.

—Mmm…—murmuro el Mayor, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa para observarlo mejor—, no sabía que Svetlana era una de tus boberías—dijo con disimulo. El pianista miro a su hermano con cierta sorpresa—. No pongas esa expresión, eres muy predecible—Blake se sonrojo, mientras escuchaba un suspiro cansado de parte del castaño—. Hermano, te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones con ella—continuo en un tono paternalista, haciendo que Blake se avergonzara aún más. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Max llamo a uno de los camareros para pedir que les trajeran un par de copas.

—Trate de no hacerlo—hablo Blake después de varios minutos—, pero fue imposible. Svetlana es…—hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas para describirla. Max observo como un brillo especial destellaba en los ojos de Blaky, lo cual le incomodo por lo surreal que parecía la situación—perfecta. Soy un estúpido, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella—el pianista declarando su derrota contra sus pensamientos, recargo su cabeza en la mesa, mientras que su hermano le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Vamos, Blake, no es el fin del mundo. Por estar pensando en ella no te has dado cuenta de todas las miradas de mujeres hermosas que están sobre ti en este momento—comento mientras tomaba de la bandeja del camarero los dos tragos.

—¿Qué? —exclamo enfadado, no podía creer que la solución de su hermano fuese el que buscara a otra mujer.

—Blaky—le extendió la copa con una sonrisa sarcástica—, te has pasado tan ensimismado en tus sueños guajiros, que no te has dado cuenta de todas las chicas que no te quitan los ojos de encima—el pelinegro tomo con enfado la copa y desvió su mirada, para después darle un gran trago—y déjame decirte que ellas si son reales—Blake puso los ojos en blanco, sin notar que su hermano le guiño el ojo.

—Lana también es real, idiota—musito enfadado, lo que provoco que Max gruñera.

—Eres imposible—murmuro molesto, sin embargo no iba a dejar de insistir. Dio un trago a su bebida y busco con la mirada a alguna chica alrededor con la que pudiera dejar a su hermano y así él podría emprender la búsqueda por su chica para la gala—Mira, en la mesa de enfrente están esas dos chicas que no dejan de cuchichear entre ellas cuando te miran—le señalo discretamente a las dos jovencitas que reían nerviosamente por las miradas coquetas que Max les dedicaba.

—No, son muy jóvenes.

—Bueno, entonces—volvió la vista al salón para buscar a una nueva candidata—¿Qué tal la chica que esta cuatro mesas a la izquierda? —ambos dirigieron la mirada la joven de cabellera rubia que lo miraba muy provocativamente. Blake se puso nervioso y regreso la vista a su mesa, mientras que el Mayor la saludo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—No tengo la más mínima intención de querer besar o enrollarme con alguien—.Max puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te caería nada mal un buen polvo, vejete—refunfuño enfadado, ya empezaba a hartarse de la negativa de su hermano.

—¿Qué dijiste?—respondió en el mismo tono, ofendido por el comentario de Max.

—Nada, señorita virginidad dos mil sesenta y ocho—. Blake encaro la ceja y se hizo el desentendido—¿Qué te parece la señorita que está bailando?—el pianista observo a la joven castaña que lucía un vestido azul marino—. Es muy guapa, parece agradable, baila muy bien, no parece ser de esas mujeres que besan en la primera cita ¿Qué más quieres?—le animo el castaño dándole una palmada en la espalda. El pianista tomo un trago mientras la miraba poco convencido de la elección y actitud de su hermano mayor. Max, sin embargo creía que por fin había logrado que su hermano dejara de pensar en Lana y eso lo estaba alegrando.

—No, simplemente no me gusta—concluyo después de varios minutos de silencio. Max se dio un golpe seco en la frente.

—¡Blake, no te vas a casar con ella! —le grito furioso, dejando salir todo el enojo que había contenido—- Solo te estoy dando una opción bastante buena para que pases una navidad agradable y no te aburras—el pelinegro se rio—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, enano?—le cuestiono encolerizado, lo que solo hizo que Blake continuara carcajeándose.

—¿Enano?—inquirió burlón—. El enano aquí eres tú—Max no pudo resistirse y se rio con su hermano, pues él tenía razón. Max era más bajo de estatura que Blake.

—Está bien, ya no te molestare más con eso pero te daré un buen consejo—el pianista dejo de reírse por la seriedad en que Max le hablo—. No es bueno tener solo una chica, el hombre tiene que tener varias mujeres para no sufrir del corazón—Blake volvió a estallar en risas por el consejo machista que su hermano le daba.

—Max, es el peor consejo que me has dado en años—comento sin dejar de reírse. El Mayor parecía confundido.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Blake. Tener solo una chica es lo peor que puedes hacer porque de esa forma se convierte en una adicción y eso no está bien. De hecho lo mejor sería que nunca formalizaras con alguien, porque las chicas son problemáticas es mejor tener varias amigas, así no profundizas, todos se divierten, nadie sale herido y te libras de problemas innecesarios—explico con perspicacia su teoría.

—¿De casualidad tú machismo se reavivo por tu jefa? —pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa. Max lo volteo a ver sorprendido.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Papá comento que ustedes tienen tanto trabajo que por eso ya no nos visitas tan a menudo—el castaño se enfureció.

—¡Ella no trabaja, es una floja de primera! Soy yo el que se parte el lomo para mantener en los mejores estándares e campo, maldito demonio.

—No quiero interrumpir el desahogo de tu ira, hermano, pero ¿cómo es _"ese maldito demonio"_? —inquirió con curiosidad. Max hizo una expresión de asco mientras jugaba con su copa.

—Es Iman Braun, la hija de la amiga de mamá ¿te acuerdas de ella o eras muy pequeño?

—¿La hija de Hugh Braun? —pregunto extrañado—No sabía que se había enrolado en el ejército.

—Para mi mala suerte, lo hizo.

—¿Ha cambiado mucho?

—Bastante, tiene unas curvas para morirse—musito lleno de lujuria—pero físicamente sigue siendo la mini rubia de grandes ojos azules de siempre. ¿por qué? —inquirió intrigado pues Blake no había mostrado interés hacia Imán hasta ese momento.

—Porque si es esa Iman, creo que se dirige a nuestra mesa—respondió mirando hacia un lado de la pista para señalarla. Max siguió el dedo índice de su hermanito y su mandíbula casi se disloca de la impresión. Si, Iman se dirigía hacia ellos. Blake se rio discretamente al ver la curiosa expresión que la rubia había provocado en su hermano. Max empalidecido en un segundo, pero luego se sonrojo pues noto lo guapa que se veía Iman con su vestido largo de strapples de color rojo y su cabello sujeto en un recogido moderno.

—Compórtate, Maximilian—le pidió Blake moviéndolo de los hombros para sacarlo de su trance—y cierra la boca que la baba se va a caer sobre la mesa—. Max lo miro consternado.

¿Qué hace aquí? Tendría que estar en Austria con su familia. ¡No, ahí viene! Por favor, Blake, escóndeme—le imploro con desesperación, misma que solo logro que el pianista estallara en risas.

Blake solo siguió riéndose a carcajadas. Nunca había visto a su hermano de esa forma y solo le daba risa. Antes de que Max siquiera pudiese levantarse, Iman ya estaba a su lado.

—¡Vaya, vaya!—exclamo con una sonrisa pícara—Mayor Lütke, que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí—dijo con alegría. El pianista trato de no soltarse a reír de nuevo, pero era todo un reto pues al momento de que Max se levantó para saludarla, se tropezó con una silla y sonreía nerviosamente.

—Te-teniente Coronel Braun, buenas noches—saludo titubeante, parándose erguido mientras Iman reía maliciosamente. Max no podía dejar de pensar en la muy mala suerte que tenía esa noche.

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo sentarme?—pregunto amablemente, Max enseguida se hizo a un lado y le abrió la silla nerviosamente a Iman, haciendo unas extrañas muecas sin que ella lo notara.

—Por supuesto, siéntese. —Gracias, muy amable—agradeció la joven sentándose, pero su mirada se desvió hacia el pelinegro—¿Quién es este guapo caballero que lo acompaña, Mayor?—pregunto mirando seductoramente a Blake. Max sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Iman era la única persona que podía producirle esa sensación de un momento a otro, no tenía ni un minuto en la mesa y ya lo había puesto de mal humor.

—Es mi hermano menor—enfatizo la última palabra.

—¿Eres Blake Lütke?—inquirió sorprendida.

—Sí, así es Teniente—respondió con una sonrisa. Alguna vez la había visto en su casa, durante las vacaciones cuando acompañaba a su madre, pero nunca fue afecto a acercarse a platicar con ella.

—¡Oh no, Blake! Por favor llámame Iman—respondió aludiendo a Max. Segundo strike para la Teniente y no tenía ni cinco minutos en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, Iman—el castaño se sentó enfadado porque lo habían excluido de la conversación.

—¡Qué grande estas!—dijo sorprendida, al recordar al chico enfermizo y delgado que solía ser—¿Por qué no te he visto por el cuartel, Blake?—inquirió con curiosidad.

—No soy militar—respondió apenado—, soy músico—Iman se tornó muy impresionada por la respuesta del pelinegro.

—¡Qué interesante! Es tan raro encontrar a un chico tan apuesto que sea amante de las artes—halago la rubia con una sonrisa, que Blake enseguida le devolvió.

—Solo para que lo recuerde, Teniente—interrumpió Max—, mi hermano es muy menor que nosotros de edad—la Teniente se rio por el comentario tan celoso del Mayor.

—¡Maximilian!—exclamo Blake molesto—No digas esa clase de cosas.

—No te preocupes Blake, ya me he acostumbrado a sus comentarios—agrego Iman al tiempo que Max la miro desafiante—y si lo que usted piensa es que pretendo seducir a su hermanito, está muy equivocado—las mejillas de Blake se enrojecieron al mismo tiempo que las de su hermano mayor.

—Solamente la prevenía—contesto contrariado, Iman se rio—, pero bueno—se aclaró la garganta—¿qué la trae a nuestra mesa, Teniente?—pregunto tratando de desviar el tema y si era posible, lograr que ella se fuera de ahí. Con su presencia en la mesa, seguro que se le dificultaría ligar con una de esas bellas damas que lo miraban con amor y no con odio como esa bruja.

—Que grosera pregunta—musito Iman con enfado—, pero le responderé. Quería conversar con usted, pues por aquí no tengo buenos colegas con los cuales platicar—respondió desanimada. Los Lütke voltearon a verla con sorpresa.

—¿A qué se debe eso Iman?—inquirió Blake con ternura, ella sonrió delicadamente.

—No le caigo muy bien a varios de los presentes por mi grado de Teniente Coronel—respondió mirando a Max, que enseguida desvió su mirada a otro lado avergonzado.

—¡Eso es horrible!—comento molesto.

—Lo sé—agrego Iman con tristeza.

—¿Te han hecho sentir mal?—pregunto el pelinegro abatido.

—Al principio, pero ya me acostumbre. A los hombres les cuesta asimilar el que una mujer sea su jefe—aunque Max trataba de parecer distraído de la conversación, se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor por sus palabras—y como he venido sola, no estoy pasando una velada muy agradable.

—¿Tu familia no está aquí?—pregunto Blake aún más triste.

—No, ellos están ofreciendo la gala en Austria. Como no tuve vacaciones y mañana tengo que regresar al trabajo, decidí aceptar la invitación del presidente a esta gala.

—Pero no tienes que pasarla mal, estarás con nosotros ¿verdad, Max?—lo miro con severidad.

—Si—respondió sin mucho ánimo. Él nunca se imaginó que la tirana del campo, pudiese sentirse mal por algo y eso le afecto un poco.

—¡Blake!—interrumpió Otto que venía corriendo hacia la mesa, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

—¿Qué pasa papá?—inquirió sorprendo por la actitud de su padre.

—Buenas noches, Iman—saludo a la Teniente, que le sonrió—. Ven conmigo Blake, el director de la sinfónica quiere que los acompañes con algunas melodías—el pelinegro sonrió.

—Seguro, con su permiso—se disculpó Blake levantándose de la mesa—. Regresare pronto.

—Si—respondieron al unísono. Dos segundos más tarde un alegre Blake caminaba alado de su padre dejando solo a Max con Iman. El Mayor se sentía tan avergonzado con la Teniente que ni si quiera podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía superar el hecho de que ella fuese menospreciada en el ejército pro ser mujer e incluso se sintió algo estúpido por dudar el que ella tuviera sentimientos, siempre era tan altanera, frívola cuando en realidad era muy frágil. Iman había ganado la batalla esa noche y probablemente también la guerra, pues con sus pocos comentarios había dado justo en el orgullo del castaño.

Mientras tanto, Blake estuvo charlando con el director de la sinfónica. Tocarían varias piezas conocidas y el los acompañaría con el piano. Cuando se sentó en el banquillo de color negro, frente a un enorme piano de color larga del mismo tono; sintió que se transportaba a otro mundo. Dejo de escuchar el ruido de la sala de música, solo estaban él y su enorme piano. Con seguridad toco las primeras cinco notas de la melodía, la sinfónica le siguió enseguida produciendo uno de los más hermosos sonidos que él hubiese escuchado jamás, a pesar de que esa canción la había escuchado miles de veces.

Iman y Max al igual que el resto de los invitados, voltearon a ver al pelinegro, que parecía no percatarse de nada a su alrededor y tocaba como si se hiciera uno con su instrumento. Todos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

—¡Qué talentoso es tu hermano!—exclamo Iman alegremente.

—Que esperabas, es un Lütke—musito con altanería haciendo reír a Iman que escuchaba embelesada la canción.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo platicando, pero Max estaba encantado con la rubia. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuento que ella era una chica dulce, inteligente y carismática. Tan diferente a cualquier otra que él hubiese conocido. No podía evitar sentirse un poco tonto por no haberse disculpado antes, se pudieron haber llevado muy bien desde el principio y no hubiesen perdido tanto tiempo peleando. Pero no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esa nueva oportunidad, estaba ansioso por conocerla más.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando la canción que Blake tocaba, pronto cambiaria a otra melodía.

—Esa es mi canción favorita—susurro Iman con una sonrisa. Era una versión con piano que nunca antes había escuchado pero era preciosa. Max se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, damisela?—pregunto en un tono caballeroso que hizo reír a la rubia.

—Por supuesto—tomo su mano—, quiero saber si eso que dices es cierto—él la ayudo a levantarse.

—¿Qué he dicho?—inquirió risueño.

—Que los Lütke son buenos en todo—él se carcajeo.

—Te lo demostrare—dijo con decisión y caminaron a la pista de baile. Él la tomo por la cintura y ella sonrió con timidez al sentir el delicado pero firme tacto de Max. En un santiamén ambos estaban bailando. El castaño se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía por qué no podía-ni quería-dejar de mirarla a los ojos y sonreír como un idiota y lo que era aún peor, le estaba gustando esa sensación.

Tanto Blake como sus padres, se sorprendieron de ver a Max bailando y no era porque fuese con Iman, si no por el hecho de estar bailando. Él era muy huraño cuando se trataba de bailar, solo bailaba con su madre y eso porque ella básicamente lo obligaba y le rogaba por un largo rato, pero en general no lo hacía. No es que fuera un mal bailarín, si no que era muy tímido, pero en ese momento el joven no parecía percatarse de los demás y solo se concentraba en divertirse con Iman.

La ronda de canciones de Blake termino, el público ovaciono la habilidad del pelinegro para tocar el piano. Él sonrió satisfecho, se había divertido mucho. El director de la sinfónica quedo muy impresionado por su trabajo, tanto que le ofreció tocar por ultima una canción de su autoría. Blake acepto la oferta y mientras el cantante de Jazz amenizaba la gala, Blake estuvo explicando a un par de músico de la sinfónica que lo acompañaría y al director la partitura de una de las canciones que Blake escribió. Una hora más tarde, ya estaba todo listo para que el joven presentara por primera vez una canción escrita por él y dedicada a Svetlana.

Estaba bastante nervioso, pues todo había sido muy apresurado pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. A diferencia de la ocasión anterior, las primeras notas las toco nervioso, pero de nuevo esa sensación de estar solo en el salón se presentó lo que le dio seguridad. Luego enfoco su mirada al enorme ventanal que había frente al piano, donde podía ver claramente como la nieve caía imperiosamente sobre la ciudad y su imaginación dibujaba la silueta de Svetlana con ella. Si tan solo ella pudiese escuchar su música, estar junto a él, todo sería más fácil. La canción la interpretó como si ella estuviese ahí, como si de verdad ella la hubiese escuchado.

Los invitados escuchaban atentos a la melodía que interpretaba Blake junto con un violinista, un chelista y una guitarrista. Era una canción dulce y tranquila, que cautivo con cada nota a cada uno de los presentes. Al término de la canción, fue ovacionado y él sonrió, estaba feliz por saber que esa canción que Lana había inspirado hubiese gustado tanto.

El joven se retiró del escenario pero enseguida fue detenido por el director titular de la orquesta sinfónica nacional que estaba entre los asistentes a la gala escuchando.

Ambos fueron a charlar a una mesa del lugar. Aquel hombre tenía una propuesta interesante para el pianista e incluso hicieron una cita para discutirlo en privado y hacerle una audición. Después de todo, no había sido una mala noche para el pelinegro y tendría muchas cosas nuevas que contarle a su curiosa musa, que seguramente estaría ansiosa por leerlo.

Maximilian estaba en uno de los balcones del palacio. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana pero apenas había sentido el tiempo pasar, Iman había hecho la noche tan especial que el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que se imaginó. Estaba esperándola a que saliera del servicio, así él podría tomar un descanso de tanto bailar, pues desde que la invito no habían parado ni un segundo de hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos de espera, ella llego al balcón:

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpó—. Mis padres me llamaron—explico caminando hacia donde estaba retrancado, él sonrió de lado.

—No hay problema.

—Sí que hace frio—comento la joven cerrando su abrigo negro.

—Un poco—ella se colocó a un lado de Max y miraron la ciudad desde donde estaban. Todo estaba completamente blanco por la nieve que aún seguía cayendo, pero tenía mucho color por las coloridas luces de la ciudad. La rubia subió la mirada al pequeño techo que había en el balcón. Ahí estaba colgando un muérdago que justo estaba sobre de ellos.

—En Estados Unidos existe una costumbre con esa cosa ¿no?—pregunto Iman señalando el muérdago. Max volteo a verlo y lanzo un suspiro nostálgico. El muérdago le había recordado su adolescencia, cuando vivía en Nueva York. Con esa costumbre de la que ni si quiera sabia su origen, había logrado besar a cuanta chica se le puso enfrente, así que era un buen recuerdo.

—Si—respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Y que se supone que haces?—inquirió con curiosidad mirándolo. El bajo su vista hasta cruzarse con la de ella. Le parecía tan adorable la manera en que lo miraba.

—Pues es muy simple, se supone que cuando estas debajo de un muérdago con una persona del sexo opuesto la debes de besar—le explico, ella sonrió pícaramente.

—Interesante—él la miro confundido—, me gusta esa tradición.

—¿Sí?

—Si—respondió con decisión—¿No te gustaría continuar con ella?—Max sonrió maliciosamente ante la propuesta de la Teniente.

—Pues si no te molesta…

—Para nada—dijo enseguida. El momento que había estado esperando por meses-aunque antes se negaba a aceptarlo-estaba ahí. Max iba a besar a Iman y eso lo estaba entusiasmando. Ambos se miraron y justo cuando Max pretendía tomarla de la cintura para atraerla, ella dio un paso atrás.

—¡No! ¡Aun no!—le pidió—¡Cierra los ojos! —le ordeno enseguida. Él la miro aún más confundido.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Qué tu besas con los ojos abierto?—respondió irónica.

—Pues no, pero los cierro cuando ya tengo los labios de la otra persona justo a un milímetro de los míos—refuto con obviedad.

—Pero yo no, anda confía en mí, no quiero que me mires porque me avergüenzo—Max no estaba muy convencido por esa respuesta—. Por favor—le imploro con una mueca dulce a la que no pudo resistirse.

—Está bien—respondió el chico cerrando los ojos. Ella lo tomo la cara del joven entre sus manos y sin dudarlo él quiso atraerla hacia el pero, ella se quitó y luego sintió que empujaba su cara directo hacia un tubo de fierro que sostenía la lona roja que los cubría de la nieve. Sus labios se entumecieron en un instante, su boca se helo y su lengua se había pegado al tubo helado. Entonces escucho la risa de Iman que se separó de él, abrir los ojos no le fue de ayuda, porque solo la miro reírse a carcajadas de él.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Creíste que no me vengaría por haber ponchado las llantas y rayado las puertas de mi auto nuevo?—inquirió aun riendo—. Me matas de la risa Max, en serio. Te ves tan lindo besando a ese tubo—Iman saco su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y le tomo varias fotos. Max intentaba despegarse del tubo, pero le fue imposible. Estaba más rojo que un tomate y eso era por el coraje que estaba haciendo. No podía reclamarle absolutamente nada a la rubia diabólica.

—Nos vemos en el cuartel, Mayor Lütke—se despidió riendo saliendo hacia el pasillo y dejando a Max besando al tubo. Esa chica era el mismísimo diablo, había sido un estúpido en creer que ella no se vengaría y en esta venganza sí que lo había hecho quedar como el más estúpido de los estúpidos. Iman jamás cambiaria y era más que obvio que se la pagaría muy caro, pero en ese momento tenía que buscar una manera de despegarse del tubo sin dejar su lengua en él.

—¡Oh, por cierto!—dijo Iman asomándose por el balcón otra vez— ¡Feliz navidad!

—Mad-dita-rud-bid-ad—tartamudeo Max con dolor por que el tubo no le dejaba hablar. Ella se carcajeo y se fue dejando al enfurecido Mayor. Él no se había equivocado, esa navidad había sido inolvidable.


	35. Una en un millón

_**Disculpen la demora, en compensación hoy habrá actualización doble. Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

—¡Te ves tan bonita!—exclamo alegre Lana observando a la pelirroja mirarse en el espejo de su recamara. Finalmente había llegado el día que había estado esperando desde que tenía quince años. Ella lucía un bonito vestido rojo, se había recogido su cabello con una peineta, que según le había contado su madre había pertenecido a su abuela.

—Gracias—respondió Nastia con alegría, se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa. La pelinegra miro el reloj de la cálida recamara.

—Ya es hora—le anuncio, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, levantándose del banquillo. Lana le abrió la puerta y salieron de la habitación. La primera en bajar fue la pelinegra, pues Anastasia tenía que esperar a su padre. Mientras la joven bajaba las escaleras de la enorme casa de Fabian, pudo observar cómo se veían los barandales adornados con flores de color rojo y largos trozos de fina tela del mismo color.

Camino hasta la sala-comedor, donde los muebles habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaban dos largas mesas, con una pequeña en el centro donde ya se encontraba el ministro enviado de gobierno para oficiar la boda. En el lugar había unas treinta personas, la mayoría eran familiares y amigos de los novios, todos desconocidos para la pelinegra. Pero pronto se encontró con Volker, que lucía su impecable traje negro, el mismo que había usado en la boda de su hermana.

—¡Que linda!—exclamo el rubio en forma de saludo, Svetlana también vestía el mismo vestido color turquesa que uso en la boda de Katya, se rio.

—Lo mismo digo, General—ella se acercó a su lado. Ambos dirigieron su mirada a una esquina de la habitación donde estaba Fabian caminando de un lado a otro muy nervioso. Para la ocasión, el agente opto por un traje grisáceo que resaltaba sus ojos verde claro y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta baja.

—Fabian se ve tan guapo—musito Svetlana en voz alta, Volker la miro con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Disculpa?—pregunto tratando de sonar ofendido.

—¿Pensé en voz alta?—inquirió sonrojada. El rubio asintió y se rio por la reacción de su amiga—¡Volker! Solo digo que se ve bien, eso es todo—se justificó con timidez.

—Claro, solo no vayas a detener la…—Volker no termino la oración, pues en ese momento sintió que tocaban ligeramente su hombro. Él se giró y sonrió abiertamente al encontrarse con la rubia de ojos verdes. Lana observaba curiosa a la mujer, nunca antes la había visto y tampoco había visto a Volker alegrarse de esa forma al encontrarse con un conocido. Usualmente era indiferente a esas situaciones.

—¡General Heisenberg!—exclamo Louise con una sonrisa—¡Que gusto verlo por aquí!—la rubia lo abrazo, haciendo sonrojar a Volker y por supuesto, sorprendiendo a Lana que estaba incrédula por lo que veía—. Que guapo te ves—le susurró al oído.

—Louise, compórtate por piedad—le suplico Volker sintiéndose intimidado.

—Está bien, guapo, está bien—se separó de él, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Svetlana estaba riendo, aunque no conocía a esa mujer le parecía una persona muy divertida y tenía que admitir que le encantaba la idea de que ella cohibiese al rubio.

—¿Quién es ella?—señalo Louise a la pelinegra, Volker instintivamente tomo de la mano a Lana.

—Es Svetlana, mi novia—respondió con perspicacia. Louise observo lentamente a la chica de arriba abajo—. Lana, ella es Louise, una compañera de trabajo.

—Encantada—dijo Louise estrechando su mano, sin dejar de mirar dubitante a la pareja.

—Igualmente—respondió tímidamente la pelinegra. La rubia torció la boca y soltó su mano.

—Bien, Volker—dijo con decisión tomando por sorpresa al joven—si lo que pretendías es que te dejara de molestar por presentarme a esta chica como tú novia, no lo lograste. No me timaste—la pareja la miraron impresionados.

—¿Q-que demonios dices?—inquirió Volker nervioso, nunca antes alguien había dudado de su "relación" con Lana. ¿Acaso lo estaban haciendo mal?, se preguntó.

—Lo que oyes, Svetlana no es tu novia. Quizás es alguien especial para ti, pero no es tu novia, ni en esta ni en tu próxima vida cariño—aseguro con firmeza. El rubio estaba sin palabras, pero a Lana le había parecido muy gracioso.

—¿Por qué están tan segura de ello?—inquirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—Te sostiene la mano como un hermano mayor hace con su hermano pequeño y te mira como un padre mira a su hija—respondió devolviéndole una sonrisa cálida. Volker estaba avergonzado y miraba al otro lado, no le gustaba quedar en evidencia frente a los demás. Era como una gran derrota para él.

—Creo que has descubierto nuestro secreto—susurro la pelinegra, ambas escucharon gruñir al rubio.

—Y no tienen por qué preocuparse, lo seguiré guardando—le hizo un guiño—. Además yo también te tratare como mi hermanita ¿verdad, mi cielo?—le pregunto a Volker que estaba huraño. Ambas se rieron.

—Basta Louise, no estoy para tus escenitas de amor—dijo Volker mosqueado soltando a Lana—. Tengo que irme con Fabian, soy testigo—les informo—pero cuando inicie el banquete volveré con ustedes—volteo a ver a Louise—¿Puedes cuidarla sin pervertirla?—inquirió, ambas se rieron.

—Seguro, amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte—el rubio negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿No se ve muy lindo sonrojado?—inquirió Louise cuando se quedó sola con la pelinegra.

—Creo—respondió riendo—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—inquirió curiosa.

—Dime—sonrió.

—¿Estas enamorada de Volk?—pregunto mirándola a los ojos. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No, cariño, no lo estoy—confeso mirándolo—. Yo ya no creo en el amor, pero no puedo negar que me hubiese encantado tener un hombre tan guapo como el cómo novio—lanzo un suspiro—¿Crees que si insisto mucho quiera ser mi amante?—inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa. Lana se carcajeo.

—No lo creo, pero supongo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo—dijo en tono bromista, la rubia asintió con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Ambas tomaron asiento en una de las largas mesas y mientras esperaban a que diera inicio la ceremonia, Louise le relataba algunas de sus aventuras a Svetlana, que estaba fascinada por conocer a una persona tan alegre y despreocupada como ella.

Fabian por su parte estaba más ansioso de lo que jamás había estado antes. No pensó que esa simple formalidad le fuera a poner los pelos de punta, ni si quiera cuando había estado en sus misiones se sintió así. Estaba dando un gran paso, que siempre había querido darlo, pero de una u otra forma algo sucedía para impedirlo y esta vez, estaba seguro de que nada lo haría. Entonces empezó a dudar en si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿no estaría haciendo mal en casarse con Anastasia?, se preguntó mientras recordaba la resistencia. Si alguien los delataba, seguro que se los llevarían presos a todos, incluida ella que desconocía todo lo que ellos planeaban. Odiaba pensar tan negativamente, pero era algo inevitable. Si era menos trágico, ¿Qué tal que lo mandaban a una misión en la India, donde gobierno estaba fuera de control, las personas estaban desquiciadas por la hambruna y había balaceras durante todo el día? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir al ser que más amaba en el mundo? ¿No estaba siendo egoísta por condenarla a ese tipo de vida?, se preguntó angustiado.

—Fabian, te va a dar un infarto si sigues pensando—le susurro Volker al oído. El agente estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo ya estaba a su lado.

—Creo que estoy cometiendo un grave error—le comento en voz baja sobresaltando a Volker.

—¿Otra vez estás pensando en eso?—inquirió con incredulidad. El castaño asintió con la cabeza—, deja de preocuparte. Cometerás un verdadero error si no te casas con ella. Nada saldrá mal, de eso estoy muy seguro—dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Fabian suspiro afligido mientras el General le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Es que ella es tan frágil—susurro abatido.

—Y tú eres el único que sabe cómo tratarla y hacerla feliz; no lo dudes más—el agente miro al rubio que sonreía sinceramente. En ese momento, la sala se quedó en silencio. El momento había llegado, anunciado por Anastasia que apareció tomada del brazo de su padre. Esa fue la señal que el castaño necesitaba. Su amada Anastasia se veía tan hermosa. en un pestañar tenia de frente a su suegro entregándole la mano de su hija. Y entonces al mirarla a los ojos, estos tenían algo que los hacia ver aún más espectaculares. Era un brillo que no había visto en años, era el brillo que ella tenía cuando vivían en Ucrania y con ello divago en su mente por aquellos días en su vieja ciudad.

En la vieja Ucrania, en un pequeño pueblo lejos de la capital vivían Anastasia Petrova de quince años, hija de un herrero y Fabian Kirchner de dieciocho años, el hijo huérfano de padre que tenía pocos años viviendo con su madre, la costurera. Se habían conocido en la escuela local y tuvieron una especie de flechazo con solo mirarse. Su relación fue muy tranquila, sin discusiones, solo se dedicaron a cuidar el uno del otro y a amarse. Pero pronto aquella tranquilidad termino, el señor Petrovich le prohibió rotundamente a su hija menor el que siguiera viendo a Fabian. Se había escudado en la excusa de que Fabian era un don nadie, que no podía ofrecerle la vida que ella merecía. Pero la realidad era otra, el padre de Anastasia estaba negociando su matrimonio con un viejo comerciante de la región que tenía fama de mujeriego. La pelirroja estaba asustada, ella no quería comprometerse con ese hombre y aun sin el permiso de su padre, fue a buscar a Fabian para contarle lo que sucedía. En ese entonces Fabian era un joven debilucho y tímido, sin muchas aspiraciones en la vida más que quedarse en el pueblo a cuidar de su familia y ser un trabajador más de la empresa textil, manejando una enorme maquina por el resto de su vida. Apenas empezaba a resignarse a perder a Anastasia, pues sabía que su padre tenía razón y ella merecía algo mucho mejor que una vida tan simple y miserable. Pero justo cuando pensaba terminar su relación con ella, Nastia apareció en la puerta de su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas e implorándole que la ayudara, que no la abandonarla y de una forma extraña eso fue lo que le dio valor para salvarla.

Esa misma mañana, uno de sus compañeros de la escuela le contó a Fabian acerca de la convocatoria que había sacado la Policía Secreta Oriental para reclutar nuevos agentes. Lo tomo como una señal y sin pensarlo más se fue a Kiev a enlistarse. El joven no regreso al pueblo y dejaron de tener noticias de él.

Los meses pasaron, el compromiso de Nastia estaba ya casi pactado y ella comenzaba a odiar al joven que tanto amo por abandonarla con un montón de promesas rotas. Ya empezaba a perder todas las esperanzas, cuando un día al volver de la escuela lo encontró hablando con su padre. Después de un arduo entrenamiento, Fabian había sido aceptado como Agente Especial en la PSO y traía un bonito anillo de compromiso para Anastasia que había adquirido con su primer sueldo.

El señor Petrovich no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su petición. Pero como Anastasia aun no tenía la edad requerida para casarse y él iba a ser enviado a Pakistán en una misión, el hombre accedió a esperar a que ambos tuvieran una situación más estable para contraer nupcias.

Casi diez años después llenos de muchos esfuerzos y sufrimientos, finalmente estaban cumpliendo su sueño. Su suegro estaba contento con la enorme casa que Fabian "había adquirido" para su hija y tampoco podía quejarse, pues a lo largo de esos años el joven hizo lo posible por ayudar económicamente a la familia de su novia. Así que al final del día, todos estaban satisfechos.

La ceremonia dio inicio, el agente fingía escuchar al Ministro pues el hombre solo hablaba de cómo ser un buen matrimonio que fuese leal al partido. La mayoría del tiempo estuvo mirando de reojo a Anastasia, que estaba aún más distraída que él y le sonreía de vez en cuando. Cuando la ceremonia concluyo, el castaño la acerco rápidamente a sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios; en medio de estruendosos aplausos. Se sonrieron y acercaron sus frentes en un gesto cariñoso, Fabian por fin pudo sentir que no había cometido ningún error.

Los nuevos esposos, tomaron asiento en su mesa para disfrutar de la pequeña cena que habían preparado para ellos. Sus invitados estaban absortos degustando de los alimentos, así que no prestaban atención al juego de miradas adorables que tenían Anastasia y Fabian, a excepción de la joven pelinegra que los observaba sin pestañar.

—Es tan increíble—susurro Lana llamando la atención que Louise y Volker que estaban sentados a su lado, ambos voltearon a verla.

—¿Qué te parece increíble?—inquirió Volker jugando con su tenedor.

—Que ellos se casen tan enamorados—respondió bajando la mirada al pedazo de carne que cortaba—. Todas las bodas a las que he asistido son arregladas—suspiro para después comer un trozo de carne.

—¡Oh sí!—comento Louise terminando de beber de su copa—A mí, mi padre me caso con ese petardo de Phil, es un cerdo asqueroso—musito con odio, Lana y Volker rieron por su expresión.

—Pero tu boda fue excesivamente costosa—dijo Volker aun riendo—. Recuerdo que Heisenberg y Lundberg terminaron en el suelo de los borrachos que estaban—Louise se rio.

—Tuve una oportunidad perfecta de matarlos envenenando el licor, pero mi padre me lo impidió—alzándose de hombros—. Pero bueno Svetlana, alguien en esta pocilga tenía que casarse enamorado ¿no crees?—inquirió ilusionada.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Además me alegra que hayan sido ellos—le sonrió.

—Pues es una pareja en un millón—suspiro Volker con amargura, ambas asintieron con la cabeza mientras volvían a comer.

—¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?—pregunto la pelinegra varios minutos después, —. Si les incomoda no tienen por qué responderme—agrego atropelladamente.

—Sí, claro—dijo Louise sonriéndole.

—Por supuesto, Lana—le siguió el joven.

—Bueno, yo quería saber si ustedes alguna vez se han enamorado—les dijo mirándolos atentamente. El rubio dejo sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Claro, de Volker—contesto Louise, haciendo reír a todos.

—Ya mujer, Lana está hablando enserio—musito incrédulo el joven.

—Estoy hablando muy seriamente—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el bufo.

—Bueno, "aparte de mi"—señalo el joven.

—Mmm—hizo una pausa—si me enamore alguna vez. Fue de mi maestro de educación física—hizo una mirada libidinosa que sonrojo a Volker e hizo reír a Lana—. Era un moreno, alto, fornido como aquí mi Volker, de preciosos ojos claros—suspiro—¡Qué bárbaro era dando la clase de gimnasia! Le solía escribir cartas de amor—el rubio se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose un poco incómodo imaginando que clase de cartas debió haberle escrito al hombre—y al final de la preparatoria cuando se enteró que me casaría con Von Helker, fue a buscarme a mi casa.

—¿De verdad?—interrumpio Svetlana emocionada por la historia que estaba escuchando.

—Si y no solo eso. Con su masculina voz, me confeso que también estaba enamorado de mi—ambas chillaron de la emoción y Volker se llevó las manos a los oídos para cubrirlos—. Nos íbamos a fugar, ya estaba todo listo. Habíamos quedado de vernos en la estación de trenes.

—¿Y qué sucedió?—interrumpio de nueva cuenta Lana nerviosamente.

—Llegue puntual a nuestra cita y justo cuando íbamos a subir al tren apareció Phil y le dio un disparó—ambas suspiraron tristes—. No murió ahí, pero supongo que hubiese sido mejor porque lo enviaron a una cárcel en Camboya y ya no volví a saber nada de mi sexy amor.

—¡Cuánto lo siento!—exclamo triste Lana, sintiendo cierta pena por ella.

—No tienes por qué. Además, si no hubiese pasado eso seguro Phil hubiese asesinado a toda mi familia—la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza—y no hubiese podido enamorarme de Volker—sonrió picaronamente mirándolo.

—Que cursi eres Louise—dijo Volker con fastidio—¿Por qué te has inventado esa historia?—la rubia abrió la boca sorprendida por la inesperada reacción del joven.

—¡No me he inventado nada!—exclamo ofendida—, es más si quieres comprobarlo, ve a preguntarle a mi marido. Lo más seguro es que te responda y luego te castre dándote un disparo entre las bolas—contesto desinteresada.

—Tu marido es un poco extremista—interrumpio la discusión Lana con algo de miedo.

—Un poco, pero solo es pura imagen—se rio—. En fin, te toca contarnos Vo-vo—sonrió coqueta.

—No me llames Vo-vo—dijo el aludido enfadado por el mote.

—¿Tú también te has enamorado? —inquirió Lana mirándolo a los ojos, esperaba impaciente su respuesta. Volker guardo silencio por un instante, si lo pensaba bien nunca se había enamorado. Había tenido varias novias a las que había querido pero no lo suficiente como para decir que se enamorado de ellas.

—No—respondió después de unos segundos de silencio—, nunca me he enamorado—Louise estallo en risa.

—¿Y yo que gilis? ¿vas a negarlo?—pregunto carcajeándose.

—En tus sueños me enamore de ti, la realidad es diferente, Helker—respondió el joven hoscamente.

—¿Fue por mi culpa?—inquirió Lana desconcertando a los rubios, la ojiverde dejo de reírse de golpe.

—¿Por tu culpa?—pregunto Volker confundido—, no entiendo Lana—las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron, haciendo que los dos jóvenes la miraran con ternura.

—Si me refiero a que no te has enamorado de alguna chica solo por protegerme—susurro cabizbaja, Volker sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—cuestiono el joven sin dejarla de mirar, lo que le hizo sentirse más avergonzada.

—Pues no lo sé. Yo había escuchado que tienes una infinidad de chicas de tras de ti, que se mueren por salir contigo y tú no te interesas por ellas o quizás no se acercan a ti porque siempre estoy yo a tu lado—Louise volteo a ver a Volker y no pudieron evitar reírse cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo que hizo enfadar a Lana que considero que se estaban riendo de lo que ella pensaba. En seguida notaron el enfado de la pelinegra y dejaron de reírse.

—No, querida—explico Louise tratando de ayudar a Volker que parecía no saber que decir—, las cosas no son así. Si una chica está muy interesada en un joven este con quien este se acercara a él… como yo—los tres se rieron.

—Además—agrego Volker—, si yo no me he enamorado de alguna de ellas es porque todas las que se me acercan son como ella—señalo a Louise y la rubia lo golpeo en el antebrazo—¡Oye!—gruño sobándose instintivamente.

—Cuida tus palabras—dijo entre dientes, Lana se rio por lo tontos que llegaban a ser ese par.

—Bueno, te decía Lana—dijo ignorando Volker a Louise—. La verdadera razón para no enamorarme, es porque no he encontrado a la persona correcta para hacerlo. Recuerda que ser el hijo de Klaudius atrae a personas interesadas y yo no busco eso—Louise asintió con la cabeza y Lana no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana, ella era una de esas personas.

—Tienes razón—comento la pelinegra—, pero quiero que me prometas algo…

—Dime.

—Si llegaras a encontrar a esa persona, tendrás que dejar de ayudarme aunque la situación con mis padres no se haya arreglado—Volker negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Louise estaba atónita por las palabras de la joven, si ella hubiese estado en su lugar nunca hubiese dicho algo semejante. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de evitar casarse con un desconocido como la que tenía Svetlana, no la habría desaprovechado.

—No, yo lo prome…

—Si—le interrumpio Svetlana de forma osca—, pero ya has hecho suficiente por mí y en esa situación encontrare una forma de cuidar de mí.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello todavía, no creo que se presente en próximas fechas—le sonrió—, mejor dejemos que el tiempo hable para pensar en soluciones.

—¿Qué?—interrumpio Louise fingiendo estar alterada, pero en realidad buscaba disminuir la tensión entre Volker y Svetlana—Bueno—ellos la miraron con una sonrisa—, ya lo has dicho vas a dejar al tiempo y seguramente será a mi favor, escúchame Heisenberg—lo miro a los ojos—, terminaras enamorándote de mí—el bufo—y gracias Lana por darnos tu permiso.

—De nada—dijo riendo la pelinegra.

—Ahora, tenemos que pensar en la solución al primer problema—dijo Louise jugando con cuchillo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?—pregunto Volker con la risa contenida.

—¿Cómo vamos a matar a Von Helker? —los tres se rieron por la pregunta.

—¡Estas desquiciada mujer!—exclamo el rubio sin aguantar la risa. Pero aunque Lana se reía con sus peleas, seguía sintiéndose avergonzada. Nunca haría cambiar de opinión al terco de Volker y no quería hacerlo enfadar, ese día nadie debería enfadarse. Lana sentía que en el ambiente de la boda se respiraba amor y era una frívola ocasión como la de hermana, que a pesar de haber sido en un hermoso palacio en el que se gastó muchísimo dinero, se convirtió en una fiesta grotesca.

La recepción termino temprano, a las nueve de la noche todos los invitados fueron escoltados a sus casas y posadas por el toque de queda. Así que los felices recién casados se despidieron a sus amigos y familia que los acompañaron en ese alegre día, dejando la casa vacía.

Anastasia miraba sin animo el desastre que había quedado en la sala y lanzo un suspiro cansado.

—Tendré mucho que limpiar—exclamo en voz alta en ucraniano.

—Te ayudare a limpiar—dijo Fabian en el mismo idioma, tomándola por sorpresa pues no sabía que estaba en la habitación. Ella sonrió al sentir las fuertes manos del castaño rodeando su cintura. Fabian beso su mejilla.

—Gracias, Kirchner—musito con alegría.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ayudarte a limpiar?—pregunto confundido mientras ella se daba la vuelta riendo.

—Sí y por elegirme a mi—él se rio por la respuesta de la pelirroja—y además por quererme y hacerme tan feliz—lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¿De verdad te hago feliz?—inquirió abrazándola de la misma forma, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Muy, pero muy feliz!—respondió con alegría. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

—Te amo—dijo el agente en voz alta. Se separaron un poco para darse un apasionado beso y se prometió no volver a pensar en dejar al amor de su vida.


	36. Cena navideña

En la residencia de los Lundberg se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña cena en secreto. Richard se había encargado de mandar hacer un festín para sus amigos. En la enorme mesa de fina madera oscura estaban sentados los esposos Alger y Carleigh Leedman, Hendrick, Lucas y por supuesto Andreas. Estaban celebrando la navidad. Todos degustaban de la exquisita comida que había sobre la mesa. Por unas horas, ninguno tenía que preocuparse por que fueran descubiertos o porque el General Heisenberg se le ocurriera mandarlos llamar para realizar alguna de sus fechorías. Solo por esa noche, todos podían sentirse tranquilos de poder tomar sus verdaderas identidades.

Los Leedman tenían fascinados a los jóvenes espías con su historia, ninguno podía creer que estuvieran compartiendo mesa con esas grandes personalidades del ejército y una leyenda en el mundo de los espías. En Occidente, ellos respondían por los nombres de Gretha y Rupert Benzer. Durante la tercera etapa de la reconstrucción habían servido para capturar a los delincuentes más buscados en todo el mundo viviendo toda clase de aventuras y obstáculos en su trayectoria y eran considerados como unos superhéroes de la vida real. Pero cierta tarde lluviosa, ellos "perdieron" la vida cuando su auto cayó por un barranco en algún lugar de Bélgica. Había sido una tragedia nacional, el ejército estaba de luto. Sin embargo, esa fue solo una mentira que la CII y el gobierno planeo para encubrir su envió a Oriente para trabajar como espías. Esa función la habían estado realizando con mucho éxito durante veinte años. Andreas al igual que sus dos jóvenes compañeros se sentían afortunados de saber que ellos no pasarían tantos años lejos de sus familias. El más afectado sentimentalmente su estadía en Oriente, era Hendrick. Por el día que era estaba más nostálgico que de costumbre, el recuerdo de su esposa e hijo de tres años que se habían quedado en Hannover le pesaba.

Debido a las labores que tenían en Berlin, Andreas y Hendrick habían consolidado una buena amistad, aunque para evitar llamar la atención en la ciudad evitaban dar señales de ser muy buenos amigos; así que sabía que para el pelirrojo le era muy difícil trabajar como espía. La razón por la cual Hendrick había aceptado el trabajo era la gran cantidad de dinero que le darían como pago y de la cual su esposa ya estaba recibiendo los primeros cheques.

El General Lütke le había prometido que no pasaría más de dos años en Berlin y esperaba que cumpliera esa promesa. El trabajo del joven Físico nuclear no había sido fácil, tenía que fotocopiar los planos de las armas y sacar fotos secretamente de cada nueva arma que se estuviera fabricando en la planta y por supuesto mandar una copia de todas las bitácoras de pruebas que se hicieran. Él estaba en constante peligro, las condiciones de trabajo en el reactor nuclear eran inhumanas y en las pruebas siempre estaba el riesgo de que se irradiara demás, lo cual podría causarle una enfermedad congénita. Pero quizás de los tres, el peor de los trabajos lo tenía Lucas. La mirada del joven reflejaba odio, tristeza y soledad.

Cuando Andreas lo conoció, le pareció que era una persona muy frívola pero con el paso lento de los meses había perdido ese semblante. El rubio sabía que Lucas había aceptado su trabajo en un rebato de ambición y arrogancia para subir de puesto. Cuando Andreas platico con él por primera vez, noto que él era el único que no estaba preocupado por saber cuándo seria su regreso a Berlin Occidental y eso tenía una triste razón. Lucas no tenía a nadie del otro lado que lo estuviese esperando. Había quedado huérfano cuando era apenas un niño, vivió en un orfanatorio hasta que cumplió los catorce años y fue echado de ahí. Para sobrevivir se enlisto en el ejército y se dedicó día y noche a ser militar de carrera. Así que cuando el ministro le ofreció convertirse en espía, no puso ningún pero y acepto. A final de cuentas para Lucas era solo un trabajo más que desempeñar. Desde que llego a Oriente, el joven no tuvo un lugar fijo en el cual estar. Al entrar como agente encubierto de la PSO tuvo que viajar por varias partes de Asia. Hacia un par de días atrás que había llegado a Berlin y estaba quedándose en casa del centro de Lundberg, pues los espías con los que estuvo en su primera semana en la ciudad habían sido transferidos a Polonia. El castaño le había contado de varias de las atrocidades de las que había sido participe y testigo, que jamás pensó que un ser humano podría hacerle a otro sin siquiera dudarlo. Castigos que creía imposibles, que pensó haberlos soñado si no fuera porque aun sentía el miedo, el latir acelerado de su corazón, sus nervios en crispándose y había decenas de videos que el grabo para ser enviados al Ministro Lütke como parte de su informe de actividades. Eran todas esas horribles vivencias las que le habían transformado drásticamente y por eso en navidad, aunque el supiera que esa festividad no existía, lo deprimía profundamente. Por saber que mientras él estaba comiendo, miles de personas no tenían que comer y estaban siendo torturadas por todo Oriente.

Andreas-aunque no quisiera demostrarlo-también estaba nostálgico. Pensaba en su madre y su prima. Seguramente ellas estaban cenando en casa y abriendo los regalos que Maximilian les había entregado a su nombre. Era la primera navidad que pasaba lejos de casa y aquello lo entristecía. Para Andreas era una fecha muy especial, su madre siempre se esforzó por hacerla algo inolvidable. Tenían la bonita tradición de cenar juntos, Kari preparaba su postre favorito en todo el mundo que era el pastel selva negra y sus dos mujeres, siempre terminaban riendo a carcajadas pues él siempre se llenaba de chocolate mientras lo comía. Luego salían a ver los fuegos artificiales, más tarde regresaban a abrirlos regalos que cada uno minuciosamente había preparado y finalmente se iban a dormir. Esa fecha era una de las pocas veces que podía dormir en casa desde que se había enlistado en el ejército. Pero ese año era diferente y solo deseaba que su madre y Pía no lo estuviesen pasando mal.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Richard los invito a pasar a la sala. Ahí tomarían alguno de los postres que había elegido con una taza de café, pero también los estaba esperando una sorpresa. Lundberg había comprado algunos regalos para todos y no eran regalos de Oriente, los había mandado traer desde el otro lado.

Poco a poco fue repartiendo a cada uno sus presentes. A Gretha Benzer le había dado una enorme caja de chocolates belga. Ella chillo de la emoción al verla pues el chocolate era una de sus adicciones y hacia un par de años que no degustaba del exquisito sabor de un chocolate belga. Rupert Benzer recibió una botella de Whisky escoces, lo cual lo puso muy contento porque según el espía era la mejor bebida del mundo. Lucas recibió un reproductor de música nuevo, fue la primera vez desde que llego que se carcajeo sinceramente. Al recibirlo recordó que su antiguo reproductor se había dañado cuando cayó accidentalmente al váter. Hendrick recibió un balón de baloncesto de su equipo favorito de edición limitada. En últimas fechas, Richard se había enterado que el pelirrojo solía formar parte de la Selección Alemana de Baloncesto, pensó que sería un buen regalo para el joven y no se equivocó en su decisión.

Finalmente llegó el turno de abrir el regalo que su mentor le había dado. Era una notebook de nueva generación, más pequeña que cualquiera que hubiese tenido y ni si quiera había encendido su computadora nueva, cuando ya estaba pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer con ella.

Rupert considero que era una ocasión apropiada para hacer un brindis, así que a todos los presentes les repartió una copa de su botella de Whisky.

—Brindemos esta noche por nuestras familias y amigos que están en Oriente. Por qué pronto logremos nuestros objetivos y volvamos a nuestra tierra con bien a reunirnos con ellos y por supuesto por la pronta liberación de Oriente—dijo alzando su copa.

—¡Salud!—corearon los presentes al unísono, mientras cada uno en su cabeza rezaba por que todo saliera bien. Andreas mientras saboreaba su bebida, se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo, cada pequeño sacrificio era un pequeño grano de arena para liberar a Oriente. Estaba trabajando para millones de personas y tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Y todos los que estaban ahí, a final de cuentas habían aceptado a dar su vida por una causa que aparentemente no les pertenecía y la hicieron suya. Quizás en un principio todos aceptaron el trabajo por diversas razones como la fama y el dinero, pero también podían a ver renunciado en cualquier momento y hasta el momento ninguno lo había hecho, por más duro, sucio e inhumano que el trabajo fuese nadie se arrepentía de estar ahi. Entonces el sacrificio de Richard y aquella terrible orden que le habían dado desde Occidente, fue entendible para él, al final cada una de sus acciones tendría tanto valor en las vidas de millones de desconocidos que todo habría valido la pena. Pensó en Svetlana, en las pocas personas que iba conociendo con el paso de los días, que eran buenas y merecían tener una vida mejor. Entonces Andreas en silencio tomo la decisión más importante de su vida, hizo la causa suya y no descansaría hasta verla materializada porque él pensaba que cuando pudiese ver sonreír con el corazón a esos niños abandonados que en ese momento caminaban por la línea del muro, mirándolo con esperanza de verlo caer algún día, él se sentiría satisfecho por haber hecho algo bueno por los demás.


	37. Una broma peligrosa

Después de la navidad, el tiempo pareció acelerarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el nuevo año 2069.

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y todos tuvieron que volver a sus actividades, entre ellos los habitantes del cuartel de la zona 01 de Berlin Occidental.

Era la una de la madrugada y Maximilian estaba recargado en una de las enormes secadoras que había en la lavandería del cuartel. Los otros dos cabos que lo acompañaban, estaban atemorizados sacando las cargas de ropa de una de las lavadoras. Iman había castigado al joven Mayor porque él se había encargado de moler cuatro jugosos chiles habaneros en el jugo de naranja de la rubia. La Teniente Coronel aun lloraba porque el picor del chile aun podía sentirse en su lengua. Obviamente no dudo en darle un severo castigo al Mayor, denigrándolo a hacer las tareas de limpieza en el área de lavandería.

No estaba muy contento con los resultados de su venganza, él quería hacerla quedar en ridículo y eso le tomaría un poco de tiempo, pues tenía que planearlo minuciosamente. Aun no olvidaba-ni creía poder hacerlo-el ridículo que le hizo pasar en la gala navideña. Se convirtió en el blanco de las burlas de todos los asistentes al evento, su foto salió en primera plana en todas las revistas del corazón y sociales que existían en el mundo. Había pasado de ser uno de los solteros más codiciados a ser apodado como el "peoresnada" por qué estaba tan desesperado por besar a alguien, que tuvo que besar a ese tubo de fierro.

Incluso cuando le conto a su hermano menor lo que había sucedido, el no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas en su cara. Desde entonces el no charlaba con Blake, pensaba que él y su madre seguían riéndose de él. Iman en dos segundos había acabado con su reputación de casanova, se había metido con lo más sagrado que tenía y por si fuera poco, lo había hecho quedar con un estúpido por haber creído en todas sus mentiras.

Tenía que planear una venganza igual de dolorosa que tener la lengua pegada al hielo y tan vergonzosa que tuviese que hacerse un trasplante de cara para poder salir a la calle. Fue en ese momento que vio un par de latas de pintura de aceite roja, casi escondidas detrás de un costal de ropa. El Mayor se acercó cautelosamente hacia ellos y los levanto. Los observo cuidadosamente y una brillante idea de lo ocurrió. Dentro de dos días seria el cumpleaños de Iman y él se encargaría de darle la mejor felicitación del mundo.

Por la mañana, la joven Teniente hacia su recorrido de rutina por el campo. Le había parecido muy extraña la serenidad con la que Max se dirigía a ella. Estaba cumpliendo con todas las tareas que ella le había encomendado sin renegar y eso era de preocuparse. No podía confiar en que el castaño se hubiese dado por vencido, eso era algo imposible de lograr. Pero no solo eso la tenía agobiada, en un par de días seria su cumpleaños y su familia planeaba hacerle una fiesta en Austria para festejar sus veintinueve años. Incluso el General Lütke ya había firmado su permiso de tres días para viajar a Viena. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era festejar su cumpleaños, su familia le había generado una gran fobia a esa clase de eventos. Desde que tenía uso de razón su familia hacia exuberantes fiestas para ella, llena de personas falsas e hipócritas que siempre le cambiaban el nombre por les era muy difícil de recordar. Todo empeoro cuando cumplió veinte años, sus tías se habían encargado de invitar a sus cumpleaños a cuanto cabeza hueca se les cruzaba, porque el mayor sueño de los Braun era verla casada. Su madre pensó que por fin sentaría cabeza con Iñaki, pero cuando leyó el reportaje que hicieron en una revista del corazón, donde se aprecia claramente el momento donde Iman terminaba con el español de forma violenta; su anhelo fue destruido.

No quería asistir a ese evento, no quería festejar su cumpleaños. Quería que fuese como otro día común y corriente, pero tenía que empezar a resignarse a tener que soportar otra arrogante y frívola fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al pasar por el campo de futbol, se encontró con Maximilian y compañía que jugaban un partido. Él no se había percatado de su presencia, así que decidió observarlo un rato escondido debajo de las gradas. No podía negar que se veía muy sensual corriendo como un desquiciado detrás del balón de cuero. Hasta en esos momentos tan simples, el Mayor sacaba a lucir lo que más le gustaba a Iman, su tenacidad. Ni siquiera después del baile dejaba de empeñarse en demostrarle que él era mejor que ella. Pero siempre fallaba, pues su enojo siempre lo cegaba sin embargo, nunca se rendía. Todas las tareas que ella o cualquier otro de sus mayores le encomendaban, la cumplía al pie de la letra y daba lo mejor de sí para que fuese perfecta su labor. Su mayor defecto era ser un chico caprichudo, pero hasta eso le parecía un defecto muy gracioso.

Desde la cena de navidad, ella no había podido dejar de reprocharse el haber desaprovechado la oportunidad única que había tenido y que sabía no se repetiría, pero ella no pudo resistirse a darle su merecido por haberla hecho ponerse celosa con todas esas jóvenes sin cerebro con las que se paseó en sus narices. Aun así, era consciente de que había dañado la reputación de Max y eso lo tenía muy resentido. Todavía le hacía gracia recordar la imagen del castaño pegado al tubo helado, inclusive la imagen era su protector de pantalla. Con esa divertida pero cruel venganza, sabía que había creado el precipicio más profundo que podría existir entre ellos y aunque a ella le gustase mucho Maximilian y hubiese estado a punto de dejarlo ganar la guerra, su orgullo podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento de amor hacia él y desgraciadamente, sabía que esa regla también aplicaba para el castaño. Siempre estarían compitiendo para ver quién era el mejor y por eso mismo, cada vez se alejarían más. Esas eran las consecuencias de sus actos que ella estaba a aceptar.

Por fin había llegado la noche del seis de enero, faltaban unas cuantas horas para el cumpleaños de la rubia y él le daría una grandiosa sorpresa a su mayor enemiga en toda la Tierra. El castaño estaba en la azotea del cuartel, tenía dos botes de pintura de aceite color rojo y un plano de las tuberías del edificio. Nadie sabía que él estaba arriba pues todos dormían, lo que le facilitaba el trabajo. Iman la pagaría caro, la señorita perfección recordaría su cumpleaños número veintinueve para toda la vida.

La mañana del siete de enero, parecía ser similar a otras que había tenido Iman. Su despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, se desperezo, tendió su cama y verifico que su maleta tuviese todo listo para su corto viaje. Por más que le imploro al General Lütke que le pusiera alguna tarea en el cuartel o en la CII para tener una excusa y no viajar a Austria, él se negó.

Con pereza, saco un pants negro de su armario y se metió a su baño. El agua caliente salió en un minuto y al ser una mañana helada se metió enseguida. Tomo el champo, puso una pequeña porción en su mano y comenzó a lavarse el cabello. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo extraño en el agua, parecía que le quemaba e incluso la sentía muy pesada y su cabello se sentía pegajoso. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró llena de pintura de aceite roja, salió enfurecida del baño, no hacía falta saber quién había hecho eso y lo pagaría caro. Al mirarse al espejo, encontró su cabello hecho un desastre, parecía estar teñido de rojo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que extrañamente comenzaba a darle una comezón insoportable. Ella era alérgica a un químico que contenía la pintura de aceite, olvido su enfado y tuvo que llamar a la enfermería para que la atendieran lo más rápido posible.

Para las nueve de la mañana, un radiante Maximilian trotaba por el campo. Era la hora del desayuno y por una extraña razón, tenía más apetito de lo normal. Al llegar al comedor se formó en la fila, espero pacientemente su turno mientras silbaba una canción y corrió a sentarse en su mesa de siempre. Al mirar a la mesa central donde usualmente se sentaba Iman, sintió un enorme alivio de no verla ahí, seguramente para ese momento ella ya tendría el color de su personalidad tiñendo su piel

—¿Han escuchado los rumores?—inquirió un sargento al resto de sus compañeros que estaban sentados en la misma mesa que Max. El joven castaño siguió comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención, sabía lo que ellos dirían.

—¿Qué la Teniente está en el hospital?—cuestiono otro cabo que estaba delante de él. Maximilian levanto la vista enseguida preocupado.

—¿Qué han dicho?—pregunto consternado.

—¿No lo sabía Mayor?, la Teniente fue llevada esta mañana de emergencia al hospital. Al parecer alguien le quiso jugar una broma en su cumpleaños que salió mal—comento el sargento. Max trago saliva nerviosamente, ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó. Justo se levantaba de la mesa cuando uno de los capitanes que siempre acompañaban a su padre se acercó a él.

—Mayor Lütke—saludo el hombre con solemnidad—. Mi General le manda esta nota—le extendió una tarjeta blanca.

—Gracias, puede retirarse—balbuceo desdoblando el papel sin prestarle atención a los demás.

_ "Mayor Lütke:_

_Me es desagradable tener que darle la noticia de que la Teniente Coronel Iman Braun estará de baja por una semana y media, debido a que se encuentra delicada de salud. Ella ha pedido personalmente que usted sea el que se encargue de sus asuntos en el campo y esperamos que los cumpla al pie de la letra._

_Gral. Otto Lütke"_

Fue entonces que Max se dio cuenta de que los rumores no eran una broma, Iman estaba enferma. Volvió a su asiento e hizo su bandeja aun lado. Se le había ido el apetitito, estaba angustiado. No pensó que ella terminaría en el hospital por su culpa, solo esperaba que se tuviera que rapar porque el cabello se le dañaría por los químicos de la pintura y que su piel quedara como un tomate por unos días, mas no que la ingresaran al hospital. Suspiro, haría las tareas y por la tarde iría a visitar a su padre para preguntar por su estado de salud y si las cosas estaban muy mal, se tragaría su orgullo y le pediría disculpas a la rubia. Sabía que cuando su padre se enterara de que él fue el autor de la broma, lo descendería a cabo y si lo pensaba con humildad, lo tenía bien merecido.

En el hospital las cosas no iban mal para Iman. Había llegado justo a tiempo y le estaban administrando un fuerte medicamento para contra restar su alergia. Bradley, un reconocido peluquero de la ciudad estaba arreglándolo el cabello. Por suerte, su cabello no estaba perdido. Solo necesitaría un nuevo corte mediano y varios tratamientos para que se le cayera el color rojo. Quizás lo único malo, era la comezón que tenía por todo el cuerpo pues estaba llena de ronchas y le daban una picazón endemoniada. Pero cada hora le aplicaban un ungüento para aliviar sus molestias.

—Iman, ¿te sientes mejor?—pregunto Otto que había estado con ella desde el momento en que la ingresaron.

—Sí. Anda hombre, quita esa cara de preocupación, ¿nunca has escuchado que hierba mala nunca muere?—le dijo con una sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

—No es algo gracioso, Iman. Aun no puedo creer que te hayan jugado esta broma de mal gusto—dijo con severidad—. Pero en cuanto encuentre al culpable, lo daré de baja del ejército. La armada no es un lugar para estar jugando a hacer bromas como críos de primaria—sentencio enfado. Ella trago saliva, si enteraba que el culpable era su hijo no solo lo daría de baja, seguramente lo desheredaría por la vergüenza.

—No es necesario, Otto, estoy bien y fue una broma inocente. Nadie podía saber que yo era alérgica a las pinturas de aceite. Además a mí me ha caído de perlas—sonrió malévola—. No tendré que ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños—el General negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora me estás haciendo pensar que tú misma te saboteaste—musito el hombre con seriedad.

—Pues si me sabotee a mí misma, me salió perfecto—comento con una enorme sonrisa. El General miro su reloj.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a tus padres. Afortunadamente ningún periodista se ha enterado de tu estado y ellos no serán molestados. Regresare pronto—le dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Si, muchas gracias.

—No hay por qué—el General salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas con Bradley.

—Ese hombre parece más tu padre que el señor Braun—comento el peluquero que sostenía con delicadeza un mechón del cabello de Iman.

—Solo parece mi padre cuando no estamos en el trabajo, porque cuando son horas laborales es un maldito explotador—se rieron por el comentario. La Teniente se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en todo y nada. Lanzo un suspiro—Brad ¿alguna vez has odiado a alguien y por causas del destino ahora estas en deuda con el?—inquirió la rubia con inocencia, el hombre suspiro.

—No, gracias a Dios no estoy en deuda con ninguno de mis enemigos ¿Tu si cariño?—le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Desgraciadamente, aunque por fortuna no es Iñaki—rieron.

—¡Pero si Iñaki era un bomboncito!—exclamo el estilista haciendo reír más a Iman.

—Quizás, pero era como esos chocolates que se supone tienen que estar rellenos de caramelo. Se ve tan perfecto por fuera, pero dentro esta hueco. A Iñaki le faltaba el relleno—de nuevo rieron por la analogía de Iman.

—Nunca cambiarias mujer—dijo Bran negando con la cabeza.

Iman pensaba en que tenía que vengarse de Max. Casi perdía su precioso cabello por su broma, pero también estaba en deuda con él, pues inconscientemente la había salvado del peor cumpleaños de su vida.

Por la tarde, Maximilian fue a visitar a su padre. El General parecía estar bastante molesto con la persona que le jugo esa broma a Iman y aún estaba confundido por que la rubia no lo había delatado, lo que hubiese sido una genial venganza de su parte. Afortunadamente, ella se encontraba estable pero aún tenía que estar en el hospital para evitar que la alergia empeorara. También el General le comento que a causa de la broma, su familia había tenido que suspender su fiesta de cumpleaños. Con lo caprichosa que era, seguramente estaba muy enfadada con él por arruinarle su grandiosa fiesta. Su conciencia se sentía muy pesada cuando se acordó que ella no arruino su cumpleaños e incluso lo había felicitado. Tenía que darle una pequeña disculpa a la rubia, no le daría una grande porque sabía que ya estaba pensando en una forma de vengarse de él y el solo quería limpiar un poco su consciencia.

Como no podía más con la pesada carga, tuvo que contarle a Andreas lo que había hecho. El joven rubio estaba atacado de la risa por la broma que había hecho Max y que había salido mal. Aunque de eso no se enteró el Mayor, porque el internet encubrió a su amigo. Andreas no dudo en darle una idea para un regalo de cumpleaños y disculpa para la Teniente, que le costaría mucho dinero pero que tenía que hacerlo para aliviar su pesado cargo de consciencia. Aún seguía sin tolerar la idea de que la había mandado al hospital. Se despidió del espía, tomo su celular y su chamarra. Solo conocía a una persona que podía ayudarle a escoger el regalo perfecto para Iman.

—¿Mami? Sí, estoy bien… No, no pasa nada malo… ¿puedo pasar por ti en unos quince minutos? Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

La mamá de Iman estaba sobre de ella cuidando de cada respiración que daba su hija. La rubia ya estaba más que fastidiada por los excesivos cuidados de su progenitora y su padre parecía estar muy alegre disfrutando de sus pequeñas vacaciones en la habitación del hospital, pues por un momento, dejo de ser el presidente de Austria y solo tenía que ser Hugh Braun, el padre de Iman. Por suerte cuando su madre iba a tomarle la temperatura por quinta vez en una hora, tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo Hugh dejando su periódico a un lado. Una enfermera de mayor edad, ya que Iman pidió que ninguna enfermera joven la atendiera; entro con una pequeña caja de regalo.

—Teniente, le han traído esto—dijo la mujer dándole el regalo en las manos.

—¿Quién lo ha traído?—pregunto Iman curiosa, pocas personas en Alemania sabía que era su cumpleaños o eso pensaba ella.

—No quiso dejar su nombre—le informo y salió de la habitación.

—¡Seguro que fue Iñaki!—exclamo con alegría Lori, la madre de Iman. Hugh e Iman lanzaron un suspiro fastidiado.

—No mamá, no creo que el venga a dejarme un regalo—comento recordando la vergonzosa escena del restaurante. Iman abrió con cuidado el paquete y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al ver un brazalete de platino con un diamante rojo.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo un buen regalo—observo Hugh al ver el brazalete.

—Lo sé—suspiro la rubia sin dejar de contemplar el regalo.

—¡Oh! He encontrado una nota—informo Lori moviendo el papel de un lado a otro.

—Mujer, que cotilla eres—señalo Hugh tocándose la frente, Iman se rio por el comentario de su padre.

—Vamos Iman, lee la nota—le ordeno su madre dándosela. Como la Teniente no podía ponerse aún ninguna clase de metal n la piel, dejo el brazalete sobre su cama. Abrió con cuidado la pequeña tarjeta blanca.

_ "Feliz Cumpleaños Teniente"_—leyó en el papel. Sonrió para sí misma, esa caligrafía la tenía memorizada en la mente. "Ni creas que con este regalo te salvaras", pensó Iman un poco sonrojada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?—pregunto su madre ansiosa.

—No dice quién es, pero es un bonito detalle—sonrió alegre. Después de todo, había sido un buen cumpleaños para Iman.


	38. La audición

El lujoso auto de Blake se estaciono frente al Teatro de la Opera de Berlin. Enseguida, su personal de seguridad le ayudo a bajar y el joven corrió apresuradamente hacia la entrada.

Tenía una cita con Herman Kleiber, el director titular de la Orquesta Sinfónica. Desde el baile navideño habían concretado una reunión para discutir acerca de un lugar en la Sinfónica. A Blake le tenía entusiasmado la idea, pues ser incluido como un suplente antes de graduarse del conservatorio era un gran honor.

Al llegar al escenario, el personal del teatro ya estaba alistando los instrumentos para la presentación que darían esa noche.

—¡Blake!—le llamo Kleiber desde uno de los palcos. El joven alzo la vista hacia el—. Qué bueno que has llegado—dijo con una sonrisa. El pianista se sintió tranquilo por el buen humor del director pues al parecer no había llegado tan tarde—¿Has traído tus partituras?—le pregunto enseguida.

—Si, aquí las traigo—le mostro una carpeta de cuero negro.

—¡Perfecto!, en un momento bajo y daremos inicio a tu audición—exclamo con alegría. Blake asintió con la cabeza, fue al frente del escenario para sentarse con una butaca de la primera fila y contemplar por un momento a los músicos que afinaban sus instrumentos con delicadeza o los limpiaban cuidadosamente. Realmente sentía gran admiración por esos grandes músicos, que se ganaban la vida tocando en las mejores salas de la ópera del mundo. Herman no tardo mucho tiempo en estar a su lado, venía acompañado de otras cinco personas...

—Hijo, estos hombres quisieran escuchar algunas de tus piezas—le informo señalando a sus acompañantes que tomaban asiento en sus sitios, el joven sintió un vacío en el estómago.

—Si, será un placer—dijo nerviosamente.

—Vamos, ahí está el piano para ti—le comento Kleiber señalando un piano que estaba al centro del escenario, era idéntico al que tenía en casa. Blake se levantó un poco intimidado, pues de la nada todos los instrumentistas habían dejado el escenario para tomar asiento y observar su presentación.

Con cada paso que daba sobre el escenario, se le hacía más grande y caminar se le hacía difícil, pues sus pies parecían dos yunques y sus rodillas eran como dos vasos de fino cristal que en cualquier momento se romperían en mil pedazos. Sentía las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él, no era como en la presentación que dio en la gala donde no le prestaron demasiada atención porque todos estaban bailando.

Pronto llego al banquillo de cuero negro y se sentó sobre él. Lentamente saco sus partituras, dejo su carpeta en el suelo y acomodo las hojas en el atril. Las piezas que eligió para su audición, eran dos canciones del concierto que estaba escribiendo inspirado en su musa.

En el principio de la hoja, tenía anotado el título del concierto "Ángel suicida". Aunque el titulo era escabroso, no había encontrado otro que le pareciera perfecto para esas canciones que ella inspiro.

En ese preciso momento, del otro lado del muro Svetlana estaba en clase de Matemáticas. No estaba prestando atención al maestro, tenía la mirada fija al reloj que estaba colgado arriba del pizarrón, justo al lado de la enorme fotografía de Klaudius Heisenberg. Eran las doce y veinte de la mañana y era muy probable que Blake estuviese en medio de su audición. La noche anterior ella se quedó esperando hasta altas horas de la noche a que se conectara, pues el paso casi la noche entera practicando. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de rendirse e iba a irse a dormir, el apareció. Blake le confeso que estaba muy nervioso, así que ella trato de animarlo para que diera lo mejor. Aunque realmente lo que ella quería acompañarlo en su audición, pero eso era imposible.

En ese instante, solo podía desear con todo el corazón que su presentación fuese perfecta y obtuviera ese lugar en la sinfónica que él se merecía.

—¿Ya estás listo?—pregunto Herman tratando de apresurarlo.

—Si—respondió con decisión. Inhalo profundo y con temor toco las primeras dos notas. Como por arte de magia, sus dedos siguieron tocando sin que él se los pidiera y miles de recuerdos viajaron por su mente.

La primera canción relataba con sus notas aquella primera vez en que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Era una mezcla de curiosidad y dramatismo por aquel momento en el que evito que se quitara la vida.

La segunda melodía, en un principio era rápida, llena de energía negativa que poco a poco iba transformándose en positiva, tranquilizadora como el momento en el que comprobó que estaba con vida y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez de una forma tierna y algo vergonzosa. El joven estaba reviviendo ese sentimiento que parecía haber sido guardado en su piel para él. Después de cinco minutos tocando con armonía, olvidando que estaba en medio de una audición, esta termino. El pelinegro exhalo y sintió una tranquilidad invadirle cada poro de su piel. Pensó en que si no le daban el lugar, no le importaría demasiado se sentía totalmente realizado por haber tenido la oportunidad de tocar ante esas eminencias de la música.

El segundo de silencio, se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso aplauso del público que escucho la música de Blake. El pelinegro dirigió su vista hacia ellos, sonrojándose.

—Gracias—susurro intimidado por la positiva respuesta de los músicos que seguían aplaudiendo. Al observar a Kleiber, se puso aún más nervioso pues parecía discutir algo con esos hombres que lo acompañaban sin prestarle atención. La sala se fue silenciado con el paso de los segundos, los músicos se pusieron de pie para continuar sus actividades y el joven aprovecho para guardar con sumo cuidado cada una de sus preciadas partituras, sabía que esos hombres aún estaban deliberando.

—Blake, acércate—le pidió Herman con seriedad después de varios minutos. El pianista asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie para ir hasta donde estaban reunidos. De un momento a otro, el pelinegro estaba frente a esos hombres de miradas duras y críticas que lo observaban impasiblemente.

—Quiero presentarte al comité de la orquesta, él es Philip Erhnman—dijo Herman señalando a un canuzco hombre de ojos oscuros que le saludo con la cabeza—, es el presidente del comité. Él es Joseph Pierce—señalo al hombre calvo de expresión cansada—, el vicepresidente. Él es William Margadant—presento al castaño de largo cabello recogido en una coleta—nuestro agente de relaciones públicas y ellos son Miko Dietz—señalo a un rubio de ojos azules—y Justin Trüman, los voceros del comité—concluyo el director presentando a un pelinegro regordete.

—Encantado de conocerlos—dijo Blake cortésmente, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Aquello lo incomodo un poco, odiaba cuando las personas no decían ni una palabra.

—Antes de empezar, tengo que decirte que te he traído hasta aquí con una mentira—confeso Herman—, nosotros no estamos buscando un nuevo pianista—el pelinegro sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago, decepcionándose—. En realidad, yo quería que estos hombres comprobaran con sus propios oídos tu talentoso don de composición e interpretación—alago.

—Y he de hablar por todos—continuo Philip— que Herman no se ha equivocado contigo muchacho—el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, aunque todavía no comprendía la situación.

—Gracias—musito tratando de contener su emoción, no esperaba recibir tantos halagos.

—Es muy raro para nosotros hacer esta clase de cosas—continuo Philip—pues nosotros buscábamos un músico con experiencia y tu careces de ella porque apenas estas en el conservatorio y te faltan unos cuatro años para graduarte, según tengo entendido.

—Así es señor—le confirmo Blake con conformidad.

—Nos ha comentado Herman que estas composiciones forman parte de un concierto en el que estás trabajando y quisiéramos que nos enviaras una copia a mi oficina y que la próxima semana me hicieras una visita acompañado de tus abogados—el joven frunció el ceño.

—Disculpe señor—le interrumpio—, pero ¿para que necesito a mi abogado?—inquirió confundido.

—Queremos ofrecerte un contrato con la Orquesta Sinfónica para que presentes tu concierto una temporada corta el próximo invierno—le respondió Philip con una pequeña sonrisa. Blake dejo de parpadear e incluso pensó que había dejado de respirar. No podía creer lo que el presidente le estaba diciendo, era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado—, serás nuestro invitado estelar. Es como una muy buena mancuerna, queremos impulsar tu carrera.

—¿En-en serio?—inquirió con dificultad.

—Si, estaríamos muy contentos de trabajar contigo y sería un verdadero honor que nos permitas ser los primeros en mostrar tu talento al mundo. Está claro que será un proceso un poco largo y con mucho trabajo, por lo que quiero que empieces a trabajar con la orquesta lo antes posible, con partituras, arreglos para los instrumentos y para las mismas canciones. Tenemos grandes planes para ti, si tú nos lo permites—el pelinegro sentía que iba a estallar de la emoción, pues uno de sus más grandes sueños parecía estar materializándose.

—Por supuesto, será un gran honor—respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien, está decidido—dijo William poniéndose de pie—. Te esperamos la próxima semana—le dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta con sus números.

—Si, ¡ahí estaré!—exclamo Blake que no podía dejar de sonreír. Los otros hombres siguieron a William y se fueron, dejando a Blake con Herman que sonreía satisfecho.

—¡Muchas felicidades!—le dijo el director—, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Todo se lo debo a usted, muchas gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad—le agradeció efusivamente.

—No tienes por qué agradecer—le guiño el ojo—. Ahora tengo que continuar con los ensayos, pero te llamare esta semana para empezar a agendar algunos pequeños ensayos—el hombre se estiro—, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Si, está bien—el director de la orquesta se puso de pie.

—Perfecto, te veo la próxima semana—se despidió. El hombre se alejó dejando a Blake aun consternado por la noticia. Se pellizco el brazo para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. Su respiración era acelerada, por la adrenalina que tenía en el cuerpo. No podía creer nada de lo que había sucedido y esperaba que si estaba soñando, nunca despertara porque era el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida.

Caminando lentamente, salió de la sala de conciertos. Sus guardaespaldas lo guiaban en el camino, porque él estaba desorientado. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que había perdido la razón. Lo primero que hizo al estar en su auto, fue marcarle a su madre.

El grito de emoción de su madre al teléfono, fue lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que todo había sido real y entonces entre sus pensamientos, vio el rostro de su musa. A ella le debía su gran golpe de suerte y estaba ansioso por contarle la buena noticia, porque ella tenía que ser partícipe de su felicidad.

El reloj de la computadora marcaba las ocho y treinta y siete de la noche. Svetlana estaba desesperada y no podía despegar la mirada de la ventana. Esperaba ver que la luz de la habitación de Blake se encendiera. Estaba preocupada, quería saber cómo le había ido al pelinegro con su audición, pues en todo el día no había podido de dejar de pensar en ello. Ni si quiera cuando se reunió con Anastasia para platicar como cada semana lo hacía, la distrajo de ello, solo podía pensar en su querido Blaky.

Después de un par de minutos, la luz de la habitación de Blake se prendió. Ella se sintió un poco aliviada pero a la vez más intrigada por la precipitada reacción del joven. Observo al pianista correr hacia su escritorio y prender su máquina con velocidad, parecía estar impaciente. Tardo unos seis minutos en aparecer en línea y en un parpadeo se desplego una ventana en el ordenador de Lana.

—No vas a creer lo que paso—le dijo apresuradamente pues aún seguía extasiado.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto rápidamente Lana sin entender lo que sucedía.

—No me gane el lugar en la sinfónica—respondió. La pelinegra se sintió triste por él, sabía que esos hombres habían cometido una equivocación al rechazarlo.

—Lo siento mucho Blake—le dijo con todo su pesar. El pianista se sintió enternecido por la joven.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, pues ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Quieren que toque en la sinfónica como invitado especial por una temporada y tocaremos el concierto que he estado componiendo ¿puedes creerlo?—le explico con ilusión. Lana sonrió enseguida lo que el joven le había escrito.

—¡Wow! ¡Muchísimas felicidades!, lo tienes muy merecido—lo congratulo sintiéndose muy contenta por él.

—Gracias, todo esto es gracias a ti—escribió Blake sin pensar y su sonrisa enseguida se borró de su rostro. De la emoción se había dejado llevar y le había enviado esas palabras, unas que no debía haber escrito. Lana se quedó anonadada por unos segundos, releyendo esa pequeña frase que no esperaba leer. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, se preguntó con el corazón acelerado. El joven estaba congelado, no sabía cómo remediar la situación sin quedar como un estúpido y ella no daba respuesta.

—¿A mí?—inquirió unos minutos más tarde. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?, se preguntó con desesperación. No podía explicarle que de la nada tenía un profundo sentimiento de cariño hacia ella, sin si quiera haber de visto de cerca sus ojos. Era muy pronto para esa clase de confesiones y no quería asustarla.

—Si, bueno es que tú me has apoyado mucho últimamente—escribió sintiéndose un tonto—. Si ayer no me hubieses dado ánimos para seguir, hoy no habría asistido a mi audición, me sentía muy inseguro—le explico esperando que con eso quedara satisfecha. No era del todo mentira, pero eso no dejaba de hacerle sentir que le ocultaba demasiadas cosas a la pelinegra. Lana sonrió a la pantalla sintiéndose un poco estúpida, por un momento pensó que quizás Blake pudiera sentir algo más por ella. Pero vamos, ni si quiera sabía que significaba esa frase.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos ¿Qué no?—ambos sincrónicamente suspiraron melancólicamente a leer la palabra amigos.

—Sí, claro que sí. Gracias—respondió sin animo Blake. Se sintieron frustrados, porque ni si quiera sabían porque ambos se encontraban pensando en ser algo más que amigos, pues aunque el otro le correspondiera sus sentimiento, existía una pared que parecía impenetrable que siempre los tendría más lejos de lo que en realidad estaban.


	39. Una noche surreal

La primera reunión de la resistencia había sido todo un éxito. Cerca de cien personas acudieron a la autopista de Hamburgo sin levantar sospecha alguna, todo gracias al arduo trabajo que tuvieron que realizar las tres cabezas del frente con sus respectivos jefes para que el gobierno no interviniera.

Los jóvenes líderes estaban muy orgullosos de lo que habían logrado, ya que con la reunión habían podido dilucidar varias cosas. Por lo pronto Fabian, Volker y algunos de sus colegas empezarían a reclutar más hombres para iniciar los entrenamientos de manejo de armamento. El área que habían escogido para que esto se llevara a cabo eran algunos parques abandonados de Hamburgo, donde usualmente estaban decenas de borrachos y vagabundos. También habían decidido comenzar a planear algunos viajes por el país, para seguir reclutando personas a su resistencia. Si querían que el movimiento funcionara, tenían que unir al país, así que esa era su meta principal por el momento. Todo parecía ir marchando viento en popa para los rebeldes.

Aquella fría noche de un casi muerto invierno, Louise tuvo que ir casi corriendo a la casa de Volker, que afortunadamente para ella, solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la suya. Había ocurrido algo muy malo para el frente opositor de la dictadura y que podría tambalear sus planes si no hacía algo de inmediato.

Al llegar a la casa, todo el timbre varias veces sin importarle que el General Klaudius se encontrara en casa. Le daba igual si ese hombre esta y se molestaba por el escándalo causado.

—¡Ya voy!—exclamo la voz de Volker. Por suerte para la joven, el rubio estaba en casa. Louise se despegó del timbre y espero impacientemente unos segundos para que el General le abriera—¿Louise?—inquirió sorprendido, mirándola en el pórtico, tiritando de frio pues solo traía una ligera chamarra de primavera encima.

—Han capturado a Junger—dijo sin reparos. El rubio pareció no haber asimilado lo que oía—¿Puedo pasar?—inquirió rápidamente.

—Si, si adelante—respondió contrariado. Louise paso y Volker cerró la puerta tras de si—¿Cómo que atraparon a Junger?—pregunto confundido, le era imposible de creer que Junger Kierszenbaum, el líder de la conspiración moscovita había sido capturado.

—Sí, me acaba de avisar uno de sus subordinados por el website. Al parecer uno de los suyos lo traiciono y la policía soviética lo intercepto hace unos cuarenta minutos—le explico la rubia—. Tenemos que hacer algo Volker, me han dicho que no piensan enjuiciarlo. Se exhibirá su caso en la plaza roja y lo asesinaran ahí mismo—dijo asustada. Volker le cedió el paso para que fueran a su despacho

—Si Nikita está dispuesto a matarlo, no podremos hacer nada, Louise—le explico desilusionado.

—¡No! ¡Tenemos que evitar que lo maten!—exclamo desesperada. El rubio la miro con tristeza a los ojos. Durante su estancia en Moscú, Fabian y Volker habían hecho buenas migas con el joven y él era quien más los apoyaba con la resistencia—¿Dónde está la solidaridad que le prometiste? Él es uno de nosotros y un elemento muy importante, no podemos permitir que muera—le gritaba mientras caminaban hacia el despacho.

—Louise, las cosas no son tan simples como crees—intervino Volker un tanto desanimado.

—No, Heisenberg, me rehusó a entender tus respuestas depresivas. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—le pregunto angustiada, el no respondió y siguió caminando. La rubia se sintió aún más exasperada, tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión a toda costa—Si nos capturaran a Fabian o a mi ¿también nos dejarías morir de esa forma?—le pregunto enfadada. El rubio se detuvo.

—Claro que no, pero…

—Pero nada—interrumpio con hosquedad—, tenemos que ayudarlo. No me importa que tengamos que hacer, pero lo haremos por qué ese hombre al que quieres dejar morir es el único que tiene los suficientes cojones para matar a Nikita y si él no está ¿quién lo hará?—el joven agacho la mirada—. Es importante para nosotros y para los moscovitas y más que eso, no debes olvidar el gran aliado que ha sido en este tiempo—el rubio se quedó en silencio unos segundos, reflexionando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Le abrió la puerta del despacho a la rubia, que entro con paso enfadado. Ella tenía mucha razón en sus palabras y tenía el presentimiento de que si no lo ayudaba, ella por su cuenta buscaría una manera de ayudar a Junger.

—Está bien, haremos lo que posible por rescatarle—le anuncio aun inseguro de su decisión—¿Sabes en que cárcel de Moscú lo tienen preso?—le pregunto abriéndole la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

—Si, en la cárcel noreste—respondió enseguida. Volker asintió.

—Bien, llama a Fabian—le dio uno de los teléfonos que tenía sobre el escritorio—, cuéntale lo que paso con Junger y dile que es urgente que localice a Anatoly, es nuestro contacto dentro de esa cárcel. Dile que le encomiende cuidar que a Junger se le haga el menor daño posible—la rubia asintió—. Yo—trago saliva nerviosamente—, yo llamare a Nikita—Louise lo miro a los ojos—. Le diré que Junger tiene cargos en Alemania y tiene que ser trasladado—le dijo empezando a pensar en cada una de las palabras que le diría al presidente ruso. Esperaba que su habilidad de improvisación y de retórica estuvieran trabajando esa noche, sentía que estaba caminando en un túnel con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No te meterás en problemas con tu padre?—pregunto Louise preocupada, marcando el número de Fabian.

—No lo creo—suspiro esperando en la línea a que le comunicaran la llamada—y si es así, me los pasare por los cojones—respondió un poco más decidido. Louise se rio.

—Cuando hablas así, me gustas más—confeso la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior, Volker se rio.

—Anda, deja de decir estupideces y apresúrate, que será una larga noche—ella asintió y continuo en su labor. Fabian no tardo en ponerse en marcha desde su casa, mientras que Louise seguía manteniéndose en contacto con sus fuentes en Moscú para no perder ni un segundo de información valiosa acerca del estado de Junger. Volker caminaba con el teléfono de un lado a otro hablando con Nikita. Al principio de la conversación, Volker se notaba nervioso e intimidado pero con el paso de los minuto,s parecía haberse enfadado. El presidente ruso no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pues sabía que mantener a Junger vivo, aunque fuese encarcelado, era un gran peligro para que conservara el poder. Pero Volker no se daba por vencido, trataba de no perder el control y hablaba lo más serenamente posible. Si por un momento se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y perdía la diplomacia, sería la muerte segura para el joven.

A la una de la mañana, Fabian y Louise habían terminado con su trabajo. Mientras que Volker, ya con la camisola del ejército desabrochada y visiblemente estresado, seguía dando de vueltas por el despacho. La joven rubia, cansada se recostó en el sillón de cuero café del despacho. El General ni si quiera se dio cuenta que se cambió de lugar. Ya ahí, pudo echar un buen vistazo a la habitación. Todo en el sitio era de color café, tenía unos grandes libreros llenos de toda clase de libros, la madera era clara y con el enorme candelabro que colgaba en el centro se iluminaba con una luz amarilla tenue, lo que le daba un aire muy cálido. Podía decir que era un lugar cómodo para pasar el rato. De un momento a otro volteo a ver a Volker, que parecía estar marchando alrededor del escritorio y no pudo evitar reírse por lo gracioso que se veía. Suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía por qué en un principio el rubio había estado tan apático y desinteresado por salvar la vida de Junger; pero le alegraba ver que había cambiado y parecía que su vida dependía de la salvación de ese líder nato. Se quedó observándolo un rato más, pero pronto sus parpados se hicieron muy pesados y se quedó dormida.

A las tres con quince minutos de la madrugada, Volker colgó el teléfono aun incrédulo. Lo había logrado, Junger sería trasladado a una cárcel Alemana en un par de semanas. Aun le costaba creer que había persuadido a Nikita, pero era una realidad. Quizás había sobre exagerado, le había prometido a Nikita torturarlo hasta la locura y que le haría pagar caro el haber dudado del partido. Todas esas cosas eran mentiras, que aún no tenía idea de cómo las sobrellevaría. A primera hora de la mañana hablaría con Fabian para empezar a arreglar los preparativos para la llegada de Junger y como lo harían pasar por muerto. A su padre había decidido no decirle nada a menos que este le preguntara y hasta ese momento no pensaría en una excusa para ello.

Dejo el teléfono sobre su escritorio. Se sentía un poco cansado, pero aliviado por haber salvado la vida de ese hombre. Le dolían mucho las piernas por tanto caminar y la garganta por tanto hablar, así que cuando se disponía a sentarse en su sillón de cuero, se encontró con el pequeño diablo pervertido que dormía como un ángel. Había olvidado que su fiel compañera seguía ahí con él. Se sentó a un lado del sillón y la observo dormir un rato. Si no hubiese sido por la firme decisión de Louise de salvar a Junger, el seguramente lo habría dejado morir lo que hubiese sido un fatal error y todo por estas pasando un rato pesimista. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos se apropiaran de las decisiones importantes y vitales para el movimiento, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría todo el tiempo y un mal día no podía ser el mediador entre echar todo a la borda o seguir el camino correcto. Dio gracias de que Louise tuviera ese sexto sentido tan peculiar para cerciorarse de las cosas buenas o malas que pudiesen tomar. En realidad, hasta ese momento no se había percatado que era ella y no Fabian o alguno de los otros miembros, de quien dependía siempre para tomar las decisiones finales. Solo podía confiar en el buen juicio de la rubia, porque desde que ella se había unido a la resistencia, todas las decisiones que consultaba con ella habían tenido un gran éxito.

De repente, a su mente se le vino la imagen de Phil Von Helker, furioso porque su mujer no estaba en casa y lo acusaba de forzar a su mujer para convertirla en una adultera. De un salto se levantó de su sillón y camino hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando la tuvo cerca y estaba a punto de despertarla, se detuvo a contemplarla. Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como aquella primera vez que la vio. Quizás en ese momento su cabello estaba desalineado y no traía nada de maquillaje, era muy probable que cuando le dieron la noticia estaba a punto de meterse a la cama. Pero no le hacía falta arreglarse, se veía más guapa sin tantos químicos sobre ella. Delicadamente paso las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla, que era tan tersa como la piel de un bebé. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, pensó alejando su mano de ella.

—Helker—murmuro en su sueño—, púdrete cabron—Volker se rio por lo que ella decía.

—Louise—le llamo tomándola por los hombros—, Louise—la zarandeo delicadamente. Ella poco a poco despertó, por un minuto se sintió confundida por ver el rostro de Volker tan cerca de ella.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—le pregunto bostezando mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—Te quedaste dormida mientras hablaba con Nikita—le respondió alejándose un poco para darle espacio.

—Si, el idiota de Nikita—siguió estirándose. De la nada se sentó de un salto, sorprendiendo al rubio—¿Qué paso con Junger?—inquirió rápidamente con desesperación, pues recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

—Lo trasladaran a Alemania en unas semanas—le comunico con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! —exclamo feliz haciendo que el joven se riera.

—Pero no todo está bien. Creo que tu marido ahora si me matara, son las tres y media de la mañana y estas en ropa ligera en mi casa—le comento con sarcasmo. Ella se alzó de hombros indiferente.

—Lo dudo. Lo más seguro es que todavía siga revolcándose con su amante en mi ex cama matrimonial y no se haya dado cuenta que salí—le dijo sin interés. Ella se giró y se sentó correctamente en el sillón.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunto con preocupación, sentándose a su lado.

—Si, la vi llegar apenas y salí de casa para venir a verte. Es un encanto de niña, porque es una niña—le explico con una sonrisa—, lástima que tenga que cumplirle todos sus caprichos a mi gordo marido—suspiro—. El hambre puede ser tan traicionera—escucho Volker con pesar y asco. Se hizo un largo silencio mientras pensaban en la amante de Phil—Sabes, un día de estos amaneceré muerta—dijo con risa, espantando a Volker con ese comentario.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque Helker quiere formalizar con todas las de la ley con esa chiquilla. Ya estoy demasiado vieja para él, no tenemos hijos. Quizás no me mate y me de el divorcio, esa sería una mejor tortura ¿no?—le sonrió amargamente—Estaría marcada por el y me condenaría a la soledad por el resto de mis días.

—¡Baah! No digas estupideces mujer. Claro que no te quedaras sola, nadie se atrevería a rechazarte—le dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres muy bonita y tienes a todo el mundo detrás de ti—ella se rio.

—Gracias guapo, pero—hizo una pausa. Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero se arrepintió. No quería que el supiera lo que pensaba o sentía, era quedar como un ser vulnerable cuando quería que todos pensaran que era muy fuerte—, no, olvídalo—le dio una sonrisa forzada que intrigo al joven—¿No tendrás un vaso de agua? De la nada me ha dado sed—mintió, pero eso desconcertó al joven.

—Si, vamos a la cocina—ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta esta. Ahí prepararon algo de comer, pues los dos habían olvidado cenar algo y ya tenían un poco de hambre. Por alguna razón, Volker ya se había dado cuenta que ella no quería volver a su casa y él no la obligaría a hacerlo, al menos no esa noche.

Pocas veces había tenido una charla seria con ella, sin que todo el tiempo se le estuviese insinuando, como esa noche. Si ella era desvergonzada, demasiado para su gusto pero no podía negar que era una luchadora incansable, graciosa, positiva y sobre todo inteligente. Le gustaba la sensación de comodidad que ella le daba cuando hablaba seriamente y la estaba pasando bien. Al menos sus nervios se habían ido y se sentía más relajado después de tanto estrés y adrenalina. En medio de la amena conversación que estaba impregnada de todos los temas que se les ocurría, tuvieron que moverse de sitio para continuar con su tranquilidad; pues la novia de Klaudius había llegado a dormir con él y a Volker le molestaba su presencia. No quería que nada ni nadie perturbara el agradable momento que estaba pasando con Louise, pues solo por esas horas ambos estaban desconectados de sus vidas, de sus problemas y todo aquello que les preocupaba. Solo tenían que charlar y reírse como lo hacían un par de viejos amigos.

Estaban tumbados en la alfombra de la habitación del joven, uno al lado del otro mirando al techo y disfrutando del sonido de sus respiraciones.

—Oye—susurro Volker volteando a verla.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—inquirió mirándola directamente a sus penetrantes ojos verdes, ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad te gusto?—ella lo miro impresionada—Sin bromear, que ya sé que te gusta hacerme sonrojar—sentencio, Louise se carcajeo.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?—le pregunto aun riendo.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. No has sido muy discreta con ello—respondió con seriedad, haciéndola reír aún más.

—¡Soy una bocazas!—exclamo para ponerse luego sería—Pero si, si me gustas no he mentido. Tu sabes que no me gusta andarme con rodeos, así que te lo dije y reaccionaste tan tiernamente, como un adolescente que decidí sonrojarte siempre—confeso con una sonrisa. Él la miro un poco molesto.

—Soy tu juguete ¿eh?—dijo cruzándose de brazos, ella se rio.

—Solo un poco.

—Pero no entiendo como querías que reaccionara, si me describiste todo el Kama Sutra al oído—le dijo indignado, ella siguió riendo.

—¡Hombre!, eso lo hice porque en cuanto te dije: "Volker, me gustas"—dijo recordando el momento—, te sonrojaste muchísimo, ¡eras un tomate! Tú mismo me provocaste—le explico sin parar de reír, Volker trato de seguir enfadado pero termino contagiándose con su risa.

—Para ya, deja de reírte—le ordeno risueño.

—¿Por qué? ¡Tú también te estas riendo!—replico tratando de defenderse. Ambos dejaron de reírse cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Volker sintió que algo le había puesto Louise a su taza de café, por que sintió una tremenda necesidad de besarla. Sin reparos se acercó a ella y lo hizo.

Por primera vez, Louise fue tomada por sorpresa por el General. Ella no se imaginó esa clase de respuesta. Por un instante no supo que tenía que hacer, su corazón latía rápidamente y se quedó estática, como lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido quince años en ese momento. A la ojiverde le gustaba mucho Volker, más de lo que él pudiese imaginarse y siempre lo había considerado como un amor platónico. Ella nunca espero que a él le gustara, parecía la clase de chico que se enamora de chicas recatadas e inteligentes, no de alguien tan mundana como ella y el solo había sido amable y cortes con ella. A veces era un poco mandón, más cuando se trataban de temas de trabajo y con los días iba pensando que estaba cavando un gran abismo entre ellos, si es que algún día podía haber una esperanza para ella. En pocas palabras ese beso la había tomado desprevenida. El rubio al no ver una respuesta de su parte, se separó de ella.

Volker sentía sus mejillas arder, no entendía por qué había sucumbido a sus instintos, él nunca se dejaba llevar por ellos. Esa noche no estaba siendo su noche, era como si otro hombre lo hubiese suplantado.

—Louise, yo—balbuceo con dificultad, ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos—. Lo siento, no sé qué me paso, no quise faltarte al respeto—se disculpó apenado. Ella se rio tímidamente, pensó en que se veía aún más lindo cuando parecía estar avergonzado.

—No me faltaste al respeto—le comento tratando de tranquilizarlo—¡pero sí que me tomaste por sorpresa!—exclamo con alegría, esperando que el dejara de angustiarse. El negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que lo olvidemos—dijo tajante—. De verdad que no sé por qué lo hice—suspiro sentándose en la alfombra. Ella lo observo maliciosamente y se sentó a su lado—. Lo siento—repitió.

—Mírame a los ojos Volker—le ordeno. El rubio cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Vamos, no seas un bebé llorón—le dijo moviéndolo de los hombros.

—¿Para qué quieres que te mire a los ojos?—inquirió aun avergonzado, sentía que ella sabía algo que el desconocía y le asustaba eso.

—Para pedirme disculpas como un hombre, no como un idiota. Sino, no las aceptare—respondió con firmeza. El rubio exhalo profundo, tenía miedo porque fueron esas palabras las que le hicieron saber que iba a perder el control al verla directamente a los ojos. Pero él sabía que la mente era más poderosa que sus instintos, se repitió mil veces para darse algo de valor. Abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró con esos orbes color verde que lo miraban con un destello sin igual, el de la lujuria.

—Vamos, dilo—le reto.

—N-no puedo—susurro débilmente, pues estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella y sin entender el porqué de su instintivo comportamiento. Sin embargo, ella fue más rápida y lo atrajo con sus brazos para darle un profundo beso.

Para ninguno de los dos era coherente la razón por la cual se estaban besando y tampoco conocían porque con cada beso necesitaban más del otro. Hasta antes de ese momento, ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos de amistad y de espíritu de lucha que los unía, pero esa noche se olvidaron de todo eso y se dejaron llevar por la lujuria que los había invadido.

Después de que su locura momentánea paso, la noche pareció volver a la normalidad. Louise estaba descansando recostada en el pecho de Volker que la rodeaba con sus brazos de una forma dulce. Ambos habían vuelto a pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Creo que acabo de hacer realidad tu sueño y el de tu marido—musito el joven riendo.

—Algún día ibas a caer ante mis encantos. Ya sabes, el que persevera alcanza.

—Entonces prácticamente has abusado de mi—dijo en tono victimario el rubio haciéndola reír.

—No me hagas reír, cariño—unos segundos más tarde se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. No sabían que decir, ni si quiera ella que siempre tenía algo que hablar y eso la estaba poniendo incomoda. Todo parecía ser casi perfecto y ella odiaba con todo su ser las cosas perfectas, porque eran las más dolorosas.

—Deberías dejar de pensar y dormir un rato—le susurro el joven, ella asintió.

—Si, en un par de horas tengo que ir a trabajar. Buenas noches, Vo-vo—el bufo.

—Buenas noches—respondió el joven mirándola dormitar. No sabía si lo que había sucedido había sido un gran error o no, pero no tenía ganas de sentirse arrepentido porque lo había disfrutado y también, había algo en su conciencia que le decía que esa noche pasaría a la historia y las cosas volverían a ser las mismas de antes. Ella lo acosaría, él se sonrojaría y se enfadaría cada vez que se pusiera demasiado melosa, como siempre había sido. Porque antes que todo, tenían una relación de trabajo y una amistad que pesaba más que una noche surreal como esa.


End file.
